Nuevos sentimientos
by YunneMiku and Lizzy
Summary: Gracias a un pequeño incidente, Kanda aprende a no confiarle muestras de sangre a Komui, y Allen no tiene mas que revelar que en realidad es una chica. Pero lo que parece ser un simple embarazo, tiene consecuencias mayores, mas aya del control de nuestra pobre moyashi. Pasen y lean, soy mala en los summary's u.u, denme una oportunidad, femAllenxKanda *Completa*
1. Nuevos sentimientos, prologo

_**N/A: Bueno, para empezar, yo soy Lizzy, una amiga de Yunne y anterior escritora de fanfiction, no los voy a aburrir con esto. Cualquier cosa o consejo que me quieran dar para mejorar mis historias son de gran ayuda, solo no me hagan bullyng u.u**_

 _ **En cuanto a la historia, no tiene cronología con el manga/anime D. Gray-man, no me lancen tomates**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Nuevos sentimientos**_

Prologo:

Era un día tranquilo en la Orden Negra, Allen Walker, una chica de tez blanca, cabello albino, ojos plateados, un pentaculo de color rojizo que empezaba desde su frente y terminaba en su mejilla, y con su brazo izquierdo de un color rojo, a causa de su inocencia, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la orden, portando un uniforme de exorcista masculino, ¿el motivo de ello? Simplemente su maestro le decía que la Orden no tenía el mismo trato entre hombres y mujeres, lo cual resulto ser una vil mentira, Lenalee era la prueba de ello, todos la querían, porque continuaba ocultando el hecho de que era una mujer, simple razón: Cross Marian y su aparente sobreprotección, si era cierto que la dejaba con grandes deudas y la dejaba por su cuenta al momento de tratar con cobradores, pero jamás permitió que le pusieran un dedo encima, era casi como un padre….casi.

Dio un suspiro, la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla sobre el Conde del Milenio, pero no lo recordaba con claridad, lo cual la frustraba, camino hasta legar a la cafetería de la Orden, y una vez ahí observo el lugar, se extraño, estaba lleno (claro exceptuando la mesa de Kanda, donde el espadachín comia solo, como de costumbre), se acerco a pedir su inmensa cantidad de comida y en cuestión de minutos estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarse

—Allen! Por aquí!— Escucho la voz de Lavi y lo busco con la mirada pero no conseguía identificarlo entre tanta gente hasta que observo que este estaba sentado junto a Kanda y Lenalee, oh no, prefería comer en el piso antes que sentarse en la misma mesa que Kanda, pero al ver que Lenalee la observaba con su dulce sonrisa de inocencia le hiso ir y sentarse en frente de Kanda, no cruzo mirada con el porqué sabia que este estaría irritado de su presencia y no quería discutir tan temprano, se limito a comer sin cuidar sus modales, ciertamente le causaba molestia pero tenía que parecer un chico y su rostro no ayudaba por lo que era mejor actuar como uno, ¿no?

—Allen-kun, Nee-san me informo que quiere verte en su oficina—Allen dejo el decimo plato que comía aun lado y miro a Lenalee, y esta le sonreía encantadoramente, como siempre

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quiera?— Pregunto de forma cortes, mientras tomaba un dango y lo metía a su boca, ella negó con la cabeza, termino de comer sin problemas y observo a Lavi, era raro, estaba tan callado, ningún chiste o algo

—¿Qué sucede Lavi?— el mencionado salió de su trance y le dedico una mirada juguetona

—Allen, ¿ya te había dicho que pareces una chica?—Allen agradeció haber terminado de comer porque si no estaba segura que se hubiera atragantado, empezó a sentir nervios, ¿acaso sabia la verdad? Era un bookman, por el amor de Dios! No era idiota, bueno… era Lavi, pero no quería ser descubierta, no sin su único soporte, su maestro.

—¡N-no se d-de que hablas, soy un chico, e-eso ofende!—Decía con fingida indignación, Lavi rio con gracia y se acerco a Kanda para pasar un brazo por su cuello llamando su atención y recibiendo un golpe en la cara como respuesta

—¡YUU! Eso es cruel! Moyashi-chan solo quiere saber tu opinión— decía Lavi a su defensa con fingida inocencia, recibiendo otro golpe, Kanda le dirigió una mirada a Allen y esta quería que se la tragara la tierra, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, se preguntaba si debía de huir como alma que se lleva el diablo, pero antes de hacer algo, Kanda hablo.

—Claramente es un Moyashi, además, ¿Qué clase de mujer se travesti de hombre para entrar a la Orden?, ciertamente eso es despreciable—Allen contuvo la respiración un momento, ¿ella era despreciable?, quería decir algo, lo que sea, incluso si comenzaba una discusión pero no consiguió formular nada, bajo la mirada dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos y se levanto de la mesa y camino con paso lento hacia la salida

—¡Allen-kun! Kanda no habla enserio! —La voz de Lenalee sonaba desesperada o triste, no estaba segura, pero claro quería hacer que no se sintiera mal, ¿Por qué? Ella sabia su secreto después de una misión donde termino mal herida y ella trato sus heridas, al tratar una que estaba en su pecho no tuvo de otra más que decirle la verdad, giro un poco la cabeza y con un hilo de voz respondió

—Komui-san me espera, ¿no?— Y así volvió su vista al frente y camino sin cruzar palabra con nadie.

Una vez fuera de la cafetería comenzó a correr, quería tratar con Komui lo antes posible para poder ir a su habitación a pensar, maldecir a Cross, o incluso llorar.

Cuando llego a la oficina de Komui, este estaba sentado en su silla tomando café, con notorias ojeras, se sentó en el sillón frente a el teniendo la esperanza de que le diera una misión.

—¿Que sucede Komui-san?— Komui salió de su trance y observo a Allen por unos momentos, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café y proseguir

—Allen-kun, no es nada grave, una simple revisión médica…—Allen se tenso por un momento pero hizo lo posible por disimularlo —…solo te vacunaremos, no tienes porque ponerte así, no dolerá como cuando dañaste tu inocencia— Allen se relajo, si solo era eso no había ningún problema, Komui la guio hasta la sección científica, donde todos llevaban y traían documentos por doquier, se sentó en un asiento que le asigno Komui, este se retiro por unos archivos, observo a su alrededor y en la mesa observo una jeringa con un liquido rojo, supuso que era sangre así que no le dio importancia, vio unos documentos a un lado de esta y los observo un poco, no sabía mucho de ciencia, pero le llamo la atención, en ese momento Komui entro con una carpeta

—Okey, lo único que queremos checar de esto es tu inocencia— Allen se extraño un poco, ya que acababa de contradecirse pero no le dio importancia y le tendió su brazo izquierdo donde portaba su inocencia, Komui agarro la jeringa que anteriormente había visto y la introdujo en su brazo, una vez que el extraño liquido fue introducido, Komui le pidió que moviera el brazo, unos ejercicios después le pidió que activara su inocencia, pero esta no se activo, entro en pánico.

—¡Komui-san, ¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puedo activar mi inocencia!—Intento hacerlo nuevamente pero fue inútil, Komui se observaba tranquilo mientras hacía anotaciones en algún documento, Allen se levanto de la silla buscando una respuesta, Komui aparto la vista de las hojas y la observo para después dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Allen suspiro y volvió a sentarse mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo con delicadeza.

—Como vez es un experimento, modificamos la sangre de un portador con inocencia equipamiento, queremos saber qué efecto tenia sobre un portador de inocencia parasito—Allen observo a Komui pidiendo explicación sobre la modificación, el se lo explico muy en breve hasta llegar a una parte que Allen en verdad hubiera deseado oir

—…Por su puesto que la alteración puede traer peores consecuencias, pero estas con mas posibles que le sucedan a una mujer, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte— Allen se sintió mareada de repente, se sostuvo de la silla mientras sujetaba su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas

—¡Allen-kun…!—La voz preocupada de Komui fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se volviera oscuro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentía mareada, nauseas, y un punzante dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos con dificultad,, Allen se reincorporo con lentitud, extrañamente se sentía bastante bien, respiraba con tranquilidad, lo cual era casi imposible a causa del corcel que usaba para mantener su pecho lo mas plano posible, observo a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería, se preguntaba que le había pasado y como llego ahí. Estaba por levantarse pero llego la jefe enfermera para volver a recostarla

—Espera, joven Walker, debe de permanecer aquí mientras sus estudios están listos—Allen se relajo, no tenia ánimos de contradecir a nadie, solo quería ir a su habitación y descansar, observo a su lado una silla donde estaba su saco de exorcista junto a su corcel….espera, observo hacia abajo y efectivamente, no tenia puesto su corcel, entro en pánico, se reincorporo rápidamente siendo observada por las enfermeras

—Señorita Walker, por ordenes de Komui Lee, le pido que se relaje y descanse— Allen se tenso, la habían descubierto, se llevo las manos a su rostro, ocultándolo mientras algunas lagrimas salían, no estaba lista para lidiar con Komui sobre eso, y menos sin su maestro, escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe y las voces de Lenalee y Lavi, se cubrió completamente con la manta, no podía verlos a la cara

—Nos tenias preocupados Allen-san, Nee-san nos conto lo que sucedió en el laboratorio, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te duele algo?—La gentileza de Lenalee la quebró, rompió en llanto, escuchaba como Lenalee y Lavi cambiaban palabras entre ellos, pensando que decir, pero no llegaban a ningún acuerdo

—¡Kanda! ¡Di algo, por favor!—Grito Lenalee impaciente, Allen se controlo un poco mas, Kanda estaba ahí, las enfermeras sabían su secreto, Komui sabia su secreto, Lavi y Kanda sabían su secreto, ¿dónde estaba su maestro?, necesitaba su apoyo

—Tsk, yo no tengo nada que decir…— Escucho como Lenalee reprendía a Kanda pero no le importo, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza

—Allen-chan, tranquila, eres una linda chica, eres amable, generosa y muy educada, no eres una mala persona, nunca lo has sido…—Allen descubrió su rostro y observo la sonrisa de Lavi, se seco las lagrimas y le dio un golpe en el hombro

—Baka Lavi…sabes cómo hacer sentir mejor a una amiga—Lenalee y Kanda observaban la escena sorprendidos, Lavi los observo mientras les sonreía burlonamente, principalmente a Kanda, en ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a Komui, con una mirada seria, tal que hizo estremecer a Allen, Lenalee tomo su mano en modo de apoyo, y Allen se relajo un poco

—Bien, Allen-ku…lo siento, Allen-chan, debido a que utilizamos e experimento sin saber los riesgos de este sobre una mujer, le hicimos distintos análisis, todo está en orden, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, a excepción de una cosa…—Komui le dirigio una mirada antes de tenderle un examen, Allen lo tomo con manos sudorosas, leyó "Examen de sangre", continuo leyendo, veía todo normal, hasta que observo un examen de embarazo…era positivo.

—¿Esto es una broma verdad? Komui-san…—Lenalee tomo la hoja, ¿así que no era mentira? y al ver a lo que Allen se refería no pudo evitar querer tener respuestas sobre ello

—Nee-san, ¿Qué le hiciste a Allen-chan? Esto no puede ser posible…—Komui miro ambas en una forma de darles a entender que se calmaran

—En realidad es completamente posible, debido a el experimento de sangre…—Allen asintió tomando asiento, dispuesta a escuchar a Komui, Lenalee la miro extrañada, esperaba que entrara en negación o algo, pero se lo estaba tomando bastante bien para su edad

—Veras Allen-chan, la sangre fue alterada antes de pasarla a tu cuerpo, aun no consigo explicarme completamente como fue esto posible, pero podemos suponer que alguna de las alteraciones pudo hacer que la sangre se multiplicara y viajara por tu cuerpo más rápido de lo que pensamos, pudo hacer posible la creación de un feto semi-artificial, y este se implantara en tu útero, aunque debemos mantenerte en observaciones, para saber cómo va su desarrollo, claro que si tu lo deseas, puedes abortarlo…—Allen abrió los ojos como platos, recordó una vez cuando aún estaba con Mana, y este le daba un consejo de la vida

 _˜flash back˜_

 _Allen y Mana caminaban por las calles, ambos caminaban sin decir nada cuando se escucho un llanto de un bebe en una de las casas del lugar_

— _Mana, ¿Qué es eso?—Mana observo a Allen antes de acariciar su cabeza y continuar caminando_

— _Es un bebe…—Allen lo miro extrañada_

— _¿Y porque llora?—Mana rio bajo antes de arrodillarse a la altura de Allen y abrazarla_

— _Algún día tendrás las respuestas Allen, solo recuerda, un bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que las personas hacemos, ellos son inocentes y tienen derecho a vivir…—Allen asintió y continuo caminando al lado de Mana, perdiéndose entre la fría noche de aquel dia_

 _˜fin de flash back˜_

—¿Allen-chan?—Pregunto Lenalee, al ver a su amiga tan sumida en sus pensamientos, Allen negó con la cabeza

—No, voy a tener a este bebe, el no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió…—Todos miraron sorprendidos a Allen, incluso Kanda, pero este rápidamente volvió a su mirada desinteresada

Allen se levanto de su asiento y camino a la puerta y salió seguida de Lenalee y Lavi, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejando al espadachín solo recargado en la pared junto a Komui

—Tsk, bien, ¿qué era lo tan importante que tenias que hablar conmigo Komui?—Pregunto Kanda con su mal humor de siempre, Komui rio nervioso y se encamino a la puerta bajo la fría mirada de Kanda

—Kanda-kun, te tengo una misión súper importante, el cual es cuidar a Allen-chan—Kanda lo observo con una mirada que le daba entender un "no me jodas, y habla ya científico estúpido"

—Kanda-kun, ¿recuerdas las muestras de sangre que te pedí hace un tiempo?—Kanda asintió, con su paciencia en su limite

—Bueno… esa sangre fue la que alteramos y introdujimos en el cuerpo de Allen-chan, por lo que si ella espera un bebe, ese bebe es tuyo, y siendo tuyo te pido el favor de cuidar a Allen y tu hijo, tú la conoces, a veces actúa inconsciente y no queremos que le suceda nada, ¿me entiendes?—Kanda se reincorporo con calma

—Di tus últimas palabras…—Decía Kanda desvainando a Mugen, Komui se tenso y observo el gran aura oscura que brotaba del espadachín, mientras rezaba que no cumpliera su amenaza.

Por los pasillos de la Orden se escuchaba el grito frustrado de la joven Walker

—¿En qué problemas me acabo de meter Lenalee? Solo tengo 15 años, ¡15 años! ¡Cross va a matarme! O peor, el bebe va a nacer con tres brazos y una pierna, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¡mi vida termino!, no…mee prohibirán ser exorcista y me echaran a patadas de aquí…Noo!— Así continuaba una y mil cosas que decía Allen, unas con menos sentido que otras, Lavi se acerco a Lenalee para susurrarle al oído

—¿Deberíamos decirle quien es el padre?—Lenalee señalo a Allen la cual seguía lloriqueando y diciendo cosas sin sentido

—Si esta así con la noticia, se pondrá peor al saber quién es el padre…—Lavi asintió dándole la razón a Lenalee y continuaron caminando escuchando a la pobre Allen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí el capitulo uwu, si les ha gustado dejen un review, en el próximo capítulo ¿Cambiara la actitud de Kanda hacia nuestra linda Moyashi? ¿Cómo reaccionara Allen al saber quién es el padre? ¿Komui vivirá? ¿dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?

Hasta la próxima

Lizzy


	2. Capitulo 1: Entre ellos no existe amor

_**N/A: Bueno, quienes me recuerda aquí estamos con el primer capitulo de "Nuevos sentimientos , nuevamente algún consejo o idea para el fanfic están abiertamente invitados a dejar un review, me entere de que no necesitas cuenta de Fanfiction para dejar uno uwu**_

 **Capitulo uno: Entre ellos no existe amor, solo obligación**

 _Anteriormente…_

— _¿Deberíamos decirle quien es el padre?—Lenalee señalo a Allen la cual seguía lloriqueando y diciendo cosas sin sentido_

— _Si esta así con la noticia, se pondrá peor al saber quién es el padre…—Lavi asintió dándole la razón a Lenalee y continuaron caminando escuchando a la pobre Allen…_

Allen caminaba un poco más tranquila, Lenalee consiguió tranquilizarla, Lavi se había ido a la biblioteca, después de haber huido por el almuerzo tenía que volver para continuar con sus deberes. Ambas caminaban hacia el cuarto de la albina para que ella pudiera cambiar su ropa, ya que al estar en la enfermería le habían cambiado su traje de exorcista por una bata, y al salir de la enfermería, lo olvido completamente, una vez en su habitación se acerco al closet para buscar otra ropa, pero la poca ropa con la que contaba no le permitía cubrir su pecho, el cual era casi del mismo tamaño que el de Lenalee, suspiro frustrada, continuo buscando algo, pero fue inútil, no tenía nada, se sentó en la cama lanzando un pequeño grito frustrado

—Allen-chan, ¿quieres que te preste de mi ropa?—Preguntaba de forma gentil Lenalee mientras se sentaba al lado de Allen, esta la vio confundida, no le quería causar problemas a Lenalee, y ocultar su secreto sería casi imposible ahora que Komui lo sabía, luego lo sabría la sección científica, y así se extendería hasta que lo supiera todo el mundo, se recostó en la cama mientras cubría sus ojos con su brazo derecho

—¿Qué debo de hacer Lenalee?— Se sentía insegura, con miedo, y no estaba su maestro ni Mana para que la apoyaran

—Yo diría que seguir adelante, eres una gran chica Allen-chan, estoy seguro que ese pequeño estará feliz de tener a una madre como tu— Allen sonrió de forma triste, sabía que Lenalee quería subirle el ánimo pero en su cabeza resonaban las crueles palabras de Kanda en ese día

—Kanda me odiara aun mas ahora…—Lenalee observo sorprendida a Allen, eso era lo que le preocupaba, lo que Kanda pensara

—Yo no creo que Kanda pueda odiarte Allen-chan… " _Aun mas sabiendo que él es el padre del pequeño"_ —Allen rio sin gracia y se reincorporo

—¿Sabes qué Lenalee? Creo que si necesito de tu ropa…—Decia para salir del tema y distraerse en otra cosa, Lenalee sonrió dulcemente y ambas fueron a la habitación de la peli verde

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda caminaba con un gran dolor de cabeza, ese estúpido científico ya había pasado el límite de estupidez, eran muchas noticias en un día, primero enterarse que el Moyashi era mujer, luego tener que escuchar todo el alboroto que se formo en la sección científica por ello, ser arrastrado por la menor de los Lee y el conejo a la enfermería para saber el estado de esa idiota, enterarse que esa idiota está embarazada, y para joder mas su día, ese hijo es de él, ¿acaso podría empeorar mas ese día?

—¡YUU!— _"Mierda"_ Lavi llego corriendo hacia el espadachín que hacia lo posible por mantener la muy, en serio, muy poca paciencia que le quedaba

—Komui ya te lo dijo ¿verdad?— Acaso ese conejo idiota quería morir, ya podía imaginarse la tumba tallada con las palabras "Aquí descansa Lavi, murió por jugarle al vergas" (N/A: Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, me lo contagiaron los de mi salón)

—¿Y qué si lo hizo?— Lavi sonrió de medio lado y miro fijamente a Kanda antes de reírse como estúpido, en opinión de Kanda

—Dios…no me puedo imaginar a Yuu siendo padre….¡es muy gracioso!—Kanda desvaino a Mugen, le había tenido compasión a un idiota, no lo tendría con ese conejo

—¡Muere!— Y así comenzó una persecución entre Kanda y Lavi, donde el segundo no paraba de reír, realmente era un suicida. Ambos corrían por los pasillos de la orden, unas cosas siendo rotas por Kanda.

—¡Detente BaKanda!— Lavi en un momento casi cae, lo cual Kanda quiso aprovechar para deshacerse de ese conejo de una vez por todas, pero no conto con que de la nada la figura de una mujer se pusiera enfrente a él, protegiendo al conejo, detuvo a Mugen unos milímetros antes de que esta tocara el cuerpo de la chica

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! ¡BaKanda, pudiste matar a alguien….y no exactamente a Lavi! — Kanda reconoció al instante la voz, era el….la Moyashi

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto Kanda con simpleza, sin mover a Mugen, Allen dio un suspiro largo

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? No lo sé BaKanda, tal vez que dejes en paz al pobre de Lavi —Kanda tuvo un tic en el ojo, esa Moyashi ya quería mandarlo como si estuvieran casados, que asco

—¿Acaso crees que puedes mandarme? Resolvamos esto estúpida Moyashi, no por "ese" asunto significa que nuestra relación cambiara, eres odiosa, molesta, estúpida, inconsciente, irritante, y dejas que tus emociones te dominen, esto es una guerra, eres una exorcista, ¡deja de ser un dolor de culo para todos!—Allen retrocedió un poco con los ojos cristalizados, cada una de esas palabras se clavo en su ser, se negaba a llorar, se mordió el labio en un intento por retenerlas pero se termino traicionando a sí misma.

Kanda fue consciente de todo lo que le dijo cuando la vio llorar, pero su orgullo era por sobre todo, además todo eso era verdad, Allen salió corriendo llorando, ignorando los gritos de Lenalee y Lavi, todos en el pasillo comenzaron a susurrar sobre esa discusión, Kanda suspiro fastidiado, quería que ese maldito día terminara de una vez por todas, fue a la sala de entrenamiento para distraer la mente, meditaba pero siempre se le venía la imagen de la Moyashi llorando lo que interrumpía su concentración, pasaron las horas y fue a cafetería para conseguir que cenar, todo como siempre, pidió lo de siempre y una vez listo se dirigió a su mesa y comió con calma, vio de reojo entrar a Lenalee y Lavi, pero no vio ni rastros de la albina, pero no era su problema, esa Moyashi ya estaba muy grandecita como para que el la estuviera cuidando, todo ese problema fue por una idiotez de Komui, observo como el conejo y la Lee se sentaban en su mesa, ambos serios, Kanda entendió al instante sus intenciones, persuadirlo para disculparse, de pronto perdió el apetito, dejo el plato de soba a medio comer a un lado y se cruzo de brazos, dando a entender que hablaran rápido

—Allen-chan no quiere salir de su habitación, fuiste muy cruel Kanda—Hablo Lenalee, mientras Lavi solo permanecía en silencio, Kanda los vio a los dos de forma indiferente

—Kanda…si dijiste todo aquello por el asunto de Allen, te lo aseguro, ella no tiene idea de que tu eres el que dio aquella muestra de sangre, no sabe que tu eres el padre, y enserio está dolida, Kanda le hiciste daño…—Kanda los observo sin inmutarse, aunque en el fondo estaba sorprendido

—No te obligaremos a disculparte, pero por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebe evita causarle molestias a Allen-chan—Kanda suspiro, no tenía la intención de hacerles caso pero tenía dudas, las cuales quería que ellos respondieran conociendo mejor a la Moyashi que el, asi que si tendría que hacer lo que ellos querían, por lo menos que valiera la pena

—Tsk, lo hare, con una condición…—Lenalee y Lavi intercambiaron miradas antes de voltear y asentir

—Primero que nada, ¿porque la Moyashi quiere seguir con este asunto?— Lenalee suspiro y tomo un trago de su te

—Por lo que ella me hablaba antes, todo lo que sabe es por su padre adoptivo, Allen-chan fue abandonada por su inocencia, y dice que él la educo y cuido como una hija, supongo que eso tiene que ver…— Lavi comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos prestando atención, claramente el también se había enterado del secreto de Allen ese mismo día, pero no se mostro tan sorprendido, Kanda puso su mano en su mentón mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

—¿Por qué oculto el hecho de que era una mujer a la Orden?—Lenalee soltó un bufido de clara molestia por la pregunta

—Por órdenes del General Cross—Kanda se reincorporo dejando desconcertados a los exorcistas, dispuesto a salir de la cafetería.

—¿Kanda?— este detuvo su andar mas no les dirigió la mirada

—Ya lo sé, dejar a la Moyashi en paz, no hablar de esto, bla bla, ¿puedo irme?—Pregunto Kanda regresando a su clásico mal humor

—Una última cosa, encuentra un modo adecuado y sutil para decirle a Allen que tu eres el padre de su bebe—Kanda se giro levemente pero asintió con la cabeza y se retiro de la cafetería, se dirigió a su habitación y una vez ahí se cambio su traje de exorcista por ropa más cómoda y deshizo su coleta y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, tantos problemas en un día y por culpa de un científico loco, cerró los ojos, no quería pensar así que simplemente durmió

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerca de las tres de la mañana y Allen aun no conciliaba el sueño, sus ojos estaban hinchados e irritados, muestra de que había llorado, se levanto, se sentía débil, tenía hambre, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio a su querido golem Timcanpy volar hacia ella y le mordía una mejilla

—¡Gahh eso duele! ¡Tim!— Allen separo a Timcanpy de ella, se recostó de nuevo y acuno a Timcanpy en su pecho, por el momento el pequeño golem era su único apoyo en ese momento, y cerró los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño pronto.

A la mañana siguiente Allen se despertó temprano, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para bajar a cafetería, así que decidió descansar otro rato. Cerró los ojos y casi al instante se quedo dormida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda se reincorporo con pesadez de su cama, había tenido una larga noche, se despertaba cada treinta minutos creyendo escuchar algo, pero todas esas veces eran nada y volvía a dormir, aprovecho el tiempo para ir a la sala de entrenamiento y meditar, después se dio una ducha y se coloco su uniforme de exorcista y ato su cabello en su coleta alta, salió de su habitación y camino, todo era lo de siempre, pero al entrar en la cafetería nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginad que lo recibirían con pastel de soba, serpentinas, confeti y a todos los de la Orden festejando, ¿había algo importante ese día?, ¿cumpleaños? ¿Festejo conmemorativo? ¿Finalmente uno de los experimentos de Komui funciono?

—¡Felicidades Kanda!— Si estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más, ¿era su cumpleaños? No, el estúpido conejo siempre se lo recuerda como con un mes de anticipación y cada vez que organizaban algo hacia dos cosas: o lo destruía todo, o se iba ignorando a todos ese dia

—Tsk, ¿de qué demonios me estás hablando?—Pregunto Kanda intentando permanecer en calma mientras se quitaba los restos de confeti del cabello

—¡Oh vamos! Kanda-kun, no seas tímido, ¡es la novedad en la Orden!—Kanda observo a Jerry confundido, ¿novedad en la Orden? Algo que haya sucedido en esos días…se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

—Dios Kanda-kun tan rápido olvidaste que tendrás un hijo, y no con cualquier persona, sino con la linda Allen Walker —Exclamo el hombre con emoción, y la tranquila mañana de Kanda se arruino

—Tsk, no piensen nada raro, es un experimento del estúpido de Komui—Jerry ladeo la cabeza con confusión

— ¿Eso importa? O será que…—Jerry se cubrió la boca dejando confundido a Kanda — ¿Tú no quieres tener ese bebe?— Kanda se quedo estático, no se había detenido a pensar eso, es más, nunca le preguntaron si él quería tenerlo, claro, se lo preguntaron a la Moyashi porque ella seria la que lo tendría, pero ¿en verdad él no quería tenerlo? Regreso a la realidad al ver como los demás seguían con los preparativos, seguramente para la Moyashi, vio que Lenalee y Lavi entraron a cafetería, ambos se mostraron sorprendidos, no era nada propio de él, pero a penas los vio y se los llevo a rastras de la cafetería

—¡¿Me pueden decir qué demonios significa eso?!—Lavi se encogió de hombros y Lenalee negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía nada

—La Moyashi no sabe que yo soy el padre de… esa cosa, y ¡todo el mundo ya lo sabe! Y ahora le están haciendo una fiesta, el mundo me odia— Kanda dio un golpe a la pared, estaba frustrado y la situación no le ayudaba en nada, decirle a esa idiota inconsciente y de falsa sonrisa que él era el padre de su hijo, y antes de que cualquier otro de la orden se lo dijera, sintió la mano de Lenalee sobre su hombro

—Kanda, tienes una oportunidad de decirle a Allen-chan sobre aquello, no ha venido a desayunar todo la mañana, y no comió nada en la noche, en cualquier momento despertara para bajar, esa es tu oportunidad, ¡ahora ve!—Lenalee le dio unos golpes leves, Kanda la vio con el ceño fruncido

—No insinúes nada raro Lee— Lenalee asintió y Kanda camino a paso tranquilo por los pasillos pensando detenidamente lo que le diría a la Moyashi, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta se detuvo, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, el nunca haría eso, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de la albina, sus ojos se encontraron y se sorprendió de verla con los ojos rojos e hinchados, su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal y ahora estaba ¿usando el uniforme de Lenalee?, y su fiel golem a su lado revoloteando inquieto mientras mostraba sus dientes

—¿Qué quieres BaKanda?— Decía Allen mientras se recargaba en la puerta, claramente dolida, y Kanda recordó todo lo que le había dicho ayer, que fastidio, como decirle aquello si tenía el problema de que esa Moyashi estaba dolida, y si no se podía expresar con claridad sin dejar más problemas, de seguro ella lo golpearía, y por favor, no golpearía a una mujer, okey, si, la golpeo en más de una ocasión en el pasado, la primera vez que se conocieron casi la mata, la insultaba cada vez que podía, pero la situación era completamente diferente, si tenía que decirle aquello lo haría con tiempo, pero primero debería de compensar cada daño que le hizo, comenzando con el que parecía que estaba acabando con ella

—Tsk, escúchame una vez que no pienso repetirlo, lo siento—Vio los ojos sorprendidos de Allen, luego ella toco su frente, checando su temperatura

—No tienes fiebre, tampoco hueles a alcohol, okey, ¿cuál es el insulto del día?, tal vez "eres odiosa, molesta, estúpida, inconsciente, irritante, y dejas que tus emociones te dominen"—Decía Allen mientras imitaba el tono de voz de Kanda como burla, pero se le notaba en la cara que hacia lo posible por no romper en llanto de nuevo

—Moyashi…—

—¡Mi nombre Allen! Tan difícil es decirlo BaKanda, dime, ¿hice algo malo? Desde que llegue a la Orden me tratas como si fuera basura, yo…solo quería que pudiéramos llevarnos bien, pero cada vez que lo intento me insultas, dime, ¿enserio soy tan mala persona?—Kanda escuchaba con atención a la Moyashi, observo que un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro para quitárselas

—Escúchame…Allen, bien es cierto que no te he tratado como debería, por eso… lo siento, no soy bueno con estas cosas, pero por cada vez que me escuches llamándote Moyashi, tómalo como un apodo de cariño— Allen miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos a Kanda, no podía estar pasando, debe de estar dormida y todo es producto de su imaginación, es mas, Kanda no estaba siendo muy amable, todo era demasiado raro.

—Kanda….¿acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa?—Kanda se tenso, como decirle esa noticia con cuidado y de forma sutil

—Tsk, Moyashi, ¿sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?— Allen se sonrojo levemente pero asintió

—P-pero ese no es mi caso, K-Komui-san lo dijo, es un feto semi-artificial, y-yo no t-tuve que…—El sonrojo en Allen incremento notoriamente y termino bajando la cabeza apenada

—Puede que tengas razón, pero utilizaron la sangre de un exorcista, y todos en la Orden ya saben de quien es—Allen se puso pálida al instante, todos sabían su secreto, no se lo creía, ¿la odiaban?, ¿la detestaban?, ¿la excluirían?, ¿la echarían de la Orden?, ¿qué pasaría con ella?

Kanda al ver la cara de horror que puso sabía lo que pensaba y se atrevió a revolver su cabello

—Baka Moyashi, a todo el mundo le da igual el que seas mujer, es más, están felices por el hecho de que tu tendrás un bebe—Allen se relajo, era raro ¿BaKanda le daba apoyo? ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo estaba? En ese momento su estomago rugió exigiendo comida, se sintió apenada por ello

—L-lo siento, no he comido nada desde ayer— Kanda dio un bufido de desaprobación y y le hizo señas a Allen para que lo siguiera, así caminaron ambos a cafetería en un incomodo silencio hasta que Allen obtuvo el valor para hablar

—¿Y bien?—Pregunto interesada

—"¿y bien?" ¿Qué?— Decía Kanda extrañado, aunque su rostro era indiferente, Allen hizo un puchero

—¿Quien fue el que dio la muestra de sangre?— Kanda se tenso pero hizo lo posible por disimularlo, dio un leve carraspeo antes de hablar

—Te enteraras tarde o temprano Moyashi, solo eso diré…— Allen hizo un puchero ¿a qué venía todo el misterio?, al menos que….

—¿Es alguien que conozco?— Kanda no respondió por lo que lo tomo como un si

—Veamos…¿Lavi?, no lo creo, sería lo primero que diría, y ya me habría enterado, ¿Krory?— de solo pensar en la idea se estremeciera, no porque no le agradara Krory, pero le era perturbador, vio de reojo a Kanda pero este no daba indicios de que el fuera

—¿Suman?—Kanda negó con la cabeza, Allen lo pensó, era cierto, no podía ser Suman porque él no se ofrece como voluntario en los experimentos de Komui y muy y a penas estaba en la Orden, era alguien que iba a misiones a penas tuviera oportunidad

—Tiene que ser un exorcista tipo equipamiento… alguien que conozco…—Kanda se estaba impacientando, la Moyashi no podía ser tan despistada ¿verdad?

—ah…no tengo idea…la única persona que me queda es….—De repente Allen se detuvo ¿no podía ser verdad? ¿Era eso posible?, Kanda se detuvo un par de pasos después de ella y la vio irritado

—¿Eres tú?—Kanda se sorprendió, quería negarlo, pero si Lee se enteraba lo reprendería cada que pudiera, asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de observar a la Moyashi, esta parecía en una especie de trance y de la nada comenzó a reírse como lunática

—¿Q-quien diría q-que BaKanda ti-tiene sentido del humor?—Kanda observo con detenimiento a Allen, de la nada Allen comenzó a llorar, mientras decía cosas sobre Mana, de la nada hablaba sobre las deudas de su maestro, y cosas sin ningún sentido

—Moyashi, ¿qué pasa con ese ánimo tan bajo?— y nuevamente Kanda secaba sus lagrimas, era raro pero en ese momento no estaba tan mal humorado como de costumbre

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?— decía Allen mientras le daba golpes en el pecho, Kanda suspiro, ¿enserio esa era el Moyashi insolente que él conocía?

En ese momento el estomago de Allen volvió a rugir, Allen comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta llegar a la cafetería seguida de Kanda, y apenas abrió las puertas fue cubierta de confeti y serpentinas

—¡Felicidades Allen-chan!—Allen estuvo en shock por unos momentos pero después comenzó a llorar, dejando a todos extrañados

—L-lo siento, es solo que… no me lo esperaba, gracias chicos— y así Allen comenzó a reír mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, estaba feliz, fue recibida por una inmensa cantidad de comida de todo tipo, todo el ambiente era alegre, Lenalee se acerco a ella mientras todo el mundo hablaba de cosas triviales

—Allen-chan, ¿ya sabes quién es el padre?—Allen dejo su dango a medio comer a un lado y le sonrió de forma triste a Lenalee

—Es una lástima que el padre de mi hijo sea alguien que me odia— Lenalee se sorprendió, no esperaba que Kanda se lo dijera, vio como Allen comenzaba a jugar con su comida, se veía triste, y una rara pregunta le paso en la mente de Lenalee

—¿Allen-chan, a ti te gusta Kanda?— Allen observo detenidamente a Lenalee

—Eso que importa, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que Kanda dijo? "¿Qué clase de mujer se travesti de hombre para entrar a la Orden?, ciertamente eso es despreciable"—Allen dejo caer los hombros mientras daba un suspiro

—¿sabes Allen-chan? Eres admirable, yo pensé que entrarías en negación al saber todo esto, pero te lo tomas muy bien para tu edad, pero no respondiste mi pregunta—Allen sonrió con tristeza

—Cuando conocí a Kanda quise ser amable con él, pero rechazo mi afecto, en la primera misión que tuvimos juntos, el dejo muy en claro que no le agrado, inclusive me golpeo por tener compasión por una persona, discutimos por cualquier cosa, a veces me recuerda a mi antes de conocer a Mana…—Lenalee le sonrió y tomo su mano

—Allen-chan, ¿no sabes cómo te sientes verdad?—Allen negó con la cabeza, se levanto de su asiento y camino fuera de la cafetería, dejando a Lenalee sola, fue a su habitación y se encerró, una vez hecho se tumbo en su cama, distintos recuerdos venían a su mente, recordaba que en sus tiempos de circo, donde solo era conocida como "Red", era grosera, mal educada, estaba en contra de todo el mundo, hasta que conoció a Mana tras la muerte de su perro, jamás pensó en que se encariñaría con él, que su muerte le afectara tanto, cuando comenzó a viajar con su maestro, cuando fue casi obligada a vestirse como hombre, tener que lidiar con cobradores, ser abandonada por su maestro para entrar en la Orden, así y muchos mas recuerdos inundaban su mente, luego recordó la pregunta de Lenalee, la respuesta era simple, ella no amaba a Kanda, le podía tener cariño en cierto punto, pero no era amor, y posiblemente jamás lo seria

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda estaba irritado y con dolor de cabeza, quería matar a todos los que se le acercaban, de todo de lo que hablaban era de la Moyashi, y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, le preguntaban todo a él, ¡¿enserio creían que se llevaba bien con ella?! ¿Qué parte de que era un experimento del estúpido de Komui no entendían?, lo peor era que le preguntaban cosas que ni le importaban, se fue sin dar explicación ni nada, estaba arto de estar rodeado de gente, fue a la sala de entrenamiento a meditar, escucho la puerta abrirse

—Tsk ¿Qué quieres Lee?—Pregunto sin abrir los ojos ni hacer algún moviente

—Kanda, quería preguntarte, ¿Por qué odias a Allen-chan?— continuo con su meditación, ignorando a la menor de los Lee

—Allen-chan esta fuera de si hoy, parecía ida, supongo que está en shock todavía, no quiso hablar con nadie hoy, pero cuando hable con ella, parecía triste, deprimida, y el motivo eres tú, Kanda ¿enserio no quieres ni un poco a Allen-chan? Lo que quiero decir…—Kanda suspiro irritado, era mejor responder rápido antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio

—Los sentimientos son un estorbo, esa Moyashi siempre deja que sus emociones a dominen al momento de pelear, siempre piensa en los demás antes que ella misma—dijo irritado, Lenalee se mordió el labio, de seguro Kanda se enojaría con lo que le preguntaría pero necesitaba saberlo

—¿Entonces no te gusta Allen-chan?—Kanda frunció el seño y abrió los ojos

—¿Preguntas eso cuando hace solo un día me entero de que la Moyashi es una mujer?, tu hermano me dijo que cuidara a la Moyashi, solo eso, no existe ningún sentimiento de por medio— Kanda volvió a su meditación, Lenalee lo pensó un momento

—¿Y qué pasa si Allen-chan se enamora de ti?— Y todo quedo en silencio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, actualice muy pronto pero no se acostumbren es solo porque tengo vacaciones, luego vendrá mi sufrimiento y no tendre mucho tiempo para actualizar**

 **Lo se, soy una mierda en esto u.u, no me odien unu, bueno en fin**

 **¿Qué creen que suceda en el próximo capítulo?¿Allen tendrá algún momento de crisis?¿Que pasara con la relación de nuestro espadachín mal humorado y nuestra linda y bipolar Moyashi? ¿Mejorare en esto? No lo se**

 **Lizzy**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Misterio en la Orden?

**N/A: Bueno…aquí esta Lizzy dándoles el tercer capítulo de "Nuevos sentimientos", perdonen errores ortográficos, fallas en las personalidades de los personajes, hago lo mejor que puedo unu, lo se, lo se, muy rapida la publicacion, pero bueno u3u estoy de vacaciones mis pequeños, asi que... aqui el capitulo *q***

 **Capitulo 2: ¿Un misterio en la Orden Negra?**

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Los sentimientos son un estorbo, esa Moyashi siempre deja que sus emociones a dominen al momento de pelear, siempre piensa en los demás antes que ella misma—dijo irritado, Lenalee se mordió el labio, de seguro Kanda se enojaría con lo que le preguntaría pero necesitaba saberlo_

— _¿Entonces no te gusta Allen-chan?—Kanda frunció el seño y abrió los ojos_

— _¿Preguntas eso cuando hace solo un día me entero de que la Moyashi es una mujer?, tu hermano me dijo que cuidara a la Moyashi, solo eso, no existe ningún sentimiento de por medio— Kanda volvió a su meditación, Lenalee lo pensó un momento_

— _¿Y qué pasa si Allen-chan se enamora de ti?— Y todo quedo en silencio_

Dos semanas, dos bendita/maldita semanas en la Orden desde que sucedió el incidente de Allen, el ambiente era de lo más tenso, cada vez que Allen y Kanda cruzaban miradas todo se volvía sombrío, ambos debían de estar como a cinco metros de distancia para evitar ese ambiente, se evitaban, Allen solo salía de su habitación a la cafetería, pedía toda su comida y el triple de esta y se encerraba en su habitación hasta el día siguiente, y todo iba de mal a peor, debido a su embarazo Allen no podía tener ninguna misión debido a que no podía activar su inocencia, por su lado Kanda no paraba de ir de una misión a otra, lo cual alegraba a Allen en cierto punto ya que no toleraba la idea de estar encerrada todos los días, por lo que comenzaba a salir a la biblioteca a hacerle compañía a Lavi, a la sección científica para ayudar en lo que podía, ayudaba en la cafetería, hacia lo que podía.

—Allen-chan, ¿no crees que te estás sobresforzando?—Preguntaba Lenalee preocupada al ver a Allen no tan energética como siempre, se veía cansada, como si no tuviera un buen sueño en días

—Estoy bien Lenalee— Decía Allen con una sonrisa apagada

—Ni siquiera has tocado tu comida Moyashi-chan—Decia Lavi con su típico tono jugueton, pero en su mirada se le veía preocupado

—Mi nombre es Allen, Baka Lavi— Allen se apoyo sobre sus codos en la mesa, ciertamente no tenía hambre, es más le daban nauseas de solo verla, cerró los ojos, ciertamente estaba más cansada últimamente, pero no era nada de lo cual debían de preocuparse

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué Yuu si puede decirte asi?—Allen chasqueo la lengua fastidiada, tomo un tenedor y lo clavo muy cerca de la mano, Lavi salto espantado, incluso Lenalee se asusto por el repentino cambio en Allen, esta tenía un aura oscura rodeándola y su mirada podía matar a alguien

—No vuelvas a mencionar a ese espadachín idiota anti-social de cara afeminada en frente de mi…—Lavi asintió espantado, Allen de repente cayó en la mesa, ambos exorcistas se espantaron más de lo que estaban, pero suspiraron de alivio al saber que solo dormía, Lavi la cargo y junto a Lenalee empezaron a caminar con rumbo al cuarto de la joven albina, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales

—Por cierto Lavi, ¿Qué sucede con Kanda-kun últimamente? Ya nunca lo veo en la Orden—Lavi medito unos momentos antes de observar a Allen

—Yuu no está seguro de que hacer con esto, puedo decir que la última misión que tuvimos juntos hace una semana el parecía ido, inclusive pasamos por la plaza de la ciudad y se le quedo mirando fijamente a una pareja que tenía un hijo, no sé qué pensar de ello—Al llegar a la habitación de Allen, Lenalee comenzó a checar en su armario si hubiera ropa para Allen-chan mas practica que un uniforme de exorcista, pero solo encontró su saco, un uniforme que ella le presto y una pijama de ¿conejos? Soltó una pequeña risita al verlo, de solo imaginarse a Allen vistiendo eso se le hacía de lo más adorable, en realidad Allen podía lucir un vestido, pero debido a aquel inconveniente con su maestro no podía hacerlo, pero ahora…, se le vino una idea a la mente

—Lavi, debemos de llevar a Allen-chan a la ciudad, necesita ropa más cómoda que esta—Lavi observo a Lenalee sorprendido, luego se lo pensó un momento, eso sonaba mas como una salida de amigas

—Yo no iré, tengo cosas que hacer, diviértanse ustedes—Decía Lavi mientras se dirigía a la puerta con expresión indiferente

—Además, hoy vuelve Yuu, sería muy descortés si su mejor amigo no lo recibe—Y con eso Lavi salió de la habitación dejando a Lenalee confundida

—¿Kanda vuelve hoy?—Lenalee se giro y vio como Allen se reincorporaba con cansancio, se estiro y se levanto

—Entonces….¿ir de compras? No es tan mala idea, tal vez podría conseguir algunos libros—Allen se acerco a su armario y saco el traje que Lenalee le había prestado y con la mirada le pedia a Lenalee que saliera de la habitación unos minutos, Lenalee asintió y le hizo señas de que la esperaba en la puerta de la Orden, minutos más tarde Allen llego con su saco de exorcista desabrochado y con el uniforme de Lenalee debajo de este , ambas caminaron hasta la ciudad hablando de cualquier tema, evitando mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada con el espadachín, miraban distintas tiendas, Allen se probaba distintos vestidos recibiendo la opinión de Lenalee, buscaron los libros que Allen quería sin mencionar que Lenalee se sorprendió al saber que era sobre la maternidad, todo era como un día normal para dos adolecentes, ambas tuvieron que parar en una cafetería debido a que Allen al no desayunar ni comer nada, empezaba a sentir hambre, después de pedir todo el menú y un pastel de chocolate ambas chicas hablaban animadamente, hasta que un chico de tez blanca, ojos ámbar y vestido de forma casual se acerco y se sentó en su mesa

—Hola lindura, ¿nos hemos visto antes? Tu rostro es demasiado lindo como para olvidarlo—Decía el chico dirigiéndose a Allen, pero como la pobre era inocente o más bien, no tenía experiencia al tratar con ese tipo de cosas pensó que era alguien que había conocido en alguna misión

—Para ser honesta no te recuerdo, he conocido a tantas personas que no puedo recordarlas a todas—Respondió de forma amable, Lenalee los observaba sin decir nada, prefería centrar su atención en su pastel… por ahora

—En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y me recuerdas mejor?—El chico se acerco a Allen para pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella y acercarla a él, lo que a Allen le incomodo y movió su mano lejos de ella y después carraspeo

—No tengo interés, estoy con una amiga y no pienso dejarla sola, por lo que, no podrías mejor buscar a alguien más y dejarnos tranquilas— Decía Allen sin perder la paciencia, el chico chasqueo la lengua y de nuevo se acerco a Allen

—Oye lindura…—Comenzó el chico nuevamente

—Mi nombre es Allen, no me llames lindura—Le interrumpió Allen un poco irritada

—Bien, Allen-chan, ¿tú tienes novio o algo?—Antes de que Allen pudiera negarlo Lenalee se le adelanto

—Ella está comprometida, inclusive está esperando un bebe, podría de dejar ese descaro de acercarse a mi amiga a coquetearle, ella solo tiene ojos para su prometido, así que le pido de favor que se retire de nuestra mesa— Lenalee decía mirando fijamente al chico esperando que así le creyera, este dirigió su vista a Allen y la miro de pies a cabeza

—¿Embarazo no planeado?¿ qué edad tienes?¿16?¿supongo que el padre es un don Juan o algo así? ¿Verdad?—Decía el chico con crueldad, Allen apretó los dientes, tenía que mantener la paciencia

—¿Acaso eres idiota?¿Qué dirían tus padres si te vieran estando embarazada de un cualquiera?—Y ese fue la gota que desbordo el vaso, Allen se reincorporo temblando, y con la cara roja de enojo, el chico la veía divertido

—¿Es verdad lo que digo? No me sorprende, después de todo tienes pinta de una pu….— _**¡Smack!**_

Todo en el lugar quedo en silencio, el chico se llevo una mano a su mejilla ahora roja debido a la cachetada que recibió por parte de Allen, esta tenia la mirada baja mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos, su mano permanecía al aire ahora cerrada en un puño

—No hables de mi como si me conocieras…No hables de Mana como si lo conocieras, No hables así de Kanda si no lo conoces, ¡No te metas en mi vida! ¡Kanda es odioso, un idiota, antisocial, incluso es frio y arrogante!, ¡Pero eso no lo hace una mala persona!—Allen llevo sus manos al cuello de la camisa del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella para verlo de forma amenazadora con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor dejándolo estático

—Por ello… ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de _MI_ Kanda!— Diciendo eso soltó al chico y este salió huyendo, Lenalee miraba a Allen de reojo mientras se calmaba, Allen comió lo poco que le quedaba de comida y pagaron por ella, Lenalee observo su golem, tenía algo de lo cual hablar con Lavi

—Allen-chan, ¿eres consciente de que defendiste a Kanda?— decía Lenalee al tiempo que caminaban de vuelta a la Orden, pues empezaba a oscurecer

—Yo no defendía a Kanda, me defendía a mi misma— dijo Allen con simpleza lo que hizo reír a Lenalee

—Lo siento Allen-chan, pero yo no lo vi así, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que dijiste? " _¡No vuelvas a hablar así de_ _ **MI**_ _Kanda!"—_ Decía Lenalee mientras imitaba el tono de voz que había utilizado Allen, una vez que Allen se dio cuenta se puso roja de la vergüenza

—N-no es a-asi, yo…yo n-no, bu-bueno, ¿co-mo decirlo? Ka-Kanda no me desalagra, digo desalerga, ¡desagrada!, ¡no!, es molesto, pe-pero no tenía derecho de decir eso, es buena persona, ¡digo! No, no lo es, bue-bueno, un poco, ¡Dios! N-no hace ma-más calor aquí—Decía Allen mientras apresuraba el paso, Lenalee rio con gracia mientras seguía a Allen, agradecía tener un golem grabando, sino Lavi no le creería nada, una vez dentro de la Orden, Lenalee y Allen fueron a la habitación de la albina para dejar todas las compras que habían hecho y luego bajaron a la cafetería, donde ya estaban todo el mundo cenando, Lenalee guio a Allen hasta la mesa de Kanda donde estaba Lavi, pero esta de solo verlo quería huir, Lenalee apretó mas el agarre en Allen y la sentó frente al espadachín mientras ella se sentaba junto a Lavi

—¿Y cómo les fue?—Pregunto Lavi mientras terminaba de comer su ramen y miraba a ambas chicas, Lenalee sonrió con complicidad a Allen mientras esta se sonrojaba

—N-nos fue bien, había mucha ropa y co-comida, f-fue de lo mejor—Lavi observo extrañado a Allen mientras esta se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa, incluso Kanda levanto la mirada de su soba

—¿Allen˜sa*, te encuentras bien?—Allen asintió de forma nerviosa bastante tensa, Lenalee hacia lo posible por no reírse de su amiga, Allen se levanto de la nada

—N-no tengo hanre, digo habre, es decir ¡hambre!, hambre, yo... ¡Hasta mañana!—Y con ello Allen salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, Lenalee se reía por lo bajo, Lavi observaba todo confundido y Kanda ya se preguntaba que bicho le había picado a la Moyashi

—Lenalee, ¿Qué le sucede a Moyashi-chan?—Lenalee se calmo un poco de su risa mientras veía a sus compañeros, luego se aclaro la garganta y más calmada hablo

—Solo un chico que quiso coquetearle a Allen-chan, ¡Dios! Debiste de haber ido, ¡tienes suerte que lo grave todo!—Decía Lenalee con orgullo, mientras ambos exorcistas procesaban la información

—Espera… ¡¿Alguien quiso coquetearla a nuestra linda Moyashi?!—Lenalee asintió y mostro su golem

—Te mostrare el video cuando estemos solos, es algo de lo que Kanda-kun no debe de enterarse—Kanda los miro con fastidio, se levanto de la mesa y se marcho a su habitación, una vez ahí le era inevitable pensar en lo que sucedió entre esas dos, pero no era de su incumbencia, se cambio de ropa y deshizo su coleta, se sentó a meditar en su cama, se le venía a la mente la primera misión que tuvo con la Moyashi, sus discusiones, y su actual problema, en serio eran tan diferentes, últimamente las cosas eran incomodas, sin mencionar que ella huía de él, y los últimos días eso lo mantenía fuera de sí, incluso el estúpido conejo se dio cuenta, cerró los ojos mientras maldecía por lo bajo, esa estúpida Moyashi le estaba causando problemas, mas allá del que ya tiene presente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca se encontraban Lavi y Lenalee, veían hacia todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca, una vez lo confirmaron Lenalee le ordeno a su golem reproducir lo que sucedió en la cafetería, al instante se reproducía la imagen de Lenalee y Allen comiendo y hablando de cualquier tema, luego se vio a el chico que se acercaba de forma casual y tomaba asiento a un lado de Allen

"— _Hola lindura, ¿nos hemos visto antes? Tu rostro es demasiado lindo como para olvidarlo—_ "Lavi observaba la escena con detenimiento, unos minutos fueron aburridos para Lavi, luego su expresión cambio conforme la escena seguía

"— _Oye lindura…—Comenzó el chico nuevamente_

— _Mi nombre es Allen, no me llames lindura—Le interrumpió Allen un poco irritada_

— _Bien, Allen-chan, ¿tú tienes novio o algo?—Antes de que Allen pudiera negarlo Lenalee se le adelanto_

— _Ella está comprometida, inclusive está esperando un bebe, podría de dejar ese descaro de acercarse a mi amiga a coquetearle, ella solo tiene ojos para su prometido, así que le pido de favor que se retire de nuestra mesa— Lenalee decía mirando fijamente al chico, este dirigió su vista a Allen y la miro de pies a cabeza_

— _¿Embarazo no planeado?¿ qué edad tienes?¿16?¿supongo que el padre es un don Juan o algo así? ¿Verdad?—"_ Lavi abrió la boca por el descaro del chico

—¡Ese sujeto insulto a Yuu!—Lenalee le hizo señas de que guardara silencio y observara

"— _¿Acaso eres idiota?¿Qué dirían tus padres si te vieran estando embarazada de un cualquiera?— Allen se reincorporo temblando, y con la cara roja de enojo, el chico la veía divertido"_ A Lavi no le agrado en absoluto la escena, inclusive ahora detestaba al chico

"— _¿Es verdad lo que digo? No me sorprende, después de todo tienes pinta de una pu….—_ _ **¡Smack!"**_ Y ahí estaba lo interesante, Lavi abrió su ojo como plato sin despegar la mirada de la imagen

" _Todo en el lugar quedo en silencio, el chico se llevo una mano a su mejilla roja, Allen tenia la mirada baja mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos, su mano permanecía al aire ahora cerrada en un puño_

— _No hables de mi como si me conocieras…No hables de Mana como si lo conocieras, No hables así de Kanda si no lo conoces, ¡No te metas en mi vida! ¡Kanda es odioso, un idiota, antisocial, incluso es frio y arrogante!, ¡Pero eso no lo hace una mala persona!—Allen llevo sus manos al cuello de la camisa del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella para verlo de forma amenazadora con un aura demoniaca"_ A Lavi casi se le sale su ojo al presenciar todo ello

—Debi haber ido…—Susurro para sí mismo mientras continuaba observando todo, quería cada pequeño detalle

"— _Por ello… ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de MI Kanda!— Diciendo eso soltó al chico y este salió huyendo, Lenalee miraba a Allen de reojo mientras se calmaba"_ Y ahí se corto la escena, Lavi estaba en shock para después parpadear y echarse a reír

—Dios, si Yuu se enterara de esto, ¿Cuál crees que sería su reacción?—Preguntaba Lavi mientras intentaba de calmar su risa, mientras la cara de Lenalee cambiaba a una de nerviosismo mientras ocultaba su golem

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Baka Usagi?—La voz de Kanda hizo que Lavi dejara de reír y volteara a ver tan rápido a Kanda que parecía como si se le fuera a romper el cuello

—¡¿Y-Yuu?! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—Lavi estaba nervioso, Lenalee tenía una sonrisa torcida casi en una mueca, claramente no sabían fingir

—No me llames por mi primer nombre o te partiré en rajas, ahora muévete, estorbas— Decía Kanda al tiempo que pateaba a Lavi para apartarlo de la repisa de libros

—¿Eh? ¿Kanda tienes interés en la lectura?—Preguntaba Lenalee mientras observaba como Kanda buscaba entre todos los libros, pero fue ignorada, Kanda termino de buscar sin encontrar nada, hizo su clásico "Tsk" y continuo caminando por otro pasillo, ignorándolos

—¿No es raro Lavi?—Preguntaba Lenalee mientras observaba hacia la dirección donde se había ido Kanda

—Yuu es un baúl de misterios—Decía Lavi mientras se reincorporaba con un chichón en la cabeza

—Mi interés en este momento es que haremos con ambos— Lenalee lo observo con curiosidad

—Lenalee, ¿Allen-chan no tiene planes para mañana?—Lenalee negó con la cabeza sin pensarlo, la pobre de Allen se moría de aburrimiento en la Orden mientras todos los demás iban a misiones.

—Bien, entonces dile de mi parte que la espero mañana en la puerta a medio día—Lenalee asintió no muy convencida

—No será nada malo Lenalee, solo una salida de amigos, lo juro—Decía Lavi al ver la mirada oscura de la chica, termino por suspirar y no cuestionar mas…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen despertó de buen humor, se levanto de su cama, hizo un par de estiramientos, se dio una ducha y ahora estaba en su armario buscando que ponerse, observo los vestidos que ella y Lenalee habían comprado, se acerco al que más le había gustado y se lo puso, era un vestido gris que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con escote moderado y de manga ¾, tenía un cinturón negro que ayudaba a que se marcara su figura, se coloco unos zapatos de piso, peino un poco su cabello, observaba de reojo su brazo izquierdo, busco unos guantes y encontró unos negros que cubrían lo sufriente su inocencia, se los coloco y salió de su habitación con dirección a la cafetería, una vez allí pidió su comida y cuando estaba dispuesta a llevarla hasta su mesa alguien se la quito de sus brazos

—Moyashi-chan no deberías de sobre esforzarte, yo te ayudo—Allen asintió y buscaron una mesa sola, Allen se extraño de no ver al espadachín, pero no era su problema, se sentaron en la mesa y minutos después llego Lenalee un poco agitada

—¿No han visto a Kanda?— Pregunto a penas llego a la mesa, Allen y Lavi intercambiaron miradas antes de negar y Allen continuo con su comida mientras Lenalee se sentaba, le tendió un pastel de chocolate y Lenalee lo tomo

—Gracias… ¿A dónde se metió Kanda? Llevo toda la mañana buscándolo, por cierto te miras bien Allen-chan— Allen asintió mientras se sonrojaba un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a ser elogiada, después de todo siempre recibía apodos por su deformidad, por su cabello y la cicatriz que le causo Mana

—Es cierto, Moyashi-chan se mira tan linda, me dan ganas de abrazarte—Decía Lavi juguetón lo cual solo incremento el sonrojo de Allen que termino por ocultar su rostro entre las pilas de comida

—Por cierto, Allen-chan, Lavi y yo estuvimos hablando ayer, ¿no quieres ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad?, has pasado mucho tiempo encerrada y ayer no pudimos hacer muchas cosas, ¿Qué te parece?—Allen se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con una sonrisa, era mejor que aburrirse de no hacer nada

—Bien, en la entrada de la Orden a medio día—Allen asintió y continúo comiendo, Lenalee termino su pastel y se levanto para volver a buscar al espadachín

—Pensé que Kanda se había ido a una misión…— Decía Allen mientras terminaba de comer, antes de poder comer el ultimo dango Timcanpy se lo quito de las manos, era raro, no se sentía enojada como otras veces lo hacía, es mas ni le importaba

—¿Moyashi-chan estas bien? Te veo más pálida de lo normal—Allen lo observo extrañada

—Estoy bien, solo… no lo sé—Respondió con honestidad para después observar a su alrededor y levantarse

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato, tal vez pueda ayudar a Lenalee a buscar a BaKanda— decía Allen mientras corría hacia la puerta con Timcanpy a un lado, salió de la cafetería y continuo corriendo buscando entre los pasillos, sin darse cuenta termino perdiéndose en uno de los muchos pasillos de la Orden, nada se le hacía conocido, agarro a Timcanpy y lo acuno en su pecho en un intento de darse valor para seguir adelante, camino un poco mas hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, camino hasta ella y giro la perilla, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una pila de documentos y cosas empolvadas, parecía un lugar abandonado en la Orden, se acerco a los documentos pero solo eran palabras que no entendía, otro idioma, observo las repisas completamente desgastadas y con telarañas

—¿Dónde estoy?—Se pregunto a si misma Allen mientras analizaba el lugar, encontró una cama deteriorada ¿una habitación? Observo que en esta había rastros de ¿sangre? Se estremeció y soltó a Timcanpy

—Tim graba todo lo que veas, después me lo muestras…—El golem aleteo y empezó a observar toda la habitación, Allen se agacho y observo debajo de la cama, encontró una muñeca, estiro su brazo y la saco, a penas de verla abrió los ojos como platos, ¿era ella?, era una muñeca de trapo, con un brazo rojo, curiosamente el izquierdo, cabello blanco, una costura de hilo rojo pasando por su ojo izquierdo muy similar a su pentangulo, tomo la muñeca con ambas manos y la examino, era solo un muñeco con su apariencia, era raro, la puso en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y abrió el cajón, vacio, paso al armario y en esta había un traje de exorcista cubierto de sangre y claramente roto,, se acerco al chaleco y reviso las bolsas, encontró una nota con la misma letra que en los documentos, solo que en esta decía algo que la dejo confundida

" _Llegara una exorcista que dará a luz al corazón_ "

—¿Dara a luz al corazón?¿qué significa eso?¿una inocencia que sea el corazón?—Allen observo un espejo, en este había rastros de sangre que se deslizaba por este, con la forma de manos, se estremeció con miedo, ¿Qué era todo esto?, se acerco a la pequeña ventana del lugar, se acerco a ver pero estaba muy alta como para poder apreciar algo, tomo la muñeca y la nota y salió de la habitación junto con Timcanpy, apenas dio un paso fuera de esta la puerta se cerró sola de forma estridente, Allen se giro y trato de abrirla, pero fue inútil, había sido ¿candadeada por dentro?, salió corriendo de ahí con la muñeca y la nota entre sus manos, recorrió todo ese pasillo que ahora se le hacía eterno

—Allen Walker…— Escucho una tenebrosa voz detrás de ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que finalmente estuvo lejos del pasillo, abrió los ojos y continúo corriendo, doblo un pasillo y choco con alguien, se tambaleo un poco sin perder el equilibrio, volvió a cerrar los ojos con miedo

—¿Moyashi?— Abrió los ojos como platos y observo el rostro malhumorado de Kanda, por su parte Kanda estaba extrañado, ¿Qué le había pasado a esa Moyashi? Estaba pálida, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, intento de tocarla pero esta se aparto automáticamente aferrándose a algo en su pecho, la tomo de los hombros y la observaba con preocupación

—¿Qué sucede Moyashi?¡¿Moyashi?!—Kanda sacudía a Allen para hacerla reaccionar, una vez que esta volvía en sí, dejo caer lo que tenía entre sus manos y se aferro al pecho de Kanda

Kanda estaba a punto de apartarla cuando la voz quebrada de ella sonó

—N-no me dejes, tengo miedo Mana—Kanda acaricio el cabello de Allen, esta se aferro con más fuerza y empezó a llorar, Kanda la escuchaba hipar pero no se atrevía a decir nada, de repente sintió como Allen dejaba de aferrarse a él y empezaba a caer, la sostuvo de los hombros y la observo preocupado

—¡Moyashi!—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **N/A: ¿Los deje en intriga uwu? dejen su respuesta en un review *recuerdo, no necesitas cuenta en fanfiction para dejar uno*, si les ha gustado el capitulo o la historia háganmelo saber, eso me motiva a continuar, ¿Qué era esa muñeca?¿de quién era la voz que llamaba a nuestra Moyashi? ¿Cuándo nuestros queridos futuros padres se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos** **:v?** **La mayoría de las respuestas en el próximo capítulo**

— **Lizzy**


	4. Capitulo 3: Secretos en la Orden?

_**N/A: No hay mucho que decir, respondo reviews, pues**_

 _ **YunneMiku:**_ _La verdad no esperaba review tuyo xD, y Lizzy lo logro papu, mejorar un pcoco su forma de narrar y dar situaciones (al menos eso creo :,v) See faltan muchas cosas por dar a conocer aquí, y con eso de que no sabes mucho de D Gray-man pues, tengo que explicarte casi todo xD, pero tú sabes que te amo u/3/u_

 _ **Nella D. Campbell:**_ _Me dio risa leer lo que escribiste, realmente me imagine una escenita montada de Cross, respondiendo tu pregunta, si, Cross saldrá en esta historia más adelante, pero tenlo por seguro, no quedra a nuestro espadachín cerca de la linda e inocente Moyashi 7u7, no aseguro la supervivencia de Komui :v, cualquier otra duda que tengas, con confianza ponla en un review y en capitulo siguiente te la aclaro uwu_

 _ **Ahora sí, eme aquí el capitulo**_

 _ **Capitulo 4: ¿Secretos en la Orden?**_

 _Anteriormente:_

— _N-no me dejes, tengo miedo Mana—Kanda acaricio el cabello de Allen, esta se aferro con más fuerza y empezó a llorar, Kanda la escuchaba hipar pero no se atrevía a decir nada, de repente sintió como Allen dejaba de aferrarse a él y empezaba a caer, la sostuvo de los hombros y la observo preocupado_

— _¡Moyashi!—_

Ahora estaban en enfermería, Allen estaba sobre la cama con una bata blanca, su rostro permanecía pacifico, Kanda estaba sentado a un lado de la cama esperando a que llegaran los demás. Veía el modo tranquilo en el que el pecho de la Moyashi subía y baja, como ella susurraba cosas sobre comida. Empezaba a darle vueltas a la muñeca que la Moyashi tenía antes de desmayarse y meditaba, cuando fue a pedir ayuda guardo a lo que ella tanto se aferraba

—Llegara una exorcista que dará a luz al corazón…—Decía recordando la nota, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a la Moyashi? ¿De dónde saco esa muñeca y la nota? ¿Porque estaba tan agitada y asustada cuando la vio? Suspiro y volvió su vista a la puerta, nadie venia a ver a la Moyashi, eso estaba colmando su paciencia, su golem sonó

—Kanda-kun te están esperando para partir a tu misión, ¿todo en orden?—Escucho la voz de Komui a través de este

—Tsk, si consigues a alguien que se quede a cuidar a la idiota Moyashi iré en un minuto, sino…—Kanda no iba a creer lo que estaría a punto de decir, pero como estaba la situación esa Moyashi se terminaría auto-suicidando sin darse cuenta —…encuentra a otro exorcista, cuidare a esta niñata depresiva— Y así se corto la comunicación

—¿A quién le llamas "niñata depresiva" BaKanda?—Preguntaba Allen mientras se reincorporaba, con el ceño fruncido, Kanda soltó un bufido divertido

—Obviamente a la idiota Moyashi que se aferro a mí cuando solo caminaba tranquilamente— Y así empezaron su típica discusión, Kanda dejo la muñeca en la mesa junto al papel doblado con aquel raro mensaje, a un lado de la cama y se cruzo de brazos mirando fijamente a Allen

—¿Q-Que?—Pregunto Allen incomoda desviando la mirada hacia la pared, Kanda no decía nada, y Allen termino dirigiéndole la mirada

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo antes de chocar conmigo?—Allen lo miro extrañada, de pronto todo el recuerdo de esa mañana le regreso y miro hacia el piso mientras jugaba con sus manos

—Me perdí, eso es todo—Kanda la vio con clara desconfianza y sin creerle en absoluto su explicación, Allen se removió incomoda y abrió la boca para decir la verdad cuando nuevamente aquella tenebrosa y horrible voz sonó dentro de ella

—No hables…Allen Walker—Sus ojos buscaron por toda la enfermería alguna otra persona que pudiera estar haciendo esa voz pero solo estaban ella y Kanda, quiso dejarlo pasar, miro a Kanda que seguía en la misma posición observándola

—Lo que paso fue…— En ese momento un "te lo advertí" sonó en su mente y se llevo las manos a la boca, sintió nauseas, horribles nauseas, era como si algo dentro de ella se estuviera desgarrando, se levanto de la cama y corrió al baño y vomito en el lavabo, nuevamente se quedo petrificada, ¿vomito sangre?, observo su reflejo en el espejo pero en lugar de ella había una figura femenina de cabello castaño rizado con la mirada baja y una sonrisa torcida, Allen se aparto de el espejo mientras que agarraba lo que estaba más cerca de ella, y antes de poder lanzarlo fue detenida por la mano del espadachín

—¡Suéltame!—Decía al darse cuenta que el espadachín la había cargado para terminar llevándola nuevamente a la cama y sentarla, antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, sintió el filo de Mugen sobre su cuello

—Un movimiento y te cortare en rajas—Allen le dirigió la mirada antes de calmar su respiración y sus aceleradas palpitaciones

—Estoy bien…— Decía mientras observaba hacia el baño, estaba evitando el impulso de ir y saber que si lo que había visto era una simple ilusión o fue real

—No estás bien, ahora levántate y vístete—Kanda guardo a Mugen y se daba la vuelta para salir cuando Allen lo tomo de la manga y este se giro a verla con irritación

—¿Ahora qué?—Pregunto mal humorado Kanda

—Yo…vomite sangre… ¿no debería decírselo a Komui-san?—Kanda se giro hacia ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

—Idiota Moyashi, no sé de que hablas, simplemente corriste al baño y casi rompes el espejo…—Y al decir eso Kanda se giro sobre sus talones y salió de la enfermería, dejando sola a Allen

—¿Una ilusión?—Se levanto y se coloco su vestido y zapatos, decidió no ponerse los guantes, metió la nota en uno de estos y tomo la muñeca, se dirigió a la puerta y giro la perilla para ver al espadachín a un lado de esta

—¿Me estabas esperando?—Pregunto Allen sorprendida

—Solo me aseguro de que no te auto-suicides— Respondió Kanda con simpleza, Allen dio un resoplido de indignación y camino al lado del espadachín

—¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?, necesito dejar mis guantes…—Kanda se encogió de hombros, Allen camino rumbo a su habitación seguida de Kanda, abrió la puerta y fue a su mesa de noche para dejar los guantes junto a la muñeca ahí

—¿Tienes 15 años y aun juegas con muñecas?—Preguntaba Kanda con burla, Allen negó con la cabeza un poco pensativa

—Aunque no me creas, la encontré hoy, es algo vieja, no le des importancia—Decía Allen para salir del tema, se sentía observada, definitivamente fue mala idea intentar de ayudar a Lenalee a encontrar a ese espadachín, ahora que lo recordaba, había olvidado completamente eso

—Kanda, en la mañana Lenalee te estaba buscando—Kanda chasqueo la lengua y frunció el ceño mientras se apoyaba en la puerta

—Tenía que ir a una misión, pero ahora soy el niñero de una Moyashi depresiva y loca…—Allen tomo a Timcanpy y se lo lanzo en la cara a Kanda, este maldijo por lo bajo y observaba de forma amenazante a Allen, esta termino sentándose en su cama y le hizo señas a Kanda de que cerrara la puerta, este entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta claramente enojado

—Kanda…sé que no te agrado, que me odias, desprecias y todo eso, pero puedo pedirte que dejemos eso de lado, tu realmente no me desagradas… quise llevarme bien contigo cuando nos conocimos, aun con aquel inconveniente en el que casi me matas…—Allen rio incomoda ante el recuerdo, Kanda se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras se apoyaba en la pared

—En nuestra misión a Mater, básicamente dejaste más que claro que me odias, pero… cuando ambos vencimos al akuma, me dejaste volver a poner la inocencia en el cuerpo de Lala… a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que la promesa de ellos no se cumpliría…—Allen jugueteaba con la tela de su vestido sin despegar la vista de este, quería acabar con las discusiones por ese momento, aunque tuviera que humillarse a sí misma

—En ese momento no te veía como una mala persona… y no lo eres, yo…yo realmente te admiro…—Sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse de la pena, no podía creer que le estaba diciendo todo eso al espadachín mal humorado que tenía como padre de su hijo

—Y… aunque sé que me odias por todo este asunto… quiero que por lo menos dejemos de discutir—Allen levanto la cabeza y el espadachín la observaba prestando atención

—Te seré honesto, me importa poco que seas mujer, Moyashi. Y también me importaría poco el que estés embarazada, pero esa…cosa es hijo mío quiera o no, en este momento eres inútil como exorcista…—Allen se ofendió por lo ultimo y antes de levantarse para golpear a Kanda este prosiguió hablando

—El punto es que, a pesar de que eres el ser más molesto que eh conocido hasta ahora, te tengo aprecio…—Allen abrió los ojos como platos, ¿ese era Kanda?, ¿el BaKanda que ella conocía? —Antes de tu llegada nadie se atrevía a cruzar palabra conmigo, y menos llegar a una discusión o peleas, eres el motivo por el que estar en este lugar no sea tan aburrido—Allen no sabía que decir, Kanda estaba siendo muy honesto con ella, y hablaba como si no se tratara del mismo Kanda

—Claro que, no vendría mal que no fueras tan depresiva y no te dejaras dominar tanto por tus emociones— En seguida la atmosfera tranquila había desaparecido

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo de tomar eso BaKanda?!—Este suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y giraba hacia la puerta

—Me recuerdas a un idiota que conocí hace tiempo—Kanda se giro a unos pasos y Allen se sorprendió de ver sus facciones relajadas

Kanda salió de la habitación y Allen se recostó en su cama, ¿habían llegado a un acuerdo? No lo sabía, agito su cabeza para volver al problema más inquietante que tenía ahora, estiro su mano y sujeto la muñeca que se había encontrado, aquella habitación, sea quien fuera el exorcista que escribió la nota, sabia del corazón de la inocencia más que todos en la Orden, se levanto de su cama, se cambio de ropa por un pantalón negro, sus botas de exorcista y se coloco una camiseta de manga larga, se coloco sus guantes blancos y salió de su habitación, dio un salto del susto al encontrar a Kanda afuera

—¡Creí que te habías ido!—Grito mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho calmándose del susto que le había provocado

—¿Cuándo dije eso?, además, ahora te cuidare ya que Lee y el estúpido conejo tomaron mi lugar en la misión, solo me asegurare de que no cometas estupideces— Allen asintió de mala gana, su plan de ir a reunir más información sobre aquella habitación y del exorcista se vio frustrada, además, iba a salir de compras de nuevo con Lenalee y Lavi

—Va a ser aburrido…—Allen había empezado a caminar en paso lento y perezoso, Kanda suspiro en desaprobación para después volver a ver a la Moyashi

—¿Quieres ir a la ciudad?—Allen al instante se giro pero luego sonrió con un poco de desilusión

—Tenía pensado ir con Lenalee y Lavi… pero ellos no están, no es lo mismo ir sola—Kanda camino hacia ella y paso por su lado

—Vamos, después de todo, prefiero salir de aquí en lugar de tener que soportar los inventos fallidos de Komui— Allen lo alcanzo

—Pero ¿y si aparece un akuma? Yo no puedo activar mi inocencia, te seria un estorbo—Kanda le dio un golpe en la frente, estaba intentando de ser "amable" por culpa de Lee, pero esa Moyashi lo hacía imposible

—Tsk, ¿Acaso no es el deber de un exorcista deshacerse de los akumas?—Allen asintió, decidió tomar la propuesta del exorcista ya que podía notar que se estaba enfadando.

Ambos salieron de la Orden, caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, Allen observaba sus alrededores, sentía una rara presencia observándola, en un momento choco con alguien

—Ah, lo siento— Ella observo a la persona con la que había chocado, era un hombre de unos 25 a 30 años, alto y esbelto, cabello azabache y unas gafas gruesas que no dejaban apreciar sus ojos, vestido como un obrero o vagabundo

—Lo siento, ¿se encuentra bien?— Allen asintió con la cabeza, Kanda la paso de largo continuando caminando, cuando Allen se dio cuenta de ello apresuro el paso

—¡Espérame BaKanda!— Una vez que Allen se alejo de aquel hombre, este sonrió de medio lado y observo a la dirección por la que se había ido

—Así que ella es Allen Walker, será interesante ver cuanta fuerza tienes…—Y así metió las manos a sus bolsillos y camino despreocupado, camuflándose entre la multitud

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una hora después Allen observo una tienda de ropa, sintió interés y por ello agarro al espadachín y lo llevo arrastrando con ella, vio distintos vestidos, conjuntos, todo iba de maravilla, hasta que…

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no se me mira bien?!—Gritaba Allen impaciente mientras Kanda estaba sentado en una silla frente a los vestidores, viendo desinteresado a Allen, se había puesto un vestido negro de manga corta, con vuelo y acabado blanco, de escote moderado en "v", se le veía bien en su opinión, pero para el espadachín…

—Simple, no se te ve bien, ¿es tan difícil entender eso?— Decía Kanda ya con poca paciencia, tanta discusión por un vestido, era absurdo, pero debía mantener la calma

—¡¿Pero no puedes decirme el porqué?!—Decía Allen mirando con odio al espadachín

—¡Tsk! ¡Bien! No te queda en ningún sentido, igual que el anterior a ese, y todos los demás, ninguno le queda a una Moyashi como tu—Decía Kanda con simpleza, pero para Allen eso fue un golpe a su orgullo, se sintió ofendida, miro molesta al espadachín

—¡¿Por qué me estas ayudando a escoger ropa?!— Kanda lanzo su típico "Tsk" y se fue dejando a Allen sola

—definitivamente no lo entiendo…—Allen se dio la vuelta para cambiarse de ropa

—Allen Walker—Escucho una voz desgarrada, como si hubiera gritado de dolor, automáticamente se giro pero no vio nada, ni nadie, se extraño, hace un momento el lugar estaba lleno, entro a el vestidor y se cambio lo más rápido posible, estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que alguien se aferraba a su muñeca, volteo la vista pero no había nada

—¿Timcanpy?—Llamo a su fiel amigo pero este no aparecía por ninguna parte "¿se quedo con BaKanda?" Salió de los vestidores a prisa, de la tienda y ahora buscaba a Kanda, y lo encontró frente a la fuente del lugar, a penas lo vio y corrió a su dirección, cuando estuvo a su lado este la vio, para después cambiar su semblante a ¿inquietud?

—Tsk, ¿Qué demonios te paso? Te descuido un segundo y te pasa esto—Decía Kanda mientras agarraba su muñeca derecha, estaba cubierta de sangre, justo donde había sentido aquella cosa aferrándose

—Volvamos a la Orden— Decía Allen mientras retiraba su mano, sin esperar respuesta de Kanda se echo a correr en dirección a la Orden, una vez entro fue a su habitación y busco vendas y alcohol para desinfectar la herida, pero cuando dirigió su vista a la herida esta había desaparecido, junto con la sangre y cualquier rastro de ella

—Sígueme Allen…— de nuevo aquella voz tenebrosa, levanto la mirada enojada

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!—Allen miraba por todas partes esperando una señal o algo, luego volvió la vista a su muñeca y está de nuevo sangraba

—Sigue el rastro carmesí y encontraras las respuestas—¿Aquella voz quería guiarla? ¿A qué?

—¡¿Tu sabes lo que significa la nota?! ¡¿Esa muñeca porque se parece a mí?!—Preguntaba Allen a la nada, estaba frustrada, con dudas, miedo, ¿Qué debía de hacer?

—Sigue el rastro carmesí, Allen Walker— Allen observo el piso, en este había gotas de sangre, ¿rastro carmesí? Se acerco a su cajón y saco la muñeca y la nota, salió de su habitación siguiendo el rastro de sangre, comenzó a correr al ver que llamaba la atención de algunos investigadores y buscadores, llego al mismo pasillo donde se había perdido, con la vista en alto entro al pasillo y camino por él, ahora todo estaba en una gran oscuridad, pero gracias al "entrenamiento" que le había dado su maestro, no se le dificultaba, era casi como visión nocturna, llego al final del pasillo y vio la perilla, tiro de ella y la puerta se abrió, entro a la habitación y estaba impactada, todo estaba intacto, era una habitación normal, como si nunca hubiera sido abandonada con el tiempo

—¿Que paso aquí?—Pregunto Allen a la nada, no tenía a Timcanpy para gravar nada, estaba sola

—Yo morí aquí…—Allen volteo a su alrededor, la aterradora voz sonaba nuevamente

—¿Tu? ¿Tú eres la dueña de esta habitación?—Decía Allen mientras pasaba su vista por los documentos, ahora los entendía a la perfección, todo parecía relacionado al corazón de la inocencia

—Así es, claro ya nadie me recuerda, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que tú estabas aquí, pero bueno, fue predicho, Allen Walker, debes de escucharme…—La tenebrosa voz era ahora una armónica y linda voz, " _similar a la de Lala"_ Pensó para sí misma Allen

—¿Tu sabes todo del corazón? —Pregunto Allen interrumpiendo a ese ser que le hablaba

—Así es, pero el corazón debe de ser destruido— Allen abrió los ojos sorprendida

—Allen… el corazón es peligroso si cae en manos equivocadas, antes de morir predije que el corazón terminaría en manos de una persona normal que traería caos y la destrucción del mundo—Allen no podía procesar todo eso, se sentó en la cama mientras revolvía su cabello, empezaba a considerar que Kanda tenía razón en cuanto a que se estaba volviendo loca, de nueva cuenta, aquella voz sonaba para sacarla de sus pensamientos

—Es mucha información que procesar considerando lo que sabes de la inocencia, si, es cierto, al destruir al corazón, destruyes toda la inocencia existente en el mundo— Allen miro hacia el techo

—Pero ¿Qué pasaría con el conde del milenio? ¿Cómo se que no eres algún Noé o algo que envió el conde para creer en ti?—Hubo silencio por unos minutos cuando la voz sonó de nuevo

—Acércate al espejo…—Allen observo el espejo de cuerpo completo y se reincorporo, una vez ahí miro solo su reflejo

—¿Que se supone que tengo que ver?—De la nada en el espejo se reprodujeron momentos de su vida, cuando estuvo en el circo, cuando conoció a Mana, el día de su muerte, el trato que hizo con el conde, cuando conoció a Cross, cuando empezó a viajar con él, lo que aprendió con él, sus trampas en juegos de azar, cuando llego a la Orden, cuando casi es asesinada por Kanda, su encuentro con Road , así y muchos más recuerdos le fueron mostrados

Finalmente la cinemática ceso y ahora en el reflejo estaba la misma mujer de cabello castaño rizado que había visto aquella mañana, pero ya no era tenebrosa, sus ojos eran de un tono azul claro mezclado con morado, una rara pero hermosa combinación, tenía un uniforme de exorcista que era un vestido hasta las rodillas con un poco de vuelo, botas largas y unos guantes negros, manga completa y el símbolo de la orden era plateado, así como los encajes en el vestido

—¿Un Noé puede hacer eso? Allen, el Conde del Milenio busca la destrucción, pero la Orden no es muy diferente, si la inocencia sigue existiendo, esta guerra jamás terminaría y puede llegar al fin de la humanidad, la inocencia busca alguien que esté dispuesto a dar su vida para acabar con los Akumas, algunos son obligados, pero al final es su destino—Allen la observaba fijamente, aunque solo era un reflejo buscaba rastros o indicios de que fuera mentira

—Allen, tu…—Empezaba a hablar de nuevo la chica, cuando la voz de Lenalee a la lejanía sonó, acababa de volver de su misión y ahora la buscaba

—¡¿Allen-chan?!—Allen se tenso pensando que en cualquier momento entraría

—Descuida, nadie más puede entrar aquí, el pasillo solo puedes verlo, se que tienes muchas dudas, pero por el momento ve a donde te llaman—Decía la chica con una sonrisa, Allen se giro a la puerta

—Espe…—Pero todo en la habitación se volvió viejo, Allen salió de la habitación y como la ultima vez no pudo volver a abrir la puerta, corrió por el pasillo y termino topándose con Lenalee, por lo menos estaba en estado consiente, a diferencia de cuando se había topado con Kanda

—¿Dónde estabas? Medio mundo te está buscando—Lenalee se giro y empezó a caminar, tomando la mano de Allen, ella simplemente sonrió y se dejo guiar

—Me perdí, tengo pésimo sentido de orientación—Lenalee se rio nerviosa, Allen suspiro de alivio, le había creído su "explicación"

—Buahhh…muero de hambre— Decía Allen mientras entraban a cafetería, de la nada una pelota dorada a golpeo en la frente con fuerza

—¡Gahh! ¡Eso duele Timcanpy!—Decía Allen mientras se sobaba la frente, donde se quedaba la marca

—Es tu culpa Baka Moyashi—Allen miro molesta a Kanda, antes de responderle este hablo

—¿Y tu herida?—Allen se tenso por un momento antes de ver su mano

—Era una herida superficial, ya ni siquiera se ve…—Allen se golpeo mentalmente por su excusa, el espadachín continuo caminando sin mostrar interés, Allen se recordó que era Kanda, y realmente no le interesaba lo que le pasaba, fue con Jerry y le pidió su comida

—Allen-chan, ¿cómo te la pasaste hoy?, Nee-san me dijo que Kanda te cuido hoy, ¿tuviste un accidente esta mañana?—Allen se rasco la mejilla sin saber que decir, no quería mentirle a Lenalee, pero no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sucedió

—Solo un ataque de ansiedad—Mintió, Lenalee la vio preocupada

—Que suerte que te encontraste con Kanda-kun, ¿estás bien? ¿De qué herida hablaba Kanda?—Allen tomo la mano de Lenalee mientras le sonreía de forma calmada

—Estoy bien Lenalee—Allen volvió su vista hacia la gran pila de comida que le había traído Jerry, empezó a comer con emoción

—Allen…—Levanto la mirada confundida, era aquella voz de nuevo

—¿Qué sucede Allen-chan?—Preguntaba Lenalee, Allen negó con la cabeza

—Es solo que el pollo está muy bueno—Mintió nuevamente, termino de comer con mas prisa de la usual y se levanto de la mesa

—Tengo algo de sueño, no he dormido bien estos días, nos vemos mañana—Lenalee asintió con la cabeza y Allen salió de la cafetería, camino a paso tranquilo por los pasillos

—Te escucho—Dijo Allen a la nada

—Menos mal, Allen tu vida está en peligro, debes de dejar la Orden antes de que "el" lo sepa…—Allen frunció el seño confundida

—¿"el"?—Allen pregunto confundida, escucho pasos detrás de ella

—¿Que tanto balbuceas Moyashi?—Allen al instante cambio su semblante al instante, nadie debía de enterarse de nada, se giro para ver a Kanda acompañado de su golem

—Nada que te importe, BaKanda— Timcanpy voló hasta posarse en la cabeza de Allen, Kanda detuvo su paso a un metro de ella

—No necesitas mi ayuda ahora, es todo—Kanda se giro y Allen se sorprendió por la actitud de Kanda

—Espera, Kanda…—Este detuvo su paso sin voltearla a ver

—¿Eso significa que todo continuara como antes?—Allen bajo la mirada, esperaba un cometario cruel como de costumbre pero este nunca llego, alzo un poco la vista y el espadachín ya se había ido

—¿BaKanda?—Pregunto al aire, todo ese día fue extraño, en todo sentido, ¿ella y Kanda conviviendo? ¿Una exorcista muerta que le hablaba? Se llevo una mano a su cabello para desordenarlo, aquella chica le había dicho cosas que la confundieron, ¿La Orden no es lo que ella creía? ¿Aquella ser sabia sobre el corazón de la inocencia? ¿Cómo sabia de ella desde tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Debía renunciar a la Orden?

Camino a su habitación con todas esas preguntas, se quito su ropa y se puso un camisón para dormir, se recostó en su cama con Timcanpy en su estomago

—¿Qué oculta la Orden?—Decía Allen mientras veía el techo, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar, como sentirse ante todo eso, pero…definitivamente iba a tratar con todo ello con la frente en alto, es lo que Mana le diría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda se recostó en su cama, estaba cansado por todo lo que paso ese día, tenía jaqueca, ¿cómo era que una Moyashi pudiera causarle una jaqueca así? Cerró los ojos recordando ese día

— Llegara una exorcista que dará a luz al corazón, ¿en qué demonios se está metiendo esa Moyashi?— Se preguntaba mientras observaba el techo, debía de cuidar a esa Moyashi imprudente, pero su trabajo como exorcista era más importante

Cerró los ojos disponiéndose a dormir

 _Estaba en un bosque de bambú, era de noche, había una leve brisa cálida que movía su cabello, miro hacia el suelo y vio una cabellera albina, ¿La Moyashi? Efectivamente era ella, estaba tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida y los ojos opacos, estaba rodeada de un enorme charco de sangre, su inocencia no estaba presente, Kanda estaba estático, la Moyashi estaba muerta, su hijo estaba muerto, perdió lo más cercano a una familia que tuvo, y estaba frente a él, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo_

Kanda se levanto sudando, ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Se calmo y fijo su vista en su habitación, todo era normal, pero ¿Por qué soñó con la Moyashi?, se llevo una mano a su frente

—Estúpida Moyashi…—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, bien, ya tenemos algunas dudas resueltas, surgieron otras como ¿Cómo demonios funcionan esas raras alucinaciones de nuestra Moyashi? ¿Exactamente que es el corazón? ¿Por qué murió aquella chica? ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Moyashi en todo esto? ¿Finalmente están progresando en su relación :,v? Esto y más, en el próximo capítulo (sonó muy de comercial?)**

 **Besos Lizzy u3u**


	5. Capitulo 4: Maldición?

_**N/A: ES IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE ABAJO PARA MEJOR COMPRENSION DE LA HISTORIA**_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 **Capitulo 4: ¿Maldición?**

 _Anteriormente…_

 _Kanda se levanto sudando, ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Se calmo y fijo su vista en su habitación, todo era normal, pero ¿Por qué soñó con la Moyashi?, se llevo una mano a su frente_

— _Estúpida Moyashi…—_

Ha pasado un mes, Allen Walker tenía un mes de estar embarazada, un mes de no poder activar su inocencia, y un mes de no poder salir a una misión, a pesar de que quería ayudar a todos, ellos le daban cosas muy sencillas o que realmente no ocupaban mucho tiempo, pero si ella pedía más trabajo ellos le reprendían por "sobre esforzarse"

Dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras caminaba perezosamente a cafetería, de camino se topo a Kanda, caminaron juntos sin dirigirse la palabra, una vez en cafetería Kanda pidió su típica soba y se fue a su mesa

—¿Y bien Allen-chan? ¿Qué es lo que le gustaría pedir a la futura mama?—Decía Jerry con su buen humor de siempre

—Bueno…podrías darme ramen, galletas de chocolate, pollo agridulce, souffle de mango, dos pizzas, lo mein de pollo, pastel de chocolate con vainilla, sushi, tempura y dangos…unos treinta— Decía Allen meditando mientras se preguntaba si no le faltaba algo

—¡A la orden!—En cuestión de minutos ya todo estaba listo, tomo un carrito de cocina y coloco sus platillos para dirigirse a una mesa, de repente sintió fatiga, así que se sentó en el primer lugar libre que vio, que fue al lado de unos buscadores, comió en silencio buscando no incomodarlos

—¿Allen? ¿No?—Preguntaba uno de los buscadores, se le veía de una edad entre 20 y 25, de tez morena, ojos cafés oscuros y cabello azabache, asintió con la cabeza

—Oye Allen, ¿es verdad eso de que Yuu Kanda es el padre del bebe que estas esperando?—Allen asintió con la cabeza mientras comía soufflé de mango

—Debe de ser raro que alguien tan mal humorado como el vaya a ser padre—Comentaba con una sonrisa, Allen se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

—Valla que tiene suerte, una exorcista tan bella como tú no se merece a alguien como él—Allen se sonrojo por el comentario y termino su soufflé, tomo lo último que le quedaba de comida lo cual eran los dangos, intentaba de no mostrarse nerviosa o incomoda

—Allen ¿tienes pensado ser madre soltera? ¿O piensas casarte con él?—Allen casi se atraganta con uno de los dangos, trago de forma nerviosa y se reía del mismo modo

—¿D-De que hablas? ¿Yo y BaKanda?—El buscador asintió confundido, Allen comió un dango nerviosa, mientras era observada por el buscador, en su mente se formulaba una respuesta apropiada

—El hecho de que este embarazada es solo por un error en el experimento de Komui-san… y por eso mismo no culpo a Kanda por lo que paso, no hay ningún sentimiento de por medio…—Decía Allen mientras se reincorporaba de la mesa, no quería más preguntas, Timcanpy se poso en su hombro y salió de cafetería, una vez fuera comenzó a correr

—¡Guíame!—Se detuvo una vez que ya no reconocía donde estaba, miro su muñeca y en esta empezaba a asomarse pequeños rastros de sangre, miro hacía el suelo y vio como se hacía una línea de sangre, que la guiaba a donde quería, esa habitación.

Camino a paso tranquilo mientras jugaba con Timcanpy, se le hizo costumbre ir a ese lugar para pasar el rato, y no aburrirse, llego a la puerta y la abrió sin ningún cuidado

—Soy yo, he vuelto—Se acerco al espejo con las marcas de sangre e hizo una reverencia, después de todo aquella chica solo podía verla a través de él, a pesar de estar yendo todos los días desde hacía dos semanas, seguía sin saber nada de lo que aquella chica le decía, tampoco insistía mucho en el tema, no quería enterarse de todos los secretos que ocurrieron en lo que ella llamaba "hogar"

—Allen, se te hace costumbre venir a esta hora, acaso no tienes cosas de exorcista que hacer—Allen tomo las hojas donde decían todo sobre el corazón que estaban regadas en el suelo, se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta

—Desde que tengo este "problema" no he podido activar mi inocencia, Komui-san piensa que es porque uso mi energía en mantener con vida al bebe, mientras mi inocencia permanece intacta, y sobre trabajo…eso es lo que menos me preocupa—Decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo polvoso con manchas de sangre seca, no le importaba si se ensuciaba su ropa, siempre que salía de la habitación volvía a la normalidad

—A pesar de venir todos los días…nunca me dijiste tu nombre…—Decía Allen mientras le daba una hojeada rápida a todos los papeles, llenas de cosas que ella no entendía

—¿Mi nombre?, bueno…no recuerdo mucho de mí misma, solo de la inocencia y este lugar y otras cosas sin importancia, así que puedes llamarme como quieras—Allen suspiro cansada, se giro hacia el espejo y toco con sus dedos rojos las manchas de sangre, paso los dedos lentamente haciendo el camino que seguían las manchas, apoyando su palma

—Dices que moriste aquí, ¿no?—Decía Allen llegando al final del espejo, separo su mano con lentitud

—Sí, esta habitación esta desde los inicios de la Orden, pero con mi muerte este lugar fue abandonado y olvidado con el tiempo— Allen asintió con la cabeza, se sentó frente el espejo

—Es muy descortés de mi parte, pero, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto? Es decir, tú misma lo dijiste, soy la única que puede entrar o ver esta habitación, y lo único que hay aquí es información del corazón, ¿podrías explicarme que está sucediendo?— Allen miraba con atención el espejo, poco a poco las manchas de sangre desaparecieron y dejaron ver a la castaña

—Allen, no has sido la única exorcista embarazada en esta Orden, pero si la primera en el que no fuera requerido que perdiera la virginidad…— Allen se incomodo un poco con lo ultimo pero decidió no decir nada

—Tampoco has sido la única que ha portado el corazón en su vientre—y fue ahí cuando Allen abrió los ojos como platos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El corazón de la inocencia…estaba en su vientre?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda estaba meditando en la sala de entrenamiento, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, la puerta sonó en señal de que alguien estaba entrando, pero no le interesaba

—Kanda, ¿has visto a Allen-chan?—Preguntaba Lenalee mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a un lado

—No…—Respondió con frialdad volviendo a su concentración

—Allen-chan se ha estado comportando raro últimamente, en el almuerzo siempre esta ida, la he escuchado susurrar cosas mientras camina por los pasillos, y ahora desaparece por las mañanas y vuelve cerca de la hora de la comida, estoy preocupada—Kanda frunció el seño, ¿Por qué la Lee siempre le contaba todos sus problemas a él?

—No lo sé, no me fijo en la vida de esa Moyashi— Lenalee se apoyo en el hombro de Kanda, este abrió los ojos pero no hizo nada por quitarla

—¿Entonces porque la observabas mientras hablaba con ese buscador?—Decía Lenalee con una sonrisa, sintió a Kanda tensarse ligeramente

—Kanda, se que tu no odias a Allen-chan, y realmente te preocupas, aunque sea en lo más mínimo por ella—Kanda chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, Lenalee se separo de el

—Sabes, Allen-chan no es tan mala cuando la conoces, deberías de darle una oportunidad Kanda— Lenalee se reincorporo y salió de la sala de entrenamiento, Kanda suspiro cerrando los ojos, la razón por la que veía a la Moyashi no estaba ni cerca de ser el motivo que Lee creía, todos los días la misma pesadilla se repetía, la Moyashi tendida en el suelo, muerta. Todos los días tenía que verla para convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien, okey, Lee tenía razón, se preocupaba por ella, se preocupaba de que esa idiota muriera sin que alguien pudiera evitarlo, y el hecho de que la Moyashi este rara esos días no lo ayudaba mucho, ella ocultaba algo, algo que la tenía en peligro, lo presentía

Agarro a Mugen y salió de la sala de entrenamiento, camino por los pasillos de la Orden tranquilamente, entonces escucho una voz

" _Tampoco has sido la única que ha portado el corazón en su vientre"_ Kanda se detuvo y miraba a su alrededor, de la nada a unos pasos de él había un pasillo ¿desde cuándo estaba ese pasillo? Se acerco y observo detenidamente, el pasillo era largo y oscuro, camino por él en guardia y sosteniendo a Mugen sin desvainarla, llego al final del pasillo y observo una puerta, tomo la perilla y tiro de ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen se reincorporo asustada, la perilla de la puerta fue abierta, alguien había entrado, el espejo volvió a su estado original junto a la habitación, ella se giro hacia la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

—¿BaKanda?—Pregunto incrédula, debía de ser una broma, una maldita broma ¿una alucinación? Eran cada vez más frecuentes, ¿no?

—¿Moyashi? ¿Qué haces aquí?— " _Mierda"_ Allen miro a su alrededor sin saber que responder

—¿Y-yo? ¿Q-que haces tú aquí?—Allen quería huir, no encontraba excusa para explicar el que hacia ahí

—Escuche una voz y me guie por ella, ahora responde a lo que te pregunte—Allen quedo pálida por unos momentos, ya no quería mentir, tenía que decir la verdad o moriría de la culpa, le hizo señas de que cerrara la puerta, Kanda obedeció de mala gana, Allen se sentó en el suelo y le ofreció a Kanda que lo hiciera, este con un chasquido la obedeció

—Yo he venido a este lugar desde hace dos semanas…Kanda nadie debe de saber de la existencia de esta habitación, es un secreto que yo tengo y ahora te pido que conserves— Kanda observo la habitación con detenimiento, ¿ahí era donde la Moyashi huía todo el tiempo? El lugar era un desastre, en su opinión

—De aquí sacaste aquella nota, ¿verdad?—Allen asintió con la cabeza

—Dime lo que sabes Moyashi…—Allen lo observo sin entender por un momento, después tomo la muñeca de sí misma y comenzó a moverla

—"Llegara una exorcista que dará a luz al corazón", por un tiempo pensé que encontraríamos una exorcista que tuviera sincronización con el corazón…pero…—Allen recordó lo último que le dijo la castaña antes de que entrara Kanda, de forma inconsciente llevo su mano a su vientre —El verdadero significado es que una exorcista tendrá un bebe que sería el que sincroniza con el corazón—Allen bajo la mirada y volteo a dirección del espejo, su mente se bloqueo, es lo único que ella recordaba en ese momento, y para empeorar su situación aquella chica no pudo explicar nada por culpa de BaKanda

—Moyashi…realmente te estás volviendo loca— A Allen no le importo su comentario, acerco su mano al espejo y la paso de forma sutil

—Ayúdame…por favor—Pedía casi como una súplica al espejo, pasaron minutos en silencio, Kanda ya consideraba la opción de que estar sin misiones la estaba volviendo loca, en ese momento las manchas de sangre se fueron desvaneciendo hasta quedar intacto, Kanda observaba la habitación atónito, todo lo roto, en mal estado se restauraba a su alrededor, Allen mantenía su mano en el espejo, en este hubo unas especies de ondas confusas hasta comenzar a mostrar el reflejo de una mujer, estaba sentada del mismo modo que la Moyashi, parecía como el reflejo de ella, su cabello era rizado de color castaño, sus ojos eran azules con detalles morados, realmente extraño en su opinión, tenía un traje de exorcista, ella dirigió su vista hacia él.

—Allen, ¿tu confías en este hombre?—Allen observo a Kanda y después fijo su vista al espejo sin despegar su mano de él, temiendo que si lo hacia ella desaparecería

—No, es solo mi ¿compañero?, el está metido en este lio por el incidente que ocasiono Komui-san, no hay nada mas— El reflejo suspiro sin despegar la mirada de Kanda, sintiendo desconfianza

—Nunca te lo mencione pero, solo tú puedes ver esta habitación, pero la cosa se vuelve diferente cuando alguien más entra, debe de ser alguien en la que confiarías tu vida, por el que estés dispuesta a morir o sacrificar, así que dime, ¿confías en él?—Allen se sorprendió por la nueva información, Kanda se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido

—Allen, aunque tu pienses que no confías en el no puedes engañarme a mí, mi ser dejo entrar a Yuu Kanda por una razón, y esa razón es porque tu subconsciente lo creyó correcto, ¿crees correcto que el sepa sobre todo esto verdad?— La chica le dirigió la mirada a Allen y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, Allen bajo la mirada, se sentía culpable en cierto modo por ello, pero era la verdad, creía que el debía de saberlo

—Allen, eres una buena chica, ninguna de las otras exorcistas se atrevía a decirle algo a alguien para evitar preocupaciones, aunque la culpa las consumía, muchas siguieron en la guerra a pesar de ello, todas murieron en manos de akumas mucho antes de dar a luz— Decía ahora con una triste sonrisa y voz melancólica, Allen se sorprendió por todo esto

—¿A cuántas exorcistas les ha pasado?—Preguntaba Allen con cierto temor, Kanda la observaba con detenimiento, sin decir nada

—Allen…—La chica intentaba darle a entender que no debía de saberlo, de pronto el temor de Allen comenzó a convertirse en impotencia, ira

—¡Quiero saberlo!—Allen apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos reflejaban su desesperación, la chica suspiro y le hacía señas a Allen para que se calmara

—cerca de 20…no estoy segura, esto es como una maldición, Allen— Allen se tenso al instante ¿una maldición? ¿Le estaban intentando tirar el pelo?

—¿D-De que hablas?—Kanda observaba ahora el reflejo de la chica, no entendía nada, y el que esas dos hablaran así lo confundían mas

—Yo fui la primera, la que inicio esta maldición—Allen apretó aun mas sus puños haciendo que sus uñas comenzaran a hacerla sangrar pero no le importo, se levanto del suelo de forma tan repentina que ambos presentes la observaron confundidos

—¡¿Qué más me has ocultado?! ¡Todo esto es una mierda! ¡Nada tiene sentido! ¡Tú no tienes sentido! ¡¿Estás diciendo que moriré?!—Kanda frunció el seño, había visto en más de una ocasión a la Moyashi enojada, pero ahora parecía muy diferente el motivo, Allen estaba que ardía en furia, no se reconocía a sí misma, era como una persona completamente diferente

—Allen, cálmate, eso te hará daño…—La chica intentaba de razonar con ella, pero en ese momento Allen no estaba en sus cinco sentidos

—¡No me pidas que me calme sabiendo esto! ¡¿Simplemente me guiaste a este lugar para enterarme de que moriré?!—Decía Allen mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban a causa de las lágrimas contenidas, Kanda se levanto y se acerco a la Moyashi, Allen término de nueva cuenta en el suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, no quería que la vieran llorar, menos el espadachín idiota que ahora estaba metido en este problema

—Allen…—Quería empezar de nuevo la chica, Kanda le hizo señas de que callara, el se encargaría

—Moyashi…—Decía Kanda con su tono indiferente mientras llamaba la atención de Allen, esta levanto un poco la mirada

—Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda— Kanda soltó un bufido divertido, lo que confundió a Allen y dejara de llorar por un momento

—Considerare el recordar tu nombre cuando dejes de ser una niñata depresiva llorona— Allen lo observo claramente ofendida, quito su cara de entre sus piernas y lo vio de mala manera

—¿A quién le llamas así espadachín idiota cara afeminada?— Kanda se puso frente a ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

—A la niñata que necesita de una discusión para dejar de actuar como una idiota, más de lo que ya eres— Allen estuvo a punto de protestarle, pero en esa discusión Kanda tenía razón, aunque odiara admitirlo

—¿Qué otra cosa debo de saber sobre esto?—Preguntaba Allen una vez calmada a la chica, con Kanda de pie atrás de ella

—Allen, por el momento es suficiente, puedes irte por el momento, tengo algo que hablar con el…—Decía refiriéndose a Kanda, Allen intercambio la mirada entre ellos, luego asintió y se levanto para salir de la habitación

Una vez que la puerta se cerró Kanda observo el espejo con el seño fruncido mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—veo que no eres de muchas palabras, en fin…tienes que cuidar a Allen, en su estado actual y por los próximos meses serán inestables, es de inocencia parasito, no puede controlarla del todo, puede activarla solo cuando su vida dependa de ello, pero aun así, cuídala, es un poco torpe y no piensa mucho las cosas, ella tiene el corazón de la inocencia en su vientre, cuando el Conde del milenio lo sepa, créeme, hará hasta lo imposible por deshacerse del corazón de una vez por todas, y sé que no hablaras de esto con nadie de altos mandos, verdad ¿segundo exorcista?—Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendido pero en cuestión de segundos entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba a Mugen

—Odias a la Orden, la Inocencia, todo relacionado con ello, puedes ser libre cuando el corazón sea destrozado—de nueva cuenta Kanda se sorprendió, ¿de donde había sacado toda esa información sobre él? Y como si ella supiera lo que piensa respondió

—yo sé muchas cosas sobre la inocencia y los portadores de ella, Allen puede morir si no haces algo, los detalles de todo esto los sabrás después— Kanda observo con detenimiento aquella chica para después acercarse a la puerta y golpearla, asustando a Allen que estaba apoyada en la pared a un lado de esta

—¿No quieres ayudar en esto? Cuando la inocencia desaparezca, este mundo quedara libre del caos, de exorcistas, de la Orden Negra, de todo aquello que odias, solo piénsalo—Kanda se volteo para decir algo pero la habitación volvió a estar en ruinar y el espejo cubierto de sangre, salió de la habitación aun mas mal humorado de lo que estaba, la estúpida Moyashi lo estaba esperando, la paso de largo

—Kanda…—Allen lo sostuvo de la manga antes de que este se fuera, tenía que detenerlo antes de salir del pasillo

—Se que ella te pidió que me cuidaras pero, no tienes que hacerlo—Kanda volteo a verla sin apartarse, ella lo sujeto con más fuerza

—Kanda, se que en este momento soy inútil como exorcista, pero no necesito de alguien que me cuide, además, tú tienes misiones, deberes, así que, aunque sé que no me ayudaras, solo quiero reafirmarlo, no me ayudes—en cualquier otro caso, Kanda gustoso la hubiera mandado a la mierda y la dejaría a su cuenta, pero ahora la situación era diferente, además, desde cuando el obedecía a la Moyashi, esta ya comenzaba a alejarse

—Eso lo decido yo, Moyashi—Allen automáticamente se giro

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que eso tu lo decides?! ¡No necesito la ayuda de un BaKanda!—Kanda bufo con burla y alcanzo a Allen, le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza y continuo caminando

—Te ayudare quieras o no, así que acostúmbrate, Moyashi—Allen se tenso un poco, no quería meter a nadie en problemas

—¡¿A quién le llamas Moyashi?! ¡BaKanda!— y así ambos se fueron por el pasillo con esa discusión, pero era inevitable, era parte fundamental de su vida diaria el discutir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Bueno, bueno, que les pareció el capitulo? Los e timado? Me lo mencionan en un comentario, si quieren :v**_

 _ **a Krory en un capitulo, pero Allen no reconoce a Tykki, considérenlo que cuando sucede lo de Krory no tuvieron aquel incidente en el tren**_

 _ **saldrá en un capitulo, claro que buscando a Allen como lo hace en el anime/manga, con el objetivo de su inocencia, no lo olviden**_

 _ **3\. Ni yo misma entiendo cómo me cree a una tipa que se refleja en el espejo**_

 _ **4\. Lo de la muñeca aun no se aclara, eso es algo aparte**_

 _ **5\. Entre las exorcistas que habían muerto (véase arriba) voy a hacer mención de una que muchos (o algunos) conocen, pero aun no dire quien es, "No spoiler :v"**_

 _ **6\. ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? Yo siento que improviso mucho :v**_

 _ **7\. ….realmente no tengo punto 7**_

 _ **Bien con estos datos ahora si uwu, ¿Qué sucederá con el problema de Allen? ¿Cómo llevara su responsabilidad de cargar con el corazón de la inocencia? ¿Kanda dejara de ser tan Kanda? ¿la Moyashi sobrevivirá a esta "maldición"? esto y más en el próximo y ultimo capitulo de "Nuevos sentimientos"…NA, Mentira, aun falta para que se termine uwu, no se me pongan histericos**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Nuevos retos

_**N/A: IMPORTANTE: Si en la próxima actualización tardo mucho, enserio una disculpa, mi computadora está loca estos días, y tengo que arreglarla, pero NO cancelare esta historia, eso definitivamente no (siempre y cuando no muera o me den ataques de ansiedad) ahora con esto dicho, aquí el capitulo, disfrútenlo (Nada que ver el titulo del capítulo :p im sorry)**_

 **Capitulo 5: Nuevos retos**

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Te ayudare quieras o no, así que acostúmbrate, Moyashi—Allen se tenso un poco, no quería meter a nadie en problemas_

— _¡¿A quién le llamas Moyashi?! ¡BaKanda!— y así ambos se fueron por el pasillo con esa discusión, pero era inevitable, era parte fundamental de su vida diaria el discutir_

Una semana más ha pasado, Allen seguía con su rutina de siempre, bueno…a excepción de una cosa…

—¡¿Puedes dejar de seguirme?! ¡Es incomodo!— Y de nueva cuenta una discusión entre Allen y Kanda

—No es mi culpa que tu idiotez puede matarte…—Decía Kanda con calma, ambos estaban en cafetería, desde que Kanda se entero de su "pasatiempo" ahora pasaba más tiempo con ella, pero realmente no era un progreso, ni siquiera se daban un "buen día", inclusive discutían más que antes

—Es incomodo… ¿qué sentirías tu si te acosaran?— Kanda la veía con una ceja levantada, Allen lo entendió, Lavi era un buen ejemplo de acoso, termino suspirando pesadamente y callando, llegaron con Jerry y Allen pidió su pila de comida de siempre, Kanda su soba. Allen iba a agarrar su comida como costumbre, pero Kanda se lo impidió

—Ve a sentarte, Moyashi—Dijo Kanda cortante impidiéndole agarrar algo de su montaña de comida

—Tú no me mandas, BaKanda—Allen de nueva cuenta estuvo por acercarse pero al chocar su mirada con la de Kanda se detuvo, la mirada de Kanda daba más miedo que cuando se enfrento por primera vez a un akuma, y de forma casi robótica camino hasta la mesa donde solía sentarse Kanda

Segundos más tarde Kanda le dio su montaña de comida dando un chasquido, se sentó frente la Moyashi y comenzó a comer sin ninguna prisa, Allen comía igual de rápido que siempre, solo que comía con más modales que antes, Lenalee llego al lado de ambos y abrazo a Allen

—¡Allen-chan! Encontré una misión que puedes hacer sin salir herida en ningún sentido— Al instante Allen dejo de comer y miraba a Lenalee emocionada

—¿Enserio?— Allen correspondió el abrazo de Lenalee, su amiga se había esmerado en conseguirle una misión como para que no se lo agradeciera

—Solo para prevenir, iré yo—Decía Lenalee , ambas comenzaban a hablar como si planearan una salida de amigas

—No…—Dijo Kanda entrando a la conversación, ambas la vieron extrañado, no era normal que Kanda entrara en conversaciones por su cuenta

—¿Qué?—Dijo Allen un tanto confundida e indignada

—¿Acaso no recuerdas aquello verdad?—Preguntaba Kanda frunciendo el seño, Lenalee no entendía nada y Allen ya estaba roja de la ira

—Se cuidarme yo sola, muchas gracias, ¿acaso tú no tienes una misión?, o no lo sé, asuntos tuyos—Y ahí estaba otra discusión, Kanda dejo los palillos con calma y observo a Allen sin inmutarse

—Ahora la tengo, Lee ¿A qué hora salimos?—Lenalee se sorprendió por el repentino interés de Kanda en ello

—¡Espera!, Yo no necesito que un espadachín idiota y mal humorado cuide de mi—Kanda se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, de modo discreto Lenalee comenzaba a gravar su discusión, era extraño, originalmente cuando discutían el ambiente era tenso y oscuro, ahora era demasiado…¿ tranquilo?

—No te estoy pidiendo tu aprobación, iré a esa misión quieras o no, Lee dame los detalles de la misión— Decía Kanda levantándose y girándose para irse

—¡¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?! ¡¿Por qué demonios te preocupas por mí?! Ese no es el Kanda que yo conozco…—Decía susurrando lo último, pero aun así los que estaban cerca lo escucharon, Lenalee se tapo la boca evitando alguna exclamación, Kanda se giro, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, atentos a lo que sucedía, Allen quería que se la tragara la tierra, no tenía planeado decir eso, y menos que todos los demás la escucharan, y no se dio cuenta cuando Kanda regreso y estaba enfrente de ella, apoyado en la mesa viéndola con desinterés

—¿Por qué me preocupo y quiero ayudar a una Moyashi? Excelente pregunta, te lo diré de un modo que lo entiendas…—Decía Kanda mientras se acercaba a Allen, a unos centímetros de distancia Allen ya estaba roja de la vergüenza casi al borde de un paro cardiaco, Lenalee fue la única que se dio cuenta de ello, Allen desvió la mirada incomoda, en su mente se hacia la pregunta "¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! ¡Es BaKanda!"

—...Quiero ayudarte porque se me da la gana… y me preocupo por ti porque…—Kanda agarro el rostro de la Moyashi, le fastidiaba que no lo mirara cuando hablaba de una forma "descante" con ella —…me preocupo por ti porque me inquieta que te hagas daño por culpa de tu idiotez y tus emociones, y termines perjudicando a nuestro hijo— El sonrojo de Allen incremento al igual que su pulso, ¡¿Cómo BaKanda podía decir todo eso sin inmutarse?!, intentaba decir algo pero solo salían palabras incompletas, Kanda la observaba divertido para después separarse, lo que Allen agradeció internamente

—Espero el informe Lee…—Y así Kanda salió de la cafetería, Allen aun estaba en un estado similar al shock mientras tenía una mano en su pecho calmando su pulso, todo el mundo estaba en silencio, haciendo el ambiente incomodo, Lenalee tenía una sonrisa picara mientras se sentaba de nuevo al lado de Allen

—Entonces…. ¿Que acaba de pasar?—Allen fingió demencia haciendo reír a Lenalee

—¡Dios! ¡Allen-chan te sonro…!—Antes de terminar la oración Allen le tapo la boca mientras el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas

—¡No es cierto! ¡Es que estoy un poco enferma! ¡Tengo un poco de fiebre!—La excusa fue muy linda para Lenalee, ya que al parecer Allen estaba experimentando sentimientos por el espadachín sin darse cuenta, terminaron riendo las dos y comiendo con un ambiente menos tenso olvidando la escena de minutos atras

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran cerca de las doce y Lenalee y Allen esperaban a Kanda y Lavi en la entrada de la Orden, al parecer el Bookman se agrego para intentar huir de las responsabilidades, Allen tenia puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga, sus guantes blancos, y en el cuello una corbata verde con rallas negras, no tenia puesto su traje de exorcista por sugerencia de Lenalee, pero le incomodaba un poco el tener que caminar entre la multitud y que ellos vieran su cabello, sabía que sería criticada, se apoyo en una pared con una mueca

—¿Que sucede Allen-chan?—Allen volteo a verla y suspiro

—No es nada…—Dijo con simpleza observando hacia enfrente, realmente no había nada interesante que ver pero no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar

—Moyashi-chan~—Allen volteo la vista para ver a Lavi, este se cayó cuando la vio, era como si Allen desprendiera una energía que daba la sensación "No quiero hablar con nadie, y si hablas te rompo la cara", esperaron unos minutos cuando Kanda llego. Una vez todo listo salieron de la Orden, fueron a la estación de tren para ir a Francia. Allen observaba los periódicos del lugar aburrida, en un par de ocasiones intento de hablar con la castaña telepáticamente como otras veces, pero al parecer solo podía hacerlo estando en la Orden, sintió algo jalando su pantalón y miro hacia abajo, frente ella estaba una niña con cabello verde, y ojos cafés claros, por su ropa fina diría que era alguien de una familia importante, se agacho a su altura para verla mejor

—Hola pequeña, ¿que se te ofrece?— Decía Allen con una sonrisa, la pequeña de aproximadamente 7 años la veía con sus grandes ojos cafés con curiosidad

—¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco?—Allen se llevo una mano a la barbilla como si fingiera pensar, era una niña, cualquier excusa se la creería

—Eso es porque mi cabello se mira bien así, ¿no?—La niña se le acerco y tiro uno de sus mechones, causando un pequeño quejido por parte de Allen

—¿Por qué es tan corto? Mama dice que una niña debe de tener el cabello largo para verse bonita—Allen se sorprendía porque la niña no le daba atención a su pentaculo, sonrió con ternura, ella jamás pudo ser asi por su experiencia en el circo, levanto su mano y acaricio el cabello de la niña

—No lo sabía, tal vez deba dejármelo crecer…—En eso la madre de la niña le hablaba y esta se despidió de Allen dándole un beso en la mejilla, Allen se despidió con la mano y la niña se fue, se sentó en una de las bancas mientras observaba el techo, tomo un mechón de su cabello y no pudo evitar recordar cuando este era castaño, suspiro de forma cansada

—¡Allen-chan! Vamos, nuestro tren sale en unos minutos—Decía Lenalee con su sonrisa de siempre, Allen asintió y tomo su pequeña maleta, entraron al tren y Allen se sentó a un lado de la ventana, teniendo enfrente a Lenalee, al lado de ella Lavi y a su lado a Kanda. Empezaba a anochecer y Allen miraba por la ventana aburrida mientras Lavi y Lenalee hablaban, Kanda se mantenía con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, el paisaje nocturno era hermoso, casi como si hubiera sido sacado de un libro, mantenía a Timcanpy en su cabeza, se sentía cansada, todas las noches anteriores había tenido pesadillas, estas no eran muy claras, en unas estaba en el suelo entre un bosque de bambú sin su brazo izquierdo, otras se veía a sí misma apuñalada por una espada, aunque el que más le inquietaba era una donde ella estaba frente a un espejo y en este se reflejaba una sombra con una sonrisa y ojos blancos, una melodía de piano, extraño en su opinión, se apoyo en el frio vidrio mientras cerraba los ojos, solo quería un sueño tranquilo, sin escenarios raros

—Moyashi-chan, ¿estás bien?—Allen abrió los ojos y miro a Lavi de reojo, este se veía preocupado al igual que Lenalee

—No es nada…solo quiero descansar…—Allen volvió a cerrar los ojos y no recibió respuesta, poco a poco el sueño se le cargo y quedo dormida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Algo le sucede a Allen-chan…—decía Lenalee mientras ponía una manta sobre Allen, el clima se estaba volviendo frio por la noche, Timcanpy empezó a revolotear alrededor de ellos hasta posarse en el hombro de Lavi, este lo dejo estar ya que el golem no era ninguna molestia para él, Lenalee deshizo sus coletas y se apoyo en la ventana, no entendía como Allen dormía tranquilamente así, era un tanto incomodo, observo a Allen y esta dormía plácidamente y entonces se dio cuenta de que Allen tenia ojeras

—¿Creen que algo le suceda a Allen-chan?—Preguntaba Lenalee a ambos chicos, Lavi se encogió de hombros sin saber nada, Kanda abrió los ojos y miro a la Moyashi que estaba a su lado, tenía una idea de lo que le podía suceder pero conociendo a la Lee y el conejo si les decía cualquier detalle estos se preocuparían

—¡Tsk! Simplemente es una Moyashi complicada—Dijo Kanda claramente irritado, Lee observo fuera de la ventana por unos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse en el hombro del Bookman.

Pasada la medianoche Kanda era el único despierto de los cuatro, observo como la Moyashi comenzaba a susurrar cosas inentendibles mientras fruncía el seño y se movía una y otra vez, parecía tener una pesadilla, la despertó del modo más sutil que encontró, dándole un golpe en el hombro, esta abrió un poco los ojos desorientada, se reincorporo haciendo que la manta de Lenalee se cayera al suelo, la recogió y miro a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se poso en el espadachín

—¿Qué?— pregunto mal humorado Kanda, Allen negó con la cabeza mientras se cobijaba de nuevo con la manta, observo unos momentos a Lavi y Lenalee

—Nada ha pasado aun…—Decía por lo bajo Allen mientras se recargaba en la ventana, Kanda la observaba de reojo, algo le sucedía, era tan fácil de leer

—Kanda… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?…—Kanda gruño en respuesta, Allen lo tomo como un si

—Puedes darme un golpe en la cara…—Soltó Allen con pesadez, Kanda la observo por unos segundos, luego cerró los ojos

—No…—Dijo Kanda con firmeza, luego sintió como la Moyashi se recargaba en su hombro, abrió los ojos, indiferente, estaba a punto de empujarla hacia la ventana pero esta estaba claramente despierta, con la mirada decaída y una sonrisa triste

—Algo malo se acerca a todos en la Orden…—Decía Allen en un susurro, tal vez para que Lee y el conejo no escucharas, Kanda levanto una ceja confundido, Allen miraba a la nada, pensativa

—¡Tsk! Solo duerme Moyashi— Decía Kanda al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, la Moyashi no hizo ningún ademan de moverse, suspiro intentando mantener la paciencia y la dejo ser, no estaba de humor para discutir, Allen termino durmiéndose en su hombro

A la mañana Lenalee despertó antes que todos, se reincorporo con lentitud y abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que tenía enfrente, Allen durmiendo plácidamente en el hombro del espadachín, y este estaba dormitando, Lenalee resistía la tentación de despertar a Lavi para que observara, Timcanpy voló hasta Allen y le jalo uno de sus mechones, para Lenalee fue un poco curioso, Allen empezó a removerse, acomodándose

—Tim….cinco minutos más…—El golem revoloteo y mordió la oreja de Allen con fuerza, en cuestión de segundos Allen ya estaba despierta estrujando al golem entre sus manos claramente molesta

—Sabes que odio cuando haces eso— decía regañando a su golem, Kanda chasqueo la lengua molesto, Lenalee observaba todo con una sonrisa nerviosa, al final Allen dejo en paz al pobre golem, este se poso en el hombro de Kanda, aunque al espadachín no parecía molestarle

—¿Allen-chan, te sientes bien?—Pregunto Lenalee preocupada mientras se acercaba a Allen, Kanda la vio de reojo y Lavi…él seguía dormido, Lenalee toco con delicadeza la mejilla de Allen y Allen vio sangre

Alarmada, se quito el guante de su mano derecha y la llevo a su mejilla izquierda, justo donde estaba su ojo maldito, efectivamente, era sangre, observo a su alrededor pero no había rastros de sangre en ningún lado

—Lo siento… t-tengo que ir al baño—Y sin decir más corrió a dicho lugar y se miro en el espejo, la sangre desapareció junto con la que estaba en su mano y la que estaba en las yemas de los dedos de Lenalee, esta última se quedo en shock al ver como esta se desaparecía frente a sus ojos, Kanda sin decir nada se levanto y se acerco al baño

—Moyashi, abre la puerta—Allen abrió la puerta y salió intentando inventar una excusa para cuando Lenalee le preguntara por su "herida"

—¿Qué? Ya deberías de saber que no me sucede nada, son… ¿alucinaciones?— Decía Allen con duda, ya que una alucinación no debería de verla los demás, pero estas si, era raro

—Claro, intenta de explicarle eso a Lee, te toco idiota, y observo cuando la sangre desapareció de su mano, ¿Cómo vas a explicar eso?— Unos segundos de silencio, que parecieron eternos para Allen, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía decir la verdad? No, eso solo metería en problemas a Lenalee y Lavi, ya muchos teniendo arrastrando a Kanda con esa maldición

En ese momento unos gritos sonaron en la parte delantera del tren, Allen se asomo por la ventana y al instante su ojo izquierdo se activo

—¡Akumas!— Kanda chasqueo la lengua y desvaino a Mugen

—¿Cuántos?—Allen intento contarlos pero le era difícil, la mayoría eran nivel uno, pero habían unos ocho nivel dos

—No lo sé…—Fue lo único que formulo, Lenalee y Lavi llegaron corriendo al lado de ellos

—¡¿Qué sucede?!—Preguntaba Lenalee alarmada, antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder sonó una explosión en el vagón del frente, Allen perdió el equilibrio y termino de rodillas en el suelo, mientras los demás permanecían alerta

—Lena, lleva a Allen a la parte trasera, mantenla a salvo—Decía Lavi mientras las miraba de reojo

—No lo creo…exorcista— Decía un akuma nivel dos, su voz sonaba burlona, con un toque macabro, Allen se levanto del suelo y se apoyo de un asiento que estaba cerca de ella "¿Qué hago? No puedo activar mi inocencia y ahora tengo que proteger al corazón" Observaba a sus alrededores, como si buscara respuesta a sus preguntas, cerró los ojos y se tranquilizo, al abrirlos comenzó a contar la cantidad exacta de los akumas que había en el lugar

—Quince nivel uno y nueve nivel dos…—Decía casi en un susurro, podía escuchar los lamentos que decían todos los akumas, pero debía dejarlos en segundo plano, debía pensar, y rápido, sintió las manos de Lenalee sobre sus hombros, protegiéndola

—Lenalee, ayuda a Lavi y Kanda, estaré bien— Decía Allen mientras veía a los mencionados, Kanda había activado a Mugen y había convocado la primera ilusión, las cuales se deshacían de unos cuantos akumas nivel uno, Lavi convoco el sello del fuego, a pesar de que parecía de que todo iba bien, Allen sentía que algo malo pasaría, observo a Lenalee, ella se negaba a dejarla sola, la tomo de los hombros y la veía suplicante, tenia que ayudarlos

—Lenalee, estaré bien, ayúdalos, por favor…—Lenalee termino cediendo al final, activo sus botas oscuras y utilizo el primer nivel, al instante se generaron dos tornados que se deshacían de los akumas nivel dos, Allen se tranquilizo un poco cuando sintió algo sujetando su pierna, observo hacia abajo y observo una especie de tentáculo envolviendo su pierna, al intentar hacer un movimiento esta la levanto en el aire, forcejeo intentando librarse pero solo consiguió que aumentara la fuerza de su agarre

—¡Una exorcista indefensa….!—Decía con completa burla y expectación el akuma, Allen la observo detenidamente, era un akuma nivel dos, de un llamativo color verde neón, tentáculos de color turquesa, y un solo ojo morado con unas pestañas fruncidas y gruesas, Allen intento de activar su inocencia pero le era imposible, observo a donde estaban los demás, apenas podían sobrellevar la situación

—¡Suéltame!—Exigió mirando con rabia al akuma, este rio con completa diversión

—Como desees…—Y sin más el akuma la lanzo contra una de las paredes del tren, el duro metal choco contra su espalda, antes de poder reaccionar el akuma la sujeto nuevamente y la elevo aun más alto que la ultima vez

—Ese marca….Tu eres…Allen Walker—Allen tomo un poco de impulso y consiguió golpear en el único ojo que tenia al akuma, esta la soltó y cayo de nueva cuenta en el suelo

—¡Maldita exorcista!—El akuma lanzo un golpe que muy a penas pudo librar, intento mantenerse a la defensiva pero el akuma era fuerte, lo que le resulto algunos golpes menores, el akuma parecía hartarse de ella, en un descuido de Allen la tomo del cuello y la alzo en el aire, en este punto Allen pataleaba buscando librarse de nueva cuenta, pero solo aumentaba la ira del akuma y la presión que ejercía en su cuello, termino por tener dificultades para tomar aire

—¿Esta es la chica de la que tanto hablan? ¿La que enfrento a Road-sama? Imposible, solo es una debilucha sin importancia—Decía el akuma decepcionada, sin soltar a Allen, ella empezaba a perder el conocimiento pero se negaba a ceder ante la situación, con la muy poca fuerza que le quedaba lanzo una patada lo más cerca posible al ojo del akuma, lo cual como milagro, consiguio

—Maldita zorra…—Mascullo la akuma, dejando libre su cuello y dejarla caer al suelo con fuerza, Allen se retorció de dolor, podía sentir unas costillas fracturadas, tal vez incluso rotas, tomo aire con desesperación importándole poco el lastimarse más, el akuma empezaba a acercarse para terminar con ella, Allen observo su puño alzándose en frente de ella, de forma amenazante, intento hablar pero no salía ninguna palabra, observaba todo expectante, sintió un sabor extraño en la boca, tal vez sangre, sin previo aviso el akuma la tomo de la cintura y empezó a estrujarla, Allen gimió de dolor, sentía algunas cosas fracturándose o empeorando dentro de ella, el akuma la saco del tren y la lanzo unos metros lejos de este, Allen solo podía intentar mantenerse consiente, tomo una bocanada de aire y observaba al akuma, esta la veía con una cruel y sádica sonrisa, Allen a pesar de todo lo que sentía se reincorporo, no podía mantenerse de pie sin ningún apoyo, ¿de ese modo terminaría su vida? ¿Sin cumplir su promesa a Mana?, dejar a todas las personas a las que le tenía aprecio, todo se comenzó a nublar, escupió sangre y cayó al suelo, escucho la sonora risa del akuma frente a ella, que lentamente se volvía más débil hasta no poder escucharla, después, ya no sintió nada…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo uwu, lo se, soy pésima narrando escenas de acción, lo siento, admito que es la primera vez que lo hago, pero si les ha gustado déjenmelo en un review, recuerden NO SE NECESITA CUENTA DE FANFICTION PARA DEJAR UNO, nos leemos pronto, bye bye**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	7. Capitulo 6:Una experiencia con la muerte

_**N/A: Y aquí la parte aburrida del capítulo, gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia, las cosas complicadas e interesantes vendrá más adelante, así como los sentimientos de nuestro espadachín malhumorado y la linda y algo torpe Moyashi :D, gracias por los reviews, no tengo mucho tiempo como para responderlos pero enserio, gracias. Ahora si el capitulo**_

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 **Capitulo 6: Una experiencia con la muerte**

 _Anteriormente:_

 _¿De ese modo terminaría su vida? ¿Sin cumplir su promesa a Mana?, dejar a todas las personas a las que le tenía aprecio, todo se comenzó a nublar, escupió sangre y cayó al suelo, escucho la sonora risa del akuma frente a ella, que lentamente se volvía más débil hasta no poder escucharla, después, ya no sintió nada…_

—¡Allen-chan!—Gritaba Lenalee poniéndose frente a ella evitando el ataque del akuma, esta bufo fastidiada

—Odio que me interrumpan…—el akuma envolvió los brazos y piernas de Lenalee en un intento de mantenerla inmóvil, pero Lenalee con fuerza consiguió librarse y activo un tornado que destruyo al akuma, fácil de vencer en sí, pero después su preocupación fue al ver el cuerpo de Allen, su frente sangraba, tenia moretones por todo su cuerpo y en una pierna se veía que estaba sangrando y estaba en muy mal estado, sus ropas estaban en su mayoría rotas y sucias, la tomo en brazos e intento despertarla, a lo lejos, Kanda y Lavi terminaban con los últimos akumas que quedaban

—Allen-chan, ¡despierta! Todo está bien, ¿ALLEN?—Comenzó a agitarla evitando causarle más daño, pero Allen no reaccionaba, checo su pulso y este muy débilmente se escuchaba, su respiración era entre cortada y su piel estaba más pálida que nunca

—¡Kanda! ¡Lavi!—Lenalee abrazo a Allen intentando darle calor corporal, ya que empezaba a nevar y el ambiente se hacía más frio, un gran inconveniente con el estado de Allen, los mencionados corrieron hacia ellas

—¡Lenalee! ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Allen-chan?!—Preguntaba el peli rojo al ver el estado de Allen, Lenalee abrazo con más fuerza a Allen sin saber que responder

—Fue mi culpa…yo la deje sola—Kanda se quito su saco y con el cubrió a Allen protegiéndola del frio, si bien, a el no le agradaba la idea de tratar con un herido pero no era el mejor momento para quejarse

—Debemos llevarla a un hospital en lugar de quedarnos aquí lloriqueando por esto…—Decía Kanda dándose la vuelta, el clima podía empeorar, debían avanzar mientras pudieran

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen despertó con un ligero de dolor de cabeza, observo su alrededor confundida, estaba en un campo de flores blancas, todo estaba despejado, el cielo se veía brillante, todo era perfecto, se sentía fuera de lugar, observo sus brazos y sus pupilas se dilataron, su brazo izquierdo…no estaba su inocencia, una brisa soplo haciendo mover su cabello, el cual era ¿largo?, de nueva cuenta se sorprendió, su cabello era castaño, como cuando viajaba con Mana

De la nada el recuerdo del akuma vino a su mente y miro a todos lados alerta, pero todo estaba despejado, se levanto del suelo con cuidado, las heridas que le había generado el akuma no estaban, nada le dolía, en ese momento nada de lo que minutos antes paso estaba ante ella

—¿Dónde estoy?—Se pregunto en voz alta completamente confundida, de pronto la imagen de los demás peleando contra los demás akumas vino a su mente

—¡Lenalee! ¡Lavi! ¡BaKanda!—Grito a todas partes, no había nada, ni nadie cerca de ella, solo el extenso campo y los pétalos de flores, empezó a correr pero todo era igual

—Es inútil Allen…— " _Esa voz…"_ Se giro y observo la figura de la castaña frente ella, con una triste sonrisa

—Ya estas muerta… tus amigos hacen un intento inútil por salvarte, pero solo se engañan, ese cuerpo ya no tiene un alma…—Allen abrió los ojos como platos, debía ser falso, ella no pudo morir realmente, no de esa manera

—¡Mientes!—Decía Allen apretando los puños, la castaña se acerco y la abrazo

—Estando viva nunca hubiera podido abrazarte…pero ahora…—Allen apretó los ojos con impotencia

—¿En qué estado estoy?—Pregunto con la mirada baja, ella no pudo haber muerto, se repetía innumerables veces en su mente

—Estas en coma, tienes muchas heridas, y fracturas…es un milagro que el bebe siga vivo en esas condiciones— Allen vio eso como una esperanza, ella seguía viva, en coma, pero viva

—¿Cómo puedo volver?—La chica la vio con tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza, Allen se empezaba a desesperar

—No hay modo que conozca de salir de aquí…—Decía la castaña, una brisa de aire soplo haciendo que el cabello de ambas se moviera

—¿Estás diciendo que es imposible?—Decía Allen con un tono de voz grave, la castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza

—No creo que sea imposible, tu corazón aun late, el cuerpo aun está vivo, pero eso no importa si el cuerpo no tiene un alma, así que dime Allen…¿Estas dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por volver?—Allen apretó los puños, ¿enserio le hacia esa pregunta? Tenía que volver

—¿Que tengo que hacer?—Pregunto frunciendo el seño con determinación, la chica le sonrió complacida, levanto la mano chasqueando los dedos y todo el ambiente se torno un tanto anochecido y frio miro a su alrededor extrañada

—En este momento estamos paradas justo donde quedaste inconsciente, si quieres tu cuerpo, ve por él, eso es todo lo que puedo decir—Decía la castaña dándose la vuelta

—¡Espera…! ¿Cómo sabré a donde ir?—La castaña dio un bufido divertido y giro su cabeza para sonreírle a Allen

—Una persona hace su camino…así que crea el tuyo que te guie hacia tu cuerpo—Allen abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese era algo muy…espiritual y profundo

—O si realmente eres inteligente, sigue las huellas antes de que la nieve las cubra…no hace mucho que partieron—Y Allen se sintió como estúpida, ¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes?, agacho la mirada avergonzada y molesta consigo misma

—Así que…date prisa, Moyashi—Allen levanto la mirada indignada y con la cara roja

—¡Mi nombre es Allen! ¡BaKa…—La castaña se rio divertida por la cara que puso Allen al darse cuenta que casi mencionaba al espadachín, su reacción fue muy graciosa

—¡No te rías!— La castaña calmo un poco su risa para después despedirse con la mano de Allen y desaparecer

De nueva cuenta Allen quedo sola en el frio lugar, observo el suelo y las marcas de las pisadas de los demás se veían un poco debido a la nieve que caía, debía darse prisa sino se perdería para siempre, empezó a caminar con prisa siguiendo las huellas, orando con todas sus fuerzas no perderse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Lenalee, Allen se siente cada vez más fría…—Decía Lavi mientras cargaba en su espalda a Allen, claramente preocupado, incluso le había dado su bufanda a ella para mantenerla caliente, pero no daba resultado, Allen tenia puesto la chaqueta de Kanda y la bufanda de Lavi, incluso Lenalee la había abrigado con la misma manta que le había colocado en el tren, pero el estado de Allen empeoraba, habían tratado sus heridas de la forma más rápida posible y controlaron la hemorragia de su pierna pero aun así estaba débil, y lo sabían a la perfección

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad—Decía Lenalee completamente arrepentida por lo que había sucedido, se sentía responsable de cada herida y fractura que tenia Allen, debió quedarse con ella en todo momento, Kanda y Lavi pudieron haberse deshecho de los akumas solos, no debió dejarla sola, se repetía mil veces en su mente, si algo peor le sucedía a Allen seria su culpa

—Ya estamos cerca de un pueblo, más le vale a esta Moyashi no morir antes—Decía Kanda caminando por un metro delante de ellos, no toleraba escucharlos hablar cada cinco minutos sobre el estado de la Moyashi, ¡sabía perfectamente como estaba! No necesitaba que se lo recordaran todo el tiempo

—Allen-chan no morirá…espero—Decía Lenalee observando a su amiga, toco con gentileza su mejilla, estaba fría…aunque su rostro permanecía pacifico, como si solo durmiera, continuaron caminando por varios metros hasta que pudieron ver unas luces a lo lejos

—Llegamos…—Decía Lenalee con esperanza, observo a Allen y suspiro de alivio, caminaron hasta el pueblo y buscaron un hospital, cuando finalmente encontraron uno, Lavi y Lenalee entraron a este impacientes mientras Kanda permanecía fuera de este observando la noche, si, tardaron tanto tiempo en llegar ahí, todo el día

—Baka Moyashi…—Decía mientras se apoyaba en la pared a un lado de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el frio no le afectaba, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviera helado y eso a la larga le molestaba

—Kanda…— salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Lee que lo llamaba en la puerta

—¿Qué?—Pregunto con indiferencia mientras Lenalee se acercaba a el

—Te necesitan adentro, llenar algunos datos, creo—A Kanda le extraño eso y fulmino con la mirada a Lee, esta lo miraba confundida y después dio un suspiro fastidiado, entro seguido de Lee, una vez se acerco a la recepción le tendieron una hoja que tenía unos datos sobre la Moyashi, lo que realmente no le interesaba, observo a Lee pidiendo explicación, esta con una sonrisa nerviosa lo alejo del mostrador y lo llevo a un par de metros lejos

—Digamos que… por error ellos piensan que estas comprometido con Allen-chan—A Kanda le dio un tic en el ojo y un aura oscura apareció alrededor de el

—¡¿En qué mundo…— Lenalee le cubrió la boca antes de que el espadachín comenzara a maldecir a todo el mundo, y le miraba suplicante por no decir nada al respecto y seguirles la corriente, Kanda soltó un bufido molesto y se acerco de nuevo a la recepción, la enfermera le tendió una pluma para que contestara la hoja, Kanda la tomo de mala gana y lleno la hoja con una venita palpitando en sus sienes, una vez con todo el papeleo hecho básicamente le aventó la pluma a la enfermera y salió de ahí azotando la puerta

—Bueno…la señorita Walker está en buenas manos, haremos todo lo posible con sus heridas, pero ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?—Decía la enfermera mientras observaba la puerta por donde salió Kanda, comenzando a formarse la idea de que aquel hombre le había hecho todo ese daño, ninguna persona normal llevaba una katana consigo…

Lenalee se dio cuenta de lo que la enfermera pensaba y no dudo en intervenir

—Perdónelo, el no tiene un buen carácter, pero él es incapaz de hacerle daño a mi amiga, fue un accidente—La enfermera la miro confundida

—¿Un accidente?—Lenalee no encontraba un modo completamente adecuado para explicar lo sucedido, Lavi la miro de reojo para después apoyarse en el escritorio con una sonrisa tranquila

—Si…un accidente de tren en la mañana, no sé si ya fue reportado, nosotros estamos bien, pero para nuestra amiga…no tuvo la misma suerte—La enfermera asintió con comprensión y continuo arreglando unas cosas

—¿Alguna cosa para agregar…?—Preguntaba la enfermera observando la información

—Sí, su brazo izquierdo es así de nacimiento al igual que la marca de su ojo izquierdo, pero está bien y está embarazada, tiene… un poco más del mes—La enfermera los vio extrañada

—¿Tiene apenas un mes y ya se dio cuenta? No importa, ¿pero no dijeron que tenía quince años?—Ambos asintieron y la enfermera parecía perturbada (N/A:No estoy del todo segura pero creo que en ese tiempo no era bien visto, con todo el asunto del valor de la virginidad, bla bla bla)

—Y-ya veo…ella estará bien, les avisaremos cuando salga de traumatología y la llevaremos a ginecología para checar el estado del bebe…—Y con ello la enfermera se retiro de ahí

—Espero que Yuu no tenga problemas por esto…¿viste la cara de esa enfermera?—Decía Lavi con su tono de siempre, Lenalee suspiro y se dirigió a la sale de espera junto a Lavi, debían esperar noticias de Allen

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen caminaba confundida, las huellas se perdieron entre la nieve en un momento, estaba perdida, no había duda, se sentó en la fría nieve frustrada

—¿Ahora como demonios llegare a mi cuerpo ahora?— Se cruzo de piernas observando a todas partes, tenía que ubicarse y rápido, de la nada una melodía sonó en su mente, ¿piano?

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to_

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

Esa melodía sonaba lejana, se preguntaba si debía seguirla o enfocarse más en cómo encontrar su cuerpo, pero al final termino dejándose guiar por la canción, camino por donde creyó que provenía la melodía

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

Sin darse cuenta Allen empezó a tararear la letra sin saberla realmente, camino unos cuantos metros cuando un ligero dolor en el hombro la hizo detenerse

—¿Qué sucede?—Se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda al hombro (creo que por lógica el derecho) y continuo caminando, con cada paso que daba sentía que todo su cuerpo le pesaba y en un momento sintió su pierna dolerle de manera insoportable, se sentó de nuevo en la fría nieve y las puntas de su cabello (recuerden que era castaño) ahora se estaban tiñendo de blanco, su brazo izquierdo empezaba a tomar un color rosado, y en la mano empezaba a aparecer una cruz

—Esa es buena señal Allen, sigue adelante—Allen giro la cabeza a un lado y estaba la castaña arrodillada como si llevara ahí un largo tiempo, Allen salto del susto pero debido al dolor termino en el suelo revolcándose intentando alivianar el dolor

—¿Qué quieres decir… con que es buena señal?—Decía Allen mirándola con cierta molestia, pero no era a propósito, simplemente le salía el tono debido al dolor

—Te estás acercando a tu cuerpo y el dolor físico que sufriste empiezas a sentirlo, no te detengas, sigue adelante—Allen se levanto con dificultad y continuo caminando, pero el dolor en la pierna la estaba torturando, su brazo derecho estaba dislocado y empezaba a sentir arder su frente, en un momento sin darse cuenta se apoyo en una parte de hielo que hizo que se resbalara y callera colina abajo, rodo unos cuantos metros antes de chocar con un pino, agradecía internamente no estar en su cuerpo, porque eso le hubiera dolido, y curiosamente eso no le causo nada solo malestar en sus demás heridas, observo unas tenues luces a la lejanía y supo casi al instante que era un pueblo, y debido a las costillas fracturadas que sentía ahora pudo deducir que ahí estaba su cuerpo, camino con dolor hasta el lugar, las personas iban y venían por la plaza, el ambiente era alegre y movido

—¿Donde estará mi cuerpo?—Se preguntaba sentándose en la fuente del lugar, ahora todo le dolía el doble que antes, tenía que encontrar su cuerpo lo antes posible, entre la multitud observo un cabello azabache, era un hombre, antes de darse cuenta el hombre estaba en frente de ella, no estaba segura si la veía, por las gruesas gafas que usaba, este sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón completamente despreocupado, por unos momentos Allen pensaba que esperaba a alguien, así que simplemente se quedaba quieta tomando energía para continuar su búsqueda

—¿Es difícil encontrar tu cuerpo? Chica—Allen se sobresalto por eso, pero pensó que el tipo hablaba solo así que fingió no escucharlo

—Es descortés ignorar a las personas, jovencita—Allen miro sorprendida al hombre al lado de ella, este mantenía la mirada al frente con una sonrisa despreocupada

—¿Puedes verme…?—Pregunto atónita, el hombre rio divertido y la miro de reojo, Allen hubiera saltado del susto y sorpresa de no ser por su dolor

—¿Cómo puedes verme si yo…estoy muerta?—Pregunto Allen un poco más calmada mientras observaba a el hombre detenidamente, lo recordaba de algún lugar pero no estaba segura

—Extraño ¿no?, Tyki Mikk— Decía el hombre presentándose, Allen miro hacia el frente

—Allen Walker…es un gusto…—Allen se reincorporo con dificultad y se despidió con la mano, ese sujeto era extraño en más de un sentido, además era más importante encontrar su cuerpo en ese momento

Una vez que Allen estaba lejos Tyki sonrió con cierta decepción

—Supongo que tendremos que posponer nuestro encuentro Allen Walker…—Decía mientras se levantaba de la fuente y caminaba mezclándose entre la multitud

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda caminaba con prisa entre la multitud de personas, estaba intentando de mantener la paciencia y no terminar partiendo en rajas a algunas personas que se atravesaban en su camino, maldecía por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al hospital en el que estaba la Moyashi, ¿como esa idiota había considerado el ir a una misión?, ahora estaba en ese estado por su idiotez, entro al hospital y busco con la mirada a Lee y el conejo, no los veía en la recepción, frunció el seño con molestia y se acerco a una enfermera para preguntar por ellos

—Dos jóvenes estuvieron aquí hace unos minutos, pero salieron para conseguir unas cosas para pasar la noche aquí…—Kanda chasqueo la lengua con molestia y se giro sobre sus talones para irse cuando la enfermera lo detuvo

—Disculpe…¿usted es el prometido de la señorita Walker?—Kanda la miro con poca paciencia

—¿Qué con eso?— La enfermera se sobresalto un poco asustada por la actitud del espadachín, tenía miedo que si le decía algo este fuera a atacarla

—E-el estado de la señorita Walker ha mejorado un poco…hemos tratado sus heridas, en total tuvo cuatro costillas fracturadas, con suerte no hubo daño a ningún órgano, su pierna necesitara estar enyesada un tiempo, el estado del bebe es estable por el momento, presenta una leve contusión en la mejilla derecha, pero se pondrá bien…—Kanda rodo los ojos fastidiado, si la Moyashi se pondría bien solo tenían que decir eso, no tener que decirle todo lo que le hicieron

—Pero…lamentablemente la señorita Walker está en estado de coma, lamentablemente en cuarto grado, no muestra reacción al dolor, no existe reacción por parte de las pupilas, y no muestra reacción de protección, debido a su estado actual es peligroso operarla, solo nos queda esperar que despierte…— Decía la enfermera con lastima, Kanda de forma inconsciente apretó los puños

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar a que despierte?— Decía Kanda intentando mantener la paciencia

—En el mejor de los casos en un par de semanas, pero en su condición…puede tardar incluso meses—Decía la enfermera con una triste sonrisa

—¡¿Meses?!—La pobre enfermera empezaba a temblar mientras el espadachín se quejaba abiertamente de todo, Lenalee y Lavi llegaron para alivio de la enfermera para controlar a Kanda

—¿Qué sucede Kanda?—Preguntaba Lenalee preocupada, el espadachín soltó un chasquido claramente molesto y se fue sin decir nada, azotando la puerta dejando a todos perplejos y a la pobre enfermera a nada de desmayarse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen caminaba por todas las calles de la ciudad con dificultad, sus "heridas" le ardían y el dolor, se sorprendía de poder tolerarlo, cayo exhausta en el suelo, estaba perdida, tenia frio y nadie podía verla o escucharla

—¡Tsk! ¡Esa idiota! Le dije que no debía venir a esta misión y ahora está en ese maldito estado, "puede tardar incluso meses", ¡No me jodas!, esa Moyashi idiota niñata depresiva de falsa sonrisa, ¿Qué demonios le paso por la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió la excelente idea de ir a una misión?—Allen observo a su alrededor, esa voz, sus insultos, eran de BaKanda, no había duda, se levanto del suelo y camino hacia donde provenían los insultos sujetándose de una pared, sintió un gran alivio al ver a él espadachín en buen estado, el podía guiarla a su cuerpo, volvería, y fin, asunto resuelto, observo cómo se alejaba y se apresuro a alcanzarlo

—¡Espera BaKanda! ¡Kanda! ¡Yuu!—Gritaba Allen mientras el espadachín se alejaba cada vez más, en una medida de desesperación, tomo impulso y se lanzo sobre él, le costó un gran dolor y de no ser porque no estaba en su cuerpo de seguro hubiera empeorado su estado y hubiera generado alguna hemorragia, se prenso de la pierna del espadachín mientras este seguía caminando, ignorante de todo

Pasaron minutos, unos infernales minutos para Allen, ya que, ni bien sujetada estaba a la pierna del espadachín, este la llevaba arrastrando por las calles de la ciudad

" _¡¿Cuándo me llevaras a mi cuerpo, BaKanda?!"_ Pensaba con fastidio Allen, y como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, en ese momento el golem de Kanda sonó

"¡Kanda! ¿Puedes oírme?" El espadachín soltó un gruñido como respuesta y la voz de Lenalee sonó preocupada en ese momento

"Nos permiten ver a Allen-chan en este momento, estamos en la habitación 114, nos vemos" Kanda chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, Allen quería gritarle que la llevara a su cuerpo, pero no valía la pena gritarle, Kanda continuo caminando y Allen se aferraba con su única mano sana a su pierna, sus heridas comenzaban a dolerle más, entraron a un edificio blanco, al instante en el que entro Allen percibió el olor de medicina y limpio del lugar, estaban en el hospital, decidió soltar a Kanda y se sostuvo de el mientras se acercaban a la recepción

—La habitación 114—Decia Kanda pidiendo indicaciones, la enfermera checo en la lista de pacientes

—¿Allen Walker?—Pregunto la enfermera, Kanda asintió, la mujer lo vio con detenimiento

—Disculpe la pregunta, pero, ¿Qué dijo que era usted de ella?—Kanda puso cara de pocos mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba, Allen se estremeció, ya que en su estado actual podía sentir perfectamente el aura de Kanda, no era agradable, para nada agradable

—Soy…su…prometido—Decía Kanda con odio y veneno cada palabra, la enfermera pareció no darse cuenta de ello y le daba las indicaciones sin ningún problema, Allen quedo con la boca abierta y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba roja como un tomate

—¡¿En qué momento de mi vida paso eso?!—Le gritaba Allen a Kanda pero este ni se inmutaba, muestra clara de que ni la escuchaba, Allen se comenzó a sentir más cansada y adolorida con cada paso que daba, ¿Tanto dolor le causo ese akuma? Se preguntaba mentalmente, su pierna la traiciono y cayó de nuevo en el suelo, observo como Kanda entraba a una habitación a unos cuantos pasos de ella, término arrastrándose por el piso hasta llegar a la habitación, una vez ahí observo una cama enfrente de ella, aun lado estaba Lenalee tomando su mano izquierda, Lavi permanecía apoyado en la pared con la mirada en el piso, Kanda se apoyo en el otro extremo, todos estaban en un silencio sepulcral, Allen se preguntaba si estaba en tan mal estado, se acerco a las parte baja de la cama y se apoyo ahí para poder ponerse de pie y sentarse en la cama, sujeto su brazo derecho con fuerza, todo le dolía demasiado, observo su cuerpo, estaba llena de moretones y raspones, tenía varias vendas, su pierna tenía un yeso, y su piel estaba amarilla, no pálida, amarilla…

—Allen-chan está en coma… el doctor dice que si no despierta en unos meses, puede perder al bebe, incluso…puede llegar a morir— Allen abrió los ojos como platos por la información, pudo escuchar como su amiga comenzaba a hipar mientras una lagrimas salían de sus ojos

—Lenalee…—Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a su amiga así, se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada estando en ese estado, volvió la vista a sí misma y toco su mejilla izquierda, realmente se veía mal, luego se preguntaba como volvería a su cuerpo, no se había detenido a pensar eso hasta ahora que estaba ahí

El teléfono que estaba conectado a uno de los golems sonó, Lenalee se separo de ella y contesto, Allen se mantuvo en la cama, escucho unos cuantos reclamos por parte de Lenalee, luego colgó el teléfono molesta y volvió a su lado

—¿Qué sucede Lenalee?—Preguntaba Lavi como si leyera sus pensamientos, Lenalee observo su cuerpo inconsciente por unos largos minutos

—Allen-chan se quedara aquí hasta que despierte, pero Nee-san quiere que volvamos—Allen observo a Lenalee con preocupación, conocía a su amiga, no quería dejarla sola, pero si se quedaba podía causar problemas, quería decirle que estaría bien, que regresaran a la Orden, la voz de Kanda hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos

—No…si ustedes se van, bien, yo me quedare cuidando a esta idiota—Allen la miro indignada, pero después se sorprendió, ¿Kanda estaba dispuesto a dejar las misiones para cuidarla?

—Pero…Kanda…—Empezaba a hablar Lenalee, Kanda la ignoro y se acerco a la cama donde estaban y se sentó en la orilla de esta mientras observaba a Allen

—Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión—Lenalee intercambio mirada con Lavi y asintió, al final Lenalee y Lavi se quedaron dormidos en las sillas que había en la habitación, de nuevo el silencio en la habitación, Kanda se mantenía de brazos cruzados en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, Allen estaba sentada en la cama observando al espadachín

—Idiota…—Dijo Kanda por lo bajo, Allen lo miro con curiosidad, pero el espadachín no decía nada, Allen se observo a si misma de nuevo

—Estoy con mi cuerpo… pero no he vuelto, ¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer para volver?—Decía Allen mientras regresaba la vista al frente, sin ver a la nada

—Es porque no tienes un motivo para volver…—Allen enfoco la vista a un lado de la cama y vio a la castaña que la veía con seriedad

—¿No tengo motivo para volver?—Pregunto Allen indignada, la castaña suspiro y le dio un golpe en la frente a Allen

—No tienes una razón para volver, lo que te motiva a vivir en este momento—Allen miro confundida a la chica, esta se encogió de hombros, y prosiguió a explicar

—Si quieres volver a la vida, debes tener un motivo para volver, algo que venga del corazón…—Decía al tiempo que palmeaba el pecho de Allen, en la dirección de donde estaba su corazón, antes de que Allen pudiera decir algo la chica desapareció

—¿Algo que venga del corazón…?—Se pregunto a si misma Allen mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón, eso sería difícil

Los días pasaron, con ello también semanas, todo el mundo en la Orden estaba preocupado por el estado de Allen, las noticias siempre eran las mismas, "Allen sigue igual" "lamentablemente no existe ninguna reacción de parte de ella" "tengan fe en ella"

Kanda estaba harto de oír eso todo el tiempo, obviamente la Moyashi no estaba bien, nunca ha estado bien, esas enfermeras solo les daban falsas esperanzas en cuanto a su estado, ¡todo era una maldita mentira!

Salió del hospital con prisa, Allen lo observaba desde la ventana, luego volvió su vista a la habitación, su estado si había mejorado un poco en ese mes, ya podía mover su brazo derecho sin problema, en cuanto a su cuerpo, algunas heridas cicatrizaban, algunos moretones iban desapareciendo, pero seguía sin saber cómo volver a su cuerpo

—Ha pasado un mes…—Decía mirando el calendario, en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama había un ramo de flores con una nota de que esperaban que mejorara y su regreso en la Orden, le gusto el detalle pero aun no tenía idea de cómo volver, un motivo de corazón, se repetía innumerables veces en su mente, pero seguía sin encontrar la respuesta

Se sentó en la cama, arriba de ella misma, al principio pensaba que se podía causar dolor, pero no había nada, ninguna respuesta por parte de su cuerpo, era como si estuviera muerta, no podía hablar con la castaña, pasaba su tiempo caminando por el hospital, vagando como alma en pena, lo cual no era muy diferente a su situación actual, a veces convivía con otras personas que estaban muertas esperando a algún familiar para pasar "al otro lado", siempre terminaban despidiéndose y por ende, muriendo en paz

Todas las personas muertas eran gentiles con ella, algunas visitaban su habitación para pedir por que regrese, algunos le hacían comentarios por la diferencia entre sus cabellos, bueno, realmente a ella también le sorprendía, cabello largo castaño y con las puntas blancas, cuando su cabello normal era albino y corto, pero decían que se le veía lindo.

Se sentía mal, todos los días Lenalee iba a verla y hablaba con ella pidiéndole que volviera, que todo el mundo la extrañaba, Lavi iba siempre acompañado de Bookman uno que otro día en la semana, simplemente la veía, le decía una que otra cosa y se iban, incluso Komui iba a verla a menudo, acariciaba su cabello y le decía que fuera fuerte, que cuando despertara la recibirían con los brazos abiertos en la Orden, algunos buscadores con los que entablo amistad, y Kanda estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, no decía nada, solo permanecía ahí, callado

Una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo, la limpio rápidamente, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que encontrar la respuesta para volver, tenía que encontrar la maldita respuesta, escucho la puerta abrirse y Kanda entro, a diferencia de cómo lo hacía siempre, este se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la veía fijamente, Allen lo observaba confundida, ¿Qué le sucedía a BaKanda? Se preguntaba mentalmente

—Estoy harto de esto Moyashi…todo el jodido mundo pregunta por ti, Lee no deja de llorar por ti, el jodido mundo no funciona si tú no estás bien…—Allen se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Kanda le hablaba estando en coma, lo observaba con detenimiento, el se llevo una mano a su boca, pudo ver perfectamente como con uno de sus dientes se hacia una pequeña cortada en la muñeca, antes de poder decir algo Kanda comenzó a tomar de su sangre, Allen quedo en shock al presenciar eso, pero se fijo en un detalle, en ningún momento Kanda trago

—¿Qué demonios haces?— Preguntaba Allen mientras se acercaba al japonés, a veces se preguntaba porque intentaba de hablar con él si era claro que no la escuchaba, observo como Kanda se acercaba a su rostro para quitar unos mechones de cabello de su frente, Allen se quedo estática mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas

—¡¿Q-que demonios haces?! ¡No te aproveches de mi cuerpo cuando estoy inconsciente— Esta de mas decir que fue ignorada, observo perfectamente cuando el espadachín junto sus labios, ahora estaba roja de la furia

—¡Tu…! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Voy a matarte!—Decía Allen con aura maligna, pero de repente desapareció, observo un pequeño hilo de sangre que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, Kanda se separo y básicamente se limpio los labios con la manga de su saco

—No hice eso porque quiera, simplemente me harte de que toda la atención del mundo este en ti, es un dolor de cabeza—Allen lo miro confundida mientras se cruzaba de piernas, de pronto se dio cuenta, su pierna ya no dolía, observo su cuerpo y nuevamente el shock adorno su rostro, su cuerpo estaba bien, no había moretones, ni heridas, estaba en perfecto estado, era como si solo durmiera plácidamente

—¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste BaKanda?!—Le gritaba al espadachín mientras este quitaba el rastro de sangre de sus labios

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer Moyashi…ahora es cosa tuya el despertar— Dijo Kanda como si leyera sus pensamientos, este se fue de la habitación, Allen se levanto para seguirlo pero choco contra una anciana

—Lo siento mucho— Decía Allen mientras hacia una reverencia como disculpa, la mujer le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que no importaba, ambas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del hospital

—¿Y dime pequeña, a quien esperas para ir al otro lado?—Pregunto con gentileza la mujer, Allen negó con la cabeza

—Yo aun no muero, mi cuerpo está en estado de coma y no sé como despertar—Dijo un poco avergonzada por su situación, la anciana le toco el hombro con comprensión

—¿Y usted?—La mujer sonrió con tristeza y llegaron a un quirófano, la anciana entro a él seguida de Allen, se detuvieron en frente de un espejo donde se mostraba el cuerpo de una persona que claramente estaba a mitad de una cirugía

—Tuvimos un accidente hace unas horas, mi cuerpo no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo y morí, pero no puedo morir en paz sin saber el estado de mi hija, es la única que tuve, no sabes lo doloroso que es para una madre es dejar a un hijo solo en el mundo—Allen le sonrió con tristeza

—No lo sé, yo fui abandonada cuando era bebe debido a una deformidad en mi brazo, mi padre adoptivo murió cuando aún era una niña, y mi maestro…prefiero no hablar de él—Decía Allen mientras observaba frente a la chica que estaban operando, al parecer todo iba bien

—¿Tienes pensado tener familia?—La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Allen pero sonrió con cierta tranquilidad y miro a la anciana

—Pues…estoy embarazada, pero el padre de mi hijo es un idiota mal humorado…—La anciana rio con gracia y Allen la vio confundida

—Yo pienso que eso hace interesante una relación, que ambos sean tan opuestos que se atraigan—Allen sonrió divertida, claramente no era su caso con Kanda, pero prefería no decir nada

Paso el resto del día junto a la anciana, esta le hablaba de anécdotas de su vida que a Allen le resultaban entretenidas

Al final del día se enteraron de que la hija de la anciana estaría bien, por lo que se despidieron, y la mujer desapareció, de nueva cuenta, Allen estaba sola en ese lugar tan vacio y creía sombrío, camino hacia su habitación y se sorprendió de ver a Kanda sentado en una silla al lado de la cama mientras la observaba en silencio, se sentó en la cama mientras observaba el rostro del espadachín, ya no estaba molesta por lo que sucedió en la mañana, claramente el había hecho algo para sanar sus heridas, solo quedaba que ella despertara, pero como lo iba a conseguir

—¡Tsk!, hoy hable con Lee, vendrán ella y el conejo para ver tu estado…—Empezó a hablar Kanda con su mal humor de siempre mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a veces se preguntaba si realmente no la veía, ya que solo cuando hablaba era cuando ella estaba presente

—Todos en la Orden siguen preocupados, ya les informaron sobre "la milagrosa sanación de sus heridas", ¡tsk!...tienes que volver Moyashi…todo el jodido mundo deja de hacer lo que debería por ti, inclusive yo quiero que vuelvas…—Allen apretó su labio inferior con fuerza, sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban, todo el mundo la extrañaba, ¿Ese no era un motivo para volver? ¡¿CUAL ERA SU MALDITO MOTIVO PARA VOLVER?!

—Por eso… ¡abre los ojos de una maldita vez!, Moyashi—Algunas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Allen

—¡No sé cómo volver BaKanda! ¡Extraño a todo el mundo, Lenalee…Lavi…—Allen empezó a temblar, todas las lagrimas que había contenido ese tiempo empezaban a salir y no podía evitarlo

—Yo… ¡Quiero volver al lado de BaKanda…! —Decía Allen mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo, su cabello comenzó a emitir un brillo mientras este se volvía completamente blanco, su brazo izquierdo adquiera el color rojo vivo y en su mejilla izquierda aparecía su pentaculo, sentido su cuerpo caliente todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse blanco, como si una luz la guiara, y luego…abrió los ojos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, eso me motiva a seguir con esto, mil gracias a los que me dan apoyo en esto, nos leemos en la otra, bye bye**_

— _ **Lizzy**_

 _ **PD: Si fueron observadores se dieron cuenta que la melodía que siguió Allen era la del catorceavo…como dije cosas interesantes se acercan kukukuku ¬u¬**_


	8. Capitulo 7: Quien es Alma?

_**N/A: Hola a mis queridos akumas (así les diré ahora :v, espero no les moleste) Aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Nuevos Sentimientos", ahora tengo que hacer los capitos con un montón de tiempo porque se acerca la escuela, vida social, molestar a mis hermanos, jugar con el gato, etc. Pero no habrá mucha diferencia, tal vez actualice junto a las actualizaciones de D. Gray-man Hallow (los lunes) pero ya veré :D**_

 **Capitulo 7: ¿Quién es Alma…?** (Con el titulo imagínense la intensidad, okno xD, continúen)

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Yo… ¡Quiero volver al lado de BaKanda…! —Decía Allen mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo, su cabello comenzó a emitir un brillo mientras este se volvía completamente blanco, su brazo izquierdo adquiera el color rojo vivo y en su mejilla izquierda aparecía su pentaculo, sentido su cuerpo caliente todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse blanco, como si una luz la guiara, y luego…abrió los ojos_

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz blanca le calaba en los ojos, se removió un poco incomoda en la cama mullida en la que estaba, ladeo la cabeza intentando enfocar en donde estaba, sentía la garganta reseca

—¿Donde estoy…?—Pregunto al aire mientras se llevaba un brazo a su frente, tenía jaqueca, y sentía el estomago revuelto

—Moyashi…—Escucho la voz de Kanda cerca de ella, se intento reincorporar pero un brazo la hizo volver a recostarse en la almohada

—Me duele la cabeza…—Dijo por lo bajo llevándose ambas manos a la cara, en un intento de calmar el dolor, sintió una venda en su cabeza, sentía que le apretaba, a tirones se la quito, se sentía fastidiada

—Finalmente despiertas, deja de moverte tanto, Moyashi— Allen consiguió finalmente enfocar, observo al japonés que estaba frente a ella, tal vez era a causa de los medicamentos, o su aturdimiento, pero en ese ángulo, Kanda no se veía mal, incluso admitía que se veía guapo

—Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda…—dijo de forma débil, en ese momento una enfermera entro y se mostro sorprendida al ver a Allen despierta, pero le dio una sonrisa gentil (obviamente falsa) e hizo una reverencia antes de irse, Allen intento reincorporarse de nueva cuenta pero Kanda se lo impidió

—Idiota, acabas de despertar, no seas terca— Allen lo vio con fastidio y volvió a recostarse, observo el ramo de flores que estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama

—Llevas inconsciente un mes…—Dijo Kanda con cierta calma, Allen asintió

—Lo sé, esas flores son de parte de la Orden, llevas aquí todo el tiempo aunque te ibas de vez en cuando y volvías antes del anochecer…—Decía Allen mientras observaba por la ventana, notaba la mirada de Kanda sobre ella, pidiendo explicación por lo que sabia

—Siempre estuve aquí…Lenalee tomaba mi mano y me decía que todo estaría bien, Komui-san venia para decirme que fuera fuerte, luego Reever se lo tenía que llevar arrastrando, BaKanda estaba aquí, aunque permanecía callado casi todo el tiempo…—Decía con calma mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

—¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntaba Kanda extrañado mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se lo daba, al final dejo que Allen se sentara en la cama, ya que no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse

—Porque…porque estoy feliz…—Decía Allen recibiendo el pañuelo y limpiando sus lágrimas, Kanda la observaba sin decir nada

—Yo… extrañaba discutir con BaKanda…—Por primera vez Kanda no oculto su asombro ante ello, toco la frente de la Moyashi, tenía un poco de fiebre, pero no la suficiente como para decir tantas idioteces, se sentó a un lado de ella soltando un suspiro

—¿Pero qué dices…?— Allen se apoyo en su hombro y aspiro el aroma de Kanda, quería convencerse a sí misma de que estaba despierta

—El aroma de Kanda es dulce…—Kanda observo confundido a Allen, Lee se lo advirtió, no debía ser tan "cruel" con ella, pero por favor, eso era demasiado

—¿Qué?—Allen abrió los ojos y observo a Kanda con una sonrisa triste

—Es desesperante verte a ti misma inconsciente y no poder hacer nada al respecto…—Kanda suspiro, no tenía idea de lo que la Moyashi estaba hablando, de repente Allen se tenso con los ojos abiertos

—Espera…eh vuelto…—Decía mientras veía sus propias manos, pensativa

—¿Moyashi?—Preguntaba Kanda mientras la observaba, tal vez el estar en coma la había vuelto loca, pensó

—Tenía que tener un motivo para volver…uno de corazón…—Decía Allen mientras pensaba cual pudo ser el motivo

 _*FLASH BACK*_

— _Todos en la Orden siguen preocupados, ya les informaron sobre "la milagrosa sanación de sus heridas", ¡tsk!...tienes que volver Moyashi…todo el jodido mundo deja de hacer lo que debería por ti, inclusive yo quiero que vuelvas…—Allen apretó su labio inferior con fuerza, sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban, todo el mundo la extrañaba, ¿Ese no era un motivo para volver? ¡¿CUAL ERA SU MALDITO MOTIVO PARA VOLVER?!_

— _Por eso… ¡abre los ojos de una maldita vez!, Moyashi—Algunas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Allen_

— _¡No sé cómo volver BaKanda! ¡Extraño a todo el mundo, Lenalee…Lavi…—_

 _El recuerdo comenzó a volverse tan nublado y bizarro que no lo recordaba a pesar de haberlo vivido hace unos minutos_

 _*FIN DE FLASH BACK*_

—Mi motivo de volver… ¿Cuál fue? —Allen se llevo el dedo índice al labio, pensativa…lo había olvidado, de la nada vio a Timcanpy acercarse a ella con un sobre en la boca, Allen le sonrió a su golem y tomo el sobre, esos días su fiel amigo se la pasaba con BaKanda, parecía como si hicieron las paces por ese tiempo, de solo ver quien fue el que envió el sobre se tenso, Cross Marian, de su estúpido maestro, con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y saco una carta

—" _Iré pronto a verte, Cross"—_ Entro en pánico, ¡¿ahora que quería?! ¿Dejarle más deudas? ¿Buscaba dinero? ¡¿Se la llevaría de la Orden para mantenerlo?!

—¿Qué es eso?—Decía Kanda al tiempo que le quitaba la carta a la Moyashi, esta se quedo de piedra, leyó la carta sin interés y luego observo de nuevo a la Moyashi

—¿Te preocupa el general Cross?— La Moyashi no respondió y se puso en posición fetal en la cama, de la nada grito parándose de la cama, pero debido al tiempo que estuvo en coma termino en el suelo, Kanda la observaba confundido, ¿ahora qué demonios le pasaba?

—¡Va a matarme!—Decía Allen reincorporándose del suelo buscando su ropa

—Oye Moyashi…—

—Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda—Allen comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación impaciente, una de las enfermeras entro y la quiso mandar a recostarse, pero Allen empezó una discusión con ella sobre que estaba bien, después de una discusión de casi una hora le hicieron exámenes a Allen y todo indicaba que estaba bien, y no tuvieron de otra más que dejarla con su crisis, ya que Allen no se calmaba, inclusive le habían dado un sedante

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?— Kanda solo observaba a la Moyashi caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, el simplemente se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, indiferente

—Lee se la llevo cuando tenias poco de haber ingresado en el hospital—Dijo Kanda con simpleza, Allen entro en pánico

—¿Y no dejo nada? ¿Ni siquiera un cambio?—Kanda se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia

—Cross va a matarme… va a sepultarme entre todas sus deudas—Decía Allen paranoica, Kanda suspiro fastidiado

El teléfono conectado por el golem de Kanda sonó, Allen al ser el más cercano contesto

—¿Hola?—Pregunto Allen, no hubo respuesta por unos segundos, Allen se separo un poco del teléfono, checando si este funcionaba bien, al comprobar que efectivamente funcionaba lo acerco de nuevo a su oído

—Hola… ¿hay alguien ahí?—

—¡¿Allen-chan estas despierta?!—Allen por poco deja caer el teléfono por el aturdimiento

—Ah…si, Lenalee, podrías evitar gritar por el teléfono, por favor— Decía Allen con calma, Kanda se acerco para quitarle el teléfono

—¿Ahora qué quieres Lee?—Allen le intento quitar el teléfono, pero por la diferencia de alturas (N/A:si no mal recuerdo cerca de 10 cm :T) Kanda mantenía lejos a Allen sin ningún esfuerzo

—Acaba de despertar hoy….lo sé…no me jod… ¡Tsk! ¡Bien!—Decía Kanda irritado, sin más le dio el teléfono a Allen, que básicamente se lo quito y le saco la lengua para después contestar

—Hola…si…—Allen empezó a hablar animadamente con Lenalee, Kanda suspiro y se sentó en una silla lejos de la Moyashi, pero aun así la escuchaba a la perfección, se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido

—Ese akuma tenia gran fuerza, jamás creí que quedaría en coma, incluso tuve que…—De la nada Allen olvido lo que iba a decir…era algo que sucedió durante su estado de coma, pero ¿Qué?

—¿Allen-chan?—Allen se sobresalto y luego continuo hablando unos minutos con Lenalee para después colgar

—¿Qué fue eso…?—Se decía a sí misma, algo sucedió mientras estaba en coma, pero no lo recordaba, espera…sucedió algo primeramente…lo último que recuerda fue…el ataque del akuma, este azotándola contra el suelo, el dolor que eso le causaba, como perdía el conocimiento y después…después…no lo recordaba

—Moyashi…—Allen volteo a ver a Kanda confundida, había algo que Kanda hizo y ahora estaba bien…pero no recordaba nada

—No recuerdo nada…—Dijo Allen por lo bajo, Kanda se acerco y la agito sin ninguna gentileza, la Moyashi estaba en una especie de trance, toco su frente y su fiebre había subido

—Idiota…—Kanda la llevo cargando a la cama ya que Allen seguía en su trance, y la abrigo con una manta que había cerca

—No recuerdo nada… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?— Allen decía por lo bajo, entonces un extraño escenario se formo en frente de ella

Una chica, rubia, de linda y cálida sonrisa, con un uniforme de exorcista, vestido largo y una chaqueta de la cintura con un cuello alto, el cabello lo mantenía atado en una coleta con una banda de tela alrededor de la base, era hermosa…sin darse cuenta un nombre salió de sus labios

—Alma…—Kanda miro a Allen confundido, de la nada ella comenzó a llorar, pero no eran lagrimas como otras veces, estaba llorando incluso más que cuando perdió a Mana, pero era de modo inconsciente, casi como si alguien la estuviera obligando

—Moyashi— Kanda se sentó junto a ella e intentaba calmarla de algún modo, Allen lloraba con fuerza, algunas enfermeras se habían acercado a la habitación para saber lo que pasaba

—Alma…Alma murió…todas murieron…—Kanda por un momento entendió a lo que Allen se refería, a la maldición, pero ¿Quién era Alma?

Unas enfermeras entraron a la habitación y le pusieron sedantes, poco a poco le hicieron efecto a Allen y cayo dormida en la cama, Kanda la observo confundido, la Moyashi por primera vez había reaccionado de ese modo ante esa "maldición", se mantuvo cerca de ella por la noche para asegurarse de que no sucediera otra situación similar a la de ese día

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente Lenalee había llegado al pueblo y a penas vio a Allen en perfecto estado se lanzo a brazos de su amiga, ambas platicaron mientras caminaban de regreso a la habitación de la albina para recoger las muy pocas cosas que eran de Allen

—¿Entonces estas bien?—Allen asintió animadamente

—esto… ¿trajiste ropa para mí?, usar esta bata se vuelve incomodo—Lenalee asintió y le tendió una bolsa de las que llevaba consigo con una sonrisa

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—Exclamo Allen mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente, de toda la ropa que tenia, ¿tenía que traer su pijama?, Lenalee le continuo sonriendo fingiendo inocencia con las manos a sus espaldas

—Lenalee, esto no es ropa…—Decía Allen bajando la mirada, Lenalee la tomo de la mano mientras le daba otra bolsa

—Era broma, aquí esta lo mas cómodo para ti, no sabía que tus heridas habían sanado completamente…—Allen suspiro aliviada y tomo la bolsa con una sonrisa, entro al baño del cuarto, se dio una ducha que tanto ansiaba y se vistió sin ningún problema, un vestido blanco de manga larga, cuello de tortuga y de largo hasta poco debajo de las rodillas, con un moño negro rodeando su cintura y un pequeño encaje en las mangas y parte baja del vestido, se coloco sus clásicos guantes blancos y salió del baño descalza y Lenalee le dio unos zapatos de piso negros,

Mientras Lenalee y Kanda (siendo obligado) terminaban el papeleo para salir del hospital, una de las enfermeras miraba fijamente a Allen, causándole una gran incomodidad

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?—Pregunto Allen con calma acercándose a la enfermera, su mirada viajo por todo su ser examinándola y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación

—¿Usted tiene padres?—A Allen le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta pero negó con la cabeza

—Su estado es inaceptable, una jovencita de tu edad no debería de estar embarazada—Allen miro confundida a la enfermera

—Esto fue un accidente…—Dijo con simpleza, la enfermera frunció el ceño claramente indignada

—Claramente eres una desvergonzada, para procrear una familia debes de estar casada, y no te creo el hecho de que a tus quince años ya estas casada y en espera de un bebe, simplemente inaceptable para la sociedad, para la iglesia, para la familia—Allen frunció el ceño molesta, no era "ese" tipo de accidente, es más, el contarlo era simplemente ridículo e irreal

—Tal vez no quiero seguir esas normas, no he hecho nada malo—El ambiente entre ambas se estaba volviendo tenso

—Es un hijo ilegitimo, no puede ser aceptado por la sociedad…— Allen se puso roja del enojo, no le gustaba en absoluto la forma de pensar de esa enfermera

—Entonces la sociedad es una mierda. Todo este maldito sistema que me está diciendo me da igual—Decía Allen completamente indignada y subiendo el tono de voz, lo que causo que las personas centraran la atención en ellas, inclusive Lenalee y Kanda fijaron su atención en ellas, pero nadie hacia nada por intervenir

—Toda tu eres inaceptable, cabello blanco corto como un varón, un tatuaje en el ojo, y no hablemos de tu brazo, debes cuidar el cuerpo que te dieron tus padres—

—¡Usted no sabe nada de mí! ¡Cuidar mi cuerpo cuando mis padres me abandonaron cuando nací! ¡Si debería de seguir el maldito estereotipo de una mujer entonces ¿por qué demonios mi madre me abandono?! ¡¿No se supone que una mujer debe de ser buena madre?! ¡¿Acaso una buena madre abandona a sus hijos por una deformidad?!—

 _¡Smack!_

Allen estaba con la mirada aturdida a un lado, mientras su mejilla adquiría un color rojo debido a la cachetada que le dio aquella enfermera, volteo a verla con enojo evidente en sus ojos

—Respeta a tus mayores niña…—Allen estaba a punto de regresarle el golpe cuando Kanda tuvo que intervenir sosteniéndola por detrás para evitar que se metiera en más problemas, mientras Lenalee se mantenía detrás de ambos evitando problemas, la enfermera la veía con aires de superioridad

—¿Respetar a mis mayores…?—Allen sonrió de forma torcida mientras bajaba la mirada y dejaba que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos

—En ese caso usted debería darse cuenta de su posición, acaba de golpear a una paciente siendo usted una enfermera, las enfermeras deben tratar _bien_ a los pacientes, no meterse en la vida de ellos y tratarlos como se les da la gana—Allen levanto la mirada mostrando una sonrisa póker mientras la enfermera se encogía de hombros asustada

—Por este simple acto impulsivo de su parte puede costarle su trabajo y será vista de una forma inaceptable para la sociedad, por agredir a una paciente, ¿verdad?—Todos en el lugar empezaron a murmurar cosas por el incidente y si el hospital permitía ese tipo de comportamientos por parte de su equipo de trabajo

—Y para su información…tiene razón, no estoy casada, pero este hombre es mi prometido y teníamos desde hace tiempo casarnos, el que este embarazada solo es muestra de nuestro amor mutuo…—Decía Allen mientras abrazaba a Kanda con una sonrisa, en un modo de darle crédito a sus palabras, antes de que Kanda pudiera protestar algo Allen se lo llevo arrastrando tomándolo de la mano como si fueran una pareja

Ambos salieron junto a Lenalee y fue cuando Allen soltó la mano del japonés para llevarla a su mejilla derecha, justo donde le habían dado la cachetada aquella enfermera, estaba roja y se veía perfectamente la marca de la mano

—Tener que llegar al extremo de mentir sobre estar comprometida con el… realmente prefiero pagar las deudas de Cross antes de que eso pase…—Decía Allen mientras se sobaba la mejilla, no era mucho dolor, fue más el alboroto que genero aquella enfermera que lo que realmente paso

—De hecho Allen-chan…eso es lo que pensaban en el hospital, que estabas comprometida, así que para la enfermera…no estabas mintiendo—Allen se detuvo en seco dejando a Lenalee y Kanda confundidos

—Lo sabia…sabia que dijeron eso para evitar problemas…—Lenalee observo a Kanda confundida

—¿Le dijiste?—Kanda negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Nadie me dijo nada…solo lo sabia…pero no recuerdo el porqué—Decía Allen pensativa, Kanda le dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de que volviera al estado de trance, claro que esto ocasiono una discusión entre los dos, pero era algo ya costumbre entre ellos

Llegaron a la estación de trenes para partir a la Orden, Allen observaba los mapas del lugar con Timcanpy en su cabeza

—" _Iré pronto a verte"_ ¿Qué estas pensando Maestro?— Allen sujeto al golem entre sus manos mientras empezaba a jugar con él, Lenalee la llamo porque el tren estaba llegando y debían abordar, Allen se sentó junto a la ventana con Lenalee a un lado y Kanda enfrente de Lenalee, no le dio importancia y observaba el paisaje, no podía evitar recordar las heridas que el akuma le había causado, heridas que hubieran tardado meses en sanar, pero ahí estaba, intacta.

Se apoyo en la ventana con cansancio, todo en ese día la hacía sentir cansada, observo su mano izquierda, si hubiera podido activarla nada de eso hubiera pasado, además ahora tenía el problema de que su maestro iría a verla, no tenía idea de cuándo y eso la aterraba, por el momento su embarazo no se notaba, pero en unos meses empezaría a notarse y sería malo encontrarse con Cross en ese tiempo, recordó todas las ocasiones en las que la mantenía ocupada con deudas para evitar que tuviera amigos para evitar que tuviera una relación con ellos, el único más cercano que tuvo a un amigo se volvió un akuma y tuvo que deshacerse de el

—Estoy muerta…—Termino diciendo cerrando los ojos con cansancio, Lenalee la observaba con preocupación y de forma gentil toco su hombro para llamar su atención

—¿Allen-chan, todo está bien?— Allen asintió sin moverse de posición,Lenalee no quiso causarle más molestias y Allen lentamente cayo a los brazos del Morfeo

 _Estaba en un campo, todo era cálido y confortable, después todo se tiño de rojo carmesí y observo a una chica rubia luchando contra distintos akumas de nivel dos, parecía exhausta_

— _Debemos de obtener el corazón de la inocencia— Decía un akuma con una sádica sonrisa_

— _Jamás lo obtendrán—Exclamo la mujer utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba "Alma…" pensó para sí misma Allen, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, esa chica había tenido al corazón de la inocencia…ella estuvo embarazada, tuvo el corazón de la inocencia en su vientre…_

 _De la nada observo una cabellera azabache, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa a un mayor_

— _¿K-Kanda…?—No quería admitirlo pero ese chico se parecía demasiado a Kanda, pero era imposible, ¿verdad?, observo como el espadachín defendía a la chica, aunque noto que algunos empezaban a separarlos, Allen estaba atónita, aquel chico empezaba a tener cada vez mas heridas así como sus fuerzas se iban reduciendo, Alma permanecía mas a la defensiva que enfocada a atacar, y finalmente un akuma aprovecho esto para atravesarla con una de sus garras, Allen observo como el cuerpo de la chica caía al suelo y era rodeado por un charco de sangre, había muerto…murió, los akumas se acercaron al cuerpo de la chica para obtener la inocencia, una pequeña luz rosada salió de entre ellos y voló lejos, huyendo del lugar "El corazón…" pensó Allen_

 _Volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba el espadachín, este al final no pudo más y un akuma termino disparándole_

 _Allen se dejo caer al suelo cubriéndose los oídos intentando no escuchar las risas de los akumas, Alma era una mujer que era importante para él, era alguien a quien el amo, algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, nada podía ser cierto, todo era una simple alucinación, sintió unos brazos envolverla en un cálido abrazo, miro que se trataba de la castaña dándole consuelo_

— _Kanda Yuu no es quien realmente crees, el ya tuvo a alguien importante en su vida—Allen sollozo en silencio, todo se estaba oscureciendo, se sentía en un abismo_

— _¡Allen-chan! ¡Despierta! ¡Allen-chan!—Una voz sonaba a la lejanía, esa voz… era Lenalee_

— _¡Allen-chan! ¡Allen-chan!—_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos repentinamente, Lenalee la soltó, Allen estaba respirando entrecortadamente con un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, recordó por breves momentos recuerdos de ese sueño, lo que genero que mas lagrimas volvieran a brotar

—Ella murió Lenalee…murió—Lenalee la abrazo sin comprender de lo que hablaba, Allen continúo llorando sobre su hombro

—Alma…ella…Kanda…y-yo…yo…—Decía Allen sin poder formar ninguna oración coherente, Kanda la observaba sin decir nada, era la segunda vez que pasaba, " _Alma…"_ ese nombre le sonaba, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver el en eso?

Lenalee lo miro pidiendo ayuda, Kanda se acerco e intento tocar a Allen pero esta alejo su mano con violencia

—¡No me toques!—Exclamo Allen, subió las piernas al asiento y con ellas oculto su rostro, en ese momento se sentía mal de estar al lado de Kanda, se sentía culpable y con un gran remordimiento

Kanda y Lenalee intercambiaron miradas por el cambio de humor de Allen y decidieron dejarla sola, salieron de la pequeña cabina en la que estaban y se pasaron en la que estaba a un lado de esta, dándole privacidad a Allen

—¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?—Decía Lenalee con seriedad, la actitud de Allen cambio de forma muy repentina y parecía estar dirigida hacia el espadachín

Kanda se encogió de hombros, se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana sin aparente interés, pero en el fondo le preocupo el cambio de Allen

—¡Tsk!—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, y felicidades Nella D. Campbell, acertaste en el hecho de que "A" entraría en esta historia, han empezado una problemática en la relación de nuestra Moyashi y BaKanda, eme aquí las preguntas ¿Kanda sabrá lo que le sucede a Allen? ¿Alma tendrá mayores apariciones? ¿Qué demonios quiere Cross D:? ¿Empezare a dar a conocer el asunto de la muñeca? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo xD**

— **Lizzy**

 **Pd: Lo sé, faltan muchos asuntos por dar aquí, mas desarrollo en la historia, empezaran las apariciones de arcos del manga y muchas cosas….necesito un frappe dorado…**


	9. Capitulo 8: El catorceavo Noe

**Hola de nuevo mis pequeños akumas, aquí otro capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahora, y darle una oportunidad a mi rara y retorcida (? Historia, en fin, no los aburro, comienza el capitulo!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Capitulo 8: El catorceavo Noé**

 _Anteriormente…_

— _¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?—Decía Lenalee con seriedad, la actitud de Allen cambio de forma muy repentina y parecía estar dirigida hacia el espadachín_

 _Kanda se encogió de hombros, se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana sin aparente interés, pero en el fondo le preocupo el cambio de Allen_

— _¡Tsk!—_

Durante el transcurso en el tren Allen estuvo sola en la cabina, aunque realmente necesitaba la soledad en ese momento, ni siquiera Timcanpy conseguía subir su ánimo, intento dormir otras veces en el tren pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba los horribles hechos de esa chica, todo el tiempo evito a Kanda, no podía verlo a la cara porque le recordaba a aquel chico y no le gustaba la sensación que le causaba al pensar que ese chico fuera realmente el espadachín

En cuanto llegaron a la Orden, todos recibieron a Allen con un gran banquete, Allen solo quería irse y encerrarse a su habitación, estaba cansada por el viaje, pero al ver el esmero que todos pusieron en decorar la cafetería para su llegada la hizo quedarse, todos hablaban animadamente mientras Allen solo miraba la comida con asco, amaba la comida pero en ese momento quería permanecer lejos de ella

—Moyashi-chan ¿estás bien? Luces pálida…—Decía Lavi sentándose enfrente de ella, Allen quería decir que estaba bien, luego sintió algo revolviéndose dentro de ella, se llevo las manos a la boca y se reincorporo rápidamente

—Lo siento…tengo que ir al baño—Rápidamente Allen salió del lugar corriendo hacia los baños, con suerte consiguió llegar y se acerco al lavabo y vomito, " _¿síntoma del embarazo?"_ Se pregunto a si misma mentalmente, se lavo la boca y salió tambaleándose del baño, observo a Kanda que estaba caminando por el pasillo, quería huir de ahí pero su mente le hizo permanecer ahí, Kanda y ella cruzaron miradas, los recuerdos de ese "sueño" volvieron a su mente haciendo que Allen desviara la mirada y comenzara a caminar apoyándose de la pared con dirección a la cafetería pero Kanda la detuvo

—Necesitas descansar Moyashi…— Kanda la sujetaba de un brazo, Allen se giro para verlo y no pudo evitar recordar a la chica rubia, el sentimiento de culpa que la consumía de solo ver al espadachín, no le gustaba las conclusiones que sacaba su mente con respecto a Kanda y aquel chico, quería que todo fuera mentira, que el Kanda que tenia frente a ella no era el "Kanda" que vio en ese sueño

—Kanda… ¿tú conoces…o conociste a alguna chica llamada Alma?—Pregunto sin verlo a la cara, mentalmente se reprendía por haber preguntado algo que obviamente no le debería de interesar, pero la pregunta salió por si sola

—No…—Allen suspiro aliviada, así que fue idea suya el parecido entre ambos exorcistas, Kanda noto esto y la vio extrañado

—¿Tiene que ver con tu berrinche en el tren?—Allen se sonrojo levemente y negó con la cabeza, Kanda no le creyó eso pero no la cuestionaría, le despeino el cabello haciendo que Allen se molestara por ello, pero le dio poca importancia, Allen bostezo y se tallo los ojos para mantenerse despierta

—¡Tsk! ¿Por qué no simplemente descansas y les dices en la mañana que estabas cansada?, no te compliques la vida—Allen negó con la cabeza

—Se esmeraron en hacerme una bienvenida, no es correcto irme así sin más, no soy como tú, BaKanda…—Kanda rodo los ojos con fastidio, esa Moyashi era imposible de tratar

—Entonces vamos a que te despidas de "forma adecuada" y luego te largas a descansar— Allen no puso objeción y así ambos caminaron hasta llegar a cafetería, todos los vieron como si fueran bichos raros, y de solo pensarlo…ellos dos, caminando armónicamente sin discusiones o miradas asesinas de por medio, ¿acaso era el fin del mundo?

—Chicos, en serio les agradezco esta cálida bienvenida, pero estoy un poco cansada por el viaje, espero y me comprendan, ustedes pueden seguir festejando, hasta mañana— Allen salió de cafetería seguida por el japonés, una vez fuera, Allen se apoyo en la pared, ¿era normal sentirse tan cansada?

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunto Kanda estando enfrente de ella, Allen no dijo nada y se deslizo por la pared hasta terminar en el suelo

—Moyashi, no puedes dormir aquí…—Decía Kanda al ver como la Moyashi cerraba los ojos con intención de dormirse, Allen frunció el ceño y abrió un poco los ojos, extendió los brazos hacia el japonés

—Cárgame…—Allen lo decía jugando, pero jamás se espero que el japonés enserio aceptara y la cargara estilo nupcial, temiendo caerse se aferro al cuello del japonés, este se mostro divertido por su reacción

—¡Era en broma! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!—Decía Allen sonrojada dando unas cuantas pataleadas, Kanda soltó un bufido y la ignoro, al final Allen se dejo llevar y se recargo en el hombro del espadachín cerrando los ojos, era cómodo, aunque ninguno de los dos era consciente de que alguien los vio e incluso había tomado una foto de la "pareja"

Kanda llego a la habitación de la Moyashi, Allen ya estaba casi dormida en los brazos del espadachín, Allen abrió la puerta con cansancio y Kanda la llevo adentro y la deposito en la cama, cuando estaba por salir Allen lo sujeto de la manga de su saco, Kanda volteo a verla confundido

—Kanda… ¿Dónde está Tim…?—Kanda se encogió de hombros y Allen lo soltó, salió de la habitación y cuando estaba por llegar al final del pasillo escucho la puerta de la habitación de la Moyashi abrirse

—Kanda…—El espadachín se giro y observo a Allen, tenia puesta una pijama con conejos y zanahorias, infantil en su opinión pero admitía que no se le veía mal, incluso decía que se veía adorable (N/A: Que sea frio e inexpresivo no quiere decir que no tenga sus pensamientos :v) estaba con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada baja

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—Kanda se acerco a ella y la observo esperando que hablara

—Solo…no te rías…—Kanda se cruzo de brazos esperando que hablara—… No puedo dormir sin Timcanpy, tengo miedo de tener una pesadilla…esto…—Allen comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosa —¿P-puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?—Decía Allen levantando la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Kanda se quedo paralizado unos momentos, como si realmente lo estuviera considerando

—No…ya estas grande—Allen bajo la mirada avergonzada, sabía que era difícil tratar con el japonés pero quería compañía, antes de llegar a la Orden su maestro dormía con ella de vez en cuando, sin perversas intenciones claro, pero en ese día aquella pesadilla la asechaba y tenía miedo, sabía que era casi tan ridículo como los monstruos bajo la cama, claro que no era algo que pudiera explicar al espadachín

Allen se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo a su habitación cerrando la puerta, Kanda suspiro un poco más tranquilo, ¿Qué le sucedía a esa Moyashi? Escucho un grito adentro de la habitación y no dudo en abrir la puerta, Allen estaba arriba de su cama sentada en posición fetal ocultando su rostro entre la almohada, parecía tener miedo a algo, Allen a penas lo vio y corrió a su lado ocultándose atrás de el, claramente aterrada

—¡Tsk! Bien, tu ganas…—Decía Kanda saliendo de la habitación seguido por Allen, camino a su habitación y dejo a la Moyashi afuera, se quito su uniforme de exorcista y desato su cabello, se coloco una camiseta blanca holgada, y un pantalón negro para dormir

Abrió la puerta y Allen estaba apoyada en la pared frente a su habitación abrazando su almohada, camino de regreso a la habitación de la Moyashi siendo seguido por ella, Allen se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda, Kanda se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la cama, seguía sin entender como cedió con tanta facilidad

—¿Kanda…?—Allen se giro para ver la cabellera del espadachín, Kanda dio un gruñido como respuesta y Allen estiro su brazo tocando su cabello, el espadachín se tenso y antes de decir o reaccionar de un modo violento, Allen hablo de forma tranquila y con un tono que no lograba descifrar

—¿Tienes familia…?—Kanda se sorprendió por el repentino interés por parte de ella pero aun así contesto

—No…todo el tiempo he estado en la Orden—Allen soltó un leve suspiro como respuesta, el cabello de Kanda era suave y parecía estar bien cuidado

—¿Amigos…?—Kanda se giro para verla con seriedad, Allen soltó su cabello creyendo haberlo incomodado

—El primero y último que tuve murió—Allen asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada se volteo de nuevo y se quedo así, Kanda suspiro, se levanto del suelo para sentarse en la cama, Allen lo vio de reojo, confundida

—¿y tu…?—Allen se volteo y observo a Kanda por unos segundos antes de responder

—Mi única familia era Mana, y murió, amigos….mi primer amigo fue un perro que murió… Mi maestro no me dejaba tener amigos…—Kanda la observo con detenimiento, permanecieron en silencio por minutos, aunque no era tan incomodo, era hasta cierto punto agradable, Kanda cerró los ojos meditando, Allen lo observaba mientras una pregunta surgía en su mente

—¿Por qué eres amable conmigo…? Kanda…—El espadachín abrió los ojos y observo a Allen como si buscara una respuesta apropiada

—Porque tu idiotez puede terminar matándote…—Dijo Kanda con simpleza, Allen no dijo nada y se oculto entre su almohada, ambos volvieron al silencio siendo esta vez Kanda el que hablo

—¿Qué demonios sucedió en el tren?—Allen se removió incomoda

—Un mal sueño… o más bien… un recuerdo del pasado—Kanda la vio de reojo y observo como la mirada de Allen permanecía perdida sin mostrar ninguna expresión

—¿Recuerdo..?—Allen se giro mientras se reincorporaba sentándose junto a Kanda

—No era un recuerdo mío…de eso estoy segura…—Decía Allen con seriedad, observo su habitación con detenimiento antes de dejarse caer de espalda sobre la cama, dando un suspiro frustrado

—Simplemente no lo entiendo…—Se llevo las manos a la cara, de nuevo sintió cansancio, un excesivo cansancio, escuchaba la voz de Kanda lejana pero termino cerrando los ojos cediendo a el sueño

 _Abrió los ojos repentinamente, observo todo a su alrededor, era oscuro, estaba sentada en una silla, por lo que sentía su espalda era una silla muy extraña, había cadenas manteniéndola atada, estaba confundida, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Otro extraño recuerdo?_

— _No retengas las memorias…Allen— Miro a su alrededor buscando aquella voz masculina, en frente de ella apareció un hombre, unos años mayor que ella, cabello oscuro corto que estaba despeinado de una forma rebelde, Allen lo observo fijamente_

— _No pongas esa cara… y yo que te considero mi preciada sobrina…— ¿Sobrina? Allen mostro confusión en sus ojos lo que causo cierta gracia por parte de aquel hombre_

— _¿Quién eres…?—Pregunto Allen intentando liberarse de las cadenas que la aprisionaban_

— _¿Yo…?, soy el catorceavo Noé…—Allen abrió los ojos como plato y entro en pánico, recordó su encuentro con Road, en ese entonces salió con vida gracias a la inocencia de Miranda, pero aquí era completamente diferente, estaba básicamente a merced de el_

— _¡Suéltame…!—Allen empezó a forcejear en la silla, el hombre la detuvo sosteniendo sus manos, evitando que se causara algún daño físico_

— _No pienso hacerte daño, escúchame…—Allen dejo el forcejeo por un momento pero veía con completa desconfianza a ese ser_

— _En este momento tienes suficientes problemas con tener el corazón de la inocencia dentro de ti, no estoy del lado del Conde—Allen abrió los ojos aturdida, ¿un Noé no aliado al Conde?_

— _Mientes…—El le sonrió con una extraña ternura y acaricio su cabello_

— _No has cambiado a pesar de todo este tiempo… aun recuerdo cuando eras un problema para Cross…—Allen abrió los ojos como platos y Nea se alejo de ella, dándole la espalda_

— _Mi nombre es Nea Walker…—Allen apretó su labio, si ese sujeto decía no estar aliado al Conde, entonces ¿de qué lado estaba? No creía que de la Orden por obvias razones, solo se mostraba a ella y primeramente, estaba atada sin posibilidades de defenderse_

— _¿De qué lado estas…?—Nea volteo a verla con esa sonrisa que le perturbaba y la hacía dudar_

— _Esa pregunta te la hago yo, si hablaste con Laila debes saber los oscuros secretos de este lugar y sus intenciones con la inocencia— ¿Laila? Se pregunto por lo bajo mientras Nea la vio confundido_

— _¿No sabes quién es Laila? ¿Llevas entrando a su habitación una y otra vez y apenas te enteras de su nombre?—Allen no dijo nada al respecto y afilo su mirada hacia él, ¿se refería a la castaña?_

— _¿Cómo la conoces?—Nea se rasco detrás de la cabeza como si pensara_

— _Fue la primera exorcista que si me escucho y no intento asesinarme, se puede decir que éramos muy cercanos…—Allen se encogió de hombros un tanto perturbada_

— _Bien, Allen…te digo esto por tu bien, debemos de deshacernos del Conde, eres la única que puede hacerlo con mi ayuda, debes de recobrar la sincronización con tu inocencia y rápido…—_

— _¿Y si me niego a escucharte?—Pregunto de forma grosera y agresiva, Nea suspiro y la observo de nueva cuenta_

— _De no ser por mí, jamás habrías encontrado tu cuerpo estando en coma, pude haberlo poseído y hasta ahí hubiera quedado Allen Walker, por lo menos se agradecida con ello—Allen quería decir algo, Nea le dio demasiadas dudas (recuerden que Allen no recuerda lo que vivió estando en coma), las cuales le frustraban de solo pensarlas en ese momento. De la nada todo se volvió una cegadora luz blanca y veía como Nea se despedía de ella con la mano_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, se removió un poco en la cama y sintió algo, o más bien a alguien a un lado de ella, volteo la mirada y observo la cara del espadachín, dormido pacíficamente, Allen se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía al espadachín con un rostro tranquilo, y no con el ceño fruncido o su mirada fría

Recordó brevemente lo que dijo el catorceavo, era un Noé no aliado al Conde, la conocía, sabia de ella y la Orden, si era verdad lo que decía, pero… ¿conocía a la chica del espejo? La llamo Laila, y por lo que recordaba, ella le decía que no recordaba su propio nombre, ¿oscuro secreto de la Orden? ¿Sus intenciones con la Inocencia? ¿Esa chica tenía alguna relación con el "catorceavo"? ¿El la ayudo?

—Quita esa mirada estúpida, Moyashi…—Allen regreso de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del espadachín, ¿cuánto tiempo tenia con la mirada perdida en él? Kanda se reincorporo

—¡Tsk! Me quede dormido—Kanda se estiro un poco, Allen se reincorporo de su cama y busco ropa en su armario, no le incomodaba la presencia de Kanda, era casi como una pared

—Me voy…—Decía Kanda con calma, Allen le dio un simple si, antes de que Kanda saliera escucharon la voz de Lavi

—¡Yuu~!—Allen observo como Kanda le ponía llave a la puerta, lo que le dejo confundida

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntaba Allen (siendo ignorada) mientras continuaba buscando entre su ropa algo adecuado, quería visitar a la castaña, saber si su verdadero nombre era Laila, y si realmente tenía alguna relación con el, nada de este asunto le traía buena espina, observo su saco de exorcista, se preguntaba cuando lo volvería a usar estando en ese estado, saco una blusa manga larga blanca, y un pantalón negro, volteo a ver a Kanda, y este seguía enfocando su atención en la puerta, se quito la blusa de su pijama y se coloco un sujetador (obviamente dándole la espalda a Kanda) y se coloco con rapidez la blusa, entre más rápido se cambiara, mas rápido estaría con "Laila"

—¿Qué demonios haces?—Decía Kanda una vez dejando en paz la puerta, y dándole la espalda, Allen se cambio el pantalón de pijama por el negro, se coloco su saco de exorcista y lo dejo desabotonado

—No te preocupes…la presencia de BaKanda es como la de una pared…—Abrió la puerta y le hacía señas a Kanda si quería salir, este paso por enfrente de ella y Allen vio como Timcanpy volaba por el pasillo, lo había olvidado, no lo encontró en la noche y por ello debió quedarse fuera, cerró la puerta y camino junto a Kanda, uniéndose su golem en el proceso

—¡Allen-chan!—Se volteo para ver a Lenalee, Kanda se fue por su lado, hacia su habitación, sin despedirse, ni decir nada, típico de el

—Qué raro…Kanda no estaba usando su traje, me pregunto si fue a entrenar y se haya roto su liga…—Allen la observo con curiosidad por unos momentos para volver su mirada al frente

—¿De qué hablas Lenalee?—Lenalee se sobresalto un poco y negó con la cabeza, continuaron caminando en calma

—¿Hoy no usas vestido? Creí que te gustaban—Allen se encogió de hombros sumida en sus pensamientos, Lenalee la observo con preocupación

—¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto Lenalee, cuando acercaba su mano a Allen esta se tenso y sintió un dolor en la cabeza

—No me toques—Lenalee se quedo petrificada, por un momento desconoció a Allen, en ese momento esa no era Allen, era como estar con un desconocido, por instinto se alejo de ella, los ojos de Allen se tornaron dorados

Al darse cuenta de ella se cubrió la cara así como se echo a correr por los pasillos, cuando los perdió de vista se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared

—¿Qué demonios fue eso..?—Allen escucho pasos cerca de ella, levanto la vista y observo al espadachín a un lado de ella desvainando a Mugen y dirigiéndola hacia su cuello

—Te doy un minuto para explicar lo que sucedió—Allen por un momento se pregunto si Kanda las había visto, pero aun así no se tomo a broma la amenaza y en palabras sencillas se explico (mintiendo obviamente)

—Creo que el nombre de la chica del espejo es Laila, ella ocultaba cosas a la Orden, y de seguro me esconde cosas con la excusa de no recordar nada antes de morir, no tengo muchos detalles por el momento, y no preguntes como lo es—Kanda la miro con seriedad, guardo a Mugen con lentitud y le tendió la mano para levantarse, Allen la recibió y se reincorporo del suelo

" _No contengas las memorias, Allen"_ Allen frunció el ceño, ese sujeto, ¿qué demonios quería de ella?

—¿Y Timcanpy?—Kanda se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia

—Últimamente desaparece mucho…—Decía analizando, Kanda la llevo de regreso a los pasillos más conocidos para ella (si, Allen se perdió), llegaron a cafetería y a penas abrieron la puerta todo el mundo les dio la atención, Allen se movió incomoda y a Kanda le daba igual, todos observaban cada cosa que hacían, era como si quisieran aprender minuciosamente cada uno de sus movimientos

—¿Que sucede?—Se pregunto por lo bajo Allen al ver que nadie les despegaba la mirada de encima, inclusive Jerry se veía extraño, aun así intento comer con naturalidad

Lenalee y Lavi se acercaron a su mesa con una mirada seria, extrañando a Allen

—¿Qué sucede, chicos?, todo el mundo ha estado actuando extraño…—Lenalee la miraba con la misma cara inexpresiva

—¿Dormiste bien anoche, Allen-chan?—Allen se extraño por la pregunta Lenalee no solía preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, por un momento pensó que tenía que ver con aquel extraño sueño

—emm…si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Lenalee se removió incomoda y Lavi le tendió un papel doblado, Allen lo tomo confundida y lo abrió, luego su mirada mostró confusión

—¿Qué es esto…?—Decía Allen palideciendo, era una fotografía donde Kanda la cargaba, recordaba perfectamente ese momento, tenían poco de haberse calmado, en la foto se veía como si pareciera que estaba cómoda en los brazos del japonés, no era del todo falso, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta

—Esta foto esta fuera de contexto...—Dijo con enojo mientras la rompía, ahora comenzaba a entender el comportamiento de todo el mundo

—¿Enserio?—Exclamo Lenalee volviendo a su actitud de siempre, Allen asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos un poco fastidiada, mientras en su mente se preguntaba quienes pudieron haberlos visto y haber tenido el valor de enfrentarse a ella y Kanda

—¿Entonces…que fue lo que paso?—Allen se llevo la mano al mentón, un poco pensativa

—Pues… Estaba cansada…me tope a Kanda en el pasillo…le hice una broma que se tomo enserio, me cargo hasta mi habitación…no encontraba a Timcanpy…—Lenalee y Lavi intercambiaron miradas confundidas, sin entender su explicación, Allen se encogió de hombros y se acomodo en su asiento

—Otra cosa, ¿estás bien?—Allen la miro confundida, luego recordó el incidente de esa mañana

—Ah, descuida, es solo que…sentía nauseas en ese momento y sentía que no debías de acercarte—Dijo Allen con nerviosismo rascándose la cabeza, Lenalee le sonrió y Allen se levanto para salir de la cafetería, aun tenia asuntos pendientes con la castaña y los trataría ese mismo día, salió de la cafetería y empezó a correr mientras algunas gotas de sangre brotaban de su brazo izquierdo, era extraño, nunca surgían de ahí, pero aun así se guio del rastro que veía, a penas doblo en una esquina se quedo paralizada, su cuerpo no respondía, era como si algo o alguien la hubiera retenido con fuerza

" _¡Espera, Allen!"_ De nuevo la voz del catorceavo, casi podía sentir como era el la causa de que estuviera pasando por ello, de pronto sintió un dolor insoportable en su brazo izquierdo, cayó al suelo sosteniéndolo con fuerza

—" _No es buena idea, regresa ahora antes de que algo malo suceda, no es seguro estar aquí"—_ Allen negó con la cabeza, no tenía idea decuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de ese Noé, puede no estar aliado al Conde, puede que quiera destruirlo como la Orden lo quiere, pero eso no quiere decir que este de su lado y menos el que pueda intervenir en sus decisiones

—¡Déjame en paz!—Exclamo al aire con rencor, de pronto sintió una presencia acercarse

—" _Allen… ¡huye!"—_ Allen lentamente se dio la vuelta mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos

—Imposible…— " _¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?! ¡Huye!"_

—Buenos días~… Allen Walker—Fue lo último que escucho Allen antes de que todo se volviera negro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Whoff…hasta aquí el capitulo, ese momento en el que pones el ending de D gray man Hallow y coincide con el final (deberían de hacerlo) xD lol, en fin, mi mente de escritora pocha(? no dio para mas, espero les haya gustado, las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá entre el 14° y Allen? ¿Quién tomo aquella foto? ¿Qué le sucederá a nuestra pobre Moyashi T-T? ¿Kanda entenderá a Allen? ¿Quién era el que encontró a nuestra Allen en ese pasillo? Esto y más en el próximo cap.**

— **Lizzy**

 **Pd: Faltan muchas cosas y se acerca la escuela, HELP ME!**

 **Pd 2: si llegaron hasta aqui, quiero avisar, tengo pensado hacer una historia (cuando termine esta) donde por causa de una inocencia, Timcanpy, ese golem lleno de kawaiiosidad se vuelve un humano, si les parece la idea, díganme (aunque aun asi la voy a hacer :v)**


	10. Capitulo 9: Un encuentro con Road

_**Hola, les comento abajo, empezamos con el capitulo:**_

 **Capitulo 9: Un pequeño encuentro con Road** _(¿Les ha pasado que no se es ocurre un nombre para el capitulo?)_

 _Anteriormente:_

—" _Allen… ¡huye!"—Allen lentamente se dio la vuelta mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos_

— _Imposible…— " ¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?! ¡Huye!"_

— _Buenos días~…. Allen Walker—Fue lo último que escucho Allen antes de que todo se volviera negro_

Kanda caminaba fastidiado por los pasillos de la Orden, se estaba cansando de las miradas de todos los buscadores y exorcistas, ¿Acaso no tenían cosas más importantes que hacer?

—¡Yuu~!— Y la molestia de todos los días, Lavi llego corriendo y se aferro al cuello del japonés, en respuesta recibió un golpe en el estomago

—¡Oh vamos Yuu! ¿A qué viene esa actitud tan fría?— Decía Lavi mientras se recuperaba del golpe y siguiendo a Kanda, este fastidiado volteo a verlo

—¿Ahora qué demonios quieres Baka Usagi?—Lavi le miro con una sonrisa picara para después acercársele a susurrarle a su oído

—¿Allen se ve linda mientras duerme, no?—Kanda por acto impulsivo golpeo en la cara a Lavi, claro que no se arrepentía de ello

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!—Exclamo observándolo amenazadoramente desvainando a Mugen en el cuello de Lavi

—¿Eh? Cálmate Yuu…—Decía Lavi mientras sudaba en frio, extendió los brazos intentando calmarlo, Kanda lo miraba sin expresión alguna, lo que hizo que a Lavi se le erizara la piel

—Es algo que se comenta en toda la Orden…que dormiste en la misma habitación que Moyashi-chan—A Kanda le dio un tic en el ojo de solo oír lo que el estúpido conejo había dicho

—¿Dónde lo escuchaste?—Lavi se tenso mientras con la cabeza negaba

—No es algo que escuchara…había distintas fotografías tuyas cargando a Allen y entrando a su habitación, simplemente aparecieron hoy en la mañana, claro que todo el mundo las arranco antes de que tu o Allen se enteraran, pero es inevitable que el mundo actué con normalidad sabiendo eso—Kanda envaino a Mugen y se alejo molesto por el pasillo, y para su fortuna el conejo no lo siguió

Entro a la sala de entrenamiento y se sentó a meditar, todo estaba en silencio, sintió una brisa pasar frente a él, abrió los ojos extrañado, ya que era un lugar cerrado y esa brisa era por demás, extraña

Miro hacia abajo y a unos pasos de él vio la muñeca que alguna vez le vio a la Moyashi, observo a su alrededor buscándola, pero estaba solo, tomo a la muñeca y la observo analizándola, ¿Cómo puede una muñeca llegar ahí de la nada? La dejo a un lado y se reincorporo, sentía un mal presentimiento, agarro la muñeca y salió de la sala de entrenamiento, llego a su habitación y se quito su saco de exorcista, quedándose con una camiseta holgada, salió de la habitación con la muñeca en mano y camino sin rumbo aparente, aunque tenía claro que la Moyashi debía estar con la castaña, era casi una tradición para ella, camino por los pasillos solos de la Orden hasta encontrar el oscuro pasillo que lo llevaba a su destino, llego al final del pasillo y tiro de la perilla, al entrar todo el lugar estaba en ruinas y no había rastro alguno de Allen

—¿Dónde estará?—Se pregunto por lo bajo, vio como el espejo emitía un brillo extraño y aparecía la castaña, esta miraba al suelo con cierta ¿pena? ¿Tristeza?

—Allen… Allen no está en la Orden—Decía con las manos entrelazadas y sin mirarlo

—¿Qué?— Kanda sintió una extraña sensación dentro de él, era casi la misma que experimento cuando Allen quedo en coma o cuando actuó de forma violenta en el tren, dejo la muñeca en la mesa de la habitación y salió a paso rápido de esta ignorando los llamados de la castaña y azotando la puerta con fuerza

Fue hacia la cafetería, la biblioteca, el despacho de Komui, la sección científica, la sala de entrenamientos, pero no había ningún rastro de Allen, intento de contactarla mediante su golem pero nadie respondía, sin muchas opciones fue a la puerta de la Orden, si la Moyashi no estaba dentro, la encontraría en algún lugar de la ciudad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía el cuerpo pesado, demasiado en su opinión, intento reincorporarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, intento mover la cabeza pero tampoco respondía, entro en pánico casi al instante, lo último que recordaba fue la melosa y macabra voz de…

—Veo que has despertado, Allen~—Como pudo distinguió la silueta de Road, imposible…la había secuestrado sin ningún problema, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que tenia puesto su chaleco de exorcista, justo como cuando fue el incidente de Miranda, se observo a sí misma, tenia puesto un vestido negro con morado oscuro, gótico, parecía que tenía un corset que la hacía mantener una figura femenina sin causarle dolor de color negro con algunos detalles dorados, la falda era frondosa, hasta el punto que le daban ganas de arrancarle cada capa que tenía hasta que quedara lo suficiente para cubrirla, noto que le había puesto adornos en su cabello pero no podía saber que

—¿Sabes Allen? Estoy desilusionada… yo creí que si te secuestraba podría divertirme jugando contigo, pero solo fue una pérdida de tiempo— Allen observo su brazo izquierdo, tenía varias velas clavadas en él, le recordó a su primer encuentro

—¿Por qué eres tan débil…? Eso no es divertido…—Decía Road mientras lamia una piruleta (N/A: Así les digo yo, la verdad no sé si así se dice) sin aparente interés sentándose en las piernas de Allen

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Allen Walker?— Allen cerró los ojos, no quería pensar, quería sentir que todo eso era un simple sueño, que nada sucedía

—"Tú no eres así, Allen"—Abrió los ojos y ahora estaba de nuevo atada con cadenas en aquella silla con aquel hombre enfrente, este de solo verla le dio un golpe en la cabeza para después sujetarse el brazo izquierdo con fuerza

—¿Qué te sucede?—Tal vez se estaba tomando todos sus problemas a la ligera, pero si se preocupaba por uno, terminaría pensando en todos y enloquecería, no quería terminar loca por todo lo que le sucedía, Nea la veía con detenimiento sin soltar su brazo

—No quería que te hicieras daño con eso…por eso, tome el control de tu cuerpo pero deje que tu mente intacta…—Allen se sorprendió por ello, ¿Qué era lo que buscaba ese sujeto con ella?

—No es un buen momento para preguntar esto pero… ¿Qué piensas conseguir conmigo?— Nea lanzo un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo frente a Allen

—Implantar mis memorias en ti…reencarnar para derrotar al Conde del Milenio y tomar su lugar…ese fue lo que pensaba antes…—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda caminaba por la ciudad, entraba en tiendas, pero en todas le decían que no habían visto a alguna chica con sus características, intento nuevamente contactarla por su golem pero seguía sin haber respuesta

—Tsk, ¿Dónde demonios te metiste, Moyashi?—Continuo buscándola de tienda en tienda hasta terminar en un parque, maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó en una banca sola frunciendo el ceño

—Debo conseguirle una correa de perro a esa estúpida, la descuido un momento y si no está muerta, desaparece— Observo con desinterés a las personas que pasaban, en su mayoría parejas, al verse de ese modo le causaba un déjà vu

 _*flash back*_

 _Fue a los pocos días que se había enterado de un par de cosas, la primera, que Allen Walker, alias Moyashi era una mujer, y segundo que ella estaba embarazada, cualquiera de esas cosas le habrían dado igual en cualquier caso, pero el maldito de Komui había utilizado su sangre para hacerle quien sabe que cosas y se lo dio a la Moyashi, y por consiguiente ahora era responsabilidad suya_

 _Estaba de mal humor esos días por lo que para distraerse y evitar a la Moyashi salía casi a diario de la Orden por alguna misión, por más insignificante que fuera, el conejo estaba dentro de la posada buscando lugar en esta mientras él se había quedado fuera de ella, esperando, todas las personas caminaban por la calle felices o conformes con su vida_

 _Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, le desagradaba ver a todas esas personas, observar a todas esas parejas felices le asqueaba de sobremanera, tal vez el mundo lo odiaba más de lo que pensaba_

 _Observo a una pareja joven que iba caminando con un niño, ambos lo llevaban de la mano mientras reían por cualquier cosa_

" _¿Así es una familia?" Se pregunto mentalmente, no supo cuanto tiempo los observo hasta que tuvo al conejo a un lado viéndolo con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre, no quería tolerar lo que tuviera que decir simplemente lo dio un golpe en la cara_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Golpeare a esa idiota cuando la encuentre…—Dijo con fastidio para después reincorporarse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que "es posible que desaparezcas"?!—Decía Allen exaltada, ese sujeto le conto demasiadas cosas como para digerirlas con facilidad

—Allen, cálmate…si, lo admito, antes que todo esto mi único objetivo era despertar y deshacerme de ti para matar al Conde, pero…las cosas son diferentes ahora—Allen no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir

—Regrésame mi cuerpo—Decía casi como si fuera una orden, ya tenía suficiente de eso, estaba harta de eso

—Allen, tú no estás en condiciones en este momento para volver al cargo de tu cuerpo, déjame ayudarte…—Allen quería mantenerse cuerda en ese momento, pero realmente le estaba costando trabajo

—¡¿Para que tomes mi cuerpo?! ¡¿Para deshacerte de mí?! ¡JODETE!— Allen cerró los ojos y al abrirlos tenía a Road sentada en sus piernas, parecía aburrida

—Déjame ir…—Dijo por lo bajo, sabía que Road le había hecho era muy similar a lo que le hizo a Lenalee en ese entonces, con gran esfuerzo movió su mano derecha, Road sonrió con cierta diversión y se reincorporo brincando como una niña

—Esto se pone interesante…—Allen observo su brazo izquierdo " _No puedo activar mi inocencia…soy yo la que decide eso"_ Pensó para sí misma mientras apretaba el puño, empezaba a sentir dolor, pero no se mostraría débil frente a Road, no otra vez

—" _Actívate Inocencia"—_ Observo como un pequeño brillo verde salía de la cruz que tenía en su mano, no era suficiente, tenía que esforzarse

— _¡Actívate inocencia! ¡Cross a(*)!—_ El brillo se intensifico y comenzó a recorrer su brazo hasta formarse una garra gigante blanca, con fuerza arranco las velas que lo aprisionaban dejando ver el daño que el arma tenia

—Ah…esto me trae recuerdos, pero ¿enserio crees poder vencer a un Noé con eso?—Allen frunció el ceño mientras su mirada se afilaba en odio, Road retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de ella, no le daba miedo Allen, pero había una extraña aura en ella que le decía que se alejara

—¿Qué es esa aura tan extraña que te rodea? ¿Qué demonios es lo que ocultas?—Por primera vez Allen sonrió de forma cruel y retorcida sorprendiendo a Road

—Lo que oculte no es problema tuyo, ahora, ¡déjame ir!—Decía Allen reincorporándose de la silla donde estaba y amenazando a Road con su garra, en cualquier otro caso, Road hubiera reído por lo raro y estúpido que había dicho, pero ahora enserio consideraba dejar libre a Allen, con fingida calma se quito el saco de exorcista dejando que este cayera al suelo con gracia

Con un simple chasquido todas las velas que las rodeaban atacaran a Allen, pero esta las esquivo con facilidad o solo consiguiendo hacer daño superficial, Allen arranco la mayor parte del vestido para conseguir más libertad de movimiento, Road la veía con seriedad, había algo diferente en esa exorcista, pero no sabía que exactamente

Al final todas las velas terminaron en el suelo insertadas o destrozadas, Road se dio vuelta con desinterés y convoco unas puertas con forma de corazón rojas estas se abrieron, sintió algo apuntándole en la espalda, vio de reojo a Allen manteniendo una de sus garras, enserio le recordaba a su primer encuentro

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Apuñalarme?— Rio de forma cruel hasta que de la nada sintió algo atravesando su estomago bajo la mirada para ver una garra atravesándola, se quedo petrificada, luego sintió un inmenso dolor, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Siempre se recuperaba sin el más mínimo dolor, se giro lentamente para ver algo que la atemorizo un poco, los ojos de Allen eran dorados, no de su característico color grisáceo, dorados casi como los de un felino, antes de poder reaccionar ya había entrado en la puerta y estas comenzaban a cerrarse

—Buenas…noches…—Fue lo último que escucho antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente y apareciera en su habitación (N/A: déjenlo a su imaginación, no tengo cabeza ni recuerdo si en este entonces Road tenía una habitación, a su criterio pues :v)

Allen se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras toda la habitación que había creado Road se desvanecía, ahora estaba afuera de la Orden, a unos metros de la puerta, pero al parecer nadie la podía ver, su inocencia se desactivo automáticamente y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad mientras su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y el dolor disminuía considerablemente

—¿Me ayudaste, verdad? Nea…—Pregunto al aire, sabiendo a la perfección que él la escuchaba, aun en sus pensamientos

—" _Mi pequeña sobrina no hubiera podido lograrlo sola, no tienes que agradecerme"—_ Allen lanzo un "tsk" para nada clásico en ella, Nea rio con gracia a pesar de saber el dolor que estaba experimentando tanto él, como Allen

—" _Quiero demostrarte que no te hare daño, voy a ayudarte, Allen"—_ Allen cerró los ojos, adolorida, solo esperaba que alguien, quien sea que fuera de la Orden, la encontrara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda se levanto de la banca y camino de regreso a la Orden, esperaba que la Moyashi hubiera regresado, camino tranquilamente, entro a la Orden y camino por los pasillos buscando con la mirada a la albina, de la nada una pelota dorada se estrello en su pecho

—¿Timcanpy?— Pregunto extraño de verlo solo, Lenalee llego corriendo y se paro enfrente de él, jadeando, de la nada sintió algo golpeando su estomago y mandándolo contra la pared, miro con fastidio a la causante de ello, obviamente Lee

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—Pregunto manteniendo la cordura, Lee lo sujeto del cuello y se acerco amenazadoramente a el

—Allen-chan está en la enfermería, hace solo un par de días salió del hospital, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso Kanda?—Kanda la vio con indiferencia

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando una idiota no tiene correa—Lenalee le dio un golpe en la cara y se fue furiosa, claro que no le importo, se levanto del suelo y camino apresurado hacia la enfermería, a penas entro y observo a la Moyashi en una cama dormida, suspiro de alivio, por lo menos no estaba muerta

—Joven Kanda, no esperábamos que viniera—Kanda ignoro a la jefa de enfermeras y se acerco a Allen, tenía su brazo izquierdo dañado, sintió un poco lastima por ella, Komui tenía que arreglarlo, y todos sabemos que será por mucho, doloroso

Allen abrió los ojos para soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor, se removió en la cama y se reincorporo de golpe

—¡¿Donde está Road?!— Decía mirando a todas partes, luego suspiro aliviada para saber que estaba en la Orden, luego sintió una especie de calambre en todo el cuerpo y termino recostándose de nuevo en la cama gimiendo de dolor

—Enserio no puedes ser menos idiota…—Volteo un poco la cabeza para ver a Kanda

—¿Qué haces aquí…?—Pregunto Allen mientras intentaba de disminuir el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, no era común en ella, pero maldecía por lo bajo a la Noé

—¿Qué te sucedió?—Allen se quedo pensando unos minutos, pensando si realmente debía decírselo o no

—Me encontré con un Noé…—Kanda se mostro un poco sorprendido por ello, además que se preguntaba como salió con vida de ello, considerando que uno de los exorcistas de alto mando había muerto no hacía mucho tiempo a manos de los Noé

—Pude activar mi inocencia…por un poco tiempo, pero…" _recibí ayuda de un Noé"_ fue el suficiente para huir— Kanda suspiro y no pregunto mas, con ver lo dañado que estaba el brazo de Allen, mas las heridas que se veían sabía que no fue fácil para ella

—¿Qué haces aquí? Kanda—El espadachín la vio un momento antes de cerrar los ojos cruzándose de brazos

—Te busque por todas partes idiota…—Allen observo a Kanda fijamente, sin decir nada, luego volteo la mirada hacia su inocencia, no sentía dolor

—" _No quiero que sufras, Allen"—_ Allen casi suelta un sollozo al escuchar hablar a Nea, tenía un Noé dentro de ella, un ser que la Orden buscaba eliminar, algo que de un modo u otro la convertía en una traidora, luego cayó en cuenta de algo, ese Noé le llamaba "sobrina", era un familiar de Mana… con la manta seco sus lagrimas, ¿Mana lo sabría? ¿Que el 14° Noé vivía dentro de ella?, ¿el que el reencarnaría en ella? ¿Solo por eso la quería? ¿Todas las veces que Mana le sonreía y le decía que la quería, se lo decía a ella o al catorceavo?

—¿Moyashi?—Kanda observo a Allen, algo le sucedió a parte de sus heridas, su llanto no tenía nada que ver con respecto a su encuentro con un Noé, con un movimiento brusco la abrazo, Allen no dijo absolutamente nada y continuo sollozando en silencio, Kanda paso su mano por el cabello de ella, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo consolar a alguien, así que solo podía hacer eso por ella

—¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto? Mana…—Decía Allen con la voz quebrada y con un inmenso dolor dentro de ella, con su único brazo sano aferrándose a el saco de Kanda

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mansión de los Noé, todos estaban en la mesa comiendo en silencio, inclusive Road no se quejaba de sus labores escolares como de costumbre, el Conde observo a todos antes de carraspear llamando su atención

—Supongo que todos ya están enterados sobre el corazón de la inocencia…—Decía con su melosa pero terrorífica voz, todos asintieron y el Conde empezó a reír

—Se está acercando el fin de la Inocencia, ahora que todos sabemos que el corazón está en la exorcista Allen Walker— Decía el Conde mientras se recuperaba de su risa, empezó una asignación de misiones a todos en ese ambiente oscuro y macabro

—¡Yo pido a Allen Walker!—Decía Road mientras se reincorporaba de su silla, aunque todos la ignoraron y Tykki observaba su carta donde estaban los nombres de todas sus víctimas, abrió los ojos con sorpresa

—A pesar de lo que nos informo, ¿yo tengo que deshacerme de ella?—El Conde se rio como si se tratara de un buen chiste

—No creo que sea problema, ¿verdad Road? Después de todo tuviste un encuentro con ella recientemente—Road se encogió de hombros, aunque después recordó lo último que sucedió antes de que dejara a Allen

—Algo oculta esa chica aparte del corazón, por unos momentos no era Allen, era como…si fuera una persona completamente diferente—El Conde se llevo una mano al mentón como si analizara

—Solo destruye la inocencia y deshazte de Allen Walker, Tykki-pon—Tykki asintió sin interés para después guardar su carta y todos se disponían a armar una estrategia para llevar a cabo sus planes

—Ahora…todos busquen a los generales, dejen sin defensas a la Orden y destruyan el corazón de la inocencia—Decía el Conde con una voz más macabra y siniestra y las luces del lugar se apagaban lentamente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Cross a(*)= Es la forma de su inocencia cuando es una garra gigante, si no mal recuerdo**_

 _ **Después de pensarlo he decidido empezar con el arco de Edo (no recuerdo bien el nombre :P) En fin, se acercan nuevos retos, El Conde ya sabe que Allen tiene el corazón D: eso ni yo lo vi venir (casi) Y ahora Allen tiene que hacer equipo de forma forzada con el catorceavo para activar su inocencia, empieza a tener sus dudas sobre Mana y el catorceavo, sin mencionar que luego viene Cross, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, si pongo preguntas creo que jamás termino por lo que solo diré: Cuack *de terror*(Los que han visto "Gravity falls" tal vez entiendan)**_

— _ **Lizzy**_

 _ **Pd: En mi ciudad ya no encuentro frappes, help D:! (Eran tan suculentos)**_

 _ **Frappe rip: 2009-2016 ;-;**_


	11. Capitulo 10: No todo es lo que crees

**N/A: Hola mis pequeños akumas, en fin, mi mente ha estado rara estos días, tengo un que otro problema pero nada que no pueda resolver el escribir el fic, en fin, nos leemos abajo :D**

 **Capitulo 10: No todo es lo que crees** (Porque no poner un titulo profundo(?)

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Ahora…todos busquen a los generales, dejen sin defensas a la Orden y destruyan el corazón de la inocencia—Decía el Conde con una voz más macabra y siniestra y las luces del lugar se apagaban lentamente_

Kanda dejo que Allen llorara hasta que se cansara de hacerlo, esa idiota no se rompía tan fácil, y cuando lo llegaba a hacer era por algo que ella consideraba importante

—Kanda…— Observo como Allen se limpiaba las lagrimas inútilmente, la separo de él hasta tenerla de frente y comenzó a pellizcar sus mejillas, causando que Allen se quejara de dolor

—Shueltlamhe— Kanda las dejo de pellizcar para después moverlas, eran suaves y estaban un poco rojas por la "violencia", las dejo en paz y Allen le saco la lengua para después hacer un puchero que en opinión de Kanda fue adorable

—Por lo menos dejaste de lloriquear, idiota Moyashi…— Allen se reincorporo una vez que consiguió alivianar el dolor, decidió dejar de lado los problemas que tenia, no quería perjudicar a nadie

—Mi nombre es Allen, Ba~Kan~da~—Decía haciendo mayor énfasis en el apodo que le dio al japonés, este dio un pequeño gruñido y le revolvió el cabello

—Espero que tu llanto no se escuche por toda la Orden cuando Komui arregle tu inocencia—Allen cayó en cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle

—Oye…—Decía Kanda mientras la sostenía de la bata de la enfermería evitando que ella huyera, Allen tiraba con fuerza, aunque Kanda mantenía firme su agarre

—No será mi problema si esta cosa se rompe…—Allen dejo de forcejear automáticamente y se sentó de forma forzada en la cama cruzándose de brazos con cara de pocos amigos, ambos esperaron a la llegada del supervisor el cual tan pronto cruzo la puerta se podía apreciar un taladro gigante junto con muchas más cosas peligrosas, Allen trago con miedo y Kanda la sostuvo de los hombros para evitar que intentara de huir de nuevo

—" _Lo siento Allen, pero ni yo mismo me arriesgo a tolerar esas cosas, te dejo por tu cuenta"—_ ¡¿Ha?! Allen observo como Komui se acercaba a ella con esa extraña aura que siempre desprendía cuando se trataba de arreglar su inocencia, mentalmente intento de prepararse para ello

—¡Guaaah!—Los de la sección científica ya estaban sintiendo lastima por Allen, algunos se alejaban del lugar al escuchar mas gritos de dolor, era como si estuvieran matando a alguien, aunque… pensándolo mejor, no era mucha diferencia

Luego de un rato Allen salió de la enfermería con unas vendas cubriendo su brazo izquierdo, y algunas otras heridas menores, vistiendo una camiseta negra, una falda blanca de largo hasta las rodillas y zapatillas grises, Kanda la seguía sin decir nada, Allen mentalmente se recordaba no hacerse ningún daño en el brazo

—Por lo menos no lloraste…—Dijo Kanda después de unos minutos de silencio, Allen lo vio con una mirada seria aunque después soltó un suspiro para volver a su sonrisa falsa de siempre mientras detenía sus pasos a unos metros de la sección científica

—BaKanda siendo tan amable como siempre… ¿Me pregunto qué sería de mi si no existieras?—Decía en completo sarcasmo, Kanda soltó un bufido divertido

—Una moyashi, eres y siempre serás una—Allen se giro molesta

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy de una altura promedio para una "Mujer", ¡ah! es cierto, el cerebro de Kanda es un poco lento para procesar tanta información—Decía Allen desafiándolo con la mirada

—Lo dice la Moyashi que me invito sin ningún cuidado a pasar la noche con ella—Allen sintió un poco de vergüenza al recordar ello, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil

—¡Te aprovechaste de mi cuerpo mientras dormía! ¡Maldito pervertido!—Kanda lanzo un chasquido ofendido, estaban empezando otra discusión

—¡¿Quién demonios intentaría propasarse con una Moyashi?!—Decía parándose frente a ella, utilizando su altura para intimidarla

—¡¿Ahora dices que no soy atractiva?!— Decía Allen a la defensiva, sin inmutarse ante el japonés

—¡¿Quién se fijaría en una enana depresiva?!—ambos empezaron una guerra de miradas, algunos se asomaron al ver el alboroto que armaron ambos, la cual se vio interrumpida por una tabla de informes que golpeo la cabeza del japonés

—Ustedes dos, ya basta— Decía Lenalee dando un suspiro, ellos no tenían remedio

—¿Por qué demonios no la golpeas a ella?—Lenalee observo por un momento a Allen antes de responder

—No debes hacerle daño a una embarazada, se considerado Kanda—Antes de que Kanda pudiera replicar algo observo la indignación con la que la Moyashi lo observaba luego ella se giro y se fue, molesta

—¿Dije algo malo?—Se pregunto por lo bajo Kanda, Lenalee se fue siguiendo a Allen, todos los que observaban la escena se dispersaron antes de enfrentarse a la furia del espadachín, se alejo del lugar caminando a la sala de entrenamientos, necesitaba despejarse por un rato

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Aghh! ¡Ese estúpido! ¡Espadachín idiota de cara afeminada!—Decía Allen enojada mientras caminaba a cafetería, podía escuchar las carcajadas de Nea, completamente divertido con la discusión

—" _¿Acaso te dolió en el orgullo?"—_ Escucho su voz un poco más calmada de la risa pero tras decir eso volvió la burla que hizo que la cara de Allen se volviera roja por la furia

—¡Cállate Nea!—Grito sin ningún cuidado, al darse cuenta se llevo las manos a la boca, Lenalee la veía preocupada y los demás la veían con cierto miedo y confusión

—Lo siento…—Dijo por lo bajo

—" _Awww… ¡Claro que acepto tus disculpas!"_ — Allen quería darse de golpes con una pared, unos minutos, ¿no podía estar unos miserables minutos sin ese Noé haciendo un comentario por cada cosa que pensaba o decía?

—" _No"—_ Quería gritarle, pero debía controlarse, debía disimular estar bien, sintió una mano en su hombro y en un instante salto asustada, tanto que se golpeo con una de las bancas de la cafetería, Lenalee la vio preocupada

—Lo siento Allen-chan, no quería asustarte… ¿estás bien?— Allen no se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegaron a la cafetería y ahora estaban frente a Jerry, rio nerviosa y antes de que Lenalee dijera algo pidió su inmensa cantidad de comida

—" _Buena forma de desviar el tema Allen, oh mira, ahí está tu_ _ **amado**_ _"_ — Allen no se contuvo y "por accidente" dejo caer un poco de caldo sobre su brazo sano, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo por lo caliente, mas no sintió absolutamente nada

—" _¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Eso es cruel Allen!"—_ Allen sonrió con malicia fingiendo inocencia, volteo la mirada y antes de poder agarrar su pila de comida, vio a Kanda cargándola por ella

—Acaban de reparar tu inocencia, no debes esforzarte tanto, Moyashi— Allen siguió a Kanda hasta una mesa y se sentó en silencio

—" _Aww…El amor esta en el aire, puedo sentirlo"—_ Allen sintió sus mejillas arder y bajo la mirada incomoda evitando el contacto con el espadachín, quería matar a ese Noé

—¿Qué sucede Allen-chan?—Decía Lenalee y al ver el estado de su amiga no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

—Tsk, ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Moyashi? Estas rara desde esta mañana…—Lenalee se mantenía en silencio, observándolos a ambos, Allen negó con la cabeza y Kanda se sentaba a su lado con su acostumbrado soba

—Solo un… " _Estúpido Noé que no deja de joder"_ mal recuerdo _—_ Ninguno de los presentes pregunto mas, era obvio que no diría la verdad, Allen era fácil de leer la mayoría de las veces, Allen fijo su atención en su comida para evitar la incómoda mirada de sus compañeros

—Allen-chan, por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en el brazo?—Decía Lenalee refiriéndose a la quemadura de su brazo derecho, Allen se quedo en blanco

—" _¿Ahora como saldrás de esta?"—_ Podía escuchar el tono burlón de Nea, parecía disfrutar mucho de los problemas de su vida

—Pues…me queme cuando intente cargar mi comida—Dijo con simpleza mientras metía un bocado de ramen a su boca, casi atragantándose en el proceso

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué te sucedió? Nee-san menciono algo sobre un Noé— Tanto Nea como Allen se pusieron serios, otra cosa era tratar con Kanda, ya que el no cuestionaba mucho, pero era completamente Lenalee, ella se preocupa por cualquier detalle, y buscaba que todo concediera

—Pues…—De la nada sintió algo retorciéndose dentro de ella, era como si alguien estuviera estrujando sus órganos dentro de ella, se llevo las manos a la boca evitando vomitar, se reincorporo de la mesa y sentía algo extraño en sí misma, era como si su mente se estuviera bloqueando, pero seguía despierta

—" _Allen, son las memorias, no dejes que te vean ahora, vete, ¡ahora!"—_ Por primera vez Allen estaba dispuesta a obedecer al catorceavo, sintió su brazo izquierdo arder de forma insoportable, de la nada su inocencia se activo

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamo sus labios, recibiendo la atención de todo el mundo, la voz de Allen no era como de costumbre, sonaba un poco grave, Lenalee abrió los ojos aterrada, la piel de Allen empezaba a tornarse de color grisácea, como la de un Noé, Kanda desvaino a Mugen y se mantenía en guardia, de la nada Allen salto de su lugar a unos pasos lejos de ellos

—Aun no era tiempo…—Decía por lo bajo "Allen" mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo dándole la orden de desactivarse, el brazo cedió y volvió a su forma roja

—¿Quién eres…?—Pregunto Lenalee aterrada vio como lentamente Allen levantaba la mirada dejando ver unos ojos dorados afilados

—¿Yo...?—Escucho maldecir a la chica, mientras observaba su propio cuerpo

—Maldita sea Allen, no me dejes el problema a mi—Le escucho susurrar por lo bajo, Kanda se acerco al cuerpo de la albina con intenciones de utilizar a Mugen en su contra y todos se sorprendieron de ver los reflejos de "Allen" al esquivar todos los ataques del espadachín, e incluso con su mano izquierda logro sujetar a Mugen del filo, miraba con desinterés a él espadachín antes de arrebatarle a Mugen y lanzarla lejos, Lenalee reacciono abrazando por la espalda a "Allen" para evitar que ella se hiciera daño o le hiciera daño al espadachín

—Tú no eres así, Allen-chan— Nea abrió los ojos sorprendido, después estos volvieron a su color original grisáceo y su piel volvía a su tonalidad blanca

—¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?—Decía Allen observando a su alrededor, tenía a Lenalee estrujándola, a todos observándola y Kanda observándola con el ceño fruncido

—" _Lo siento, mi culpa"—_ Allen se congelo en su lugar, todos la veían con temor, peor que cuando había llegado a la Orden, por "suerte" Reever la llamo a la oficina de Komui, se zafo del abrazo de Lenalee como pudo

A pasos apresurados salió de la cafetería, recorrió los pasillos casi corriendo hasta llegar al despacho de Komui una vez adentro suspiro un poco aliviada, sabía que tendría que lidiar con ese inconveniente, pero por lo menos le daba tiempo de pensar como excusar lo que sucedió, sin decir el hecho de que tiene un Noé dentro de ella

—¿Me llamaba Komui-san?—Preguntaba formalmente mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente al escritorio de Komui con fingida calma

—Ah, sí, estamos consientes de tu estado actual, pero desde el incidente del general Yeegar queremos tomar precauciones y buscar a los generales, y debido a que tú fuiste el ultimo discípulo del general Cross…—Komui le tendió un folder negro, en cuanto lo abrió intento de huir, mandando a lo más profundo de su memoria los problemas que tenia con el catorceavo, algunos científicos la retenían para evitar su escape

—¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No tengo ni siete meses aquí y ya me quieren mandar por el! ¡No!—Al final del día Allen consiguió convencerlos de posponerlo hasta después de enero (en un par de meses), como petición de ella iría sola, no quería compañía, por el momento tenia a Nea, eso era suficiente, si sucedía algo pediría ayuda, se recostó en su cama y con su brazo oculto sus ojos, ahora estaba en la "protección" de su habitacion

—Nea…¿Qué hago? , La Orden no es como yo pienso…Laila lo dijo…ahora en cierto modo soy una traidora…—Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y se acerco a abrirla, preparándose mentalmente para el interrogatorio de Lenalee, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

—¿Kanda?¿Qué haces aquí?—Decía Allen mientras se hacía a un lado, dejándolo entrar, Kanda chasqueo la lengua y se sentó en la cama

—No preguntare por lo que sucedió en la cafetería, es obvio que no recuerdas ni un bledo lo que hiciste, te asignaron la búsqueda de tu general, ¿no?—Allen asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al espadachín y se sentaba a un lado de el

—Tengo pensado ir sola, Komui-san insistía en que Lavi y Lenalee debían acompañarme, pero…— " _Tengo miedo de lo que Nea es capaz"_ —Creo que serán de más ayuda buscando a los otros generales…—Escucho un "tsk" y después una mano se poso en su cabeza

—No hagas estupideces…—Allen observo a Kanda, últimamente no era tan malo estar con él, era hasta cierto punto agradable, claro, hasta que empezaban las discusiones

—¿Ah? ¿El gran Kanda Yuu se preocupa por mi?— Salió de sus labios con burla, mentalmente quería golpear a Nea, ¿acaso no sabía guardarse sus comentarios? ¡¿Ahora tenía que decirlos abiertamente?!

—Ya quisieras, te lo he dicho miles de veces, tu idiotez te matara…por lo menos ten cuidado—Allen sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, era la primera vez que de una manera, Kanda admitía que se preocupaba por ella

—¿Estas enferma?—Decía Kanda mientras movía su mano a la frente de Allen, ella negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba

—¿A ti también te asignaron una misión?—Pregunto Allen desviando el tema, Kanda la dejo en paz mientras cerraba los ojos cruzándose de brazos

—Sera una molestia…—Allen dio un pequeño suspiro como respuesta, hubo un silencio entre ambos por un largo tiempo

—También será una molestia volver a reencontrarme con mi maestro, después de todo siempre tiene deudas que dejarme, en mi catorceavo cumpleaños me dio como regalo una deuda de 12000 yenes— Kanda no dijo nada, Allen sonrió con cierta melancolía al recordar cuando su vida era un caos, no es como si no lo fuera ahora, pero antes era a causa de su maestro

—Allen…ten cuidado—Allen abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de la castaña, sintió un liquido gotear por su frente, se llevo su mano y observo sangre

—" _Esa voz… ¡¿Laila?!"—_ Se levanto de la cama y se coloco una chaqueta beige que tenia a la mano, debido a que, estando cerca de diciembre, el clima era más frio, salió corriendo seguida de Kanda, llego a aquel misterioso pasillo en el que solo ella y Kanda podían entrar, con rapidez abrió la puerta y estaba la castaña en frente de ella, no en el espejo, se puede decir que…en persona

Tanto ella como Kanda se quedaron sin palabras, ella simplemente se volteo y les sonrió

—Supongo que me han descubierto…—Dijo en completa calma mientras se sentaba en la destruida cama

—Tu…Tu nombre es Laila… ¿no es verdad?—La castaña sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza

—¿Qué tanto me has mentido?—Decía Allen acercándose a ella, Nea intentaba detenerla de cometer alguna locura, no era bueno meterse con un muerto, nunca ha sido bueno

—Allen Walker… ¿y tu acaso no ocultas nada?—Allen se tenso recordando su mayor secreto era el catorceavo

—Realmente eres algo extraño, "destructor del tiempo", no entiendo como cambiaste hasta ser…esto, pero las memorias consumen al anfitrión, esta Allen Walker desaparecerá, pero ya sabias eso, ¿Verdad?—Decía Laila con seriedad y una penetrante mirada que incomodaba de sobremanera a Allen

—Eres alguien que oculta todo, de todo el mundo, ¿quién mas además de Kanda Yuu sabe lo del corazón?—Pregunto con cierta crueldad, Allen bajo la mirada, Kanda escuchaba sin entender absolutamente nada

—Cállate…no me conoces—Escucho una pequeña risa de parte de Laila

—¿Qué sucede "Red"? ¿A qué se debe esa violenta actitud?—Allen estuvo tentada a activar su inocencia e intentar "purificar" el alma de Laila

—Dime "Allen", ¿no te resulta curioso que a pesar de que Nea muriera hace 35 años, tú, una chica de 15 años seas su contenedor?—Allen apretó los dientes, ¿a que quería llegar con todo eso?

—¿O porque confías tan ciegamente en la inocencia?—Allen sentía como esas preguntas la confundían, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Fue todo una casualidad? Cosas al azar, ¿no?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos mientras se reincorporaba, miro a su alrededor con la respiración entre cortada, su cuerpo sudaba en frio, luego de comprobar que estaba en su habitación se llevo las manos a la cara

—¿Todo fue un sueño?—Se pregunto en voz alta mientras regulaba sus respiraciones, se reincorporo de su cama y fue a la puerta, al abrirla observo que todo estaba iluminado, ¿Qué hora era?

Observo un poco su aspecto, ¿en qué momento se había colocado su pijama? Salio de su habitación importándole poco el seguir en pijama, o el hecho que estaba descalza o el que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, recorrió con calma los pasillos hasta llegar a la sección científica, ignorando las miradas confundidas del personal, busco con la mirada a Lenalee la cual repartía café a todo el departamento, se acerco a ella y sostuvo una bandeja que casi se le caía

—Ten cuidado, Lenalee— Decía mientras sostenía la bandeja entregándosela, Lenalee le sonrió avergonzada mientras tomaba la bandeja

—Allen-chan, lo siento, ¿dormiste bien?—Decía Lenalee al verla en pijama

—Ah, sí, esto…quería preguntarte, ¿Qué sucedió ayer en cafetería?—Decía recordando el incidente con Nea, Lenalee la vio extrañada, para después sonreír

—Es cierto, ayer no fuiste a cafetería, no paso mucho, lo de siempre, dormiste todo el día—Allen se quedo paralizada unos momentos para después recobrar la compostura

" _Todo fue un sueño"_ Pensó aliviada, aunque se preguntaba qué fue lo que le paso realmente, aunque decidió dejarlo pasar, su estomago rugió, exigiendo comida

—¿Quieres ir a cafetería?—Pregunto Lenalee al escuchar el estomago de Allen

—Claro—Dijo Allen de forma energética

—¿No prefieres cambiarte antes…?—Allen se observo a sí misma, no le importaba realmente, al salir de su habitación hasta llegar ahí varios la vieron

—No hay problema, además, me muero de hambre—Decía Allen exagerando un poco causando una pequeña risa por parte de Lenalee

Ambas caminaron a cafetería una vez que terminara de repartir el café a los que faltaban, caminaron en calma hablando de cosas triviales

—No recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que paso ayer…—Dijo Allen cuando Lenalee le pregunto sobre algunas cosas

—Pues…la última vez que te vi fue cuando discutiste con Kanda, luego te fuiste molesta a tu habitación y te encerraste ahí todo lo que quedo del día—Decía Lenalee mientras veía hacia el techo como si estuviera pensando

—Ya veo…—No recordaba mucho,¿ habrá sido alguna especie de visión? No, era un sueño, solo eso

Llegaron sin ningún inconveniente a cafetería y Allen pidió su inmensa cantidad de comida, su brazo estaba bastante mejor por lo que no le fue ningún problema llevarla hasta la mesa donde se sentaría, observo a Kanda entrar y apenas cruzaron miradas ella la desvió de forma automática, siendo observada por Lenalee

—Allen-chan, ¿quieres ir hoy a la ciudad? Creo que sería bueno que despejaras tu mente un tiempo—Allen asintió con la cabeza animadamente y continuo comiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro

—¿Está bien a las doce en la puerta de la Orden? También ira Lavi—Allen asintió, luego observo la hora en el reloj de la cafetería, eran las 11:30, y ella no estaba arreglada, termino de comer con prisa, se despidió de Lenalee y salió a paso rápido de la cafetería, llego a su habitación y empezó a buscar ropa adecuada, en su cama observo un folder negro, dejo la tarea de buscar y se acerco al folder, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos

—No es posible…—La misma misión que se mostro en sus sueños, buscar a su maestro, sin darse cuenta el folder se le resbalo de las manos

—" _Allen, vuelve en ti"—_ ¿Por qué el catorceavo le habla como si fueran amigos? Era extraño, agito la cabeza buscando olvidarse de esas preguntas que se empezaban a agrupar en su mente

—No importa, además, es para dentro de unos meses, eso solo era un aviso, no debo alarmarme, nadie sabrá sobre esto, voy a estar bien…—Decía Allen mientras se cambiaba por un vestido azul celeste de manga larga, el corte era sencillo, con un pequeño encaje en la parte baja del vestido, se coloco unos zapatos de piso blancos y se coloco un guante en su mano izquierda para ocultar su inocencia

Salió de su habitación ignorando la pequeña muñeca de trapo que estaba a un lado de su puerta, como si la estuviera esperando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, no sucedió mucho aquí, de seguro algunos ya estaban en plan de todo valió berenjena, pero no, no, tenía que salir con mis cosas :v (Eso nadie lo vio venir** **:v), hasta el próximo cap**

— **Lizzy**

 **Pd: Los que llegaron hasta aquí aviso, va a haber un capitulo, el siguiente o el doce donde será ranking "M", estén pendientes ¬u¬**

 **Pd 2: Extraño mis frappes T-T**


	12. Capitulo 11: Recuerdos bizarros

**N/A: Aquí otro capítulo mis pequeños y kawaiis(? Akumas, he hablado con mi editora, YunneMiku :v, y me hizo darme cuenta de unos errores que tenia, así como observaciones y cosas así, intentare mejorar lo mas que pueda, pero no puedo prometer nada**

 **Enserio gracias por seguir la historia hasta ahora y dejar sus reviews, lo crean o no son de importancia para mí y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ahora sí, ¡EL CAPITULO!**

 **Capitulo 11: Recuerdos bizarros** _(No sabia que poner :p gomen)_

 _Anteriormente…_

— _No importa, además, es para dentro de unos meses, eso solo era un aviso, no debo alarmarme, nadie sabrá sobre esto, voy a estar bien…—Decía Allen mientras se cambiaba por un vestido azul celeste de manga larga, el corte era sencillo, con un pequeño encaje en la parte baja del vestido, se coloco unos zapatos de piso blancos y se coloco un guante en su mano izquierda para ocultar su inocencia_

 _Salió de su habitación ignorando la pequeña muñeca de trapo que estaba a un lado de su puerta, como si la estuviera esperando_

Allen camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la Orden, tanto Lenalee como Lavi ya estaban ahí

—Lo siento…se me hizo un poco tarde…—Dijo un poco avergonzada

—No me dijeron que la estúpida Moyashi vendría…—Escucho la voz de Kanda, quiso contestarle con algún insulto pero prefirió dejarlo pasar

—Primero, mi nombre es Allen, segundo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Decía Allen con paciencia, no quería empezar una discusión con el japonés en ese momento

—Eso mismo pregunto, Moyashi—Y…tal parece el espadachín se negaba a colaborar

—Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda—Dio un suspiro con pesadez y se volteo a ver a Lenalee ignorando a Kanda

—Y ¿A dónde iremos?—se acerco a Lenalee y la tomo del brazo para que caminaran, así, los cuatro bajaron hasta la ciudad mientras Allen y Lenalee hablaban animadamente y el bookman las veía con curiosidad

—Ustedes son muy buenas amigas, ¿no?—Decía Lavi mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de Allen atrayéndola hacia él, observo de reojo a Kanda y este lo veía con cierto enojo, quería reírse pero se contuvo

—Ne~ Allen siempre quise preguntarte, ¿no has considerado dejar crecer tu cabello? Seguro te verías hermosa con el cabello largo—Allen lo observo extrañada y lo pensó por unos momentos

—Por el momento no tengo pensado dejármelo crecer, me estorbaría al momento de realizar cualquier actividad—Dijo Allen con desinterés mientras quitaba el brazo de Lavi de su cuello, era en cierto punto incomodo

Continuaron caminando por la ciudad sin ningún problema, Allen y Lenalee miraban ropa, Lavi les daba su opinión de cada prenda que elegían, se sorprendían de que Lavi tuviera un don para elegir ropa, Kanda se mantenía callado cruzado de brazos y mirando todo con fastidio

—¿Por qué vino Kanda si va a estar con ese humor?—Le preguntaba Allen a Lenalee, ella se encogió de hombros diciendo que Lavi lo trajo

—¿Y qué opinas de este?—Decía Allen mientras le mostraba un vestido a Lavi, este lo observaba analizándolo

—Moyashi-chan, no creo que tú seas mucho de este tipo de vestidos, tu eres más como…—La tomo de la mano y la llevo al otro lado del local, donde había vestidos mas infantiles y tradicionales de otras culturas, Allen observaba a su alrededor confundida mientras Lavi husmeaba entre la ropa

—¡Este!—Decía mientras le tendía un ¿vestido?, no, ¿un kimono?

—¿Seguro?—pregunto casi en un susurro, no le molestaban los kimonos, solo que…no tenía idea de cómo colocarse uno por si sola

—Por supuesto—Decía Lavi mientras sacaba la lengua y levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación

Un poco dudosa entro a los vestidores diciéndole a Lavi que le hablara a Lenalee, en cuestión de minutos Lenalee estaba tocando la puerta, le abrió y le suplico de su ayuda, Lenalee al ver el estilo que Lavi eligió para Allen supo cuáles eran sus intenciones

Después de unos minutos eternos para ambos chicos, Lenalee salió con una sonrisa nerviosa

—En un momento sale Allen-chan…—Dijo dando un suspiro cansado y apoyándose en la misma pared donde estaba Kanda, mientras este mantenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, lentamente la puerta se abrió y Allen salió con la mirada baja y un leve sonrojo y con las manos entrelazadas

—Lavi…¿Por qué tenias que elegir esto?—Lenalee y Lavi centraron su atención en ella,(N/A: Si quieren saber a qué me refiero en cada detalle, les recomiendo buscar las partes de un kimono) el kimono era largo de un color celeste subiendo de tono hasta llegar a un azul rey por el puño de las mangas y hasta la parte baja del kimono, con un ligero y exquisito adornado de flores azules, con un haneri de color blanco, el obi y obijime eran de un azul marino, mientras el obidome era de un tono más oscuro

Lavi al verla corrió a abrazarla

—¡Moyashi –chan se mira adorable, ¿Verdad?!—Decía Lavi con su tono alegre y burlesco de siempre, Lenalee asintió con la cabeza un poco cansada y Kanda se mantuvo en la misma posición, mostrando poco interés

—Oh vamos Yuu, Moyashi-chan es realmente linda, ¡solo mírala!—Allen se removió incomoda intentando soltarse del abrazo de Lavi, Kanda abrió los ojos con fastidio y antes de reclamarle a Lavi sobre su nombre su mirada se topo con la de la Moyashi, esta al instante desvió la mirada y Kanda recorrió con la mirada a la Moyashi, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero realmente le quedaba bien, soltó un "Tsk" y se dirigió a la entrada del lugar

—Si ya terminaron con esto, larguémonos de aquí...—Lenalee soltó un suspiro por la actitud, Allen le pidió de nuevo su ayuda para quitárselo y después de 20 minutos ya estaban fuera del local con una bolsa donde estaba el kimono

—Emm…¿me recuerdan porque lo compramos..?—Lavi la tomo de los hombros y la veía con seriedad como si fuera de un asunto de vida o muerte

—Porque eso fue hecho para Moyashi-chan—Allen no entendió en absoluto su "explicación" pero decidió no decir nada más

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Allen Walker…conocida como el "destructor del tiempo", inocencia tipo parasito que está llegando a su límite…un ojo maldito…el contenedor del catorceavo Noé…posee el corazón de la inocencia en su vientre, un experimento de Apócrifo…—Decía la castaña siendo mostrada por el espejo, levanto su mano hasta tocar el espejo y empezar a "salir" de este, una vez fuera del espejo se llevo una mano a su cabello dando un suspiro

—¿Qué tan cruel puede ser tu vida…Allen D. Campbell…?—Decía mientras apoyaba su mano en el espejo y se mostraba la imagen de una mujer de cerca de 25 años, cabello castaño largo atando una pequeña parte de su cabello, ojos grises azulados, de mirada seria y fría, vestida de forma formal y con unos lentes ondulados, y a un lado de ella estaba Allen, con una sonrisa radiante y con su perfil de "niña educada", con sus brazos atrás de la espalda, eran completamente opuestas

Unas sigilosas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero no hizo absolutamente por evitarlo

—Maldita Orden…—Dijo por lo bajo mientras lentamente se deslizaba hasta terminar en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, llorando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En cuanto volvieron a la Orden, Allen se fue a su habitación diciendo que estaba cansada, aparentemente todo estaba normal, el mismo ajetreo de siempre.

Kanda meditaba en la sala de entrenamiento como de costumbre, sintió su cabello moverse en una brisa cálida, abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor confundido

 _Estaba en una especie de bosque de bambú, observo hacia el cielo y observo la manta nocturna que lo adornaba, volvió su vista hacia el frente, el lugar era alumbrado por la luz de la luna llena_

 _Sintió un peso en sus piernas, al bajar la mirada se topo con el rostro pálido de la Moyashi, estaba muy herida, no tenia su brazo izquierdo y sus ojos los mantenía cerrados sin mostrar ninguna emoción, era como si ya no sintiera dolor_

 _Alarmado, checo su pulso y este era casi imperceptible, la sacudió con delicadeza intentando que despertara, lentamente ella abrió los ojos, estos eran dorados, sus pupilas se asimilaban mucho a las de un gato, noto que su cabello ahora era ondulado_

 _Esa no era la Moyashi, no podía ser la Moyashi que él conocía, nada de eso era real, era solo una alucinación, no era real_

Abrió los ojos alterado, su respiración era un poco irregular, se llevo la mano a su frente, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Paso su mano por su fleco, estaba cansado de experimentar ese tipo de cosas, cada vez eran más seguidas, y todas eran con respecto a la Moyashi

—¡Tsk!—Se reincorporo del suelo y al dar un paso sintió algo blando debajo de su pie, al bajar la mirada se topo con la muñeca de trapo con forma de la Moyashi, le dio un tic en el ojo y no pudo evitar patear la muñeca con dirección a la puerta, camino malhumorado hacia la puerta y recogió la muñeca, la estrujo en sus manos casi hasta el punto de romperla, pero se contuvo

—Matare a esa idiota…—Y salió a paso decidido de la sala de entrenamientos con dirección a la habitación de la Moyashi

Toco la puerta con fuerza, esperando que la Moyashi abriera, no hubo respuesta, toco nuevamente ya con una venita sobresaliendo de su sien

—¡Estúpida Moyashi! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!—Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, hizo lo más sensato que se le vino a la mente en ese momento, pateo la puerta de la Moyashi con fuerza causando que esta se rompiera, luego repararía el daño (no lo haría), entro a la habitación de la Moyashi y la encontró dormida dándole la espalda, ¿Cuántas horas pasaron desde que llegaron? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Se acerco a ella y noto que ella temblaba mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, murmuraba cosas entre sueños, pero jamás creyó que escucharía de ella salir esas palabras

—Mal…dita…Ino…inocen…cia—La tomo por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza

—¡Oí, Moyashi!—Ella abrió los ojos por un momento aturdida, irritando aun mas al japonés

Allen levanto su mano derecha temblorosa con dificultad y tomo su rostro mientras sonreía de forma estúpida

—¿Qué haces aquí…Yuu?—A Kanda casi le da un ataque de ira, ¿se estaba burlando de él?

Allen comenzó a acariciar uno de los mechones de cabello de Kanda con gentileza, Kanda dejo el enojo que momentos atrás estaba experimentando, así como por un momento olvido el motivo original de su "visita" e incluso ignoro el hecho de que lo había llamado por su nombre, lentamente Allen se acerco a él, hasta juntar sus frentes

—Moyashi…—Dijo por lo bajo, Allen sonrió con ternura, una sonrisa que Kanda jamás había visto, el siempre conseguía romper su barrera amable y daba a luz su lado oscuro con facilidad, el veía todas esas facetas que ella intentaba ocultar, pero esa sonrisa jamás la había visto

—Kanda…—Con un leve movimiento por parte de ella termino con la distancia que los separaba

Fue a penas un simple roce, pero aun así Kanda se quedo petrificado, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar por ello, Allen oculto su rostro entre su hombro, todo el lugar quedo en un incomodo silencio, al final Allen se separo de él reincorporándose de su cama

—¿Q-Que hora es..?—Kanda salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de la Moyashi, pudo observar como ella tenía un notorio sonrojo a pesar de lo oscuro de la habitación

—Cerca de las nueve…—Allen abrió los ojos sorprendida, no era una costumbre dormir tanto, pero al parecer ahora necesitaba más tiempo de sueño

—Me perdí de la cena…—Allen buscaba una excusa para salir de su habitación y dejar de lado lo que había hecho, se dirigió hacia la puerta y al verla destrozada se giro con una sonrisa forzada y una venita sobresaliendo de su sien

—Kanda…me puedes explicar... ¿qué le paso a la puerta?—Kanda volteo a verla con indiferencia

—Es tu culpa por no abrir—Allen dio un suspiro cansado mientras se llevaba las manos a sus sienes

—¿Y no pudiste intentar abrirla con la perilla? Estaba abierto…—Dijo con cierta molestia, Kanda no dijo nada en absoluto, realmente no le importaba

—¡Por lo menos di algo! BaKanda— Kanda suspiro con fastidio, estrujo la muñeca que tenía en su mano y se la aventó a la cara a la Moyashi

—Es tu culpa por dejar eso donde sea…—Allen consiguió sujetar la muñeca antes de que callera al suelo, pero termino sobándose la nariz que fue donde recibió el golpe, le sorprendía que algo de felpa pudiera causar dolor

—Me acusas de algo que no hice, la última vez que la vi la deje en la habitación de Laila—Dijo Allen molesta, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba la tela de la muñeca

—" _Allen, ¿Qué piensas?_ "—Allen negó con la cabeza, contestándole a Nea y al mismo tiempo dejando de lado el asunto con Kanda, dejo la muñeca en su mesa de noche, paso por sobre la puerta rota y camino hacia la cafetería, seguida de Kanda

Cuando llego a cafetería todo estaba vacío, ni siquiera Jerry estaba presente, entro a la cocina teniendo cuidado de no romper nada, observo de reojo a Kanda y el se mantenía en apoyado en la puerta

—¿Quieres algo Kanda?—Pregunto por cortesía, mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba un jugo de naranja, era extraño, pero realmente no sentía hambre, saco un botella de agua y cerró la puerta

—No—Allen no dijo nada y se acerco a Kanda, le dio la botella de agua y camino afuera de la cocina para sentarse en una de las mesas del comedor mientras abría su jugo

—¿Y que querías…? Si era solo lanzarme un peluche a la cara, ya lo hiciste—Kanda chasqueo la lengua mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

—¿Qué demonios fue lo de hace unos minutos?—Allen lo miro confundida, irritando a Kanda

—Antes de que despertaras dijiste "Maldita inocencia" ¿Te duele algo?—Allen negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba el haber dicho eso, es más, ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando beso a Kanda, simplemente lo hizo y ya

—Debiste escuchar mal…—Dijo mientras daba un trago de el jugo, Kanda no dijo nada y dejo la botella de agua frente a él, intacta

—Y sobre lo otro…—Allen casi se ahoga con el jugo pero con suerte consiguió tragar a tiempo —Donde vuelvas a hacer eso te partiré en rajas…—Allen no pudo evitar reírse por eso, claro, que se gano una fría mirada por parte del espadachín, aunque le importo muy poco

—Lo siento, pero…no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, ya que, jamás en mi vida haría eso—Dijo con honestidad terminando su jugo, lo dejo a un lado y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa

—Además, ahora... ¿cómo podre dormir sin la puerta de mi habitación? Eso sería incomodo en más de un sentido…—Kanda se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada con desinterés

—Tal vez debería de ir con Lenalee…—Dijo Allen suspirando, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa cuando llegaron, simplemente se tumbo en la cama y se quedo dormida, observo de reojo a Kanda y este se mantenía callado pensativo

—¿Qué sucede…?—Kanda dio un suspiro mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su flequillo

—Tu ocultas algo…—Allen parpadeo un par de veces confundida, su mente solo formulo una palabra "Nea"

—T-te equivocas…yo no tengo ningún secreto—Podía escuchar mentalmente las quejas de Nea sobre lo pésima actora que era, pero decidió mandarlo a volar

—Moyashi…—Allen volteo a verlo para reclamarle por ese apodo, pero apenas giro la cabeza y el espadachín estaba sujetando ambas mejillas y jalándolas sin ningún cuidado

—Idiota, creas o no te conozco bien… no te he tolerado todo este tiempo por nada…—Allen como pudo consiguió que el espadachín la dejara, y termino sobándose las mejillas adolorida y molesta

—¡¿Qué demonios puedes saber de mi BaKanda?!—Kanda dio un suspiro mientras ponía su brazo en la mesa y en el apoyaba su barbilla

—Piensas de un modo muy inocente sobre la vida, eres una pésima dibujante, eres ambidiestra, aunque prefieres utilizar tu mano izquierda, no te gustan las cosas picantes, te pierdes con facilidad, te molesta que invadan tu espacio personal, ¿quieres que continúe…?—Allen se quedo en blanco, en solo dos meses (sin contar el que estuvo en coma) había aprendido todo eso de ella, y ella no sabía mas allá de lo que hacía después de entrenar

Abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero no consiguió formular nada y termino cerrándola bajando la mirada, derrotada

—¿Como aprendiste todo eso…?—Pregunto sin mirarlo, Kanda simplemente suspiro

—Ya te lo dije…no te he tolerado todo este tiempo para nada, yo si observo lo que sucede a mi alrededor…a diferencia de otras personas—Allen sintió eso como una indirecta, bastante directa para ella

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer…?—Decía Allen apoyando su frente en la mesa, hubo un largo silencio, un incomodo silencio

—" _¿Es seguro hacerle eso a ella?"—_ Allen levanto la mirada observando a todas partes, esa voz le era extrañamente conocida, pero no tenía idea de donde

—¿Oíste eso?—Dijo mientras miraba a Kanda, este la miro extrañado

—¿De qué hablas?—Decía Kanda mientras se concentraba mas en escuchar, pero solo estaban ellos dos en cafetería

—" _Allen"—_ Antes de que Allen pudiera pregunta algo al espadachín este simplemente asintió, dando a entender que había escuchado, ambos se pusieron alerta y miraban hacia todas partes

—" _Yuu"—_ Ambos miraron a su alrededor buscando el origen de la voz

—¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí solos?!—El primero en reaccionar fue Allen dando un codazo a su "atacante" con fuerza

Al final Lavi termino en el suelo sosteniéndose el estomago tosiendo

—¡Lo siento Lavi!—Dijo Allen mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ayudarlo, Kanda simplemente lanzo un clásico "tsk" y se fue de la cafetería

—No deberías de asustarme de ese modo, casi me da un infarto—Decía Allen mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

—Lo siento, es solo que el ambiente entre ambos era muy tenso, nunca pensé que terminaría así—Allen sonrió de forma gentil a Lavi, un poco apenada

—¿Sabes dónde está Lenalee? Quería pedirle un favor—Lavi se llevo su mano al mentón como si recordara

—Menciono algo de una misión, creo que volvería en una semana— Dijo mientras hacía memoria, Allen no se lo creía, de todo el tiempo que tuvo para irse, porque se tenía que ir justo cuando a BaKanda se le ocurría la excelente idea de romper su puerta

—Ya veo…Gracias Lavi—Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo mas salió a paso apresurado de la cafetería, ¿ahora donde dormiría?

Sintió un liquido extraño fluir por su pierna, sentía su vestido húmedo en la parte de las costillas, se llevo una mano y toco con gentileza, al quitar su mano observo su mano cubierta de sangre

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—Bajo su mirada al instante y noto que la sangre empezaba a cubrir la mayor parte del vestido, así como en sus piernas aparecían unas extrañas franjas rosadas

—" _¿Qué es eso?"—_ Exclamo Nea exasperado, toco el camino rosado de líneas que empezaba a emitir un pequeño brillo

—¿Inocencia…?—Pregunto incrédula alejando su mano de sus piernas y apresurando su paso a su habitación

Podía no tener puerta, pero a esa hora era seguro que no habría nadie en el pasillo, tan pronto entro se quito el vestido y buscaba el origen de la hemorragia, al final fue un simple piquete, casi como si hubiese sido generado por una aguja, y la sangre hubiera salido de forma muy rápida y exagerada, limpio los rastros de sangre y por si acaso se coloco un curita

Se coloco un fondo largo blanco, observo el lugar donde antes estaban aquellas franjas, suspiro aliviada al ver que ya no estaban presentes

—Así que estabas aquí…—Volteo hacia la puerta y observo al espadachín apoyado en el marco de esta, viéndola sin ningún interés

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo un poco incomoda, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, o que tanto había visto

—Supuse que cierta idiota necesitaba un lugar donde dormir…—Allen se quedo unos momentos en blanco, ¿había escuchado bien?

—Hay una habitación sola al lado de la mía, solo vine a decirte eso…—Dijo Kanda dándose la vuelta, Allen reacciono unos minutos después, tomo su almohada y salió corriendo alcanzado al espadachín

—Espérame BaKanda—Dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, el espadachín no dijo nada y continuo caminando, llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación del espadachín, Allen observo a su alrededor y observo la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, camino hacia ella y abrió la puerta

—Hasta mañana…—Dijo con simpleza para después entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta, la habitación era por mucho sencilla, pero no se podía quejar

Se deslizo por la pared hasta terminar en el suelo llevándose una de sus manos a la cara

—" _Hey, oye…te estoy hablando"—_ Allen lanzo un suspiro aun estando en la misma posición

—" _No tengas miedo, no te hare daño…"—_ Era una voz masculina, cálida y amable, extrañamente familiar

—"¿ _Tu eres?"_ —Allen levanto la mirada aturdida, miro hacia el techo de la habitación, con cierta nostalgia

—" _¿Eh? Ya veo…si te sientes triste es mejor llorar, no te restrinjas, no te juzgare"—_ No sabía que estaba pasando, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

—" _Este mundo es cruel…no olvides eso *****"—_ Allen cerró los ojos con lentitud, no sabía que le estaba pasando, ¿una ilusión?, ¿un recuerdo? ¿Un recuerdo del catorceavo?

—Oz... —fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de caer sobre el suelo con aquellas franjas rosadas brillando por todo su cuerpo, y un brillo verde brotaba de su brazo izquierdo, justo donde estaba su cruz y empezara a emitir cortos circuitos

A unos centímetros de ella, en la esquina de la habitación, estaba sentada la muñeca con su apariencia, observándola fijamente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Boom, ahora se preguntan ¡¿Quién demonios es Oz?! Lo sabrán después mis akumas, después uvu, en fin, ¿que les ha parecido el capitulo? Yo siento que fue muy relleno :v excepto por el final :v**_

 _ **PD: Si quieren comunicarse con su amiga Lizzy búsquenme en facebook como "Laila Walker", tengo una imagen de Allen cargando a Lenalee (continuo pensando del porque Komui no lo mato :v) y de fondo de portada una imagen de D gray man Hallow, donde esta Allen, Kanda y Lavi, ahí pueden comunicarse conmigo, darme sus opiniones o cualquier otra cosa, nos vemos a la otra :D**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	13. Capitulo 12:Una calida brisa en invierno

_**N/A: Hola mis pequeños akumas, aquí Lizzy con un nuevo capítulo, si se dieron cuenta, publico todos los lunes :D, hasta que empiece a estresarme por la escuela y esto termine en hiatus de un mes :"v**_

 _ **Querían su lemon, aquí esta su lemon :v**_

 _ **gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y seguir leyendo esta historia, realmente no creí que iba a ser de su agrado, eso me hace feliz, valen mil para mi, ahora sí, adiós dramatismo, aquí el capitulo!**_

 **Capitulo 12: Una cálida brisa en invierno** _(Nada que ver :v, les gusta el invierno? a mi si :v)_

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Oz... —fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de caer sobre el suelo con aquellas franjas rosadas brillando por todo su cuerpo, y un brillo verde brotaba de su brazo izquierdo, justo donde estaba su cruz y empezara a emitir cortos circuitos_

 _A unos centímetros de ella, en la esquina de la habitación, estaba sentada la muñeca con su apariencia, observándola fijamente_

Kanda se recostó en su cama lanzando un suspiro cansado, estar con esa Moyashi era irritante y desesperante, cerró los ojos con fastidio

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa Moyashi?— Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, al instante se reincorporo y observo que no había nadie, se acerco para cerrarla y al bajar la mirada encontró de nuevo esa maldita muñeca que solo le causaba dolores de cabeza, tomo la muñeca y cerró la puerta

—"Allen no debe saberlo…"—Se giro al escuchar la voz de aquella tipa del espejo, era absurdo el escucharla ya que el no tenia modo de hablar con ella

—"Kanda Yuu… debes a alejar a Allen de esta guerra antes de que sea demasiado tarde"—Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a esa chica observando a través de su ventana, de pie dándole la espalda, como si fuera una persona normal, sabia a la perfección que ella no existía, pero, ya había visto todo en su vida lo cual le hacía creer que estaba ahí (N/A: A lo que me refiero es que no está en un espejo o siendo proyectada por algo, sino esta "en persona")

—¿De qué hablas?—La castaña se dio la vuelta con una mirada seria

—Allen Walker…sabe mi nombre…y tengo una idea de donde pudo saberlo…—Kanda se cruzo de brazos pidiendo explicación

—He intentado proteger a Allen de este lugar, tú debes saber cómo de que cosas estoy hablando, ¿verdad?—Kanda frunció el ceño y la chica recorrió la habitación con tranquilidad hasta terminar donde estaba aquella flor de loto tan misteriosa para todo el que la viera

—Allen es muy inocente, hasta un punto que es sospechoso, ¿verdad?—Kanda no dijo nada al respecto y se mantenía observando fijamente a la chica que tenía enfrente de el

—No quiero que "ella" vuelva, no es lo que cierta persona querría, no sé cuánto tiempo falta para que lo que esa muñeca tiene se lo muestre a Allen—Dijo señalando la muñeca, Kanda la observo sin decir nada, solo era un muñeco ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con todo lo que sucedía?

—Más de lo que crees, me preocupa Allen, lo que ese simple muñeco de trapo contiene dentro de el…—Kanda estrujo a la muñeca hasta el punto de que unos hilos se rompieron y la muñeca terminara destrozada en el suelo

—Es solo un muñeco…—Dijo con voz seria, la castaña se arrodillo donde estaban los restos de la muñeca

—No juzgues un libro por su portada, esta muñeca no puede ser destruida por nada, ni nadie, al menos que sea su creadora…—Dijo mientras la muñeca lentamente se iba restaurando hasta volver a su estado original

—La vida de Allen y el bebe es lo que está en juego, ¡decide antes de que su inocencia la mate!—Y sin más la chica desapareció frente a Kanda

—¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que decidir?—Exclamo dejándose caer en su cama con un nuevo dolor de cabeza

—¿Cómo demonios esa Moyashi se mete en problemas y me lleva arrastrando con ella?—Cerro los ojos intentando de no pensar en lo recién ocurrido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen se despertó de buen humor, no sabía el motivo de ello, simplemente lo estaba, a pesar del dolor en su espalda por haber dormido en el suelo

Salió corriendo de la habitación y continúo hasta llegar a su propia habitación, como pudo coloco la puerta de tal modo que por lo menos le diera tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, cuando se quito aquel fondo observo un tatuaje con forma de corazón que se extendía de forma exótica y provocativa por su cuerpo hasta hacerse delgadas y casi imperceptibles

—¡¿Eh?!—Se miro en un espejo completo estando solo en ropa interior, no era posible, ese tatuaje pasaba por todo su cuerpo exceptuando su inocencia, ¿Cómo cubrir algo como eso?

Y como si la mala suerte la siguiera el tatuaje comenzó a emitir un tenue brillo rosado

—" _¿Sera el corazón?"—_ Se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir a Nea, se acerco a su armario y saco un pantalón negro, tenia suerte de que empezaba el invierno y por ende, no sería muy raro que empezara a usar ropa de invierno

Dio un suspiro colocándose una blusa manga larga blanca y arriba de este un suéter que tenía un gato en el pecho, agarro unos guantes blancos y se coloco unas zapatillas negras

Movió la puerta y tras maldecir de nuevo al espadachín por aquello, camino a paso tranquilo hasta la cafetería sin borrar su buen humor

—Allen-chan ¿Qué va a ordenar hoy la futura madre?—Allen no se acostumbraba del todo a eso de "futura madre" pero no se podía quejar de ello

—Esto…solo quiero te y un soufflé de manzana—Jerry observo a Allen como si fuera un espécimen nuevo o si tuviera algo en la cara

—¿Qué?—Y de pronto tenían toda la atención de los presentes en la cafetería, Jerry lloriqueaba que su comida ya no era tan buena para Allen, y la pobre intentaba consolarlo sin saber qué hacer

—No estés así Jerry-san, tu comida es excelente…—Decía Allen dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, pedía ayuda mentalmente pero al parecer nadie vendría a su rescate

—E-Era broma, q-quiero todo lo que Jerry-san prepare para mí—Dijo Allen sin pensar, aunque casi al instante se arrepintió

—¿Enserio?—Decía Jerry reanimado de un momento a otro, Allen asintió con la cabeza de forma nerviosa

—Solo que no sea nuez…—Todo el mundo la observo extraño haciendo que Allen se removiera un poco avergonzada

—Es que…soy alérgica a las nueces…—Todo el mundo se quedo en blanco, ¡¿Allen Walker era alérgica a algo relacionado con comida?!

En cuestión de minutos Allen ya tenía una mesa llena de todo tipo de comida, desde un simple sándwich hasta un platillo gourmet

—" _¿Enserio puedes con todo eso?"—_ Si bien iba a ser un reto pero, ya había comido cosas de esa magnitud antes, no debería de haber problema, ¿verdad?

Empezó con lo más ligero, una simple ensalada, luego fue con cosas pequeñas, como dulces, frutas y uno que otro platillo fino, observo a lo lejos a Kanda acercarse a ventanilla para ordenar

Allen observo entre la pila de comida un platillo de soba, si se la daba al espadachín seria aunque sea un platillo menos que comer

—¡Kanda!—El espadachín no dijo nada y continuaba mirando hacia el frente ignorándola

" _¿Es enserio? Creí que se llevaban mejor"_ — Decía Nea con cierta molestia, sabía que Allen estaba molesta, no tenía que ser un genio para saberlo

—¡Yuu!— Exclamó Allen haciendo que al instante Kanda se girará a verla molesto

—" _Allen, ¿No aprecias tu vida?"_ — Dijo temiendo que su sobrina fuera una suicida, aunque efectivamente, el espadachín la escucho a la perfección

Kanda se acercó molesto a la mesa y tomó del cuello del suéter a Allen

—No me llames por mi primer nombre o te partiré en rajas...—Allen simplemente sonrió y le tendió la bandeja con soba

—Te hablaba para dártelo— Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la tranquilidad con la que Allen actuaba, a pesar de que era del japonés de quien se trataba

—Claro que… si no lo quieres puedes ir a pedir uno, sólo te ahorraba la molestia—Kanda la observó con clara desconfianza, se preguntaba que le pudo haber puesto a la comida

Al final terminó tomando asiento junto a ella y empezó a comer con tranquilidad, por lo menos tenía el mismo sabor de siempre

—Kanda...—el espadachín dio un gruñido como respuesta sin despegar la mirada de su comida

—Está nevando...—exclamo Allen maravillada mientras observaba por la ventana empañada de la cafetería, Kanda se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia

—Me encanta la nieve...—Antes de que Kanda pudiera responder un insulto o algo, observó la mirada de la Moyashi

Inocencia, una sonrisa honesta llena de emoción, sus ojos brillando con una felicidad que no podía descifrar, una faceta que nunca había visto de ella, otra más que acababa de conocer

—Debería salir...—exclamo Allen mientras se apresuraba a terminar con la pila de platos que tenía a un lado

Kanda volteo la mirada a ver la nieve, ¿Que tenía de especial? Simplemente no lo entendía, era simple nieve, nada importante

Dio un suspiro fastidiado al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en algo absurdo como porque era la nieve tan maravillosa para la Moyashi

Tal vez todo el asunto de aquella tipa y esa estúpida muñeca le estaba jodiendo el cerebro

Antes de darse cuenta, la Moyashi ya había salido corriendo de la cafetería, dejo el plato de soba a medio comer y se levantó a seguir a la Moyashi, siempre que la descuidaba le sucedía algo a esa idiota

La terminó alcanzando en la puerta de la Orden, todo el lugar estaba decorado de un manto de nieve, dándole una vista bastante pacífica y hermosa

—¡Kanda!—Se giro a ver a la Moyashi, tenía las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas por el frío, se veía feliz entre los finos copos de nieve, se movía con gracia entre la nieve como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello

Tal vez era cosa suya pero en ese momento, la Moyashi se veía diferente, no sabía definir "que" exactamente, pero su sonrisa, el modo en que se movía ante la nieve y el efecto que este hacia sobre ella le daba una atmósfera diferente a la de la niña educada y despistada que todo el mundo conocía

—¡Kanda, ven!—No supo en qué momento ya tenía a la Moyashi jalándolo hacia la nieve, se dejó llevar sin saber el motivo de ello

—Vas a terminar enfermándote idiota...— Allen pareció no importarle eso y en un momento de descuido por parte del espadachín, Allen consiguió quitarle su cinta de cabello

Así Allen empezó a huir del espadachín, ya que por el aura oscura que lo rodeaba, no era buena señal

—¡Tú! ¡Maldita Moyashi!—Allen empezó a reír divertida y esquivaba al espadachín sin ningún problema

—Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda— Al final Kanda consiguió sujetar del suéter a la Moyashi, aunque Allen consiguió salir del suéter quedando solamente en aquella blusa blanca

—Maldita…—Mascullo Kanda mientras dejaba el suéter a un lado y persiguió a Allen para recuperar su cinta

Después de otros minutos en los que la albina se burlaba del espadachín por no poder alcanzarla finalmente Kanda consiguió atrapar a Allen por detrás y la tomo de la cintura para evitar que huyera

—¡Eso es trampa!—Exclamo Allen intentando librarse de los brazos de Kanda, causando que el espadachín soltara un bufido divertido

—No seas mala perdedora, Moyashi— Allen se volteo y le saco la lengua, un gesto bastante infantil, Kanda le dio un golpe en la nariz antes de conseguir su cinta y volver a atar su cabello en su clásica coleta alta, siendo observado por la Moyashi

—¿Qué?— Allen se sobresalto negando con la cabeza de forma nerviosa, se alejo para tomar su suéter, quitarle la nieve y colocárselo

—Está haciendo más frio…—Susurro por lo bajo mientras intentaba darse calor a sí misma, Kanda paso por enfrente de ella

—Vamos…al menos que quieras congelarte aquí afuera—Dijo Kanda al ver la cara de confusión que había puesto la Moyashi, esta camino apresurada para alcanzarlo y caminar ambos hasta dentro de la Orden

—¡Timcanpy! ¿Dónde estabas?—Decía Allen una vez que ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la Orden, el golem le mostro los dientes y salió volando

—¿Tim?—Pregunto al ver a su golem volar hasta la parte baja de la Orden, donde estaba la habitación de Hevlaska

Le dirigió la mirada a Kanda antes de ir en busca de su golem, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y con la mirada intentaba de ubicar a Timcanpy

Lo observo volar por un pasillo extraño, a simple vista, daba más miedo que los pasillos que Lenalee le había prohibido ir

—Por cierto… ¿A qué viniste tu?—Pregunto girándose para ver el rostro del espadachín, este se encogió de hombros

—Evitar que mueras, te suicides, que te secuestren otra vez o que termines metiéndote en otro maldito problema—Allen noto el tono con el que Kanda hablaba, era como si realmente el no quisiera seguirla, y solo lo hiciera porque alguien lo obligara

—No tienes que venir si no quieres…—susurro por lo bajo mientras ambos entraban por el pasillo en guardia, no sabían qué clase de cosas pudiera haber ahí, o que invento inservible de Komui pudiera salir de la nada

Observaron puertas en ambos lados del pasillo pero todas las puertas estaban bloqueadas, continuaron hasta llegar a una que estaba entre abierta, Allen dio un suspiro intentando calmarse y se acerco lentamente a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y lo único que observo fueron papeles por todas partes, observo a Timcanpy sobre una repisa, se acerco al golem e intento alcanzarlo, cuando estaba a punto de tomar al golem este se movió ocasionando que un libro de ahí callera al suelo

—¡Tim!—El golem salió de la habitación sin responder al llamado de su dueña, extraño, realmente

Allen se arrodillo para recoger el libro y darle una hojeada, nada interesante, la mayoría de todo eran puros garabatos y palabras que no tenían sentido, dejo el libro en donde estaba y se acerco a la puerta donde estaba Kanda

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Kanda se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, Allen sintió que piso algo blando, al bajar la mirada se encontró con la muñeca que tenía su forma, ¿Qué hacia eso ahí?

—Qué extraño…—Decía mientras giraba a la muñeca para confirmar que efectivamente, era la misma, observo al espadachín que se alejaba, por un momento creyó que él fue la causa por lo que la muñeca estaba ahí, pero Kanda no era una persona que tuviera sentido del humor, y si llegara a tener alguno, debía de ser humor negro

" _Es linda, ¿Tu la hiciste?"_ Allen se giro confundida detrás de ella, sintió como si alguien le hubiera hablado, negó con la cabeza antes de dejar la muñeca en esa habitación y cerrar la puerta

—Espérame Kanda—El espadachín la ignoro y Allen empezó a caminar más rápido para alcanzarlo

" _Espérame **, idiota, científico estúpido, pedófilo acosador"_ Allen se sintió un poco mareada ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Qué algo le faltaba? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Deja vu? Observo a Kanda enfrente de ella confundido, sintió las piernas flaquearle y se sostuvo de Kanda

—¿Estás bien, Moyashi?— Allen asintió con la cabeza, claro que esto no tranquilizó a Kanda, ella siempre, **siempre,** se quejaba del apodo que él le había dado, aún cuando no estaban en situaciones como para discutir, lo hacía

 _"me preocupa Allen, lo que ese simple muñeco de trapo contiene dentro de él…"_

Las palabras de la castaña vinieron a su mente, ¿era posible que esa cosa le estuviera afectando a la Moyashi?

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?—Allen negó con la cabeza, aquel tatuaje era sospechoso, y si las enfermeras lo veían, se lo comunicarían a Komui, y realmente no quería que eso pasara

—Solo estoy cansada— mintió, Kanda dio un chasquido fastidiado, sabía que la Moyashi no podía caminar por si misma

Se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló para que Allen pudiera subirse a su espalda

—Sube, al menos que quieras quedarte aquí…— _"O que cambie de opinión y decida largarme"_ autocompleto en su mente

Allen un poco dudosa se abrazo del cuello del japonés mientras el sujetaba sus piernas para que se sujetará mejor y no terminara ahorcándolo

—No tienes que hacerlo. Puedo caminar por mi cuenta— Decía Allen con un leve sonrojo incómoda, Kanda simplemente la acomodo mejor en su espalda y se dispuso a caminar

—No pesas mucho...además, si te dejo aquí sin más, Lee y el conejo me joderán durante semanas—Allen soltó una leve risita para recargarse en la espalda del japonés

—No te pongas cómoda— gruñó Kanda con fastidio haciendo reír a Allen, era extraño, pero de pronto la tensión que siempre estaba presente cuando estaban juntos había desaparecido, todo era en calma, sin discusiones o peleas de por medio, un ambiente agradable

 _"Awww, ¡mi sobrina se está enamorando!"_ El sonrojo de Allen incremento notoriamente, y agradeció que el espadachín no pudiera verla, porque sería incómodo, sin mencionar que deseaba con todo su ser poder golpear a Nea en la cara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días siguientes, Allen comenzaba a tener pesadillas todas las noches, todas relacionadas con el Conde, el bebé, su inocencia y la Orden, no había noche en la que no tuviera una pesadilla, le preguntó por ello a Nea, sin que él pudiera ayudarla

Intento hablar con Laila, pero de pronto ella la evitaba, cuando le preguntaba sobre la razón por la que le ocultaba su nombre o le había mentido sobre algunas cosas, siempre desviaba el tema o simplemente desaparecía del espejo, ¿Había hecho algo malo? Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez

—Allen-chan ¿estás bien?—Pregunto Lenalee al ver el estado demacrado de su amiga, no tocaba su comida y estaba básicamente acostada sobre la mesa del comedor

—Si…—La respuesta fue muy forzada, en su opinión, quería subirle el ánimo, tal vez hacer alguna actividad con la albina no le vendría mal a ambas

—Esto…¿No quieres ir a la ciudad?—Pregunto con entusiasmo

—No…—

—¿Comer algo?—

—No, gracias…—

—¿Ir a la biblioteca…?—Allen negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con cansancio

" _Eso está mal, si sigues así te enfermaras"_ Allen abrió los ojos buscando el origen de la voz, pero todo el mundo estaba en sus asuntos, regreso la mirada donde estaba Lenalee que la veía confundida

—¿Has pasado mala noche?— Pregunto Lenalee en su rol de hermana mayot sobreprotectora

—No…" _no tienes idea"_ estoy bien—Dijo mientras tomaba un dango y le daba una mordida para después dejarlo en el plato y ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos, ¿Por qué de pronto le molestaba la presencia de Lenalee?

—¡Ah! Cierto, Allen-chan ¿estás enterada de que la próxima semana tenemos que ir en busca del general Cross?—Allen le llamo la atención eso, negó con la cabeza sin mucho animo

—Según me había comentado Nee-san, entre más rápido encontráramos a los generales, mayores posibilidades tendremos de detener al Conde—Allen asintió con la cabeza, esperaba que distrayéndose con la búsqueda de su maestro esas pesadillas desaparecieran

Lenalee suspiro derrotada, nada mejoraba el estado de Allen, se reincorporo de la mesa y se fue sin decir nada, tal vez lo que ella quería era soledad

Allen observo su pila de comida, enserio no había comido nada, pero estaba cansada

—¿Pensando en cosas estúpidas Moyashi?—Allen negó con la cabeza sin ver a Kanda, ciertamente no quería discutir, Kanda le dio un golpe en la cabeza

—Si vuelves a mentirme te partiré en rajas—Allen asintió con la cabeza, causando mayor fastidio por parte de Kanda, la tomo de las mejillas sin ningún cuidado y las jalo sin importarle el lastimarla

—Deja de hacer eso o te rebanare…—Allen le lanzo unos golpes al espadachín pero solo hacía que aumentara la fuerza sobre sus mejillas

—¿CHLUAH ESJ TYU POBLHEMA?— Kanda finalmente la soltó dando un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

—¡¿Por qué demonios suspiras?!—Exclamo molesta mientras sujetaba sus mejillas rojas

—¿Por qué demonios no maduras…?—Decía mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano y se disponía a comer

—¡Buaahhhh!—Kanda se giro a ver a la Moyashi y esta estaba llorando de forma exagerada, en su opinión

—¡Kanda me odia!—En cuestión de segundos ya tenían toda la atención de la gente de cafetería

—¿Qué pasa Moyashi-chan?—Decía Lavi saliendo de la nada y dando leves golpes en la espalda de Allen

—Kanda me odia…—Exclamo Allen mientras continuaba llorando, Lavi le dirigió una mirada divertida a Kanda

—¡Eso es cruel Yuu! Moyashi-chan es una chica realmente linda—Decía Lavi mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Allen, por alguna razón esto molesto de sobremanera a Kanda

—No me llames por mi primer nombre o te partiré en rajas…—Decía llevando su mano a Mugen, aunque claro, Allen termino levantándose y salir corriendo llorando, ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

—Así que Moyashi-chan está pasando por esa etapa…—Dijo Lavi con calma mientras agarraba un plato de ramen de entre la comida que Allen había dejado

—¿Etapa…?—pregunto Kanda extrañado

—Pues…Moyashi-chan está embarazada, es común que experimente los cambios de humor…—Pasaron unos minutos, donde Kanda solo pensaba "¡¿cambios de humor?!"

Esa idiota ya era de por si un problema con sus malditas emociones, ahora iba a ser peor, lanzo un suspiro y dejo el plato de soba vacio a un lado de la mesa, para después irse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen se dejo caer en su cama, ese idiota la había hecho llorar con facilidad

—" _Debes de admitir que fue divertido, ¿acaso no viste la cara que puso?"—_ Se removió en su cama, por lo menos ya habían arreglado su puerta, no tuvo idea de quien, pero ya estaba bien

—¿Acaso puedes ver todo lo que veo?—Pregunto de mala gana, escucho una risa en su mente

—" _Solo puedo ver lo que yo quiero ver, como crees que te has podido dar duchas sin ningún comentario de mi parte, es una especie de bloqueo, voy y vengo cuando quiero"—_ Allen se sonrojo un poco, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, se acomodo mejor y cerró los ojos, había pasado noches sin dormir, o solo dormitaba unos minutos, lentamente se dejo caer a los brazos del Morfeo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda se mantenía sentado, cruzado de piernas, meditando, acababa de entrenar y ahora estaba con la mente despejada, dejo a un lado todo el asunto de la Moyashi o cualquier cosa relacionada con ello

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a Lenalee con sus clásicas coletas, está se acercó al espadachín y se sentó a su lado

—¿Ahora qué quieres?—Pregunto de mala gana sin abrir los ojos

—Allen-chan ha tenido malas noches últimamente...— ¿Y eso porque debía importarle?

—Allen-chan me dijo que cuando te habías quedado en su habitación, ella había tenido una pesadilla, nunca me quiso decir sobre que… sólo que era una pesadilla, y realmente no sé lo que ella piensa… pero necesita tu compañía, nunca te lo pediría por temor a que te burles de ella... sólo quería decirte eso...—Decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta

—A Allen-chan le gusta tu compañía... eso es otra cosa que jamás te dirá...—Y con ello volvió el silencio, siendo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose el único sonido presente

Kanda soltó un suspiro, ahora su concentración había sido interrumpida

 _"A Allen-chan le gusta tu compañía..."_ ¿Algo que la Moyashi jamás le diría? Eso iba a descubrirlo por su cuenta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"—¡No! ¡No la destruyas por favor!—Observo como su inocencia fue destruida frente a ella, tenía miedo, sentía las patadas del bebé impaciente, sabía que ambos estaban en peligro, que su padre no estaba y ella estaba indefensa"_

 _"—¿Eso no le hará daño a ella? Esta muy inestable desde ayer— Veía a su alrededor, todo estaba nublado frente a ella, sólo veía unas sombras negras ¿científicos?"_

 _"—Voy a jugar con la mente de ambos...para hacer despertar a Alma ***** y mostrar quien eres realmente, catorceavo—No entendía de lo que hablaba, ¿la verdadera ella?"_

 _"—Fui realmente engañada por ti, payasa...— Se giro confundida, sintiendo presión sobre su cuello —Tú no eres el músico que dejó el catorceavo, eres el mismo catorceavo...—Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, no podía ser cierto"_

 _"—Me gusta este clima, frío...—Sentía el frio aire chocar contra su rostro, lanzo un suspiro creando vapor, solo veía una silueta frente a ella, dándole la espalda, ¿Quien era?—¿Y a ti *****?— Una sonrisa, fue lo único que pudo ver de ese ser "_

 _"—¡No desaparezcas! ¡Arca!— Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras presionaba con sus manos las teclas del piano con fuerza"_

 _"—¡Atrápenla! ¡No dejen que huya!—Escuchaba los gritos detrás de ella, sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con fuerza mientras corría por un pasillo estrecho hacia una luz"_

 _"—Vine a buscarte para seguir la voluntad del corazón, absorber a Allen Walker— Una cruel sonrisa y de pronto todo fue dolor y sufrimiento"_

 _"—Te amo... ***— Estiraba su mano al techo de ese lugar oscuro mientras su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que intentaba contener"_

 _"—¿Inocencia...?— De pronto toda su vida con Mana, en la Orden, con Cross, todo parecía una mentira, ¿Creía en la inocencia? ¿La Orden era "inocente"? La respuesta era no, no sabía porque, sólo lo sabía"_

— _Detente—Exclamo intentando detener todos esos escenarios que se mostraban ante ella_

— _¡Todo es un sueño! ¡No es real! ¡Nada de esto es real!—_

— _¡Moyashi! Despierta— Esa voz...¿Kanda?_

Allen abrió los ojos topándose con los azules oscuros de Kanda, en primer momento reacciono llorando frustrada, no entendía nada, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a si misma abrazando al espadachín

Kanda se dejó abrazar, pasó su mano por el cabello de la Moyashi, intentando tranquilizarla

—Dime que no rompiste la puerta otra vez...— Dijo Allen después de varios minutos, observaba a la puerta y confirmar que efectivamente, estaba intacta, por lo menos el espadachín ahora no había sido insensato

—¿Estás bien?—Allen asintió con la cabeza, escuchar los latidos de Kanda le tranquilizaba de algún modo

—¿Qué hora es?—pregunto Allen debido a que en su habitación no había ninguna ventana (N/A: justo como en la mía :"v) y perdía la noción del tiempo

—Cerca de las siete...—Allen no dijo nada y se acomodó mejor en su cama, separándose del espadachín

—¿Qué haces aquí? No he hecho nada hoy...que yo recuerde—Dijo al notar que el espadachín estaba en su habitación, y no le había insultado o regañado por algo que no hizo

—Lee me dijo que estabas rara estos días, ¿sucede algo malo?—Allen se quedo meditando unos momentos, no quería "preocupar" al japonés, pero tenía que desahogarse con alguien, y Kanda era la única persona que sabia en todo el rollo en el que estaba metida, le sorprendía su discreción ante todo ese asunto

—Solo una pesadilla…—Dijo por lo bajo pasando su mano por su frente, se levanto y se acerco a la puerta para candadearla, si le decía algo al japonés, era mejor que nadie entrara, lanzo un suspiro y camino de regreso a su cama, sentándose junto al espadachín

—¿Recuerdas la vez que te pedí que te quedaras conmigo?—Kanda asintió con la cabeza

 _*flash back*_

 _Allen se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo a su habitación cerrando la puerta, Kanda suspiro un poco más tranquilo, ¿Qué le sucedía a esa Moyashi? Escucho un grito adentro de la habitación y no dudo en abrir la puerta, Allen estaba arriba de su cama sentada en posición fetal ocultando su rostro entre la almohada, parecía tener miedo a algo, Allen a penas lo vio y corrió a su lado ocultándose atrás de el, claramente aterrada_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—En esa ocasión vi una extraña ilusión…—Kanda la escucho con atención, la mirada de la Moyashi se veía cansada y algo decaída

—Sentía que alguien se acercaba a mí para hacerme daño, era casi como si eso estuviera pasando… No sé qué hacer, Kanda— Dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, Kanda lanzo un suspiro, realmente no la entendía

—Creí haber superado eso… pero desde hace unos días, he tenido pesadillas, me preocupa que esas pesadillas se hagan realidad… que sea débil…—Kanda noto el tono triste con el que lo dijo, sabía que por el momento, el era la persona en la que ella mas confiaba

—No eres débil… eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco…—Allen levanto la vista al escuchar las palabras de Kanda y volteo a verlo, confundida

—Tu vida no ha sido fácil y continuas con esa estúpida sonrisa siempre, no te rindes ante nada, entrenas duro para superarte a ti misma, entiende, no eres débil—Allen sintió algo extraño al escuchar a Kanda, algo cálido en su pecho que no había sentido desde la muerte de Mana

—Kanda…—El espadachín se giro a ver a la Moyashi y de un momento a otro sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios

Allen paso sus brazos por el cuello del espadachín mientras rompía el beso, volteo la mirada hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojas

—Lo siento… volví a hacerlo…—Kanda se quedo estático unos segundos, analizando su situación, la Moyashi se negaba a mirarlo y aunque la habitación era oscura, por la luz de la lámpara de su mesa de noche sabía que estaba avergonzada, extrañamente, no le molesto el que ella lo besara como la ultima vez, que casi quería matarla

—Moyashi…—Allen se encogió de hombros asustada y al instante soltó al japonés, casi cayéndose de la cama, termino haciendo una reverencia enfrente del espadachín

—¡Enserio lo siento!—Kanda lanzo un suspiro con cierto fastidio, le molestaba el que se estuviera disculpando

—Levanta la cabeza, idiota…—Allen obedeció pero su mirada estaba viendo hacia otro lado, molestando aun mas a Kanda

—Mírame, maldita sea—Exclamo mientras tomaba el rostro de ella con una de sus manos, Allen lo hizo mientras mordía su labio, asustada, una visión bastante provocativa para el japonés

Por impulso, inconsciencia, o tal vez instinto, atrajo a la Moyashi para unir sus labios nuevamente, Allen abrió los ojos sorprendida para después cerrarlos lentamente, dejándose llevar

Paso sus brazos por el cuello del japonés, atrayéndolo más a ella, sentía la lengua de Kanda rozar por sus labios, causándole un cosquilleo, termino abriendo la boca, dejando al espadachín entrar y jugar con su lengua, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer mas, lentamente, Kanda hizo que Allen terminara acostada en la cama, con el sobre ella

Rompieron el beso por falta de aire, Allen estaba con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados, jadeando, en busca de aire, una visión bastante adorable y provocativa

—Kanda…—Dijo en un suspiro, mientras abría sus ojos con un brillo de lujuria y cariño hacia el chico que tenia frente a ella

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más desesperado y apasionado, Allen pasó sus manos para deshacer la coleta de Kanda, el espadachín rompió el beso observando a la Moyashi, pensativo

—¿Kanda…?—Salió de sus pensamientos, y al ver la mirada confundida de la Moyashi, mostraba que ella tenía miedo de haber hecho algo que le hubiera molestado, dio un suspiro y se recostó en la cama a un lado de ella

—No hagas esa cara…odio que pongas esa cara cuando estas a punto de llorar, me hace sentir culpable…—Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, sintió un peso encima de él y al observar se topo con la mirada de la Moyashi que estaba básicamente sentada sobre él, mirándolo con intensidad

—No has hecho nada malo Kanda, soy yo la que te ha metido en todos estos problemas…— Allen se recostó en el pecho del japonés, ocultando su rostro

—No estás haciendo nada malo, yo quiero esto…—Decía Allen terminando casi en un susurro, que el japonés escucho a la perfección, Allen lentamente se separo para verlo

—Moyashi…—Relajo un poco sus facciones y hizo una mueca simulando una sonrisa, tomo la mejilla de Allen y la atrajo para besarla, no quería lastimarla, que por un simple impulso pudiera causarle daño a ella o al bebé

Allen correspondió el beso con timidez, no se terminaba de creer que ella estaba ahí, con el homicida antisocial de Kanda Yuu, en su cama, en una posición comprometedora, todo parecía un sueño, algo irreal

Allen pasó sus manos por el pecho del espadachín, desabrochando su saco de exorcista con paciencia

Kanda tampoco se quedaba tan atrás, pasaba sus manos por los muslos de ella hasta llegar a su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de él

Se separaron por falta de aire, Kanda se deshizo de la blusa de pijama que tenía puesta la Moyashi, dejando un sujetador rosa pastel a la vista, Allen desvío la mirada, haciendo lo posible por no cubrirse, Kanda se deshizo de su saco y lo lanzó a un lado

—Mírame, Moyashi...—Allen lo miro con el ceño fruncido

—Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda— Kanda soltó un bufido para después cambiar de posición, siendo la Moyashi la que ahora estaba sobre la cama

—Consideraré el recordarlo— susurro contra el oído de ella haciéndola estremecerse, le gustaba verla así, indefensa y sonrojada, se acercó a su cuello para besarlo, dejando un pequeño rastro de chupetones, Allen simplemente se estremecía mordiéndose el labio, intentando contener algunos gemidos

Lentamente Kanda bajo hasta llegar a esa prenda que ahora le estorbaba en degustar de la Moyashi, se deshizo de ella lanzándola lejos

Allen al instante reacciono intentando cubrirse, más las manos del espadachín se lo evitaron y terminaron arriba de su cabeza siendo aprisionadas

—¿Porque la repentina vergüenza, Moyashi?— pregunto con burla, antes de que Allen pudiera contestarle con algún insulto o algo el espadachín la beso

Lentamente el agarre del espadachín se aflojo hasta dejarla libre, Allen pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, intensificando el beso

Cuando se separaron, Kanda bajo hasta sus pechos para tomar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios mientras con sus manos masajeaba el otro, así turnando ambos

—K-Kanda...—Susurro Allen mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello del espadachín, de forma inconsciente rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de él, acercando mas sus cuerpos

—Moyashi...— mascullo por lo bajo al sentir a la Moyashi cerca de él, empezando a despertar el deseó y la lujuria dentro de él

Maldita sea, esa niñata podía hacer estragos en él sin darse cuenta

Sin ningún miramiento la despojó de la poca ropa que aún poseía, dejándola completamente expuesta ante el

Se deleitó observando el cuerpo de la Moyashi, cada una de sus curvas, su piel aperlada, recorrió con la vista todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro

—No es justo...—Observo a la Moyashi, estaba sonrojada, con los ojos acuosos, como si estuviera intentando contener las lágrimas

—yo soy la única que está desnuda...—Kanda quiso soltar una carcajada al escuchar eso, tomó la mano de la Moyashi y la guió a su camisa

—Entonces hazlo "justo"— le dio su tiempo para desvestirlo, pero le causaba gracia sus movimientos torpes y temblorosos, se le notaba que era virgen

Al final terminó ayudándola a deshacerse de su ropa, no creía que era posible que el sonrojo de la Moyashi empeorará, aunque al parecer se equivocó, la pobre estaba casi tan roja como un tomate, incluso su cicatriz se perdía entre el rojo de sus mejillas, Kanda no pudo evitarlo, soltó unas risas nada comunes en él

—¡No te rías!—Exclamo Allen dándole un golpe en el pecho, él ni siquiera se inmutó, pero decidió dejarla en paz por ahora

Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de la Moyashi, sintió su suave y aperlada piel, se detuvo al llegar a su vientre, en todo ese tiempo no lo había notado, pero estaba abultado debido al embarazo, de nuevo se recordó el no lastimarla

Con una de sus manos bajo hasta la feminidad de ella, estaba húmeda, al parecer la Moyashi se excitaba con facilidad

Con dos de sus dedos lo introdujo dentro de ella, era estrecha, observó cómo se removía intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación, con cuidado comenzó a moverlos de forma lenta y pausada, en respuesta la Moyashi se retorció gimiendo y susurrando su nombre

Mantuvo ese ritmo, sintiendo como los gemidos y súplicas de ella comenzaban a hacerle efecto, se detuvo después de unos largos minutos

Al instante ella hizo un puchero molesta

—Tranquila, te daré algo mejor—Ella se tenso mientras la tomaba de las caderas y se posicionaba entre ellas, rozando sus sexos

—Kanda...—la mirada de Allen era suplicante, aunque podía ver que también cierto temor

—Descuida, no te haré daño—Decía mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba con sutileza

Lentamente se introdujo en ella, observó unas pequeñas lágrimas brotar de los ojos de ella, la besó mientras se introducía por completo en ella, cuando rompió el beso Allen tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

Se quedó quieto, esperando que ella se acostumbrara, cuando el cuerpo de Allen se destenso le dio una mirada a Kanda en señal de que podía continuar

Las embestidas eran lentas, pero se fueron tornando rápidas y penetrantes

—Ah...Kanda~...— los gemidos de Allen no se hicieron de esperar, Kanda se limitaba a lanzar gruñidos mezclados con gemidos, ambos entregándose sin ningún remordimiento

Allen se aferraba a la espalda del espadachín, estaba a punto de terminar, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su vientre extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, mientras gemía con mayor fuerza

Kanda sintió a la Moyashi estrecha, envolviendo de forma excitante su miembro, marcando que ella llegó al orgasmo, continuo un tiempo más dentro de ella hasta llegar a su clímax, y con una última embestida derramó su semilla dentro de ella

Ambos terminaron jadeando, intentando calmar sus respiraciones, Kanda se separó de Allen para dejarse caer a un lado de ella

Volteo a ver a la Moyashi, y está ya estaba dormida, aunque por las ojeras que tenía, sabía que necesitaba descansar

Tomo una manta y la cubrió con ella, se reincorporó de la cama y busco su ropa para vestirse

 _"Allen-chan ha tenido malas noches últimamente..."_

 _"Sentía que alguien se acercaba a mí para hacerme daño,_ _era casi como si eso estuviera pasando_ _… No sé qué hacer, Kanda"_

¿Qué será lo que atormenta a la Moyashi? Dio un suspiro, de nada le serbia pensar en eso, una vez vestido con solo su cabello suelto, se sentó en la cama y observó el rostro de la Moyashi, durmiendo plácidamente, acomodo unos mechones rebeldes que cubrían sus ojos

Se acomodo a un lado de ella y cerró los ojos, Allen se acurrucó a su lado, como si buscara su calor, la dejó ser, después de todo, no le molestaba

Tenía el presentimiento de que mañana sería un largo día...

BONUS EXTRA:

En alguna parte de la mente de Allen se encontraba Nea en posición fetal, meciéndose de un lado a otro

—Si se van a poner "cariñosos" por lo menos avísenme...—Decía el pobre viendo a la nada

—Mis traumas...—Susurro por lo bajo mientras intentaba de no pensar en las imágenes que vio y ahora volvía a su mente

—Gracias Allen, en fin que ni quería dormir...— Susurro por lo bajo semi muerto y ya a nada de que le saliera sangre por los ojos

—¡Oh! ¡Mis ojos vírgenes!—Exclamo tapándose la cara, y retorciéndose como si lo hubieran apuñalado

Moraleja: cada vez que entré Kanda a la habitación de Allen debe irse lentamente...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, la verdad, es el primer lemon que escribo, espero no haberlos aburrido con ello, muchos se preguntaran "¡¿Qué chingaos le hiciste a Kanda?!" si pues, no tengo justificación ¬3¬**_

 _ **Pobre Nea, jamás volvió a ser el mismo(?, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por todo su amorsh**_

 _ **Hasta el otro capitulo**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	14. Capitulo 13: Pequeños recuerdos

_**Hola mis queridos akumas. Aquí Lizzy con un nuevo capítulo de este bizarro fic, de nuevo, gracias por su apoyo y seguir al tanto de la historia, ahora. Vamos con el capítulo!**_

 **Capítulo 13: Pequeños recuerdos**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _Se acomodo a un lado de ella y cerró los ojos, Allen se acurrucó a su lado, como si buscara su calor, la dejó ser, después de todo, no le molestaba_

 _Tenía el presentimiento de que mañana sería un largo día..._

Allen se removió en su cama mientras se tallaba los ojos, había dormido como hacía días no podía, finalmente una noche sin pesadillas de por medio

—Finalmente despiertas, Moyashi— Abrió los ojos para observar al espadachín, sentado en la orilla de la cama, las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente y terminó dándole la espalda, sonrojada

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?—pregunto haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama, negándose verlo

—Tal vez, porque cierta Moyashi se me aferro cuando desperté...— Decía recordando lo sucedido cuando había despertado

—Eso no responde mi pregunta...—

—Tu tampoco lo haces, siempre las evades— Allen se volteo cubriéndose todo lo posible con la manta

—Lo siento…— Susurro apenas audible, ni siquiera Kanda pudo entender lo que había dicho, por lo que tuvo que deducirlo, observo los ojos de Allen y estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar

—¿Es por lo de anoche?—Allen se oculto entre las sabanas asintiendo con la cabeza, Kanda lanzo un suspiro, ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esas cosas a el?

—No tengo nada que perdonarte…—Dijo Kanda con seriedad, observo como la Moyashi se removía debajo de la sabana, se reincorporo de la cama y fue a la puerta y salió sin decir nada

—Definitivamente me odia…—Susurro por lo bajo mientras descubría su rostro y se levantaba con un poco de dificultad

Se acerco a su closet cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta como si fuera una toalla, saco lo primero que vio y se quito la manta para poder vestirse, observo su cuerpo y aquel tatuaje había desaparecido

—¿Qué crees que sucede Nea?—Se sorprendió al no escuchar ninguna respuesta o comentario

—¿Nea?—Pregunto sin obtener ninguna respuesta, se preguntaba si le había pasado algo, agito la cabeza, el era un Noé, no debería de familiarizarse demasiado con él, debería aliviarse por no escucharlo mas

—" _Enserio has cambiado, física y psicológicamente"—_ Se giro detrás de ella, ¿Qué era esa voz?Sacudió su cabeza, tal vez estaba alucinando otra vez, aun no superaba por completo lo de aquella chica, cada vez que recordaba a Alma le daba una punzada en el pecho, sentía lastima por esa chica

—" _¡Me alegra que despertaras! Estoy seguro de que no eres un monstruo, como ellos dicen…"—_ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esa voz, la conocía de algún lado, pero ¿De dónde? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Lo conocía? No, eso no era posible, tal vez era otra de las alucinaciones causadas por la "maldición" o un recuerdo de Nea, no podía ser de ella, solo conocía a la gente que estaba en la Orden, sintió como su piel se erizaba, no por el frio del ambiente, no, era de ¿miedo?

—¿Qué es esto?— Observo su brazo izquierdo y noto algo extraño, por un momento desconoció su propia inocencia

—¡Allen-chan! ¿Estás despierta?—Regreso a la realidad tras los golpes en su puerta y la voz de Lenalee, la idea de vestirse se fue de su mente, tomo una toalla y la enrollo en su cuerpo, tomo una cesta donde tenía productos para higiene personal y se acerco a la puerta

—Lo siento, estaba a punto de tomar una ducha…—Dijo apenada, Lenalee le sonrió como siempre, aunque la notaba un poco inquieta

—Ya veo, me tenias preocupada, pasan de las nueve y no bajaste a desayunar, cuando salgas de ducharte ve a cafetería, es malo que no comas algo, y mas con tu inocencia…—Allen asintió con la cabeza, Lenalee se despidió y salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde, una vez que la perdió de vista cerró la puerta lanzando un suspiro

—Estuvo cerca…—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Allen-chan va a tomar una ducha, tenemos 45 minutos antes de que venga—Decía Lenalee entrando a cafetería y cerrando la puerta, todos los presentes apresuraron su labor de decorar el lugar

—Lena, ¿me recuerdas porque hacemos esto?—Decía Lavi sin su uniforme, manchado de pintura y aparentemente cansado

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste la ultima vez…? En unos cuantos días es el cumpleaños de Allen, pero como todos vamos a estar ocupados con misiones, vamos a festejarla ahora—

—¡¿Moyashi-chan cumple años?!—Exclamo Lavi sorprendido, más de uno tuvo que cubrir su boca con temor de que Allen cambiara de parecer y fuera a cafetería y se diera cuenta de sus planes

—¡Tsk!, ¿y por qué demonios debo de estar aquí?—Pregunto malhumorado el espadachín, sentado en una de las mesas con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos

—Porque Allen-chan es nuestra amiga, ayuda en algo Kanda...—Decía Lenalee molesta por la actitud del espadachín, tratar con él era imposible, era como un niño a veces

—¡Tsk!— Ignorando los reclamos de Lee, mas las estupideces del conejo, salió irritado de la cafetería

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen salió de la ducha con una expresión seria, sus ojos no mostraban su brillo habitual, se veían opacos y carecientes de vida, camino tambaleándose hasta la puerta, su brazo izquierdo temblaba horriblemente mientras de su cruz salían rayos de luz que parecía hacer corto circuito con algo dentro de ella

—Los matare…—Dijo con frialdad mientras elevaba su mano para tomar la perilla, de pronto sus pupilas se dilataron y bajo la mirada reteniendo un dolor en su cabeza

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?— Se pregunto a si misma mientras levantaba la mirada confundida, ¿en qué momento había salido de la ducha? ¿Cuándo llego a la puerta?

Sintió su piel erizarse sin motivo, tomo su ropa y prosiguió a vestirse, una blusa negra, manga larga con cuello de tortuga, un pantalón beige, lo hacía en completa calma y con una mirada inexpresiva, en su cuello había unas pequeñas marcas rojizas, sabiendo perfectamente de que eran, termino de vestirse, arreglo su ropa por quinta vez, y empezó a peinar su cabello, haciendo distintos peinados con su flequillo, perdiendo el tiempo

No quería toparse con Kanda, no estaba preparada para confrontarlo, mentalmente se reprendía por lo sucedido entre ella y el espadachín

Armándose de valor, salió del baño y camino hacia su habitación en sus pensamientos, se extraño de no ver a nadie por los pasillos, al abrir la puerta fue recibida por su golem

—Timcanpy— Tomo al golem entre sus manos con delicadeza, este tenía un sobre en su boca, lo tomo confundida y lo abrió

—" _Las cosas se están complicando, nuestro encuentro se retrasa –Cross"_ — Suspiro aliviada, por lo menos su encuentro con su maestro no sería tan pronto como creía, observo a Timcanpy con curiosidad

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Timcanpy?—El golem le mostro los dientes para después volar hasta su cabeza, escucho unos golpes en su puerta y fue a abrirla

—¿Qué haces aquí…Kanda?—Pregunto sorprendida del ver al japonés en la puerta de su habitación, intento mantener la calma y no hacer ningún drama por lo ocurrido, tenía que mantener la calma

—Lee me envió a buscarte…—Mintió con desinterés, la Moyashi se veía tensa, le hastiaba verla así

Dio un chasquido y la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió sin fuerza para que soltara su cuerpo, ella lo observo confundida hasta que se relajo inconscientemente

—Ahora camina…—Dijo empujándola fuera de su habitación, y llevarla por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas de la cafetería, antes de que abriera la puerta le tapo los ojos con una de sus manos mientras con la otra tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la abría

—¿Qué estás haciendo…? Suéltame Kanda…—Lanzo un chasquido y todo el mundo ya los observaban, el ambiente entre ambos era… extraño, de pronto se veían mas unidos, ¿cercanos?, no tenían idea de qué, pero era diferente

Todos volvieron a la realidad al darse cuenta de que Allen estaba en cafetería, rápidamente todos se escondieron, Kanda la soltó finalmente y Allen se quedo paralizada al ver todo el lugar decorado con motivo de fiesta, al instante todos los presentes salieron de su escondite para lanzarle serpentinas y confeti, Allen estuvo por unos momentos desorientada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, luego se soltó a reír

—¿Q-que es todo esto?—Pregunto calmando sus risas y secándose las lagrimas que brotaban debido a la risa, Lenalee corrió a abrazarla

—Feliz cumpleaños, Allen-chan—Allen sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, sintió algo comprimiéndose en su interior

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Allen…" observo una silueta, ¿Mana? No, no era él, estaba sonriendo, de forma cálida y amable, pero habia dolor en ella ¿Por qué detestaba esa sonrisa? ¿El escuchar esa voz? "Olvida el odio, solo por hoy, solo por hoy, Allen" de pronto se sintió culpable, horriblemente culpable_

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, correspondió el abrazo de Lenalee, con su corazón doliéndole horriblemente, pero manteniendo una sonrisa dulcemente falsa, para no preocupar a nadie

—Gracias…chicos…— Todo el mundo comenzó a celebrar, iban por todas partes, hablando, Kanda observaba a Allen sin decir nada, observo un pequeño rayo salir de su mano izquierda, por un momento pensó que la lastimaba, pero la Moyashi estaba hablando animadamente como siempre, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

— _Imposible…ha empezado…—_ Observo detrás de el, y observo a la castaña, con los ojos cristalizados y temblando

—Imposible… Allen no puede estar recordando, ¡no ahora!—Kanda no entendía de que hablaba ¿recuerdos?

—Ella no puede volver…—Por un momento Kanda observo a la Moyashi y sus ojos se abrieron sin creerse lo que veía

Alrededor de Allen había unas cadenas, estas parecían comprimir una silueta que estaba detrás de ella, intentando tocar el cuerpo de la Moyashi

—¿Pero qué…—La Moyashi lo miro y al instante las cadenas y la sombra desaparecieron, Allen lo observo confundida

—¿Sucede algo malo?—Negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?¿una ilusión?

—¿Quieres…?—Volvió en sí, al ver un dango enfrente de el, siendo sostenido por la Moyashi

—No…— la Moyashi hizo un puchero pero no insistió, luego salió el conejo de la nada tomando a Allen de la cintura y cargarla, Allen soltó un grito y se aferro a la chaqueta Lavi, teniendo miedo de caer

—¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!—Lavi se rio divertido y acomodo mejor a Allen en sus brazos ahora cargándola estilo nupcial

—¡Vamos Allen-sa~ no seas tímida!— Lenalee se reía por la actitud de ambos, Allen le reclamaba a Lavi por quien sabe que cosas, mientras este sonreía juguetonamente

Kanda se mantenía de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, ese conejo, acercándose de ese modo a la Moyashi, tratándola como se le da la gana, cargarla con tanta confianza, y esa Moyashi, ¿Por qué demonios lo permitía? Más importante ¡¿Por qué demonios le importaba eso?!

Lanzo un chasquido claramente molesto, sorprendiendo a más de uno de los presentes

—¿Qué sucede Yuu?— Pregunto Lavi sin soltar a Allen, ambas chicas le dirigieron la atención

—No me llames por mi primer nombre o te partiré en rajas…—Dijo desviando la mirada irritado, notaba la mirada de la Moyashi sobre él, incomodándole

—Yuu… no me digas que tu…—Empezó a decir Lavi incrédulo sin poder creerse lo que pensaba, su "amigo" era malhumorado, pero el solo llego ahí cuando ya se había ido, y volvió con Allen, y ahora estaba molesto sin motivo, su mente comenzó a trabajar llegando a una conclusión

—¿…estas celoso?— Autocompleto Lenalee igual de sorprendida que el pelirrojo, al parecer ambos pensaron lo mismo, ya que por el repentino cambio de actitud del japonés, era lo primero que se pensó, una estúpida hipótesis

—¡No me jodan!— exclamo molesto, ¿El? ¿Celoso de la Moyashi? Debía de ser una broma, una pésima broma de mierda

—¿Enserio?—Pregunto burlón el bookman, deposito a la Moyashi en el suelo y luego la abrazo por la espalda, quería comprobar su hipótesis, aunque eso pudiera costarle su ojo sano o su vida

—¿Dices que no te molesta que este cerca de Moyashi-chan…?—Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tenía a Lavi demasiado cerca y respirando cerca de su oído, era vergonzoso

Esto no paso desapercibido por Kanda, quien chasqueo la lengua, quería matar a ese conejo, estrangularlo, lanzarlo de lo más alto de la Orden, cualquier cosa estaba bien siempre y cuando muriera

—¿De qué estás hablando Lavi? Deja de hacer ese tipo de bromas, no son divertidas— Allen intento separarse de Lavi, pero esto solo hizo que el bookman aumentara la fuerza de su abrazo, podía sentir su aroma, le causaba una extraña sensación, como si ya la hubiera olido antes

" _¡No se acerquen a ella!" Un aroma a menta y flores fue lo que pudo percibir, sentía su cuerpo dolerle como nunca antes lo había sentido_

" _Esa bruja te ha corrompido, entrégala por favor, Joven **" ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Meterse en problemas solo por ella, ¿Por qué?_

" _¡No! ¡Allen no es una mala persona! ¡Solo está asustada, desactiven los talismanes, es una orden!" ¿Talismanes? ¿De qué estaba hablando?_

—" _Allen"—Observo a Nea tendiéndole la mano_

—" _No te hundas en esta oscuridad, no dejes que el pasado dañe tu futuro, nada del pasado importa, tu estas bien, en este momento"—Se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Nea rodeando su cuerpo, como si buscara protegerla_

Parpadeo un par de veces, volviendo en si

—Solo te soltare cuando Yuu admita que esta celoso—Allen frunció el ceño incomoda, Kanda jamás admitiría algo como eso, y menos cuando no era cierto

—Lavi, déjalo ya, no tiene sentido seguir con esta broma…— Kanda observo como de nuevo esa sombra aparecía detrás de la Moyashi, esforzándose por tocarla, casi alcanzado su hombro, la Moyashi de pronto quedo inconsciente en los brazos del conejo

Esa sombra sonreía de forma torcida mientras veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Allen, se acerco al cuerpo de la Moyashi y al instante la sombra lo observo, así como su sonrisa desaparecía

Tomo a la Moyashi entre sus brazos, alejándola del conejo y toco su frente, estaba caliente, ¿esa idiota se había enfermado?, observo las cadenas que estaban a su alrededor, solo era una ilusión, una ilusión que se desvanecía lentamente, no podían hacerle daño

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—" _Allen"—Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentía los parpados pesados_

— _¿Nea…?— Dijo alzando el rostro, el Noé le sonrió como siempre y se coloco frente a ella, ¿acaso siempre iba a estar atada en esa silla? Era incomodo, y la hacía sentir impotente e indefensa_

— _En momentos como este me pregunto…¿Qué paso durante mi ausencia?—Noto el tono afligido con el que lo dijo, se sintió un poco mal por él, ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerlo sentir mejor_

— _Allen, ¿tienes pensado seguir siendo una exorcista…? ¿Estás segura de querer serlo aun?—Allen agacho la mirada, sin saber que decir, ella se convirtió en exorcista por Mana, ¿Entonces porque estaba vacilando? ¿Por qué de repente olvido la promesa que le hizo?, no pudo evitar recordar las experiencias que vivió siendo una exorcista, al final término recordando a Kanda_

— _¿Quieres permanecer al lado de ese chico, no?—Allen alzo la mirada estupefacta, noto como Nea se movió incomodo_

— _La próxima vez que se pongan "cariñosos", por lo menos avísame, me evitarías imágenes mentales…—Abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, luego sintió sus mejillas arderle, Nea los había visto…_

— _¡Lo siento mucho!— Grito bajando la cabeza, como un tomate, escucho las risas de Nea, quería quitar la incomodidad del ambiente, sin darse cuenta comenzó a reírse junto a el_

 _Se sentía bien, solo reírse sin ningún motivo, sin ninguna pena, reírse al lado de una persona que acabas de conocer, debía estar loca, pero realmente no le molestaba el serlo, era agradable_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sus ojos destellaban rencor y insensibilidad, y sus facciones mostraban una seriedad de ultratumba

—Moyashi-chan has despertado— Exclamó Lavi a un lado de la cama, Allen lo observó de reojo

En cuestión de segundos, Lavi ya estaba contra la pared, sujetando el brazo de Allen que sujetaba con fuerza su cuello

—A-Allen...—Dijo intentando respirar, pero era casi imposible con la presión que ella ejercía

—¡Moyashi!— Kanda observó los ojos de la albina, como pudo esquivo una patada que le había lanzado, por lo menos desvío la atención de Lavi a él, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—No intervengas...— demandó con un tono de voz más grave y reservada que el que normalmente ella usaba, mas bien, que nunca usaba

—¿Que te sucede Moyashi-chan? Tú no eres así — ambos chicos notaron que los ojos platinos de Allen cambiaban a un tono azulado grisáceo

—Estoy harta de ustedes...—Exclamo activando su inocencia e intentar atacar a Lavi con ella

Kanda utilizo a Mugen envainada para neutralizar el ataque, la Moyashi chasqueo la lengua para retroceder poniéndose en guardia

—Yuu, Allen está...—

—No está siendo consciente, en una ocasión la vi actuar de ese modo—decía recordando su primera misión con ella, aquella vez el akuma había aparecido para apuñalar a aquella muñeca y el tipo que estaba con ella, la ira la había invadido. Por unos minutos lo único que ella quería era descuartizar al akuma, llevo su fuerza física hasta el límite por esa muñeca

Pero ahora no había motivo para que actuará así, y menos contra ellos

Allen lanzó otro ataque hacia Lavi, ¿por qué atacaba al conejo?

La inocencia de Allen se desactivo, había llegado a su límite, estando embarazada, no podía usar por mucho tiempo su inocencia, su cuerpo se lo impedía

A pesar de eso, Allen parecía dispuesta a atacarlos con sus propias manos, Lavi muy apenas podía esquivar los ataques o bloquearlos, se enfocaba en defenderse, no atacar

Kanda tomo de la muñeca a la Moyashi y como pudo la inmovilizo contra la pared, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño al bebé

—¡Suéltame!— ¿Acaso esa idiota perdió la cabeza? Está embarazada, no debería de hacer esos golpes y movimiento, podía hacerle daño al bebé o a ella misma

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lenalee con unas toallas en las manos

Tan pronto observó la situación, observó molesta a ambos chicos

—¡¿Que se supone que están haciendo?!— Allen giro como pudo su rostro y observó la silueta femenina que estaba a unos pasos de ella

—¿Nya?— el forcejeo de Allen aumento, maldiciendo, hablando en un idioma que ninguno de los tres comprendía

Kanda se estaba hartando de la Moyashi, de forma inconsciente empezó a aumentar la fuerza con la que la sostenía

—¡Kanda, ten cuidado con el bebé!— Allen sintió una punzada en el pecho, así como lentamente dejo de forcejear y observaba todo confundida

—¿Chicos...?—Allen fue consciente de su posición, Kanda sosteniéndola con fuerza contra una de las paredes, haciéndola incapaz de moverse o verlos

—¿Que se supone que están haciendo...?— Kanda soltó al instante a la Moyashi, asegurando que no le había causado algún daño

—¿estás bien, Allen?— asintió con la cabeza confundida, los tres intercambiaron miradas preocupados

—¡¿Lavi?! ¿Estás bien?—el pelirrojo observó extraño a Allen, sabía que en su cuello estaba la marca donde Allen casi lo ahorca, pero ahora sólo veía la preocupación de ella, nada que ver con su actitud de hace unos momentos

—S-si, no es nada— Allen estaba confundida, ¿qué había pasado?

Hace solo unos minutos estaba hablando con Nea, y en cuanto abrió los ojos, ya estaba en esa situación

 _"Algún día volveremos a vernos, lo prometo"_ Una voz sonó en su mente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, no era la primera vez que escuchaba cosas así

Su mirada pasó de Lavi a Kanda, la mirada de Kanda y Allen se topo en un momento, al instante Allen la desvío, sonrojada

Los presentes dejaron de lado el intento de homicidio de Allen a un lado, ya que Allen parecía no recordar eso, tal vez en cierto modo seguía inconsciente

—Hablo enserio, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?—pregunto Lavi volviendo a su personalidad de siempre, viendo a Kanda con una sonrisa picara

—¿No será que ustedes dos ya "se conocieron mejor"?—Kanda golpeó en la cara a Lavi con la mirada baja, maldito conejo y su retorcida mente. Aunque no era de todo mentira lo que decía

Allen observó todo sin comprender nada, intercambio mirada con Lenalee, y ella estaba con un ligero rubor

"¿Acaso soy la única que no entiende?" Se pregunto mentalmente

—" _Tu y Kanda, ya se conocen "mejor", son más "cercanos" "—_ Decía Nea, explicándose, aunque Allen continuo sin entender, pero no se atrevía a preguntar por ello a los demás _—¡por el amor de Timcanpy! Tú, Kanda, anoche, en tu habitación—_ Allen lo proceso unos segundos antes de sonrojarse hasta las orejas y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos

—Lavi, ¡eres un idiota!— nadie supo, en qué momento Allen había tomado a Mugen, sin que el dueño de este se diera cuenta, y ahora se la lanzaba a él Bookman con fuerza (N/A: No intenten esto en casa :v)

Lavi se movió lo más rápido que pudo, consiguiendo que el filo de Mugen rozara su mejilla y cortara unos mechones

Todos se quedaron helados al ver como Mugen se insertaba en la pared firmemente, y Allen que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza

—¡Woah! ¡Allen, era una broma!—Expresó Lavi con nerviosismo, Kanda tomo a Mugen y la envaino, en cierto modo le causó gracia ver a la Moyashi reaccionar de ese modo (N/A: Es importante aclarar que Kanda tiene un extraño humor negro(?, además de que quiere ver a Lavi muerto :v)

—Allen-chan, ¿estás bien?— Allen sintió un escalofrío, y tomo un suéter que tenía cerca y se lo puso

—Sí, ¿no está haciendo más frío?—los presentes (exceptuando a Kanda) asintieron con la cabeza

— ¿No les parece bien ir a cafetería por un café?—propuso Lenalee con una sonrisa, dejando de lado lo que había sucedido, Allen suspiro cerrando los ojos

—En tiempo de frío no viene mal un chocolate caliente, unas galletas, y un libro, un buen libro...— todos se mostraron sorprendidos por lo que Allen había dicho, pero en realidad sonaba bastante bien la idea

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación de Allen y caminaron por los concurridos pasillos de la Orden, todos caminando de un lado a otro con trabajo

Llegaron a la cafetería, que estaba vacía con Jerry en la cocina haciendo sabrá que cosas

—Jerry-san...— el nombrado dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la ventanilla

—¿Que van a querer?— pregunto con su tono meloso y simpático de siempre

—una taza de café...—dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa

—escojo lo mismo que Lena...—

—Yo un chocolate caliente, unos veinte dangos, y unas galletas de manzana...—Allen mantenía sus manos entrelazadas para intentar hacer las entrar en calor

—No quiero nada...— Allen observó con un puchero a Kanda antes de girarse hacia Jerry

—Para Kanda un te está bien, que no sea dulce, por favor— Jerry asintió y se alejó para hacer sus pedidos

Kanda frunció el ceño observando amenazadora a la Moyashi, está ni se inmutó y le dio una de sus estúpidas sonrisas

Esperaron con calma hasta que sus órdenes estuvieron listas y se sentaron en una banca

—Ahora que lo pienso Allen, ¿cómo fue que Lena se enteró de tu "secreto"?—ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas

— Bueno...— empezó a narrar Allen

 _*flash back*_

 _Una misión sencilla. Ir a un pequeño pueblo a confirmar la existencia de inocencia, en caso de existir. Tomarla y volver a la Orden, nada podía salir mal..._

 _Sí, claro..._

— _¡Ten cuidado, Allen-kun!— Allen no pudo evitar el ataque del akuma y terminó estrellándose en una pared de algún establecimiento_

— _¡Lenalee, evacua a todo el mundo!— Nivel dos, un akuma nivel dos hizo presencia frente a ella, observándola con burla y frialdad_

— _¡Te mataré, exorcista!— podía mantenerse al margen de la situación. Pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podría, era más rápido y violento que el que se había enfrentado en Mater_

— _¡Date prisa!—Lenalee muy en contra de dejar a su compañero solo, terminó corriendo, alejando a las personas que estaban cerca del área, y los que habían quedado atrapados_

— _¡Cross b!— su brazo izquierdo pasó de ser una garra a un cañón, apunto al akuma y disparó_

 _De la nada el akuma estuvo detrás de ella y donde quería girar para confrontarlo una de sus afiladas garras se elevó para atacarla_

 _Dio un brinco hacia atrás, evitando casi en su totalidad el ataque, pero una de las garras pasó por su pecho, rasgando el corset y causando una herida en su pecho_

— _¡Maldito exorcista!— Allen sujeto su traje con fuerza mientras disparaba sin cesar_

— _¡Allen-kun!— llegó Lenalee y con sus dark boots atacó al akuma mientras centraba su atención en Allen_

 _Todo resulto ser falso. No había ninguna inocencia en el lugar_

 _De regreso a la posada. Lenalee notaba los quejidos que soltaba su amigo y la presión que ejercía sobre su saco_

— _¿estás bien, Allen-kun?— Allen le dio una sonrisa_

— _Estoy bien—pero su cuerpo la traiciono y unas gotas de sangre resbalaron por su mano, dando a entender la herida de su pecho_

— _Estas herido— Allen retrocedió cuando Lenalee intentaba de apartar su mano para ver la herida_

— _Enserio, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte—Lenalee le dirigió una fría mirada, y Allen se sintió acorralada_

— _Deja que te cure— Allen se aferraba su mano a su pecho, mientras Lenalee intentaba quitarle su saco_

— _¡Estoy bien!— no supo cómo, ni en qué momento, Lenalee consiguió apartar la mano de su pecho_

 _Por su parte Lenalee estaba en shock, en lugar de toparse con el pecho de un chico, se tipo con el desarrollado pecho de una chica_

— _Allen-kun, ¿tu...Tu eres...?— Allen hizo una reverencia frente a ella, a pesar de él dolor que sentía al hacerla_

— _¡Enserio lo siento! ¡No quería que te enterarás de este modo!— un largo silencio inundó el lugar, Allen esperaba un golpe, un insulto, lo que sea_

— _¿Porque...lo ocultas?— y todo volvió al silencio_

 _*fin de flash back*_

— Después de eso, no tuve de otra más que decirle a Lenalee mi secreto, fin de la historia— Lavi se mantenía con una mano sobre su mentón, analizando la historia

Allen dio un sorbo de su chocolate, le gustaba el sabor dulce y cálido del chocolate en su paladar, confortable

— Odiaba tener que ocultárselos, pero, era una orden de mi maestro... —Kanda tomo un poco de su té, realmente no tenía interés en la vida personal de la Moyashi

—Allen, ¿nunca tuviste amigos mientras viajabas con el general Cross?— Allen dejo su galleta a medio comer y la puso en el plato

—Todas las personas que aprecio mueren...— ninguno de los presentes entendía el cambio en Allen, de pronto estaba decaída(N/A: Son los cambios de humor :v), ella tomó aire

—Cuando viaje a la India con mi maestro, había conocido a un chico, era una persona agradable, amable y alegre, a pesar de no saber que era una chica, él me trataba como su hermano, tenía una hermana mayor, era hermosa, adoraba su modo de ver la vida, siempre con una sonrisa que alegraría el día de cualquier persona... Todo el tiempo en que mi maestro me tenía trabajando, ambos lo hacía divertido. Siempre con una sonrisa...— Decía con la mirada fija en la taza entre sus manos —pero un día... ella murió, durante el funeral de su hermana, no lo vi derramar ninguna lágrima... durante los días siguientes el actuaba distante y ya no sonreía como antes, quería hacerlo sentir mejor...pero...—

 _*flash back*_

 _Allen caminaba con una cesta en su mano, con algunas flores que ella misma había recolectado ese día_

 _Su único propósito era hacerlo sentir mejor, pero el destino era cruel._

 _La cesta se le resbaló de las manos al ver lo que tenía enfrente, negándose a creerlo. Su ojo izquierdo activado ante la presencia de un akuma...de él_

— _¿Por qué?— " ¡¿Por qué se convirtió en un akuma?!" La voz de Cross sonó detrás de ella_

— _Esta es tu primera misión, estúpido aprendiz, purifica ese akuma…—Allen apretó los dientes bajando la mirada, era un akuma_

 _El chico que conoció ya no estaba presente, ¡era solo un disfraz!_

— _Cruz que yace dentro de mí, libera tu poder y destruye la oscuridad…—Su inocencia se activo en una garra gigante, no quería hacerlo, pero era mejor terminar con su sufrimiento ahora_

— _Ojala se salve tu alma, pobre akuma…— Y con un movimiento apuñalo al ser que alguna vez fue su amigo_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Debió ser difícil…—Decía Lenalee al ver la mirada triste de su amiga mientras bebía de su taza

—Hubiera sido peor haberlo dejado pasar…— Allen termino su ultimo dango y se estiro un poco

—Además…tengo la esperanza de que ambos descansan en paz…— Kanda termino su te, con una expresión seria, no debería importarle la vida de la Moyashi, pero…

" _Todas las personas que aprecio mueren..."_

¿Porque sentía esa sensación de querer estar junto a ella? ¿Por qué de repente ya no la veía como una niñata molesta e infantil?

—¡Tsk!—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Wuff… realmente no sé qué decir, muchos deben de estar "Estamos con un calor de m*erda y esta tipa se pone a escribir del invierno?! WTF?!" Si, pues, el invierno es mi temporada favorita, así que imaginarme a estos cuatro en invierno me reconforta**

 **PREPARENCE, SE ACERCA EL ARCO DE EDO!**

— **Lizzy**

 **Pd: Alguien más sintió cosita por la amistad rota de ese chico y Allen :c?**

 **Pd2: Quieren que responda comentarios? Tal vez me alcanza tiempo de hacerlo uvu**


	15. Capitulo 14: Partida hacia el Este

**N/A:Hola mis pequeños akumas, ha sido una larga semana para mi, deberes, deberes y mas deberes, pero aquí está el capitulo, perdonen faltas de ortografía, errores de no sé qué cosas, tal vez haga saltos en escenas del anime/manga, eso significa que sucede exactamente como originalmente, y hago recalcar las importantes para mí, en fin, disfruten del capitulo**

 **Capitulo 14: Empezando la partida hacia el Este**

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Además…tengo la esperanza de que ambos descansan en paz…— Kanda termino su te, con una expresión seria, no debería importarle la vida de la Moyashi, pero…_

" _Todas Las Personas Que Aprecio Mueren..."_

 _¿Porque sentía esa sensación de querer estar junto a ella? ¿Por qué de repente ya no la veía como una niñata molesta e infantil?_

— _¡Tsk!—_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Ya, ya…déjalo salir…—Decía Lenalee mientras le daba leves palmadas en la espalda a Allen, los síntomas del embarazo estaban más presentes al ser el cuarto mes

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?—Pregunto Lenalee, Allen negó con la cabeza mientras se reincorporaba temblando ligeramente, intentando de no pensar en el desagradable sabor de boca que ahora tenia

—¿Segura que quieres seguir? Si gustas puedes regresar a la Orden…—Allen negó con la cabeza, hace una semana comenzaron la búsqueda de los generales, con ello la mayor cantidad de exorcistas dejaron la Orden, y ahora Lenalee y ella se dirigían a China en busca de su estúpido maestro

—Estoy bien, enserio, solo un pequeño mareo…—Lenalee suspiro, su amiga era terca, y solo para empeorar su situación, Allen tenía cambios drásticos en su humor, pasaba de estar feliz de la vida, a estar llorando por cualquier cosa, la única persona que hacia un buen manejo con ella en ese sentido era Kanda.

Le sorprendía que el espadachín pudiera reanimar a Allen con unas simples palabras, o con estar cerca de ella, definitivamente, algo sucedió entre ellos, pero no le insistiría de hablar de ello, tenía que respetar su privacidad (Aja, si claro, no lo haría)

—Te pediré un té, descansa un poco…—Vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Allen, dejándola un poco confundida

—Kanda me dijo eso una vez…—Lenalee vio eso como una pequeña oportunidad para hablar del tema con Allen

Ambas fueron a la cafetería del barco, Allen no quiso pedir nada por el momento, así que se conformo con el té

—Esto…¿Kanda?—Allen le prestó atención sin quitar su sonrisa

—¿Qué sucede con Kanda?—Pregunto con inocencia

—Dijiste que él te dijo eso…—Allen se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzada

—Ah, si… a veces en la mañana despertaba con nauseas, en una ocasión, Kanda me dijo que descansara y volvió con un té, realmente se molesto cuando supo que vendría a esta misión—Dijo mientras reía con nerviosismo, Lenalee se sorprendió por lo que escucho, sabía que Kanda se preocupaba por Allen, incluso desde antes de saber que era una chica, pero… ¿Acaso la veía todas las mañanas?

—¿Kanda iba a tu habitación temprano?—La pregunta salió por si sola de sus labios, Allen la observo un poco asombrada, no se esperaba eso

—No…ese día el durmió conmigo…—Un silencio, un largo silencio inundo el lugar, Lenalee se sonrojo un poco sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar

—¿K-Kanda y-y t-t-tu…—Allen fue consciente de lo que dijo y al instante negó con las manos de forma exagerada mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo

—N-No pi-pienses mal…el-el solo me hacia compañía…na-nada mas—Lenalee carraspeo un poco, mirando con cierta seriedad a Allen, era de hacerla hablar, no se quedaría tranquila sabiendo eso (además de la curiosidad)

—¿Que fue lo que sucedió…?—Allen se tenso en su silla, el ambiente se volvió más denso de lo que ya era

—No podía dormir sola…—Empezó a hablar intentando mantener la calma

 _*flash back*_

 _Estaba harta de tener pesadillas, las odiaba, dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa de la cafetería, si, tanto odiaba esas pesadillas que incluso tenia insomnio_

— _¿No deberías estar en la cama?—No dijo nada y volteo a ver a Kanda, vistiendo ropa holgada_

— _Mala noche…—Dijo con simpleza, Kanda lanzo un suspiro mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella_

— _Ya somos dos…—Allen observo con desinterés a Kanda, este le regreso la mirada_

— _Es raro que pases noches de insomnio, ¿sucede algo?—Kanda chasqueo la lengua, rompiendo el contacto visual con ella y desviarla a otro lado_

— _Un estúpido sueño repetitivo, ¿y tú?—_

— _Igual, creo…—Kanda sabia un poco sobre sus malas noches, ella misma se lo había comentado_

— _Se que ya te había pedido esto antes, y posiblemente me dirás que no, pero… ¿puedes hacerme compañía? Prometo no molestarte por un mes— Kanda sentía eso una estafa, ya que el no iba estar en la Orden por ese tiempo, o incluso más, pero por extraño que fuera, no le molestaba tener que estar con esa niñata (N/A: Allen puede no saber lo que siente Kanda, pero prefiero explicárselos para que entiendan)_

— _¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?—Allen no tuvo ninguna respuesta con sentido, bajo la mirada con un ligero sonrojo_

— _Porque me gusta tu compañía…—Dijo casi en un susurro, que muy y apenas pudo escuchar el espadachín_

 _Nea tomo esto como una mala señal y se fue alejando lentamente, no quería mas traumas_

— _Con una condición…—Allen se sorprendió, asintió con la cabeza un poco extrañada_

— _No me mientas… odio cuando lo haces, porque eres una pésima actriz—Allen se ofendió un poco por eso, llevaba ocultando a Nea todo ese tiempo sin ningún problema, pero decidió dejarlo así, le ahorraba problemas_

— _Está bien— Ambos caminaron a la habitación de Allen en silencio, no es como que tuvieran algo de qué hablar_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Y eso fue todo, ni más ni menos—Lenalee suspiro aliviada, por lo menos no era del tipo de cosas de las que Lavi insinuaba

—¿Entonces tu y Kanda se llevan mejor, no?—Allen no supo cómo responder a ello, no podía decir que sí, porque siempre discutían y de no ser por su estado actual, ya hubieran llegado a los golpes en más de una ocasión, pero tampoco podía decir que no, porque en cierto modo, el espadachín la cuidaba, mostrando que no era tan mala persona

—No lo sé…—Dijo con sinceridad para volver su atención en la taza de té, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos

* _flash back*_

 _Al llegar a su habitación, Allen se recostó en su cama abrazando su almohada, Kanda se sentó en el borde de la cama, soltando un suspiro, Allen se dio la vuelta, observándolo_

— _¿Sucede algo malo?—Kanda negó con la cabeza mientras se recostaba a un lado de ella, mirando hacia el techo_

— _¿Alguna vez tuviste problemas para sincronizar con la inocencia?—A Allen le sorprendió la pregunta, Kanda no era una persona a la que le gustara cuestionar o ser cuestionado_

— _Yo nací con inocencia, es por eso que mis padres me abandonaron, "¿Quién querría una niña con un brazo deforme?"—Decía amargamente, recordando las crueles palabras de todas las personas del circo donde estuvo_

— _No recuerdo nada antes de estar en el circo, no es como si quisiera recordar el rostro de la persona que me abandono—Kanda no dijo nada al respecto_

 _Lentamente se giro hacia él y se acerco mas, se sentía sola, sin Cross ni Mana, Kanda era la única persona que quedaba_

— _Dame tu mano…—Pidió Kanda con calma, Allen un poco confundida se la dio, tomando la mano de Kanda_

— _¿Qué sientes…?— Allen medito un poco antes de responder_

— _Es cálida…—_

— _¿Puedes moverla?—Allen movió cada uno de sus dedos, siendo observada por Kanda, al final los entrelazo con los de Kanda_

— _Yo no le veo el problema…— Dijo Kanda sin soltarla, no entendía del todo de lo que hablaba_

—… _puedes sentir, puedes moverla a la perfección, yo no veo lo "deforme"—Allen abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿acaso Kanda estaba siendo amable con ella?_

— _Pero…—_

— _Lo demás es por tu inocencia, no tienes la culpa de que sea así…— No pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Kanda, en un par de días se separaría del japonés para ir en busca de su maestro, aunque era un idiota, iba a extrañarlo_

 _Se acerco a Kanda y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

— _Gracias…por permanecer a mi lado…—Kanda no dijo nada al respecto, parecía no molestarle_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Bueno…tal vez un poco…—Lenalee la miro sin entender en absoluto de lo que hablaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Dense prisa ustedes dos!— Exclamo Kanda caminando frente de dos exorcistas

—Aun tenemos tiempo, viejo—Se quejaba un chico con una larga capa que se ceñía sobre un par de pantalones metidos dentro de una botas altas, con vendas cubriendo su torso y cuello

—Cállate—Dijo Kanda malhumorado, tenía prisa en terminar con esa estúpida misión y volver a la Orden, esa Moyashi lo sacaba de quicio

 _*flash back*_

 _Estaban en el comedor, estaba al lado de la Moyashi, mientras el conejo y Lee estaban frente ellos, hablando animadamente_

— _Allen-chan, ¿estás segura de querer ir? Puede ser peligroso— Otra cosa que no le interesaba oír, ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí en primer lugar?_

— _Estaré bien, después de todo, puedo activar mi inocencia, no te preocupes—Dijo con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre, realmente odiaba esa sonrisa_

— _Pero, ¿Qué pasa si un akuma aparece y nos separa? ¿O si aparece un Noé?— ¿Akumas? ¿Noé?_

— _Tranquila Lenalee, puedo cuidarme yo sola, es como otra misión más— ¿Misión?_

— _¿Misión?— la Moyashi lo observo confundida_

— _Emm…si, tenemos que buscar a mi maestro— Un largo y sepulcral silencio se hizo presente_

— _No iras…—Dijo con voz firme, al instante la Moyashi empezó a replicar, lo que los llevo a una discusión que terminó en nada_

 _Y al día siguiente esa idiota ya se había largado, dejándole una estúpida nota_

" _Nos vemos en unas semanas, cuídate_

— _Allen"_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—¡Tsk!—De solo recordarlo le molestaba, esa idiota… más le valía no morir hasta que esa estúpida misión terminara

—Kanda…—Se volteo a ver a su otro compañero con una mueca de desagrado

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?¿Acaso tu novia te dejo?—Pregunto Daisya con burla, ganándose una mirada asesina de Kanda

—Ah, es por lo de la chica de la nota, ¿Allen?—Kanda observo molesto al hombre que estaba al lado de Daisya, un hombre de edad cercana a los treinta, de piel oscura y de alta estatura, Noise Marie

—La Moyashi no es nada mío—Dijo molesto con una venita sobresaliendo en su sien, Daisya sonrió pícaramente

—Incluso le pusiste un apodo de cariño, ¿La extrañas tanto que por eso estas malhumorado?— Kanda le planto un golpe en la cara, ese sujeto le colmaba su poca paciencia

—¡¿Quien extrañaría a una estúpida Moyashi?!— A pesar de decir eso no podía evitar extrañarla, ella básicamente era su entretenimiento diario, odiaba admitirlo, pero la extrañaba, y solo había pasado una maldita semana

—Kanda…—Regreso su vista a Marie, este le sonreía casi con complicidad

—¿Qué..?—Pregunto intentando recobrar la compostura, dejando de lado a Daisya

—De casualidad, ¿esa exorcista está embarazada?—Kanda se quedo meditando unos momentos

—Si—Antes de que Daisya pudiera decir algo, golpeo su cara con Mugen, ¿sería tan malo la pérdida de un exorcista?

—Ah, me tope con esa chica antes de que se fuera, ella me pidió que te diera algo— Decía mientras buscaba algo dentro de su saco de exorcista

Le tendió una pequeña bolsa roja, extrañado, la tomo entre sus mano, al abrirla se encontró con un par de notas dobladas junto con una pequeña caja negra

" _Da lo mejor de ti"_

Se sorprendió un poco por ello, ya que la Moyashi no era el tipo de persona que le dijera eso a la ligera, o más bien, que se lo dijera a él

Agarro la caja y la abrió, se topo con una cadena de plata que tenía un pequeño emblema que tenia grabado su nombre y el de ella, tomo la otra nota y la abrió

" _Espero que te guste, es un pequeño presente, Feliz Navidad"_ eso lo descoloco aun más de lo que estaba, ¿esa Moyashi le había dado un regalo?

Bajo la mirada apretando la cadena, ¿acaso lo hacía a propósito para provocarlo? Para recordarle que se largo sin siquiera "despedirse" apropiadamente

—¿Allen Walker…? Que nombre tan poco atractivo…— Observo la cara de Daisya, si las miradas matasen, Daisya ya estaría muerto desde hace años

—Da igual, muévanse…—Dijo mientras devolvía la cadena a la caja y la guardaba en su saco

Lamentablemente, esa fue la última broma de Daisya, un Noé hizo aparición…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _Cuida de Allen, Nea, no dejes que nada le haga daño…—_ Decía Laila mientras mantenía sus manos unidas, en la entrada de la Orden, cerró los ojos y con una voz tranquila y armoniosa canto (La canción es Antoinette Blue, cuarto ending de D Gray-man, abajo la letra en español, para que entiendan un poco mas)

 _Yume wo mita, Kowai yume wo_

 _Toozakaru senaka ni_

 _Kogoeta…_

 _Aru hazu no sono ondo wo_

 _Mou ichido tte_

 _Sagashitete_

Se reincorporo del suelo en el que estaba y camino por los pasillos cantando, sin ser vista por nadie

Recordó amargamente a Allen D. Campbell, esa canción la describía perfectamente a ella, todo lo que hizo, todo, lo hizo por Nea

 _Dakara soba ni ite_

 _Zutto da to itte_

 _Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made_

 _Ushinawanu you ni,_

 _Sotto tashikameru_

 _Taisetsu na kioku wa_

 _Ayamachi ni natte mo_

 _Nee, nazeka utsukushii dake_

Enserio la vida de ella era terrible, era un claro ejemplo de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser "Dios", continuo cantando mientras unas lagrimas sigilosas caían por sus mejillas

 _Itsuka sono subete ga_

 _Ayamachi ni natte mo kamawanai_

 _Ai ni okashite..._

Darlo todo por amor… ciertamente… eso fue lo más estúpido y humano que hizo Allen D. Campbell en toda su vida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Otra semana paso rápidamente, Lenalee y Allen se reunieron con Lavi, Bookman y Krory en cuanto llegaron al muelle…

—Es una ciudad bastante animada— Ahora caminaban por las calles de Guangzhou, observando puestos, pasando entre la multitud de gente, hablando de forma animada, todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que un gato hizo aparición

—¡Timcanpy!—El gato salió corriendo con el golem en su boca

—¡Vaya problema!—Grito Lavi, y los tres comenzaron a correr intentando alcanzar al gato, sin él, perderían la pista de su maestro

Llegaron hasta un pequeño puente donde observaron al gato correr por un tejado, Lenalee rápidamente activo su inocencia y fue en busca del gato

El ojo izquierdo de Allen se activo, revelando la presencia de Akumas

—Hay seis…—Dijo por lo bajo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

—Agáchate Lavi— El mencionado la observo extrañado para después cambiar su expresión a miedo, tras ver el arma anti-akuma de Allen apuntándole, rápidamente obedeció y Allen disparo sin vacilar al escondite de uno de los akumas

—Quedan cinco…—Apunto a otro sitio y disparo, una explosión se hizo presente en segundos

—Quedan cuatro…tres…dos…—Y tal como iba contando, disparaba hacia donde su ojo indicaba

—¡Uno!—Lavi activo su inocencia y el akuma restante fue eliminado, Allen desactivo su inocencia

—¡No lo hagas mas, me das miedo! ¡Das más miedo que los akumas!—Exclamaba Lavi mientras la miraba, molesto

—¿Por qué lo dices Lavi?— Pregunto con inocencia, simplemente había eliminado a los akumas y ya, eso no daba miedo

—¡Es porque te pusiste a disparar de repente!— Se quejo, haciéndola molestar, lo había salvado, y estaba vivo, además, le aviso que se agachara

" _En realidad…pienso que si te pasaste esta vez, Allen"_ ¿Debía de ser una broma? Incluso Nea lo apoyaba

—¡No tenia elección! ¡Tenía que acabar con ellos antes que fuera al revés!—Dijo en su defensa, Lavi le continuo replicando sobre ello, la discusión hubiera llegado a extenderse más de no ser porque Lenalee aterrizo frente a ellos, que de no ser porque se apartaron, seguramente habrían salido heridos, por suerte recuperaron a Timcanpy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continuaron su andar en busca de información sobre Cross, Allen tuvo uno de sus antojos y se acerco a un puesto para comer, aprovechando, pregunto por su maestro

—¡Conozco a ese tipo!, es un forastero con una máscara extraña y el pelo rojo, ¿no?—Allen casi se ahoga con lo que comía, asintió con sus brazos desesperada y buscaba poder tragar

—Si me compras 10 manjus mas, te diré donde se encuentra— Allen ya estaba casi pidiendo ayuda, se estaba ahogando, aunque el dueño del lugar parecía ajeno a eso

La bienvenida no fue realmente lo que esperaban, más bien, fue bastante brusca, a todos casi les da un infarto cuando una mujer musculosa, de tez morena, y con la cabeza rapada, tomo del cuello a Allen y Lavi, a todos les dio igual Lavi, era Allen la que les preocupaba

Después de varias disculpas y explicaciones, ahora los cinco estaban dentro del local, por petición de Lenalee, Allen estaba sentada en el suelo, con cara de pocos amigos, tal vez otro cambio de humor

Una bella mujer los recibió, con un largo y elegante kimono, todos habían quedado embelesados con su belleza

—Bienvenidos, Señores exorcistas…—Allen observo a la mujer con detenimiento, finas facciones, lindo cabello, y de ascendencia asiática

Ahora entendía porque su maestro se había fijado en ella, ese mujeriego…lo golpearía cuando lo viera, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho su nombre, luego lo descubriría

—Lamento informarles tan repentinamente, pero Cross-sama ya no está aquí—Lo único que escucha, y es de que su maestro se largo a quien sabe donde

—Se fue en un barco. Y después…ese barco…se hundió…en el mar—Al instante su mente comenzó a trabajar, ella tenía tanto tiempo con Cross Marian, esa mujer insinuaba que su maestro estaba muerto, pero…

—¿Qué acabas de decir?—Escucho salir de los labios de Lenalee, la mujer dijo un poco de la información sobre el incidente y la analizo

Su maestro no era un idiota, sabia del ataque de esos akumas, ni idea de cómo lo supo, realmente no importaba, debió hacer algo, una trampa, ¿un señuelo?

—¿Hacia dónde iba mi maestro?¿Donde estaba el barco antes de hundirse?—Eso capto la atención de todos, la mujer se levanto para mirarla fijamente

—Mi maestro no se hundiría de esa forma—Dijo con firmeza mientras se levantaba, una lagrima resbalo por el rostro de ella

—¿Eso crees?— Se mantuvo firme ante lo que dijo, ella lo sabía, su maestro no está muerto

—Maho-Ja, prepara mi barco, por favor—Decía refiriéndose a la mujer de tez morena

—Bien—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen estaba sentada en el muelle, con los ojos cerrados, intentando calmarse, le ponía de nervios el pensar en su maestro, lo extrañaba en cierto modo pero…sabía que le esperaba una enorme cantidad de deudas y por demás, discusiones y explicaciones innecesarias por su estado actual

Dio un suspiro haciendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, observando el manto nocturno, era bello

Sintió un leve, casi imperceptible golpe por su estomago, confundida, llevo su mano a esa parte, no creía que tan pronto le diera hambre, porque había comido hace menos de media hora, era glotona, pero no tanto

Acaricio con gentileza su vientre, ¿sería el bebe? Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, pensando, debido a que nunca antes se había preguntado, ¿a quién se parecería? Si bien, ella y Kanda son casi opuestos, soltó una pequeña risa al imaginarse a Kanda siendo padre, la escena que se formo en su mente, era por demás, graciosa

—¿Qué haces Allen-chan?—Volteo la mirada para toparse a Lenalee caminando hacia su dirección

—Nada realmente, solo unas ridiculeces—Lenalee arqueo una ceja y se sentó a su lado

—¿Qué tipo de "ridiculeces"?— Allen volvió su vista hacia el mar

—Kanda…no puedo imaginármelo tratando con un bebe—Dijo con cierta gracia, Lenalee sonrió al imaginarse a Kanda intentando comprender como funciona un bebe

—En realidad, pienso que Kanda será un buen padre— Allen se sorprendió un poco por el comentario de Lenalee, luego se lo pensó con un poco mas de seriedad

Tal vez era cierto, a pesar de su mal humor, no era una mala persona, lo había comprobado en todas las veces que la había ayudado a pesar de todo, solo oculta eso con su amargura

Pero viéndolo de ese modo, Lenalee tenía razón, no sería tan mal padre, por lo menos sería mejor que su maestro (Nadie supera a Cross)

No pudo evitar echar de menos al espadachín, incluso cuando casi no hablaban, su presencia era en cierto modo tranquilizante para ella

" _Eso es lo que te pasa cuando te enamoras"_ Escucho la voz de Nea, sonando juguetona y con un tono de malicia fuera de lugar

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado ante lo que Nea insinuaba, pero eso no podía ser posible

¿O sí?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Letra:

Tuve un sueño, una pesadilla  
En la que veía tu espalda alejarse.  
No podía moverme...  
Estaba buscando,  
Otra vez,  
El calor que debería haber estado ahí.  
Así que quédate a mi lado  
Y di que ahí estarás para siempre,  
Hasta que la voz de los demonios haya desaparecido.  
Para estar segura de que no te perderé  
Necesito asegurarlo.  
Incluso si nuestras preciadas memorias  
Se estropean  
Siguen siendo de algún modo bellas.

A pesar de que algún día todo  
Se estropeará, no me importa,  
Arriésgalo todo por amor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **No me ataquen por poner a Cross como un mal padre, digamos que es desde el punto de vista de Allen, pero todos los que hemos leído el manga sabemos que Cross es como una madre xD**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, como notaron, ya empecé con el arco de Suman, o lo que estaba un poco antes de ello, si tienen alguna idea o algo, háganmelo saber, a veces me quedo seca de ideas, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

— **Lizzy**


	16. Capitulo 15: Ayuda fraternal

**N/A: Hola mis pequeños akumas, no hay mucho que decir, ¡Hagamos una dinámica! y el primero que conteste bien, le dedicare un pequeño one-shot en unas semanas :D (Menos del mes lo aseguro), abajo la pregunta (con su respuesta colocan su idea para el one-shot)**

 **Capitulo 15: Ayuda fraternal** _(Hace referencia a la relación que ahora está teniendo Allen y Nea)_

 _Anteriormente…_

" _Eso es lo que te pasa cuando te enamoras" Escucho la voz de Nea, sonando juguetona y con un tono de malicia fuera de lugar_

 _Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado ante lo que Nea insinuaba, pero eso no podía ser posible_

 _¿O sí?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Me has olvidado ya…Allen" ¿Quien era…? Su voz sonaba decaída, ¿Le estaba hablando a ella?

"Te amo… siempre te he amado…" Se sintió pesada, todo su cuerpo dolía, no quería pensar, ni sentir…quería que todo terminara de una vez…

—Allen, ¡Despierta!— Abrió los ojos repentinamente, unos ojos esmeralda fue lo primero que vio

— Es hora de irnos, dormilona—Suspiro con cansancio para apartar a Lavi y levantarse, se acomodo su saco de exorcista y camino hacia la puerta

Se sentía extraña, como si algo le faltara, pero no sabía "que"

—¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto al ver el cielo con el manto nocturno adornándolo

—Cerca de las cinco de la mañana—Allen no dijo nada, se sintió mareada, no, más bien eran…

Paso tan rápido al lado de Lavi que este muy a penas se dio cuenta de que Allen ya estaba dentro del baño, regresando la cena de anoche

—Si así estas con despertarte, no quiero imaginarme cuando zarpemos —Allen quiso contestarle algo, pero las nauseas se lo impidieron, Lavi se acerco a ella y le dio una especie de masaje en la espalda

—Ojala Yuu estuviera aquí…—Dijo Lavi con dramatismo, desde aquella vez, seguía con la duda de lo que había sucedido entre el espadachín y Allen, pero debería de ser más sutil si no quería que le rompieran su lindo rostro

—Kanda te golpearía si te oyera que lo llamas así…— Y surgió la conversación

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?— Allen se acerco al lavabo y enjuago su boca, quitándose ese sabor que solo la incitaba a continuar regresando su cena, cuando termino volvió su vista a Lavi

—Es algo obvio… no tienes que ser un genio para darte cuenta…— Ensancho su sonrisa, tal vez debería empezar a "investigar"

—Tal vez Yuu es un idiota insensible—Allen abrió los ojos, indignada por lo que escucho

—Eso no es cierto, Kanda no es una mala persona— "Bingo" se dijo a sí mismo al ver que su plan estaba dando resultado

—¿Cómo estas tan segura? Lo único que hace es gritarte y menospreciarte, además en tus condiciones actuales ¿Dónde está él? ¡Ah! Ya sé, ¡te dejo sola para ir a una misión!—Allen frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué Lavi decía esas cosas?

—Yo también estoy en una misión, además, no tienes derecho de hablar así de el — ¿Por qué defendía a Kanda? No era su asunto lo que la gente pensara de él, aunque ya lo había hecho una vez, ahora se sentía diferente el defenderlo…

—Pero él nunca te ha apoyado en tu decisión, esta a tu lado porque Komui se lo ordeno desde que todo esto comenzó— Eso fue un golpe bajo para Allen, por un momento recordó los primeros días de su embarazo, Kanda básicamente la evitaba, siempre salía a misiones…

Lavi por un momento considero dejar la farsa, Allen apretaba los puños con fuerza y mordía con tan poca delicadeza su labio que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento sangraría

—Kanda no es así… el permanecía a mi lado siempre que lo necesitaba, me escuchaba cuando tenía un problema, ¡él se preocupaba por mi…!—Allen lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a ella para verlo amenazadoramente, Lavi se asusto por el rostro que puso, definitivamente, Allen daba más miedo que los akumas

—Si no quieres que te parta en rajas con mis propias manos, no vuelvas a decir eso de Kanda—Y con eso Allen lo lanzo sin ninguna delicadeza y salió a regañadientes de la habitación

—¿Yuu preocupándose por Moyashi-chan?—Definitivamente, había valido la pena el que Allen se molestara con él, por lo menos seguía vivo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron al muelle antes que cualquier persona, se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que escucharon pasos, seguramente de la tripulación del barco de Anita-san (Lenalee tuvo que decirle a Allen su nombre)

Allen pasó por enfrente de sus amigos y fue hacia el que parecía, dirigía a la tripulación

—Tú eres Yan-san ¿verdad?—Decía dirigiéndose a un hombre de tez bronceada, cabello rubio cenizoso largo

—Y todos ustedes son exorcistas, ¿no?—Por las experiencias que vivió con su maestro, sabía que debía mantenerse firme, y no dejarse intimidar por la apariencia de ese hombre

—Sí. Yo soy Allen Walker—Tal vez su voz sonó más grave de lo que pensaba, pero realmente no le importaba

—Lavi—

—Arystar Krory III— Sabia que en cierto modo sus compañeros la imitaban con su formalidad, realmente no los culpaba, si no tenían cuidado serian manipulados fácilmente

—He oído que eres el capitán del barco de Anita-san. Gracias por su ayuda—Dijo sin cambiar su voz, observándolo con seguridad

—¿Me estás dando las gracias? Yo solo sigo las órdenes de Anita-sama, ni más, ni menos. No he hecho nada por ustedes— " _Es una persona obstinada"_ Escucho a Nea, decidió dejar la plática con él para después

—Pero creo que el viaje puede resultar peligroso. Hace ocho días, el barco donde viajaba mi maestro se hundió. No cabe duda de que fue obra de los akumas. Y se están dirigiendo a aguas peligrosas por nuestra culpa— Quería darles a entender el peligro de todo eso

—Sí. Incluso Anita-sama vendrá con nosotros…— Sorpresa, por unos segundos, eso la descoloco, ¿esa mujer iba a acompañarlos?

—Intentamos negarnos, pero es bastante cabezota. Cuando se decide por algo, no dejara de hacerlo por mucho que se lo diga la gente. Pero no se preocupen, nosotros protegeremos a Anita-sama. Pero con ustedes cambia la cosa—¿Acaso eso era una amenaza? " _Ese hombre no me agrada…"_

—Háganos un favor. No nos estorben— " _Yo que tu lo golpearía, ese bastardo nos está insultando, ¡Allen, no te quedes como una sumisa idiota y haz algo!"_

—Descuida. Nos protegeremos nosotros mismos. Y también los protegeremos a todos ustedes— Observo la cara de indignación del sujeto, se estaba conteniendo una sonrisa que amenazaba con surgir, pero se mantuvo indiferente

—Somos exorcistas. Nuestro trabajo es encabezar la lucha contra los akumas. Si no los protegemos, no podemos hacernos llamar exorcistas—Dijo con firmeza, casi podía escuchar los halagos de Nea por hacerlo callar un momento

—¿Nos vas a proteger?— El tipo la tomo de uno de sus brazos con toda confianza y la elevo sin cuidado

—¿Qué puede hacer un niñato patético con brazos de brotes de habas?— ¿La confundieron con un hombre? Perfecto, no podía ser mejor (Hágase notar el sarcasmo)

—¡Les juro que los protegeré!— Dijo molesta mientras apartaba su mano con fuerza, luego se las pagaría por confundirla con un hombre

—No puedo tragarme eso— Y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba con el problema de que querían medir su fuerza

—Veamos cuanta fuerza tienes en esos bracitos, ¿quieres?— " _Humíllalo, estrangúlalo, ¡sácale los ojos y haz que se los coma!"_ Le dio nauseas de solo escuchar a Nea decir eso

—No tengo opción…—Se dijo a sí misma con lastima, ignorando a Lavi y Krory con sus dramas sobre ser explotados con trabajo, quería evitar conflictos y ya se metió en uno

Se sentó frente a él y tomo su mano, dio un suspiro mientras se preparaba para confrontar la fuerza de ese sujeto, el duelo comenzó con un aura tensa

—Mierda, condenado mocoso…—Ambos se mantenían en un empate, a su alrededor los hombres le daban ánimos a Yan-san, incluso la llamaban por ese molesto apodo "Moyashi", incluso lejos de Kanda… no se libraba de esa burla

Timcanpy volaba por encima de ambos, observando y posiblemente grabando todo, Yan comenzaba a poner más fuerza en su agarre, lo cual ya la estaba lastimando, solo tenía que reunir un poco más de fuerza

—" _¡Gánale Allen!"—_ Y finalmente consiguió reunir fuerza suficiente para vencer a Yan-san

Lavi y Krory la felicitaban por su victoria, mientras los demás se preguntaban el cómo era posible que un "niño" con brazos de "moyashi" pudo haber vencido al capitán

—Mierda. ¡O-Otra vez!— " _No seas mal perdedor~"_ Allen quiso reírse por el comentario tan infantil de Nea, pero se contuvo

—Yo seré su rival— Se giro sorprendida al ver a Maho-Ja saliendo de entre la multitud, junto a Anita y Lenalee

—Maho-Ja-san…—Ella se mostro indiferente ante ella, como si no se conocieran

—Ya que voy a viajar con ustedes me gustaría poder juzgar si pueden protegernos a nosotros y a mi Señora— Por unos momentos se quedo pensando, ella habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en el lugar de ella, asintió con la cabeza un poco dudosa

Ambas tomaron posiciones y comenzaron con su "duelo", era fuerte, demasiado fuerte para ella, muy apenas podía mantenerse al nivel de ella, y con gran dificultad

La sonrisa de ella era burlona y con un toque de malicia, mantuvo su vista fija en ella buscando concentrarse

Su ojo izquierdo se activo y al instante dejo de hacer cualquier tipo de fuerza, escuchaba a sus amigos preocupados, pero le dejo en segundo lado

—¡Todos al suelo!—Grito mientras activaba su inocencia y comenzaba a disparar hacia un akuma que salió del agua, y ahora se acercaba para lastimar a Anita-san, por suerte Lenalee la sujeto y la alejo del peligro

El akuma se burlaba de ella, cada disparo lo esquivaba con rapidez y sin dejar de reírse, mas akumas salieron del agua, por suerte eran nivel uno, escuchaba las preguntas de ellos por esas cosas, pero en este momento ella estaba centrándose más en el asunto

—" _No debes durar tanto tiempo Allen, puedes causarte daño"—_ La voz de Nea sonaba preocupada, y ella también lo estaba

—Aléjense, por favor. No dejare que les pongan un dedo encima—Ignoro el discurso del akuma y analizo la situación

—" _¿Listo Nea?"— El mencionado asintió y tomo parte del control de su cuerpo, principalmente para atacar_

Todos activaron su inocencia y atacaron sin vacilar. Aprovecharon la oportunidad para encargarse del nivel dos, el esquivaba sus ataques, lo cual los frustraba a ambos, por un momento Nea tomo por completo el control del cuerpo de Allen causando que los ojos de ella cambiaran a un tono dorado

—¿Qué?— Pregunto incrédulo el akuma, Nea sonrió y aprovecho la guardia baja de este para atacarlo con la garra del brazo izquierdo, tomo impulso para que finalmente el akuma explotara bajo de él, esa imagen no llegaría al Conde, jamás…

—¡Ha ganado el Moyashi!

—¡Eres asombroso Moyashi!— Así Nea aterrizo en el suelo sin mirar a nadie, desactivando la inocencia y devolviendo el cuerpo a su dueña

—Ha sido asombroso, Allen—Allen se giro un poco desorientada hacia Yan-san, comprendió al instante que Nea se encargo del asunto

—Tal como habías prometido, nos has protegido a todos— Podía notar que lo decía enserio, sin malas intenciones, lo cual…realmente no creía que eso fuera posible

—Yan-san…—

—Si estas con nosotros, estoy seguro de que tendremos un buen viaje—Dijo mientras tendía su mano la cual tomo con gusto

—Lo mismo digo— Y con ello se llego a un acuerdo, al mismo tiempo que el amanecer comenzaba a hacerse presente

Mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a preparar las cosas para zarpar, Lenalee fue a atender una llamada, dejándola sola

—Al final nos han acabado explotando igual—Decía Krory desganado, él y Lavi cargaban unas cajas con provisiones para el viaje

—Es mejor que recibir una paliza…—Respondió este, sin mucho animo

—¡Eh Allen! ¡Trae aquí el equipaje!—Se escucho una voz gritar a lo lejos, Allen paso corriendo por un lado de ellos

—¡Voy!— Ambos se preguntaban si no había dicho sobre la confusión de su género, o de que estaba embarazada, esas cosas eran bastante pesadas para ella, pero decidieron no intervenir y continuar con su "trabajo"

—" _Allen no deberías hacer trabajo pesado, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo al bebe por ello?"—_ Soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar a Nea, ella había trabajado antes en esas condiciones, y estaba perfectamente bien

—" _Eres tan terca, pero si te lo dijera el malhumorado ese, si le harías caso"—_ Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente al recordar al espadachín, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, cuando estaba a punto de levantar una de las cajas, Maho-Ja apareció frente a ella y se la arrebato

—¿Qué se supone que haces?— La miro con la mente en blanco

—Ayudar…—Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación

—Señorita Walker, con todo respeto, no debería de hacer este tipo de cosas—No quería sentirse ofendida, pero era inevitable, se sentía inútil

—Pero…

—Espere, ¿señorita?—Intervino Yan al ver como Maho-Ja había impedido que Allen cargara una simple caja

—Este…— Empezó a hablar con nerviosismo, rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca, Yan la tomo de los hombros y la analizo con detenimiento, por un momento se sentía desnuda por su mirada, sonrió de forma torcida claramente nerviosa

—Imposible, ¡el Moyashi es una mujer!— Eso capto la atención de más de uno de los hombres que estaban alrededor, y al instante se giraron a verla, sin creerse lo que Yan acababa de decir

—¡¿El Moyashi es una mujer?!—De un momento a otro, Allen ya estaba siendo rodeada por casi todo el mundo, asiéndole preguntas que no entendía o se confundían entre tantas más

—Déjenla respirar—Demando la voz de Anita-san, Allen se sintió agradecida por ello, y aprovecho la distracción de los demás para huir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí?—Preguntaba Road con aburrimiento mientras giraba al paraguas del conde, Lero

—Parece que últimamente ha habido mucha actividad en China, así que voy a eliminarlos a todos de un plumazo—Sonó la voz del Conde detrás de ella, con las manos entrelazadas, con su forma de siempre. Frente a ellos, una gran cantidad de Akumas de nivel uno y dos se mantenían firmes, esperando ordenes

—Parece divertido ¿Puedo ir yo también?—Pregunto sin modificar su expresión aburrida

—No hace falta que vayas. Todos estos akumas pueden desempeñar este trabajo fácilmente, además… ¿Cómo sigues de esa herida?—Pregunto el Conde sin dejar de ver a los Akumas

 _*flash back*_

— _¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Apuñalarme?— Rio de forma cruel hasta que de la nada sintió algo atravesando su estomago bajo la mirada para ver una garra atravesándola, se quedo petrificada, luego sintió un inmenso dolor, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Siempre se recuperaba sin el más mínimo dolor, se giro lentamente para ver algo que la atemorizo un poco, los ojos de Allen eran dorados, no de su característico color grisáceo, dorados casi como los de un felino, antes de poder reaccionar ya había entrado en la puerta y estas comenzaban a cerrarse_

— _Buenas…noches…—Fue lo último que escucho antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente y apareciera en su habitación_

 _*fin de flash back*_

Detuvo a Lero con dirección al Conde

—Que aburrimiento. Ya me recupere totalmente—Dijo haciendo un puchero, odiaba estar en esa situación, y seguía sin comprender como fue posible que aquello sucediera, el Conde la ignoro

—¡Márchense, mi queridísimo grupo de Akumas!— Y con ello toda la horda de Akumas se fue del lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Marie se detuvo, llamando la atención de Kanda y el general Froi Tiedoll, lo habían encontrado un par de días después de la muerte de Daisya, el anciano lloro casi todo el día al enterarse de ello

—Puedes oírlos, ¿no?— Pregunto con amabilidad el general, respondió con un simple "si", haciendo que el viejo se girara con una expresión seria

—Creo que nuestros enemigos han vuelto a la vida y están dispuestos a mover ficha— Kanda no pudo evitar recordar a la Moyashi, ella estaba con Lee y el conejo, pero la conocía bien, y sabia que algo le sucedería si no llegaba a ella antes

—No importa cuántos hayan, acabare con todos los akumas— Esto capto la atención de su general, notaba que su hijo (Como le gustaba llamarlo), no dormía mucho, y aunque no se lo dijera, parecía desesperado por reunirse con el grupo de Cross Marian, y tras una leve investigación (preguntarle a Marie sobre el asunto :v) este le dijo sobre una extraña relación que tenia Yuu y la discípula del general Cross

—¿Sucede algo, Yuu-kun?— El mencionado lo observo con molestia

—¿Por qué debería suceder algo?—El general lo observo con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Sucedieron muchas cosas durante mi ausencia, ¿no?—Kanda observo de reojo a Marie, sospechando de que le hubiera dicho algo a su maestro sobre la Moyashi

—¿Qué demonios quieres saber?— Quiso llegar al grano, no quería que por una simple cosa se retrasaran más en la misión

—Háblame sobre ella— Su mirada se poso de nuevo hacia Marie que ahora parecía tener su atención en otro sitio, ignorándolos, irritado volvió su vista de nuevo a Tiedoll, que lo esperaba con paciencia, no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir. Esto solo causo que su maestro diera un suspiro

—Marie me menciono que era una linda chica, a pesar de ser discípula de Marian, aunque también me menciono algo interesante, cuando hablo con ella, escuchaba los latidos de ella, pero también otros más débiles, y asegura que ambos provenían de su cuerpo, ¿puedes explicármelo?—No le gustaba la forma en la que sonreía, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba, su sonrisa lo perturbaba, y realmente no podía negar nada de lo que Marie dijo

De un momento a otro, el anciano se encontraba abrazándolo con fuerza, al instante respondió intentando zafarse de el, aunque solo aumentaba la fuerza, ¿desde cuándo Tiedoll era más fuerte que él?

—¡¿Por qué no de dijiste que iba a ser abuelo?!— Kanda chasqueo la lengua fastidiado

—¡No soy tu hijo! —Dijo ignorando el hecho de que ahora Tiedoll sabía que la Moyashi estaba embarazada, y que él era el padre

El tema duro mucho más tiempo del previsto, donde Tiedoll le preguntaba un sinfín de cosas sobre la Moyashi y el bebe, y de algún modo que el mismo desconocía, sabia responder a cada una de ellas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lenalee se acerco a Anita con las manos entrelazadas, Maho-Jan las dejo solas para ir a "ayudar" a Allen, que de nuevo intentaba auxiliar, y estaba a nada de agarrar a golpes a un tipo que le prohibía acercarse a las provisiones

—Muchas gracias— Dijo Lenalee mientras hacia una reverencia hacia Anita, a lo lejos se escuchaban las replicas de Allen sobre quien sabe que cosas

—No nos des las gracias. Trabajamos porque somos colaboradores de los exorcistas—Decía volteándose a ver hacia el mar

—Pero es un viaje muy peligroso—

—Lo sé, lo que le pasó al barco del General es prueba de ello—Lenalee se quedo pensando

" _El corazón es la fuente de poder de todas las inocencias. Pero también puede borrar del mapa a todas las inocencias. Si el Conde tiene éxito en su afán de destruir por Corazón de la Inocencia, se dice que toda la Inocencia existente en el mundo desaparecerá."_

Continuaron conversando unos minutos, hasta que…

—¡Ya te lo dijimos cinco veces! ¡NO Puedes ayudar en ese estado!—Exclamo Yan poniéndose frente a Allen, ella lo observo indignada

—¡¿Por qué no quieren que les ayude?! ¡No es como si fuera a morir por cargar un par de cajas!— Ambas se quedaron sin palabras al ver la escena, otros apoyaban a Yan en el hecho de que Allen no debería de trabajar estando embarazada, mientras otros consideraban que debería ayudar en una tarea más sencilla

Al final terminaron de abordar el equipaje, y ahora Allen estaba en cubierta, de brazos cruzados, sintiendo que la excluían, Lavi y Krory volvieron jadeando, cansados y cubiertos de sudor

—Madre mía, que barco más duro— Exclamo Lavi desplomándose en el suelo, Krory mantenía una mano en su pecho, recuperando el aire

—Si eso nos ayuda a salir antes, ¿no deberían estar contentos de trabajar?—Decía Bookman con su posee usual y mirada indiferente, Allen se guardo sus comentarios y soltó sus brazos, dejándolos caer a los lados, Timcanpy se poso en su cabeza mientras Lenalee agradecía su esfuerzo a los demás, sintió su mano temblarle, esto capto la atención de Lenalee haciendo que la mirara, preocupada

—Déjame ver tu mano izquierda un momento, Allen-chan— Lenalee levanto su brazo y movió la manga dejando ver su brazo desquebrajándose, tanto ella como Nea se sorprendieron de verlo, observo la preocupación de Lavi y Krory, y por reflejo alejo su brazo de Lenalee y lo paso detrás de su cabeza

—¡N-No importa! ¡No estoy herida!— " _¿Estás segura?, se mira terrible"_ Como pudo ignoro reprocharle a Nea por su falta de apoyo y volvió la vista hacia sus amigos

—Como hemos luchado contra tantos Akumas, el arma se ha quedado un poco cansada— ¡Pésima excusa! Se dijo mentalmente

—Nunca he escuchado de un arma que se canse— Dijo Lavi molesto

—¿Sera porque es tipo parasito?—Pregunto intentando desviar el tema de algún modo

—Te lo estas inventando, ¿verdad?— Rio de forma nerviosa, Nea suspiro con cansancio " _Yo me encargo"_

Allen destenso sus facciones así como observaba mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa radiante

—"No se preocupen, no me duele nada, tal vez esto esté pasando por estar haciendo mucho uso de mi Inocencia, sin mencionar que estoy embarazada… también no he descansado mucho y mis comidas ya no son como antes, tal vez sea eso"—Allen se sorprendió ante lo que Nea dijo, los demás parecían más convencidos con esa historia, lo cual era bueno, por el momento, Nea le devolvió su cuerpo sin decir nada

—Ya lo había pensado antes…Tu brazo izquierdo es un poco frágil ¿no?— Lenalee bajo la mirada mientras temblaba ligeramente, conteniendo las lagrimas

—¡Allen la ha hecho llorar!—Dijo Lavi con su tono juguetón de siempre a pesar de que en su mirada se veía preocupado, y eso la preocupo a ella también

—¡S-Se equivocan!— Exclamo al ver que Bookman y Krory concordaban con él.

 _El brazo de Allen salía de entre el agua de algún estanque, con la manga desgarrada, como si pidiera ayuda, por extraño que se viese, parecía ser de cuando era más joven, más específicamente, cuando era una niña, después este se sumergió lentamente en el agua de nuevo, en algún lugar desconocido, por alguna razón desconocida, lo cual era inquietante_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 **¿Qué tiene que ver Laila en toda la historia? Pregunta sencilla uwu. Espero sus respuestas (si se animan a participar -3-) (recuerdo, dejen su idea para el one-shot junto con la respuesta)**

 **Wuff… realmente disfrute escribir este capítulo, el arco de Edo es mi segundo arco favorito (nada supera el de Alma Karma T-T) espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo cap, nos vemos**

— **Lizzy**


	17. Capitulo 16: Suman, el Caído

**N/A: Hola mis pequeños akumas, aquí otro capítulo de este fic, siento que esta historia se va a extender hasta los 40 o 50 capítulos jaja, ténganme paciencia, son muchas cosas las que tengo que hacer, rueguen porque no muera antes, en otras noticias… ¡Se termino D. Gray-man Hallow T-T!**

 **Capitulo 16: Suman, el Caído**

 _Anteriormente…_

— _¡S-Se equivocan!— Exclamo al ver que Bookman y Krory concordaban con él._

 _El brazo de Allen salía de entre el agua de algún estanque, con la manga desgarrada, como si pidiera ayuda, por extraño que se viese, parecía ser de cuando era más joven, más específicamente, cuando era una niña, después este se sumergió lentamente en el agua de nuevo, en algún lugar desconocido, por alguna razón desconocida, lo cual era inquietante_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tyki esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios

Esos sujetos eran unos idiotas, intentar enfrentarlo, era un Noé, nunca podrían vencerlo del modo en el que ellos lo hacían, pero debería de darse prisa, sino perdería el rastro de Allen Walker y desde hacía un tiempo tenia curiosidad por ella, desde la extraña razón por la que pudo herir a Road, como aquella vez que la vio cuando ella estaba, básicamente, muerta

Interesante… ¿Cómo revives después de haber muerto en manos de un Akuma?

Esquivo sus ataques con rapidez, uno de ellos activo su inocencia, la espada que traía creció el triple de su tamaño, e intento atacarlo con ella, pero todo era inútil, al final en modo de burla se poso encima de la espada, importándole poco el que el tipo lo zarandeara como una bandera

—Que divertido es irlos matando uno por uno— Continuaron atacándolo, pero estaba comenzando a aburrirse de ese juego

Dos de esos tres tipos cayeron al agua, sin vida. Enserio no sabían mantener un juego, los humanos morían fácilmente

—Kazana Reed, Chakar Labon y Daisya Barry, este es del otro día. Vaya, ni siquiera estaban en mi lista…—Poso su atención en el ultimo exorcista que quedaba, ensanchando su sonrisa

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunto con calma, podía ver el miedo en los ojos de ese sujeto, lo cual solo le causaba gracia

Una idea se le vino a la mente, investigo un poco sobre Allen Walker, y sabia que ella era incapaz de abandonar a un compañero en una batalla, estando en la condición que este…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerca de una hora después de haber zarpado…

Disparo con precisión, ¿de dónde salió una horda de akumas en solo minutos?

Luego fue consciente de algo, los estaban pasando de largo, como si ellos no estuvieran presentes, no sabía si debía sentirse aliviada o angustiarse, al final gano la segunda opción

—¡¿Por qué?!—Se pregunto a si misma sosteniéndose del palo de la vela para evitar caerse

" _Es peligroso Allen, ellos solo van de paso, ¡déjalos ir!"_ Escucho las replicas de Nea, si bien, fue imprudente de su parte subir sin pensar, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello

—¡No me importa a donde vayan, no podemos dejar que pasen de aquí!— " _¡Prepárate Nea!"_ El mencionado solo pudo hacer lo único que le quedaba por hacer, ayudar a su querida sobrina

Unos disparos más, y unos akumas explotaron, ambos no podían con la situación, tenían una excelente sincronización, pero no era suficiente para tantos akumas

—¡Lo sabia!— " _Rayos"_ Allen se giro lo más rápido que pudo y disparo, el akuma voló, esquivando fácilmente su ataque

—¡Es una exorcista! Pensé que podría serlo porque esta vestida completamente de negro— Nea frunció el ceño, no podía tomar el control del cuerpo de Allen, el Conde se daría cuenta por los ojos de los demás akumas, ¿Qué podían hacer?

Allen insistía en atacar, ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no solía actuar de forma tan impulsiva

Nadie podía ayudarlos, ahora los akumas se daban cuenta de que eran Exorcistas y empezaban a atacar el barco

" _¡Allen! ¡Necesitan ayuda abajo!"_ No hubo respuesta, luego un dolor de cabeza lo aturdió, era como si algo estuviera intentando entrar al cerebro de él a la fuerza

—Mueran…— _"Allen…"_ ¿No podía ser posible? ¿Estaba volviendo a ser la de antes...?

Disparo tras disparo, y solo para intentar darle a un solo akuma, Allen no era así, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El akuma voló cerca de ella, golpeando su hombro, Nea rápidamente actuó y consiguió hacer que no perdiera el equilibrio

—¿Crees que puedes pillarme, Exorcista?—Los ojos platinados de Allen cambiaron a un tono violeta grisáceo, frunciendo el ceño

" _¡Allen! ¡Vuelve en ti!"_ Mas sus gritos fueron en vano, Allen estaba en una especie de trance

Todo el mundo peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, y Allen no estaba actuando bien, observo al golem a unos centímetros de ella, solo por unos segundos tomo el control de su mano derecha y golpeo al golem con fuerza para que de algún modo le ayudaran

Con suerte el golem golpeo la cabeza de Lenalee

—¿Eh? ¿Timcanpy?—Se extraño de ver al golem lejos de su dueña, al alzar la mirada observo el aprieto en el que estaba Allen

—¡Allen-chan!—Grito aterrada al ver al akuma volar de forma amenazante por donde estaba ella, haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio en más de una ocasión

El grito de Lenalee hizo reaccionar a Allen, se llevo una mano hacia su cabeza, intentando ubicarse, Nea suspiro tranquilo, de algún modo, su plan dio resultado, claro que el aturdimiento de Allen fue tal, que bajo todas sus defensas y el akuma la capturo de su pierna y ahora la elevaba a una altura alarmante

—¡Allen-chan!—Escucho el grito de la amiga de Allen cada vez más lejano, ese akuma… lo destrozaría en cuanto pudiera

Los llevo colgando por un bosque, era inútil librarse, el agarre del akuma era firme, Allen intento disparar pero desde su posición solo conseguía darle a las montañas que estaba a su alrededor

—¿De qué te sirve disparar a lo loco? A menos que me hagas algo a mí, no podrás liberarte— Con esfuerzo, Allen consiguió apuntarle, Nea intentaba de convencerla de la pésima idea que era, por el amor de la inocencia, estaba a una altura alta, y ella estaba embarazada, además, ¿Qué era esa extraña aura asesina que rodeaba a Allen?, nunca la había visto, y eso que tenía tiempo lidiando con ella

—¿Crees que es buena idea?—Pregunto con burla el akuma, Nea no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que decía, pero Allen parecía no reaccionar ante nada

—Si me disparas ahora mismo, acabaras dándote contra el suelo como…—Un disparo, y ahora el cuerpo de Allen caía, le sorprendía como a pesar de estar corriendo peligro actuaba con rapidez y exactitud, aterrizo en la cabeza de un akuma, pero solo lo uso como impulso, tan pronto como aterrizaron sobre él, Allen salto y destruyo el akuma, cayendo sin ninguna protección hacia el boque debajo de ellos

Con algo de suerte, si se le puede llamar así, el saco se atoro en la rama de un árbol, evitando su posible muerte

—Salvada…—Dijo ella con un suspiro, Nea quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas de que fue una idiotez lo que hizo, enserio le estaba preocupando su forma inconsciente y demasiado arriesgada de actuar, era como si no le importara perder al bebe en esa misión

El sonido de la rama rompiéndose lo alerto y Allen cayó sobre unos arbustos, por lo menos amortiguo un poco la caída

En eso unos akumas pasaron arriba de Allen

—Oye, ¿Esto es buena idea?—Tres akumas empezaban a discutir sobre una supuesta misión que tenían, Allen se asomo de entre los arbustos, hablaban sobre matar a alguien

" _¿De qué misión estarán hablando?¿Hay inocencia cerca de aquí?"_ Allen se quedo pensando en las preguntas de Nea, no eran necesarios tantos akumas para una simple inocencia

Sin poder seguir prensando con detenimiento o poder escuchar más detalles sobre esa misión, aquel akuma la sujeto de su brazo izquierdo, ninguno de los dos comprendía cómo podía continuar activado a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que la activo

—¡Eh! ¡Exorcista, no te quedes embobada!—Allen lo observo con odio mientras sus ojos volvían a una tonalidad violeta más oscura

Escuchaba al akuma burlándose de ella, escucho un grito femenino mientras algo, o más bien alguien se estrellaba contra el suelo

—¡Lenalee!—Al instante sus ojos volvieron a ser dos orbes platinados, Allen la observaba preocupada

—¡Suelta a Allen-chan!— " _Allen, mantén la calma, sino lo haces tú "yo" interno destruirá todo"_ Las palabras de Nea la dejaron en blanco ¿"yo" interno? Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, como si alguien hubiera tomado una barra de metal gruesa y la hubiera insertado a la fuerza en su cerebro, sus pupilas se dilataron por unos segundos hasta observar como Lenalee destruía al akuma que la aprisionaba y la salvaba de morir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrazaba con fuerza a Lenalee, ella tenía una especie de episodio post-traumático, y entendía perfectamente porque, ¿Qué cosas desagradables ha hecho la Orden? Algo como los "Caídos" era un hecho imperdonable, pero… tenía la sensación de que no fue eso el peor experimento que pudieron haber hecho, era presentimiento

—Ahora está prohibido, pero yo vi esos experimentos en la Orden—No podía creer lo que escuchaba, la Orden hacia todo por ganar esa guerra…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tyki observo el cuerpo de Suman Dark convertido en un Caído, todo iba como lo había planeado, observaba desde las sombras como Allen Walker junto con otra exorcistas eran testigos de la destrucción que causaba el Caído, ahora solo faltaba que ambas se separaran para poder actuar, era cuestión de tiempo, el cual…tenia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Por qué Suman se ha convertido en un Caído? ¿Qué le ha pasado?— Se preguntaba en voz alta Lenalee mientras se aferraba al saco de Allen, sin poder detener las lagrimas

Por su lado Allen empezaba a sentir la necesidad de salvar a Suman, podía ser que casi no se hablaran, o que ni siquiera convivieran juntos, pero aun así era un compañero, parte de su "familia" en la Orden

—¡Suman!—Escucho el grito desgarrador de Lenalee, mientras el cuerpo de este emitía unos rayos de energía que eliminaban a los akumas de su alrededor y generaba además daños al lugar

—Que poder tan abrumador…—Acababa con una gran cantidad de akumas en solo unos momentos, pero eso no lo veía como algo bueno

" _¿Qué hacemos, Allen?" pregunto Nea con preocupación, la zona no era segura en ese momento_

Allen tomo de la mano a Lenalee y corrieron alejándose de uno de los rayos que impactaba cerca de ellas, por instinto intentaba proteger a Lenalee

" _Es la primera vez que he visto una destrucción de este nivel_ " Coincidió con lo que dijo Nea, no solo destruía akumas, sino todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, era claro que Suman no tenía el control sobre ese poder

—A este paso…—

—Tenemos que ayudarlo. Si no lo ayudamos…— Decía Lenalee con la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese momento

—Lenalee…— " _No sé si sea buena idea, no puedo protegerte a ti y al bebe al mismo tiempo, es tu decisión Allen…yo te seguiré ante todo…"_ No sabía qué hacer, era una situación complicada para ella

—Por mucho que le preguntaba a Hevlaska por el experimento que vi en la Orden no me quería contar nada. No sé qué fue de aquel chico después de convertirse en un Caído, no lo sé, ¡no sé nada! Tenemos que ayudar a Suman— Allen asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada seria

" _Nea, protege al bebe, no intentes ayudarme, yo saldré de esto sola…"_ Tomo la mano de Lenalee y utilizando las dark boots saltaron hasta donde estaba Suman

—¡Vals del Viento Neblinoso!—Grito Lenalee al tiempo que un tornado de gran magnitud envolvía al Caido y eliminaba a los akumas que estaban cerca de el

Una vez ambas llegaron hasta el cuerpo de Suman se apoyaron en unas especies de crestas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Suman que parecía estar dentro de una especie de arena movediza creada de inocencia

—¿Suman?—Pregunto Lenalee mientras se acercaba mas a esa extraña sustancia que tenia atrapado a Suman

—¡Espera, Lenalee! No creo que debas entrar a este agujero—Su amiga pareció hacerle caso, pues detuvo su acercamiento

—¡Suman, soy yo! Lenalee, ¿me entiendes? ¡Vamos a ayudarte ahora mismo! ¿Suman?— Suman no reaccionaba, mala señal

—¡Vamos a sacarlo!— Allen extendió su mano intentando alcanzar el cuerpo de Suman, cuando la cabeza de una niña salió de entre esa sustancia con las pupilas dilatadas que se dirigieron a verla, tanto Lenalee como ella se mostraron asombradas por ello

—Ayúdame… ¡mamá!— Su cabello era similar a cuando ella era pequeña, por un momento sintió que la llamaba a ella, como si le pidiera ayuda a ella, sintió algo comprimirse dentro de ella, ¿preocupación? Esa sensación de querer salvarla, era como si sintiera que esa niña que no conocía fuera su hija… y ella tuviera la inmensa necesidad de salvarla

—¡Ayúdame!— Lentamente la pequeña se estaba hundiendo de nuevo en ese raro lugar, sin pensarlo, metió su mano a ese lugar y con fuerza la tomo de alguna parte de su blusa y la saco de ahí, causándole dolor en su brazo izquierdo sin razón

El líquido de ese agujero fue tomando una forma similar a unos tentáculos y la tomaron para jalarla dentro de ese lugar

—¡Allen-chan!—Rápidamente Lenalee le tendió la mano para que saliera de ahí, pero en lugar de querer salvarse a sí misma le dio a la niña

—¡Toma a la niña!— Dijo como pudo antes de que terminara siendo tragada por esa cosa

—¡Allen-chan!—Grito Lenalee con todas sus fuerzas sin poder hacer nada al respecto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tyki lanzo un suspiro lleno de humo, al parecer la situación se estaba volviendo más complicada, y más ahora que Allen Walker fue tragada por el cuerpo de Suman Dark, todo por salvar a una niña… que molesto

Ahora tenía que esperar el desenlace de este asunto.

Observo como la compañera de la albina huía del lugar con aquella niña entre sus brazos, "Un problema menos…" pensó impasible, sin dejar de observar aquel punto en el que Allen fue tragada por Suman

A este paso, no podría jugar con ella, y tanto que ansiaba poder medir la fuerza de esa chica, que lastima…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dentro de Suman, Allen empezaba a experimentar las memorias de Suman, como él había dejado de pelear, y había pedido piedad a un akuma, traiciono a su propia inocencia, ahora todo tenía sentido, el porqué se convirtió en un caído, porque el grupo del general Sokaro había desaparecido, todo… tenía sentido

—" _Allen, no dejes que esto te consuma, si lo permites, puede pasarte algo incluso peor de lo que le paso a esa niña"—_ Lo que Nea decía era cierto, debía concentrarse en salvar a Suman, tenía que salvarlo de su inocencia antes de que lo matara, esas sobrecargas de energía que destruían a los akumas…eran hechas con la vida de Suman

"Está juzgando a un pecador…igual que Dios", ¿eso le pasaría a ella si se vuelve aliada del catorceavo? Su inocencia la…la…

—¡Detente, Inocencia! Hacer algo así…— "¡No es justo…!" Su inocencia emitió un brillo verde, ¿vivir solo para servir a la Orden? ¡¿Quién serviría al lugar que…?! …al lugar que…

—¡Detente Inocencia! ¡No mates a mi compañero!—Intento ayudar a Suman de algún modo, desde dentro. ¿Qué le hizo la Orden…? Ella era una exorcista "nueva", lo peor que le pudo haber pasado seria el experimento que estaba presentando, ¿no?

" _Te estaré esperando, por siempre" Una silueta masculina estaba frente de ella, sonriéndole cálidamente, vestía formalmente, no… ese uniforme… era similar al de Komui-san…_

 _[...]_

" _Buen trabajo Allen, toma un descanso…" Una mano se poso en su cabeza, moviendo su cabello, despeinándolo…_

 _[...]_

 _Caminaba con la mirada sobre sus muñecas, cubiertas de vendas que no necesitaba, la misión fue un completo fracaso…_

" _Bienvenida, Allen" Levanto la mirada y frente a ella había un par de brazos tendiéndoselos, como si esperara que corriera hacia ellos y lo abrazara, mas los ignoro_

" _H-he vuelto…"_

 _[...]  
_

Una abrumadora luz la hizo regresar de sus pensamientos, así como de repente sentía que caía a la nada, el cuerpo de Suman la había expulsado de el, la inocencia de Suman la rechazo

Con esfuerzo, activo su inocencia y se aferro a las crestas del Caído, hasta llegar al cuerpo de Suman, en cuanto estuvo frente a él, se sujeto de su espalda para mantener el equilibrio

—¡Suman! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Resiste! ¡Ahora mismo te sacare de ahí!— A penas trato de tirar de él y sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, al instante lo soltó, no quería hacerle daño, observo como Suman bajaba la cabeza, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nea protegía al bebe, no podía pedirle ayuda cuando ya era bastante con esa

Suman levanto la cabeza y escupió sangre, manchándola en la cara, pero no le importaba, ella no era tan delicada como para darle importancia a eso

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién está ahí? ¡¿Quién eres?!—Por un momento creyó que lo hizo reaccionar, pero rápidamente el alivio se fue, siendo remplazado por preocupación

—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!— ¿Seguía siendo controlado?

—¡Suman, soy una Exorcista! ¡Una amiga!— Pero al parecer sus palabras eran en vano, no había ninguna reacción por parte de él, era como si hablara con un…, agito su cabeza, Suman seguía vivo, ¡no debía pensar en esas cosas!

—¡Que Dios, los Apóstoles y todo lo demás acabe maldito! ¡Que todo sea destruido!— Y con ello, el cuerpo del Caído comenzaba a moverse hacia un pueblo cercano, había gente…demasiada gente… ¡Estaban en peligro!

—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!— Decía incontables veces, no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, observo, preocupada la aldea, muchas familias, niños… debía hacer algo y rápido

—¡Que todo sea destruido!— " _No lo hagas, Allen, es peligroso"_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Unos hilos se rompieron, Laila se giro alarmada a ver la muñeca que estaba sobre la rota cama de su habitación

—Maldición…—Llego hasta la muñeca y tomo una aguja con hilo, tan rápido como pudo la cosió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y al terminar la observo fijamente por unos minutos, no podía retrasar las memorias mucho tiempo, tal vez hasta un año, pero lo inevitable sucedería…tal y como su ultima visión lo predijo antes de morir…

Sería el día de la luna roja, todos en la Orden estarían tendidos en el suelo, con heridas graves, o incluso muertos, Allen reía como una lunática, sujetando su brazo izquierdo, cubierta completamente de sangre, sus ojos destellaban con un claro sentimiento… venganza, la Orden Negra había sido eliminada completamente...

—¡No! Allen no es así… ella…—Decía recordando

 _*flash back*_

 _No podía mostrarse ante Allen con la misma confianza que Kanda, por lo que se mantenía dentro del espejo, donde era la mayor protección que podía tener en ese lugar olvido con los años…_

— _Laila, ¿crees que le guste a Kanda?— Observo una cadena de plata frente a ella, sencilla realmente, no creía que al espadachín le molestara, vio un pequeño emblema, pudo distinguir el nombre de Allen y el del espadachín, ahora sabia a lo que se refería_

— _Es bonito… pero, ¿no sería mejor dárselo en persona?—La albina le había platicado sobre su "huida", aprovechando que Kanda tenía otros asuntos que hacer ese día_

— _Pues… no creo que Kanda me deje ir si me despido…—Laila sonrió para sí misma, a juzgar por el compartimiento de Allen y Kanda los últimos días, por dios, no era idiota (al menos, no como el resto de la Orden) Kanda cuidaba mas a Allen, claro, sin que esta se diera cuenta, por eso no le sorprendió que Kanda discutiera con ella porque fuera a esa misión, simplemente no quería que le sucediera algo malo, algo que la albina no alcanzaba a ver_

— _¿Tú crees? ¿No se molestara…?—Preguntaba Allen sin despegar la vista de la cadena, toco con gentileza la superficie del espejo mientras le sonreía_

— _Descuida, se que le gustara…— Allen asintió un poco más animada antes de levantarse y despedirse_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Allen ha cambiado, ella es incapaz de hacer algo tan inhumano…ya no lo haría más, es completamente diferente a "Allen"— Grito para sí misma mientras golpeaba el espejo con fuerza y este, en consecuencia, se rompía, realmente no le importaba, después de todo… fue Allen D. Campbell la que la maldijo…

—"Volveré por mis memorias… ese día… todo el mundo conocerá la verdad oculta en esta guerra…"— Susurro para sí misma mientras el espejo lentamente se reparaba, era inútil hacer algo, era inútil intentar ser libre…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ¡REVIEWS O LA MOYASHI SUFRE** **:D!**

 **Siendo más seria, la verdad que Laila me da pena, algún día entenderán su historia, se las contare (claro, si les interesa), lo prometo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, la amenaza de los reviews es enserio, haré sufrir a Allen si no dejan -.-**

— **Lizzy**


	18. Capitulo 17: Encuentro inadecuado

_**N/A: Hola mis pequeños akumas, aquí otro capítulo, no los aburro, en este cap aparece un poco Katou! (perdonen los errores de redacción :p)**_

 **Capitulo 17: Encuentro inadecuado**

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Allen ha cambiado, ella es incapaz de hacer algo tan inhumano…ya no lo haría más, es completamente diferente a "Allen"— Grito para sí misma mientras golpeaba el espejo con fuerza y este, en consecuencia, se rompía, realmente no le importaba, después de todo… fue Allen D. Campbell la que la maldijo…_

—" _Volveré por mis memorias… ese día… todo el mundo conocerá la verdad oculta en esta guerra…"— Susurro para sí misma mientras el espejo lentamente se reparaba, era inútil hacer algo, era inútil intentar ser libre…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _El frio de la intemperie le helaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de no ser una escoria humana no significaba que no lo sintiera ¿Por qué demonios le daban un maldito vestido cuando la temperatura estaba por debajo de 5 grados?, su cabello castaño se movía de un lugar a otro, enmarañándose en nudos que después serian difíciles de deshacer, al parecer se acercaba una tormenta de nieve_

 _Sus ojos azules grisáceos firmes e inexpresivos detallaban el lugar con detenimiento, aunque no veía nada que le incumbiera, solo nieve, y más nieve…_

— _Allen, ¿sabes que flor es esta?— No dijo absolutamente nada, de reojo observo sin interés la flor, de un tono rosado pálido, con apariencia delgada y frágil, ¿Por qué la llevo a ese lugar, en primer lugar?, era solo una "rata de laboratorio", ese idiota que se hacía llamar "Jefe de Rama" debería de gastar su tiempo en cosas más importantes que ella_

— _Tsubaki(*) ¿Sabes su significado, no?…— Susurro el chico frente a ella después de un largo silencio, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, pero su molesta voz le hizo volver su vista a él._

— _Si dejaras que te incrustaran la inocencia… no tendrías que sufrir tanto, por favor Allen, vuélvete una exorcista, es mejor tener un aliado en esta guerra, y más ahora que estas completamente sola…—Frunció el ceño molesta, odiaba cuando sacaba ese tema, lo detestaba más que las pruebas de sincronización a las que era sometida_

— _El volverá… me lo prometió—Dijo con frialdad, cada una de sus palabras cubiertas del más letal veneno, dejándole en claro que fue la culpa de ese lugar el motivo por el que "él" murió._

 _Se dio la vuelta y camino a paso tranquilo de regreso a ese lugar que le gustaba llamar "manicomio", bajo los escalones ignorando a todos los hombres con capuchas rojas y mascaras extrañas, si tan solo pudiera salir de ese lugar… le mostraría a ese insignificante humano lo que ella es capaz de hacer…_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

—Suman…—Susurro incrédula al ver todas esas mariposas oscuras rodear los restos de Suman, no podía ser cierto…

—" _Parece que…mi fuerza vital se ha agotado. Voy a morir. Estoy seguro, incluso este monstruoso cuerpo desaparecerá. Lo siento, yo solo quería ver a mi familia, lo siento mucho"—_ Recordó las palabras de Suman, apretó con fuerza la inocencia de él, ella comprendía en parte a Suman, ella también intento dar todo por Mana, y su "familia" ahora era Kanda y las personas que siempre esperaban su regreso a la Orden con una cálida sonrisa, lo que Lenalee llamaba "su país"

—¡Basta!—Olvidándose de su dolor, estrujo unas mariposas en su mano derecha, las aparto con violencia, con su mano izquierda tomo otro montón, conteniendo su rabia

—¡Dejen en paz a Suman!— Las lanzo lejos de su cuerpo, pero debido al repentino movimiento de su brazo, este se desquebrajo un poco, haciéndola gemir de dolor, todo su esfuerzo… había llegado a su límite, lo sabía a la perfección

—¡Malditas!—Susurro por lo bajo para después sumirse en dolor, su brazo la estaba matando, el dolor era punzante

—¡Maldición!—Finalmente las mariposas se alejaron sin dejar ningún rastro de Suman, quería gritar, llorar, desahogar el dolor que ahora sentía tanto física, como psicológicamente, ignoro a Timcanpy, estaba demasiado ocupada con su propio dolor como para prestarle atención a él, o a lo que sucedía a su alrededor

—Tease…— Escucho una voz grave detrás de ella, lentamente se giro hacia donde provenía la voz, un punto oscuro entre los bambús

—Venid— Y con esa orden, todas esas mariposas se volvieron dos tornados que se perdían entre esa oscuridad, hacia la silueta de un hombre, que empezaba a distinguirse entre la luz de la luna, de sus manos brotaron dos mariposas más grandes que las que devoraron el cuerpo de Suman, junto con lo que parecía una calavera en el centro

—Vaya, vaya… parece que han crecido bastante— Las imágenes de las memorias de Suman vinieron a su mente, ese hombre…fue el que mato a Suman

—¡Maldito!—Grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el brillo de su inocencia se extinguió de repente, y con ello un dolor peor se hizo presente, Nea no intervenía, tal vez estaba ocupado manteniendo al bebe y a ella con vida

Por unos momentos, Tyki no distinguió bien la silueta de Allen, hasta que recordó bien su sonrisa nerviosa cuando se encontró con ella, en ese entonces tenía el cabello castaño, pero realmente no se le veía mal el blanco, le sorprendió ver lo corto que era, ya que como casi todo el tiempo llevaba la capucha puesta, le hacía difícil saberlo

—¡Eres la chica sin cuerpo!—Observo la confusión en la mirada de la albina, claramente, no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió en ese tiempo, era de esperarse

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Noto el rencor con el que pronuncio esas palabras, dejándolo un poco descolocado, considerando que todas sus víctimas lo veían con temor, esa chica o debía ser una idiota o tenia agallas, optaba mas por la segunda

—Etto…—Sonrió con diversión, tal vez podría divertirse un poco con el estado actual de la chica

Antes de poder decir algo, Allen se retorció de dolor, sus ojos cambiaban de color drásticamente, pasaban de plateados a azules o dorados, apretaba los dientes con fuerza, conteniendo el dolor, se podía ver en su mirada el sufrimiento que sentía en esos momentos

—¡Maldita inocencia!— Grito intentando reincorporarse, mas una punzada en el pecho la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo

—¡B-Bas…tar-dos!— Allen gimió de dolor mientras su inocencia se deshacía con dolorosa lentitud, Tyki no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello, no esperaba que eso sucediera, Allen intento de reincorporarse de nuevo, esta vez siendo detenida por el Noé

—¿Acaso eres idiota? No te muevas…—Allen comenzó a reír como una verdadera lunática, su sonrisa era una gran mueca sádica, sus ojos eran una mezcla extraña entre odio y una incomprensible felicidad

—Lo que quieres es esta mierda de Inocencia, ¿no? ¡Entonces tómala! ¡Te la regalo!—Mas carcajadas resonaron en ese lugar, el Noé veía perturbado a la exorcista que sostenía, inmovilizándola frente a él, ¿estaba bien, psicológicamente?

Las risas de Allen no cesaban, Tyki tomo la muñeca izquierda de Allen y la torció hasta que se escucho un crujido, dando a entender que la había roto

Las risas cesaron, siendo remplazadas por gritos de dolor, Tyki la observaba con detenimiento sin soltarla, ese cambio tan repentino de actitud fue similar al que les había comentado Road, la exorcista se retorció buscando librarse de su agarre, pero al parecer no tenía fuerzas

—¿Tu nombre es Allen Walker?—Pregunto con desinterés, el ya sabía la respuesta a ello, solo quería ver sus reacciones, entender mas a esa chica tan extraña

No hubo respuesta, al parecer finalmente esa exorcista empezaba a despertar de su trance, la veía temblar y apretar su puño derecho con fuerza

—Tu… ¿le hiciste esto a Suman?— Pregunto volteando a verlo, estaba molesta, estaba de mas decirlo, sonrió ampliamente ignorando lo de hace unos minutos

Apretó con más fuerza el brazo izquierdo de ella y la tiro con fuerza contra el suelo, Allen finalmente pudo observar con claridad las facciones de ese sujeto

—¿Nea…?— El Noé alzo una ceja, extrañado por lo que salió de los labios de esa exorcista, parecía como si lo confundiera con alguien mas

—¿Quién eres…?— Allen intensifico su mirada, ese sujeto se parecía a Nea, pero claramente no era él, distinto peinado, facciones más finas, eran diferentes

—¿Yo? Soy un Noé… Tyki Mikk a su servicio—Decía mientras hacia una reverencia, como si el estar en un bosque de bambú, en medio de la noche, con una chica que contaba con múltiples heridas, y el que hubiera eliminado a un compañero suyo fuera de lo más normal del mundo, intento reincorporarse pero no pudo, finalmente el cansancio se estaba apoderando de ella, sin mencionar lo doloroso que resultaba mover un dedo

—Así que dime, princesa, ¿tu nombre es Allen Walker?—De nuevo reino el silencio, siendo roto por una extraña y chillona voz

—Es ella, Allen Walker…—Observo una carta con una extraña criatura dentro de ella, como si estuviera en una especie de celda —Delete…—La mirada del Noé se afilo, detestando ser interrumpido por esa cosa

De pronto una extraña aura oscura rodeo el cuerpo de Allen, haciéndola retorcerse en dolor

" _¿Qué es esta sensación? Es como si algo dentro de mí se retorciera…"_

—GUAAHH— Tyki la sostuvo de los hombros para reincorporarla, esa chica estaba sujetando su saco con fuerza, más específicamente su pecho, Allen apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando alivianar el dolor, su piel empezaba a cambiar a un tono oscuro, como un Noé

—¡¿Pero qué…— Allen abrió ligeramente los ojos, lo suficiente para mostrar cómo estos se tornaban a dorados al mismo tiempo que su piel se volvía oscura

—¡¿Se está convirtiendo en un Noé?!—Se dijo a si mismo Tyki, sostuvo con fuerza a Allen, sabía lo que pasaba si ella quedaba inconsciente, se perdería para siempre

—¡Oye! No quedes inconsciente, ¿me escuchaste? Princesa— Allen asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba para nada la situación, y aunque detestara a ese Noé, era el único que sabía lo que le pasaba en ese momento, y no porque quisiera

—Maldición, ¿qué demonios eres?—Escucho mascullar al Noé que estaba junto a ella, Tyki como pudo la acomodo entre sus brazos y hacia lo posible por mantenerla despierta o conciente, no entendía el porqué lo hacía, simplemente actuaba por instinto

Allen tosió por unos segundos junto con unas gotitas de sangre, esto alarmo al Noé, el observo todo el esfuerzo que esa exorcista había colocado al intentar salvar a Suman Dark, de pronto la inocencia de Allen comenzó a sobre mutar creando una garra deforme y aterradora, incluso para la misma portadora

La garra se movió con dirección al cuerpo de Allen, intentaba atacarla, Allen abrió los ojos pasmada y horrorizada al ver como de pronto su brazo salía volando lejos de ella, junto con ello afloraba un penetrante dolor en su hombro izquierdo, donde ya no estaba su brazo, ¿ese Noé se lo quito?, quiso gritar pero ese Noé le cubrió la boca, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin poder evitarlo

—No te muevas o te matare…—Decía el Noé mientras la recostaba con delicadeza en el suelo, observo la figura del Noé acercarse lentamente a su brazo, entendió al instante sus intenciones

—Detente…— Dijo sin poder hacer nada mas, su cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía inmensamente, el Noé se giro para verla por unos segundos

—He destruido todo rastro de inocencia que me he encontrado—Y sin decir mas, Tyki extendió su brazo, observaba la mirada atónita de esa exorcista, el plan original del Conde es eliminarla, pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea

—Detente…—Allen observo como una luz brotaba de la mano de ese Noé y comenzó a destruir su brazo con facilidad

—¡No la destruyas por favor!—Grito con la poca voz que le quedaba, pero esto fue en vano, con un último brillo mucho más fuerte que los demás, su inocencia fue destruida por completo, y los restos de ella se perdieron en el aire, ya no había nada por hacer, todo termino… así, sin más.

—Ah, al parecer era mentira, no eres el Corazón— Eso alarmo a Allen, ¿Cómo lo sabían? No, ellos pensaban que su inocencia era el corazón, no que lo tenía consigo en su vientre, lo cual la aliviaba un poco

Volvió en sí, al ver al Noé acercarse con calma hacia ella, mas bien, a la inocencia de Suman, no podía dejar que la destruyera, era el único recuerdo que quedaba de Suman, a pesar de no ser el Corazón, era inocencia y necesitaba ser protegida

—Timcanpy…—Llamo sin fuerzas al pequeño golem que estaba volando cerca de ella, atento a sus ordenes

—Toma la inocencia de Suman y huye…—El golem rápidamente aleteo de un lado a otro en respuesta negativa

—Vete… los demás te necesitan para encontrar a mi maestro…—Las pisadas del Noé sonaban cada vez más cercanas

—Vete, ¡ahora!—El golem voló por la inocencia de Suman, y después de "tragarla" se fue del lugar

—Hmm…eso fue valiente, pero muy estúpido en realidad…— Volteo su mirada al Noé que se sentaba a su lado y arrancaba su traje de exorcista, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor

—No hagas esa cara princesa…—Abrió los ojos confundida, el Noé hacia una especie de venda improvisada con su chaleco alrededor de su hombro izquierdo, una vez terminado le sonrió con simpleza, como si él fuera incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, menuda estafa

—No te hare daño… por ahora—Allen no dijo nada, realmente no tenía nada que decirle, se mantuvo con la cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba el Noé, sentía los parpados pesados, y esa extraña aura oscura volvió a aparecer alrededor de ella

—No te duermas, si lo haces, el Noé que tienes dentro de ti te consumirá— Sintió la mano enguantada de él acariciar su cabello, como si de algún modo, le estuviera dando apoyo

Tyki lanzo un suspiro, era la primera vez que presenciaba el despertar de un Noé, y a pesar de no saber mucho sobre ello, esa chica no era su aliada, tal vez debería de preguntarle sobre eso al Conde ¿Por qué un Noé se aliaria con la inocencia?

Noto que las respiraciones de la chica se fueron haciendo calmadas y rítmicas, ¿se había dormido?

Bajo la mirada para verla, al parecer solo fue uno de los síntomas previos al despertar, ahora tenía a una exorcista durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo, o más bien, inconsciente

Observo a su alrededor como si se asegurara de que nadie los observara, se reincorporo del suelo y se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Allen Walker, con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, si el Conde se enteraba le iría mal, pero valdría la pena

Valdría la pena saber más sobre esa chica tan peculiar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Laila se giro a ver por la pequeña ventana que estaba a un lado de ella, estaba preocupada, de pronto dejo de sentir conexión con Allen, la inocencia de Allen no podía sentirla, ¿le sucedió algo malo?

—"No importa lo que suceda, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Nea…"—Odiaba esa muñeca, por tantos años intento destrozarla pero era inútil, solo la creadora de esa muñeca puede destrozarla, y lamentablemente… si lo hacia todas las memorias volverían y con ello, la desgracia reinaría como hace siete años

Se mordió el labio, las imágenes de Allen perdiendo el control de sí misma la atormentaban, Allen Walker, "la destructora del tiempo" no tenía ese alias por nada, ella es la única que puede poner fin a esta guerra o destruir toda la humanidad, de Allen dependía la decisión final, y aunque ahora era una aliada de la inocencia y confiaba ciegamente en ella, no duraría para siempre, todo el "encantamiento" llegaría a su fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Hace mucho tiempo la Inocencia fue creada por Dios para que los humanos se apoyaran de ella, una guerra surgió y con ello se creó el Clan Noé, aliada al Conde del Milenio para destruirla y librar a la humanidad de la desgracia que traía la inocencia_

 _Dios, al enterarse de las intenciones del Clan, decidió dividir la inocencia en 104 fragmentos, junto con una inocencia que es capaz de controlar a todas las demás, esta fue denominada "Corazón", y esta al ser destruida, toda la inocencia esparcida por el mundo desaparecería_

 _Para asegurar la prevalencia de la Inocencia, Dios creó dos fragmentos de Inocencia Independiente, que siguieran la voluntad del Corazón y lo protegieran, pero hace siete años, inexplicablemente uno de los guardianes desapareció sin dejar rastros_

 _Algunos especulan que el Clan Noé lo destruyo, otros que continua viva y oculta en alguna parte del mundo, otros consideran la opción de que el guardián consiguió sincronizar con una persona compatible con la Inocencia, pero esta opción es poco creíble, ya que un humano no puede sincronizar con la Inocencia Independiente, moriría inevitablemente en el intento…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lavi entendió que algo estaba mal, los akumas fueron destruidos y solo quedaba el barco destruido, inevitablemente volvieron al muelle, pero el cielo, la atmosfera, algo le indicaba que todo estaba mal, y no sabía que era

—¡Lavi!—Bajo la mirada para toparse con la mirada de Lenalee, estaba herida, pero no era nada de gravedad, miro atrás de ella sin ver señales de Allen

—¡Ayúdame! ¡Allen-chan…— Y de pronto entendió que era lo que estaba mal, completamente mal…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda se sentía intranquilo, no podía dormir absolutamente nada por las pesadillas que lo azotaban, de solo cerrar los ojos una gran cantidad de imágenes nada agradables se hacían presentes

Era un exorcista, maldita sea, había visto a compañeros morir frente a él, sangre regada por todas partes, heridas mortales en su propio cuerpo, pero ante las imágenes que veía, todo eso parecía insignificante

Metió su mano a su chaleco y saco el regalo que le había dado la Moyashi, por unos momentos recordó sus berrinches por cosas insignificantes, sus cambios de humor que le quitaban su paciencia, las veces en las que ella se le colgaba del cuello para evitar que se alejara de ella, sus sonrisas falsas, sus estúpidas discusiones, su mirada triste que solo mostraba cuando estaban solos, las contadas veces que ella aparecía en su puerta solo para pedirle que durmiera con ella, las veces que ella intento asesinar al conejo por preguntar por su "relación", la única vez que la vio sonreír entre la nieve, la cara tan tranquila y pacífica de ella mientras dormía

" _¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?"_ Se pregunto mentalmente mientras lanzaba un gruñido, molesto por los giros que daba sus pensamientos cuando recordaba a esa niñata, definitivamente… se debía estar volviendo loco por extrañar a esa niña de sonrisa falsa con complejo de princesa depresiva

Analizo unos minutos más la cadena antes de decidir ponérsela, no tenía idea de donde la había sacado esa Moyashi, pero no quería verla haciéndole un drama por no usarla, sería una molestia

Observo el colguije unos segundos antes de meterlo dentro del cuello de su traje de exorcista, sin notar que era espiado por su general

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **(*) Tsubaki: Es la flor camelia, símbolo de belleza en estado puro, también simboliza el nacimiento de algo nuevo o el renacer, simboliza a nuestra Moyashi por múltiples razones :v**_

 **N/A:Admito que me costó mucho escribir esto, salieron muchas versiones y aun no sé si pude hacerlo mejor, ahora si acepto el bullying u.u, aiudaa :,v**

— **Lizzy**

 **Pd: Alguien quiere un fanfic especial de Halloween? Alguien?**


	19. Capitulo 18: Alianza?

**N/A: Hola, hola, mis preciados akumas, aquí otro capítulo de Nuevos sentimientos, otra vez, mil gracias por sus reviews, se siente hermoso recibir reviews con buenas criticas, me siento especial *u***

 **En fin, he estado ocupada, mi maestra de LEOyE me pidió hacer una historia con temática para el día de muertos,así que...¿ayuda? ¡no se qué hacer! Mátenme T-T (Enserio, necesito ayuda…)**

 **Capitulo 18: ¿Alianza?**

 _Anteriormente…_

" _¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?" Se pregunto mentalmente mientras lanzaba un gruñido, molesto por los giros que daba sus pensamientos cuando recordaba a esa niñata, definitivamente… se debía estar volviendo loco por extrañar a esa niña de sonrisa falsa con complejo de princesa depresiva_

 _Analizo unos minutos más la cadena antes de decidir ponérsela, no tenía idea de donde la había sacado esa Moyashi, pero no quería verla haciéndole un drama por no usarla, sería una molestia_

 _Observo el colguije unos segundos antes de meterlo dentro del cuello de su traje de exorcista, sin notar que era espiado por su general_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tyki camino con calma por el bosque, ignorando a los akumas que lo veían asombrados por la exorcista que llevaba en sus brazos, pero si alguno de ellos se atrevía a decir algo a alguien se lo pagarían caro, y por ello ninguno decía nada, solo observaban expectantes

La dejo sin cuidado en el suelo apoyada en una roca mientras le ordenaba a los akumas sobre cómo debían encargarse de los amigos exorcistas de esa chica, debía conseguir tiempo de algún modo sin llegar a asesinarlos

Una vez que ambos quedaron solos, Allen abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin comprender donde estaba

—Veo que ya despertaste, princesa—Allen intento reincorporarse pero un horrible dolor en su cuerpo se lo evito, le tomo tiempo analizar su situación y el lugar donde estaba, y también comprender que, básicamente, fue secuestrada por un Noé… otra vez

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _¡Atrápenla!, ¡no dejen que huya!—_ _Escuchaba los gritos detrás de ella, sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con fuerza mientras corría por un pasillo estrecho hacia una luz, esa herida la lastimaba de sobremanera, su cuerpo ya no se regeneraba igual ante ese tipo de heridas_

 _Sin mencionar las balas que pasaban rozando cerca de ella, era peor que la cacería_

 _Una bala llego a su pierna izquierda, haciéndola caer al suelo sin compasión_

— _Maldición…— Intento pararse, pero con un brazo izquierdo inútil como el suyo solo consiguió darse contra el suelo de nuevo_

— _¡Shibari-bane!—Frente a ella apareció una barrera hecha de talismanes dorados que empezaron a rodear su cuerpo, estrujándolo para evitar su huida_

— _Síganos por favor, apóstol—Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando esos talismanes electrocutaron su cuerpo hasta dejarla sin fuerzas_

— _La hemos atrapado en la puerta B, no hay ningún herido—Uno de ellos se acerco a su cuerpo y la tomo de su cabello con fuerza, casi con odio y repulsión, era inútil, esos cuervos siempre la atrapaban, esto se volvía una aburrida rutina, ¿realmente valía la pena huir? No había nadie que la esperara o extrañase, resignada, solo cerró los ojos esperando a ser lanzada o azotada por su comportamiento "inapropiado"_

— _¡Deténganse!—Exigió una voz nueva, reconocía las voces de todas las personas que habitaban ese lugar, y efectivamente, esa era una nueva_

— _Es una orden, suelten a esa chica o serán sancionados— Al instante, el agarre en su cabello se soltó y la dejo caer nuevamente_

 _Abrió los ojos para toparse con una mano enguantada, invitándola a tomarla y levantarse, lo cual acepto en contra de su voluntad_

— _¿Pero qué demonios le hicieron? Está llena de golpes y heridas—Ese sujeto sacudió un poco sus prendas, causando una gran repulsión por su parte_

— _Solo seguimos el protocolo señor—Dijo uno de ellos mientras hacia una reverencia en muestra de respeto_

— _Ya no mas, cualquiera que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima sin su permiso, será sancionado sin misericordia, esta niña está ahora bajo mi cuidado, desactiven los talismanes—Exigió el chico con una voz demandante y autoritaria, primera persona que se "revelaba" a los cuervos, vaya idiota_

— _Pero señor…_

— _Ahora—Eso la extraño, los cuervos mostraban respeto por ese sujeto, aunque no podía distinguir mucho la cara de ese hombre, toda su visión era borrosa por la pérdida de sangre que estaba teniendo en su hombro y pierna_

 _Sintió unas manos tocar su pierna, al instante intento patearlo pero solo consiguió darle a la nada_

— _Descuida… No dejare que te hagan daño, soy Oz Vehi, y de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré, sin importar que…Ahora quédate quieta, yo te llevare de regreso—Sintió como la sujetaba de su brazo derecho y la cargaba sobre su espalda_

— _Vas a terminar lleno de sangre…—Lo dijo casi en un susurro, no era de muchas palabras, prefería ser directa y breve_

— _No me importa, voy a tratar tus heridas y darte algo de comer… estas demasiado desnutrida, eso es malo— No dijo nada, prefería no volver a hablar con ese humano en su vida, solo era una pérdida de su tiempo_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

—¿Eh? Princesa, no te quedes embobada, por eso muere la gente en pleno campo de batalla— Por un momento se mostro desorientada, ¿Qué fue eso?

—Oz…—Susurro por lo bajo, el Noé frente a ella la observo sin comprender nada y luego le dio la espalda

—No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?—Alzo la vista hasta observar la figura de ese Noé, su cuerpo le dolía inmensamente, era como si de pronto hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas

—"La oscuridad existente en mi corazón se ilumina por la inocencia, sin inocencia, mi corazón se opaca, al igual que mi sentido común…"—Tyki observo como esa exorcista tenía una especie de pelea interna, en momentos de veía confundida, en otros se veía furiosa, extraño

"¿Su inocencia mantenía el equilibrio en ella? Si bien, es inocencia tipo parasito, pero no debería de ser capaz de controlar a su portador de esa manera, al menos que…"

—¿Tu eres el Corazón?—Pregunto con frialdad, Allen no reaccionaba, lo que le molestaba mas

Sin ninguna vacilación la azoto contra el suelo y piso su hombro izquierdo, ella lanzo un quejido de dolor

—Respóndeme…—Ejerció más presión en su hombro, casi seguro de que podía llegar a quebrarlo

—N-No sé de…que ha-…blas—Dejo su hombro en paz para arrodillarse a un lado de ella para sujetarla del cuello, al parecer esa niña quería jugar con él, pues con mucho gusto le seguiría la corriente

—No intentes engañarme, tus acciones no son normales, ¿Qué demonios es lo que escondes, Princesa?—Allen apretó los dientes al sentir como el agarre del Noé aumentaba, lastimándole el cuello

Odiaba ser la víctima, ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla así?, no por no tener su inocencia significaba que se iba a dejar intimidar por ese Noé, oh no, no tenía idea de con quien se había metido…

—NO… ¡Me…lla-mes…—De algún modo que ella desconocía, consiguió fuerzas para reincorporarse y golpear con su frente la cara de ese sujeto —…PRINCESA!—consiguió librarse del agarre de Tyki pero ahora se veía que estaba claramente molesto

—Maldita…—La tomo del cuello de su blusa y la acerco amenazadoramente a el

—No estás en posición de revelarte, **princesa** —Dijo haciendo mayor énfasis en el apodo que le había dado, observo como ella se mordía el labio, posiblemente evitando gritarle un sinfín de cosas que no deberían de estar en el vocabulario de una joven adolecente

—Has perdido tu inocencia, estás sola y rodeada de akumas, con un simple chasquido de dedos ya estarías muerta, no juegues tu suerte—Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella, confundiéndolo

—¿Suerte? Yo no creo en algo como eso, además… no vas a matarme—Dijo con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos, retándolo, junto con esa sonrisa de póker que una vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?— Un suspiro divertido salió de los labios de ella sin quitar su sonrisa

—Como tú mismo lo dijiste, "Con un chasquido de dedos ya estarías muerta", pero, a pesar de haberte golpeado no hiciste absolutamente nada por herirme, no usas la violencia al menos que sea necesario, te gusta ver el potencial de tu "presa" y con ello elegir el movimiento que utilizaras para tu propia diversión, por lo que veo, tu vida debe de ser muy simple y rutinaria, y con esta faceta Noé aprovechas para divertirte, ¿me equivoco?— Tyki sonrió casi con complicidad, enserio era una chica rara, lamentaba tener más trabajo que hacer, sino, se divertiría más tiempo con ella, por el momento debían toarse un tiempo, y juntar las cartas necesarias para la próxima ronda

—Hagamos un trato, princesa, si consigues sobrevivir a uno de mis Tease, nadie sabrá sobre nuestra conversación y sobre tu secreto—Noto como ella fruncía el ceño, pensativa

—¿Estás diciendo que arriesgue mi vida por una cosa como esta?—

—Eres una Noé, y una que no está aliada al Conde por lo que veo, una Noé que es una exorcista, ja, eso suena como una locura, si sobrevives a eso te tendré un poco de respeto, solo te advierto princesa, no confíes en la Orden, hay cosas en esta guerra que es mejor que no sepas, entonces…¿aceptas?— Allen lo medito un poco, esos "Tease" pueden consumir su cuerpo justo como lo hicieron con Suman, ¿Por qué debería de confiar en el Noé que mato a su compañero?

Y como si pareciera que el leyera sus pensamientos, respondió con tranquilidad

—Soy un hombre de palabra, no tienes nada que perder, ¿verdad?—Allen sabia a que iba ese juego, y no iba a quedar como a la niña estúpida que estafaron

—Si así es el asunto, yo seré la que ponga las condiciones…—El agarre en su blusa disminuyo considerablemente, bien por ella —No solo dejaremos este encuentro entre nosotros, tendrás que ayudarme cada vez que te lo exija, mi vida a cambio de tu ayuda, algo más justo, ¿no crees?—Ambos empezaron una especie de concurso de miradas, donde ninguno de los dos cedía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Allen-chan no está aquí…—Susurro Lenalee con la voz quebrada antes de caer en llanto, habían llegado al lugar donde habían visto a Suman, pero no había ningún rastro de Allen, y las grabaciones de Timcanpy eran claras, ese Noé la asesino

—Allen-chan…—Lavi se arrodillo para tomar un botón de algún saco, al verlo detenidamente confirmo que, ahí fue el último lugar donde estuvo Allen Walker, el nombre grabado en el botón lo ratificaba

—Lenalee…—Tomo el hombro de la chica, invitándola a levantarse del suelo donde estaba, al lado de los restos de sangre y tela rasgada

—¡Allen-chan no pudo haber muerto!—La voz de la china sonaba apenas un susurro, a pesar de haber "gritado", y dentro de ella existía un gran remordimiento por haber dejado a su amiga sola, ¿en que estaba pensando? Allen no podía sobrellevar eso por si sola y menos estando embarazada y con su brazo…

Las lágrimas aumentaron al recordar el estado en el que estaba el brazo de la albina, todo fue su culpa, Allen ya no estaba por su culpa

—Lo siento…Allen…—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _Moyashi…—Susurro por lo bajo al ver a Allen caminar frente a él, dándole la espalda, sostenía su brazo izquierdo, balanceándose de un lado a otro como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer_

 _Ella volteo hacia atrás dándole una sonrisa, pero no era la estúpida sonrisa de siempre, era más una con lastima y cierto temor, pero ¿A qué?_

 _Sus labios se movieron, mas no escucho nada de lo que dijo, después se volvió hacia el frente y empezaba a caminar, alejándose cada vez mas de el_

— _Moyashi—la llamo un par de veces sin éxito, alzo su brazo en un intento de alcanzarla y unos pétalos cayeron frente a él, se sorprendió de ver como en el suelo comenzaban a aparecer flores de camelias_

— _Yuu…—La voz de la Moyashi lo hizo volver la vista al frente y lo que tenía enfrente era una niña, no podía calcular con exactitud su edad aunque realmente no le importaba, la niña tenía cabello castaño suelto hasta los tobillos, a excepción de un mechón que hacia una pequeña trenza, mirada gris azulada opaca con destellos violetas, con un vestido blanco hasta los muslos que se mecía con gracia por ligeras corrientes de aire caliente, ¿Quién era?, mas importante, ¿Dónde estaba?_

— _Te has vuelto una marioneta de la Orden…— Su voz fue lo que lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos_

— _El Segundo exorcista que volvió a la Orden solo para buscar a una persona importante, ¿acaso esa chica maldita no es una distracción? Ella esta maldita después de todo, marcada con un horroroso y depravado pasado que oculta con una sonrisa y un perfil de "niña educada", ella inicio esta guerra, ella fue la que dividió la inocencia, fue ella la razón por la que tu estas vivo…—No estaba entendiendo nada, de la nada frente a ella apareció una flor de loto mientras flores del mismo tipo caían desde el cielo hasta posarse con delicadeza en el suelo, mezclándose con las camelias, dándole una vista extraña pero atractiva_

— _Ella es solo otra marioneta, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Ella no te necesita en su vida, sigue esperando a aquel hombre por el que daría todo…y tu…—La niña cerro los puños con fuerza, temblando ligeramente frente a él, de pronto se lanzo se lanzo a el cuello del espadachín, ahorcándolo_

— _¡Solo lo estas arruinando todo, Yuu!—Sus ojos mostraban odio y resentimiento, mientras sus labios formaban una cínica sonrisa, y su cabello se tornaba negro como el mismo manto del infierno_

Kanda abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se reincorporaba

" _otro maldito sueño"_ se dijo mentalmente, el tercero de esa noche para ser específicos

Lanzando un chasquido se levanto del duro suelo, aun faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera

La imagen de esa niña volvió a su mente junto con lo que había dicho, ¿tan siquiera algo de lo que dijo tenía sentido? A su parecer no, esa Moyashi no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que eran los Segundos, ni mucho menos seria el motivo por el que estuviera con vida

Es un maldito sueño y ya, entonces ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a un simple sueño?

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba el lugar, siendo interrumpido únicamente por las respiraciones pausadas del General y Marie, sentía que algo no estaba bien, quería que fuera cosa suya pero ese presentimiento era difícil de ignorar

La imagen de la Moyashi se hizo presente, lanzo un suspiro intentando calmar inútilmente la molestia que ahora se formaba en el, debió haberla acompañado en su búsqueda pero la muy desgraciada se largo sin decir nada

Relajando un poco sus pensamientos sobre posible homicidio contra la albina, recordándose que por más que quisiera hacerlo, no podía (al menos claro, que quisiera ser asesinado por Lee)

Se preguntaba si estaría bien, desde que se fue no pudo conversar ningún momento con ella, y por la muy poca información que le pudo sacar a Komui, "estaría bien", pero ni el mismo idiota con complejo de hermana se creía eso

—¿Qué sucede Yuu-kun?—Y el mal humor volvió peor, observo de reojo como Tiedoll se sentaba junto a él, haciéndole compañía, no contesto nada, sabía que en cierto modo el anciano sabía lo que le sucedía pero quería hacerlo hablar, no le daría el gusto tan fácilmente

—Me pregunto si el grupo de Marian estará bien— Quiso golpearlo por el simple hecho de hablar, pero aunque odiaba admitirlo, el extraño anciano no le hizo nada como para merecerlo, y no, hablar no era un motivo para golpearlo, maldita Moyashi y sus principios que para su desgracia, se le estaban contagiando

—Esa chica te ha hecho cambiar para bien, Yuu-kun—Eso le llamo la atención, pues era básicamente lo que pensó hace un momento, y el general sonrió al darse cuenta del interés que ahora su "hijo" le daba a su conversación, si así se le puede llamar…

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—Tiedoll lo observo con fraternidad, para después observar el paisaje nocturno

—Te preocupas por el bienestar de ella, no creas que no me doy cuenta cuando la mencionas entre sueños…—Kanda sintió vergüenza por ello, ni siquiera el mismo se dio cuenta de ello, era incomodo el simple hecho de imaginarse a si mismo llamando a la Moyashi, simplote, no era algo que el haria

—En fin, ten confianza en ella, no por nada es aprendiz de Marian…—Y con ello Tiedoll se reincorporo dejando de nuevo a Kanda con sus pensamientos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Una vez que mi Tease ingrese a tu cuerpo no hay pasó atrás, ¿de acuerdo?—Allen asintió con la cabeza, por un momento pensaba que ese Noé padecía de bipolaridad, ya que de un momento a otro comenzó a ser gentil con ella cuando minutos antes estaba tratando de matarla, realmente no lo entendía

El Noé comenzó a acariciar su cabello, no le molestaba realmente, es más, no podría importarle menos, después de todo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, de nada servía molestarse

—Buenas noches, princesa— y con ello un Tease fue insertado en su cuerpo, más específicamente en su corazón

Un líquido carmesí salió por la comisura de sus labios, así como lentamente su cuerpo dejo de moverse

El Noé saco un pañuelo de su saco y con el quitó los rastros de sangre, para después volver a acariciar los mechones albinos de la exorcista

Se reincorporó del suelo y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, si ella despertaba, era mejor que estuviera entre los suyos... o por lo menos con alguien que pudiera ayudarla en su estado

Y con pasó tranquilo se perdió entre el bosque de ese lugar sin notar la ligera respiración de Allen, junto con el tenue brillo que brotaba del vientre de ella, dando a conocer el verdadero "Corazón"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Importante mencionar, veo que algunos ya están entendiendo la problemática de esta historia, eh, eh, pero les menciono que hay aun mas en esto (si mi mente sigue así terminare haciendo un libro :v) Les va gustando como se desarrolla esta rara historia?, de ser así, dejen su review, es me motiva a seguir escribiendo, y a sobrevivir los hiatus del manga TnT**

— **Lizzy**


	20. Capitulo 19: ¿Quien soy?

**N/A: Hola mis queridos akumas, en este capítulo se viene la intensidad (depende de cada quien :v) ABAJO DEJO UNA NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Capitulo 19: ¿Quién soy?**

 _Anteriormente…_

 _Se reincorporó del suelo y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, si ella despertaba, era mejor que estuviera entre los suyos... o por lo menos con alguien que pudiera ayudarla en su estado_

 _Y con pasó tranquilo se perdió entre el bosque de ese lugar sin notar la ligera respiración de Allen, junto con el tenue brillo que brotaba del vientre de ella, dando a conocer el verdadero "Corazón"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo paso, ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

Solo sentía dolor, su mente le recordaba en cada instante el momento en el que dejo a su amiga sola, sin protección y básicamente, dejándola morir

—Lenalee…—Le llamo Lavi con gentileza, la china no tenia ánimos de nada, su largo cabello verde estaba seboso debido a la falta de higiene por días, Lenalee estaba pasando por una especie de depresión y nadie podía hacer nada para subirle el ánimo, y a la larga estaba empezando a molestarle al joven Bookman

—No pudimos hacer nada por ella ese día, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Todos arriesgamos nuestras vidas ese día! No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, ¡En la guerra deben de hacerse sacrificios!— Lenalee no se movía de su lugar, era como si estuviera sumida en sus pensamientos, unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro y esto solo alerto al Bookman, no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella, y rotundamente todos comenzaron a regañarlo por hacerla llorar…

Una semana, ese ha sido el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que vieron a la albina, se habían reportado con la rama Asiática pero no había ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Allen, fue como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, aun mantenían la esperanza de que estaba viva, en algún lugar

Junto con la destrucción del barco, se les sumo una nueva exorcista, Miranda Lotto, sin mencionar la primera impresión que causo, fue realmente inolvidable como salió de la nada para reparar el barco y luego lanzarse al mar y casi ahogarse…definitivamente dio una primera impresión que jamás olvidaran…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Déjame ir, Mikk— Exclamo la albina por quinta vez en la semana, ese maldito era un desgraciado, había despertado y sobrevivido al hoyo en su corazón y ese Noé no la dejaba, ¡era incluso peor que Cross!, y no creía que eso era posible

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Teníamos un trato! ¿Acaso no eras un "hombre de palabra"?—El Noé señalo su abultado vientre

—Eso fue antes de enterarme que estabas embarazada imbécil, ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?— A pesar de que su mirada era tranquila, su tono de voz demostraba lo contrario

—¡¿Qué querías que dijera?! "Oh, no me mates, por favor, estoy embarazada, tenga piedad de mi alma" ¡No me jodas! ¿Quién diría eso a su enemigo?— Ambos estaban molestos, casi se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente por ello

—Por si no te das cuenta, princesa…

—¡Que no me llames así!—Interrumpió Allen cabreada

—Como sea, si no te das cuenta, **Allen** , estas en la lista de seres que el Conde busca eliminar a toda costa, ¿acaso crees que soy tan desalmado como para matar a una embarazada?—Allen por primera vez en esos 4 días que llevaba conviviendo forzadamente con el Noé, se quedo sin argumentos, al final lanzo un bufido y con su pie golpeo el suelo, impotente

—No empieces con otro berrinche, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Once años?—Pregunto intentando mantener la compostura

— No actuó así porque me guste, ¿Qué podrías saber tu de una embarazada?—No hubo ninguna respuesta y se giro para ver al Noé

Se sorprendió de no ver la sonrisa de siempre o su mirada desafiante y juguetona

—¿Tyki…?—

—¿Qué podría saber yo de una embarazada? Tienes razón…no se absolutamente nada de eso…—Tyki cubrió su cara con una mano enguantada, siendo observado por Allen

—Dime…princesa, ¿tu alguna vez tuviste a alguien que amaras tanto y de un momento a otro la pierdes para siempre?—Allen no supo que decir, por lo que opto por quedarse callada

—Su nombre era Shina…— El Noé dio un suspiro mientras quitaba su mano de la cara, pero sin observar a la exorcista a su lado —…ella era mi prometida…—Allen intentaba de hacerle señas de que no tenía que contarle eso, pues, por la cara que hacia el Noé al hablar de ello era claro que era un asunto muy personal

—Un día un accidente sucedió…— Allen solo lo escuchaba, sin saber qué hacer

—Ella murió… no pudo salvarse, no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, ¡fue mi culpa que ella muriera! Si tan solo yo…—Sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir el cuerpo de la albina abrazándolo con su único brazo

—No tienes la culpa de lo que haya sucedido…yo también he perdido a un ser querido… y mi tristeza fue tal que lo devolví a la vida como un akuma… sigo sin entender cómo es que sigo viva, pero siempre recordare lo que me enseño y los recuerdos que obtuve estando con él, tuve que aprender eso por las malas…— Allen se separo de él para darle una sonrisa, no podía entender del todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaba Tyki, y a pesar de ser enemigos, él le demostró que no era tan mala persona, tal vez era incluso hasta agradable

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?—Pregunto el mirándola sin comprender sus palabras

—No te detengas, sigue caminando…— Susurro ella con una sonrisa melancólica

—En estos momentos, mi motivo de vida es uno solamente, salvar las almas de los akumas, terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas…—Tyki afilo su mirada con lo último, ella era una Noé y una exorcista, y enserio dudaba que alguien mas además de ambos supiera eso

—¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Recuerda que no tienes inocencia, y eres una Noé, no completamente pero lo eres—Allen sonrió de forma misteriosa

—Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga, Mikk, no moriré tan fácilmente, y ya lo confirmaste tú mismo…— Y ambos se miraban retadoramente, otra discusión se avecinaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Últimamente en su mente recordaba la primera vez que había conocido a la Moyashi

 _Tanto escándalo en la entrada de la Orden por un supuesto akuma, que al final resulto ser un crio maldito, en ese momento que le menciono que era un exorcista automáticamente reacciono en contra del Guardián, que no dejaba de lloriquear y luego ese niñato que se ponía a discutir sobre su humanidad, solo era un dolor de cabeza_

 _Sin pensarlo mucho planeo partir en dos a ese crio, no tenía sentido hacerlo, pero su chillona voz lo sacaba de quicio_

 _Por unos segundos ignoro sus suplicas sobre que no era su enemigo y por demás, claro, todo eso le dio igual hasta que menciono una carta de recomendación de un general_

 _Después de unos largos minutos donde ninguno de los dos se movía llego la respuesta de que ese mocoso era su aliado_

 _Cuando finalmente le permitieron el acceso, el no permitió que se moviera, notaba algo extraño en ese chico, y el estúpido de Komui solo le decía que fue un error suyo, y que él era un recluta nuevo_

 _El niño solo asentía con nerviosismo, algo estaba mal en el, pero antes de poder interrogarlo o partirlo en rajas, una tabla se estrello en su cabeza, siendo culpable de esto la menor de los Lee_

 _Cuando finalmente entraron se dispuso a ir a su habitación, pero la molesta voz de ese niño lo detuvo solo para presentarse, que absurdo_

" _No voy a darle la mano a alguien maldito"_

Pensó que jamás volvería a toparse con ese niñato, que con el asunto en la entrada sería motivo suficiente para que no se le acercara, pero todo resulto al revés, ese niño se atrevía a desafiarlo, provocarlo, medir su nivel de paciencia, todo en ese niño era molesto, de lo peor que pudo haber conocido

A veces le sorprendía el giro que dio su relación desde que todo el mundo descubrió que la Moyashi era mujer, y con ello se hicieron presentes todos estos problemas, ¿acaso esa idiota traía mala suerte?

Lanzo un suspiro despejando esos pensamientos, debía concentrarse en algo mas importante pero, con el pasar de los días, cada vez se desesperaba mas por no poder estar con la Moyashi, y solo para joder mas su vida, el extraño anciano no dejaba de decir que era una especie de "síndrome de abstinencia"

Marie tuvo que retenerlo como seis veces para evitar que le hiciera algún daño al General, decir que tenía un síndrome de abstinencia por no estar al lado de la Moyashi, eso era tan estúpido

—Yuu-kun, nunca te lo pregunte pero…¿Cuándo es la boda?— Y de nuevo Marie lo sujetaba para evitar que alguien saliera herido por el espadachín

—¡¿Pero de que m*erda estas hablando?! ¡Yo no voy a casarme con esa Moyashi!—Por primera vez en años, el general Tiedoll mostro una cara sin expresión alguna, Marie ya se imaginaba lo que venia

—¿No pensaras tener un hijo ilegitimo, Yuu-kun?— Su tono sonaba sombrío y ni hablar de su mirada, por primera vez en ese viaje, Kanda pensó en que decir

—No voy a tener un nieto que sea hijo ilegitimo, Yuu-kun…—Todo quedo en silencio, Marie comenzó a retroceder soltando a Kanda, negándose a participar en esta discusión

—Por lo que me has dicho sobre esa chica, puedo asegurarte que ella tampoco querría eso para su hijo, tengamos una charla, Yuu-kun…—

Y de aquí Kanda aprendió algo importante… no meterse con Tiedoll y su deseo de tener nietos, puede que te vaya mal, bastante mal

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen gimió de dolor mientras sujetaba su cabeza con su único brazo, casi a punto de arrancarse el cabello, Tyki solo observaba expectante, estaba pasando, lo que Allen y Nea temían… el despertar del catorceavo Noé…

 _Una luna negra era reflejada en un lago, opuesto a la verdadera luna, un lugar diferente con temática muy deprimente_

" _¿Dónde estoy?" Se pregunto mentalmente mientras observaba la enorme luna blanca_

" _Una gran luna blanca… Un mundo diferente de la realidad, ¿he sido consumida y desaparecí?" Sentía como sus pensamientos se hacían eco dentro de su cabeza_

" _¿Eh? A pesar que la luna que hay en el cielo es de color blanca…la luna que hay en la superficie del agua es negra" Se sentó en la orilla de ese lago, y observo un edificio en ruinas_

" _¿Qué es eso?" La silueta de Lenalee ocultando su rostro entre sus manos le hizo tener una pequeña sospecha de que representaba eso_

" _Esas ruinas son…no puede ser, ¡Es imposible!¿Que le paso a todos? ¿Qué paso con la guerra? ¿Por qué Lenalee está sola?" No le gustaba lo que veía, no podía creer que eso pudiera pasar, era tan… injusto_

" _Tengo que ir…junto con Lenalee" Acerco su mano al agua pero antes de poder tocarla, otra mano la sujeto, impidiéndoselo_

" _¡¿El agua se está congelando?!"Intento librarse del agarre de esa cosa, pero fue en vano_

—" _Maldición, ¡Suéltame! ¡Lenalee!"— Todo el escenario cambio, y ahora solo podía ver el reflejo de Nea, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no era su aliado? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?_

—" _No lo hagas…Allen, no debes hacerlo…"—Susurro él, pero su voz no era como siempre, ese no era Nea, ¡solo estaba usando su fachada!_

De repente todo se volvió negro, por un tiempo no sintió nada, era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera apagado y solo ella existiera

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, lo primero que vio fue una bolsa de suero, ¿estaba en el hospital?

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ Giro su mirada a un carrito con medicamentos y al girar a su otro lado soltó un quejido de dolor, parecía como si hubiera tenido un calambre en todo el cuerpo y a penas se estuviera reponiendo

Fijo mejor su visión y observo a una chica, de cabello naranja rojizo, con un extraño sombrero (o al menos eso parecía) de color morado, con una franja verde en su frente y vestimenta extraña en su parecer, ¿era humana siquiera? Sus brazos eran muy extraños, ¡Ni siquiera tenía dedos!

Levanto su mano derecha y observo un vendaje, un poco exagerado que envolvía todo su brazo derecho

" _Estoy viva…" Se dijo a sí misma, pero, ¿no había despertado el Catorceavo? ¿Nea no poseyó su cuerpo? ¿Por qué, acaso no era ese su deseo?_

—Estoy viva—Se dijo a si misma incrédula, ahora no entendía absolutamente nada

Analizo su situación, no estaba en un hospital, no estaba en algún lugar donde conociera algo por lo menos, una extraña chica dormía a los pies de la cama, Tyki no estaba con ella, y podía sentir unos ligeros golpes en su estomago, muestra del que el bebe siguia vivo, "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Aun recordaba las imágenes de sus últimos momentos antes de ser tomada por el catorceavo, la mirada indiferente de Tyki, el cómo este tomaba un Tease y lo colocaba de nuevo en su corazón para dejarla inconsciente por sabrá cuanto tiempo, ¿Por qué **ella** seguía viva y no era Nea? ¡¿Por qué?!

Definitivamente, **No debería estar viva** , unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no tenía idea si estaba feliz de estar viva o triste, no lo sabía. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, aunque quisiera, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar

—Kanda…— Susurro mientras se abrazaba a si misma

En otra parte del lugar un hombre con una túnica blanca, cabello grisáceo debido a la edad, corría por el pasillo con una bandeja con medicamentos, gasas y alcohol y demás cosas

—¡Oh no! ¡Hay que cambiar las vedas de Walker-san, de lo contrario no sé que me haría Bak-sama!—Decía para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras, siendo observado por un grupo de jóvenes científicos

—¡Ah! Es Wong-san, ¿A dónde irá con tanta prisa?—Preguntaba el más alto de los tres, de tez morena y cabello castaño, con una bata blanca arremangada hasta los hombros

—Bueno, de seguro debe de estar cuidando a esa exorcista, ¿no? Tiene heridas muy graves—Contesto el joven a su lado, de ascendencia asiática, vestido como miembro de la sección científica

—Yo también he oído eso, ¿no tiene solo quince años?... Que una niña este luchando de esa manera… ser una exorcista debe de ser duro, ¿no?—Comento la única chica del pequeño grupo, con gafas grandes y cabello hecho en un par de trenzas (N/A: Que en mi parecer ¡desafían la gravedad :v!)

En cuestión de minutos de nuevo Wong estaba corriendo por los pasillos, ahora buscando a la desaparecida exorcista

Allen caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no tenía idea de donde estaba, o que podría pasarle estando en ese lugar, sus heridas ya no dolían tanto como antes, intento hablar con Nea pero él no respondía mucho, solo un simple "estoy bien"

En su mente aun estaba la pregunta de cómo su corazón se regenero después de ser atravesado por un Tease, dos veces

"No te detengas. Sigue caminando" recordó las palabras de Mana, resonando en su mente con tanta magnitud que parecía que era lo único que su mente quería recordar

"Hice un juramento… No importa lo que pase, no me detendré, seguiré caminando…" Antes podía decir esas palabras con orgullo sabiendo lo que quería hacer, y lo que haría por conseguirlo

Pero ahora, ¿Hacia dónde debía ir?, casi sin darse cuenta llego hasta una puerta gigante que a simple vista se veía como una pared mas del lugar, sentía nostalgia al estar ahí, en esa condición, sin saber qué hacer, extendió su mano intentando empujar esa puerta para irse de ese sitio

—Esa puerta no se abrirá por mucho que lo intentes— Giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz, lo cual era en la sombra de uno de los muros que adornaban el lugar

—¿Quieres algo de esta sala?—Demando el con aire de superioridad

—Nada en particular. Solo he acabado viniendo aquí, nada mas ¿No hay alguna forma de abrir esta puerta?— Respondió con mas frialdad de la que esperaba, ese sujeto le recordaba a alguien, pero no tenia cabeza para pensar en quien

El continuo respondiéndole con la misma forma, le molestaba pero no iba a quejarse sobre ello, posiblemente solo la estaba tanteando en cómo podía manejar su situación

"¿Qué es lo que vas a conseguir atravesando esta puerta?"

—Seguir adelante, no quiero quedarme quieta—Respondió sin vacilar

—¿Aun sin tu brazo izquierdo?— Eso la hizo volver su atención a él, ¿sabían que fue atacada por un Noé? ¿Sabrían que ese Noé la mantuvo en custodia por una semana? ¿Sabrían sobre la existencia de Nea?

"— _¿Qué conseguirás si sales de aquí, Allen?—Escucho una voz a su espalda, sabía perfectamente de quien era, lo cual, le molestaba_

— _Seguiré la voluntad de Nea…—Volteo su vista hacia él, que se mantenía indiferente_

— _Con la inocencia no estarías sola, además, la inocencia que Apocrifo busca insertar en tu cuerpo no es una inocencia común y corriente, pero eso lo sabes a la perfección, ¿no?—_

— _¿Apocrifo? Te refieres a ese error junto con el otro idiota que se ofreció a esto y murió, ja…, no me hagas reír, si no me hubieran metido a este inútil y débil cuerpo ya los habría matado a todos—El hombre frente a ella soltó un suspiro divertido mientras se reincorporaba del rincón donde estaba_

— _¿Acaso tienes idea de que eres y la parte que ocupas en esta guerra? No se si eres una genio o una tonta ignorante, si sales de aquí en menos de un minuto el Conde ya te capturaría y dile adiós a tu vida humana—Eso la hizo enfadar, no era del todo humana, ella no era lo mismo que esos débiles e inútiles trapos de piel que formaban el laboratorio, no era igual que los estúpidos muñecos que hicieron con su sangre, nadie era igual a ella_

— _¿Quién soy? Yo… ¡Soy Allen D. Campbell, soy una Ares(*), la ultima de mi especie! Y si no quieres ver tu cabeza rodar por el pasillo es mejor que cierres la boca de una maldita vez—"_

Allen dejo de golpear la puerta que estaba frente a ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que respondió o porque de nueva cuenta estaba llorando, pero su expresión de incredibilidad adorno sus facciones al recordar algo que permanecería gravado en su mente con fuego

" **¡Soy Allen D. Campbell, soy una Ares!"**

Eso es imposible, ¿no? Ella era humana, el Ares no son reales, son simples criaturas que la gente inventa

" **¡la ultima de mi especie!"**

"¿Qué soy? ¿Una Noé o una humana? ¿Una exorcista o una aliada del Conde? ¿Una "Ares"? ¿Algún experimento mal hecho?

La imagen de Kanda cruzo por su mente y al instante sintió algo revolverse en su interior, era un mal momento para sentir nauseas, un pésimo momento

—Vámonos, Wong lleva un buen rato buscándote para cambiarte esas vendas— Observo de nuevo su brazo y confirmo que las heridas que ni siquiera sabía que tenia estaban abriéndose y manchando las vendas de sangre

¿Una Ares…? Tal vez existía una minúscula posibilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado para que su mente experimente eso, algún otro Noé, otro espíritu de algún muerto, con la mala suerte que tenia para atraerlos era posible, era mejor no pensar en eso

"Cuando restaure mi Inocencia debo de descubrir quién soy realmente…" La imagen de Alma se hizo presente y se quedo sin palabras

¿Era posible que ella conociera a Alma del pasado? O más bien, ¿que esa tal Campbell la conociera? Ya que, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de embarazo solo había experimentado alucinaciones con Nea, de "Allen" y Alma, sin mencionar la única vez que vio a aquel chico que se parecía demasiado a Kanda

—Cuando tratemos tu brazo, hablaremos sobre recuperar tu Inocencia— Era extraño que él le dijera eso, ¿era posible realmente restaurar una inocencia?

—¿Puedo volver a tener mi brazo izquierdo?— El asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Estaba decidido, recuperaría su inocencia, volvería a la Orden, descubriría mas sobre Nea y esa tal Allen, y saber quién demonios era ella realmente, esto solo era el comienzo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ares(*):Dios De La Guerra, La Crueldad Y Del Asesinato

 **Se considera el dios olímpico de la guerra, aunque es más bien la personificación de la fuerza bruta y la violencia, así como del tumulto, confusión y horrores de las batallas. Aquí digamos que era una especie y no un "Dios", ¿Okey?**

 **Mi nota importante es que, esta historia va a tener brincos del arco de Edo, puede que quite algunas cosas para acoplarlas con lo que sucede, también, para que entiendan, EL DESPERTAR DEL CATORCEAVO YA SUCEDIÓ EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, no como en el manga/anime que despertó hasta el arco de Alma, tengo algo preparado para entonces (lo sé, esto puede llegar hasta los 70 capítulos, lo siento u.u)**

 **Ah cierto, Alguien querría una boda entre Allen y Kanda?, claro, no lo harían porque Tiedoll los "obligue" o algo así, y cuando la situación se calme un poco, alguien? *insertar sonido de grillos***

 **Pd: Aclaraciones o recomendaciones comentarlas y respondo :v**

— **Lizzy**


	21. Capitulo 20: Salvación?

_**N/A: Hola, aquí con otro capítulo, un poco tarde pero aquí esta, de este fanfic, espero estén disfrutando de esta historia casi tanto como yo, no hay mucho que decir, comenzamos**_

 _ **Capitulo 20: ¿Salvación?**_

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Cuando tratemos tu brazo, hablaremos sobre recuperar tu Inocencia— Era extraño que él le dijera eso, ¿era posible realmente restaurar una inocencia?_

— _¿Puedo volver a tener mi brazo izquierdo?— El asintió con la cabeza en respuesta._

 _Estaba decidido, recuperaría su inocencia, volvería a la Orden, descubriría mas sobre Nea y esa tal Allen, y saber quién demonios era ella realmente, esto solo era el comienzo._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—" _Empezando prueba de sincronización"— Una voz femenina salió de un golem y al instante un horrible dolor se hizo presente en su brazo izquierdo_

— _D-DE…TEN… ¡GUAAAHHH!— Grito de dolor intentando librarse en vano del agarre de esa cosa_

—" _Ya fue suficiente Apocrifo, suelta a esa chica ahora"— Demando otra voz, ahora masculina, pero el hombre frente a ella no se detenía, parecía aumentar la fuerza en su brazo_

—" _¡Apocrifo!"—Sentía algo carcomiendo su piel hasta el punto en que debería de estar completamente dañado e inservible_

— _No se preocupen por ella, después de todo es una Ares, no morirá tan fácilmente y de forma insignificante como esta—Quería tomar el cuello de ese sujeto y estrangularlo hasta morir, aunque sabía que eso era imposible_

" _Si pudiéramos volvernos a encontrar aquí… estoy seguro de que no volverás a sufrir" Una cabellera oscura corta que estaba despeinado de una forma rebelde, ¿no podía ser verdad?, era imposible verdad_

 _[…]_

— _¡Allen! ¡Cuidado!— Observo una chica acercarse a ella preocupada, su visión era borrosa debido a la actual pérdida de sangre que sufría, pero lo último que pudo observar fueron un par de ojos azules con clara preocupación"_

Se dio de llano contra la pared, los entrenamientos se volvían cada vez más pesados para ella, y era cada vez más difícil moverse con precisión cuando su vientre se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande, y su entrenadora no tenia piedad

Suspiraba con pesadez mientras se mantenía en cuclillas y manteniendo el equilibrio con su único brazo

—¡Tu…!— un fuerte golpe se implanto en su nuca, terminando por dejarla postrada en el suelo

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Ya ni siquiera te esmeras tanto como antes, Walker! ¡¿Acaso me tienes miedo?!— Y de nuevo la serie de insultos que de algún modo toleraba, escuchaba las voces de Rou Fa y los demás intentando calmar a Fou, lo cual parecia no dar resultado

—¡¿Cómo podría una **Moyashi** como tu recuperar su inocencia?!—Ese molesto apodo resonó en su mente, se estaba molestando, sus demás gritos le dieron igual y de modo casi inhumano se reincorporo del suelo para intentar plantarle un golpe a la chica frente a ella para que se callara

—¡No me llames Moyashi!—Su plan se vio frustrado cuando Rikei la sujeto por la espalda para evitar que ambas chicas se hicieran daño

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, Bak-san la mando a descansar por el resto del día y ella, a regañadientes, obedeció

Se hubiera dejado caer en su cama de no ser por el dolor que la atormentaría por hacerlo, así que tuvo que conformarse con sentarse en el borde de la cama

"¿Estás bien Allen? Fue un golpe fuerte el que te dio hace un rato" Asintió con la cabeza un poco molesta

—"Te digo algo extraño Nea, no sentí dolor…solo sentí el impacto pero no hubo dolor, ¿habrá algo malo conmigo?"— Hubo un largo silencio incomodo, en donde Nea no sabía que decir, tenía que desviar el tema, y rápido, ¿algo para distraer a una embarazada apocada?

"A mí me preocuparía mas lo que pensaría cierta persona si te viera en este estado" Al instante la cara de Allen cambio a una sonrisa de póker

—"Ciertamente…"

Ambos se imaginaron al espadachín con una cara de pocos amigos y con un aura demoniaca peor que la de Cross Marian o cualquier Noé desvainando a Mugen

"¿Acaso no tienes fuerza de voluntad?"

—"N-No sería algo agradable…" Ambos coincidieron, Allen finalmente se decidió en recostarse en la cama mientras extendía su mano vendada hacia la pared, como si intentara tocarla

" _Te estaré esperando siempre, Allen, aun cuando estés triste o del peor humor yo estaré contigo, por siempre…, lo prometo"_

Y de pronto sintió como si esa gota de agua fuera la que derribo el vaso…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Crees que Allen Walker puede estar relacionada con aquel experimento?— Pregunto Bak con seriedad mientras observaba a Fou

—Estoy segura, durante nuestros últimos enfrentamientos he notado que Walker parece no tomarlos tan enserio, como si no tuviera miedo de morir, además… tu mismo lo viste aquel día. Antes de que empezara a tener dificultades para mantener mi forma física es un hecho… yo habría matado a Allen Walker, y ella misma lo había pensado hasta que observo mi estado y llego a la conclusión de que por eso no tuvo ningún daño— Bak se llevo una mano a su barbilla, pensativo

—Alguna otra prueba…—Pidió sin convencerse a sí mismo de ese posible hecho

—Existe otra, los ojos de Walker, por lo que me comentaste aquel día, sus ojos cambiaron de color de forma misteriosa, pasaron de ser grises a un tono violeta, ¿Acaso no es suficiente?—Pregunto con una voz profunda, dando por claro lo grave que era la situación

—Si bien, su Inocencia no es común, igual que la de "eso", implantada en el mismo brazo…, para ser honesto, había interrogado a Walker hacia un par de días, pero cuando le mencione a "eso" parecía tan confundida y distante al nombre, no hay duda, Allen Walker no tiene idea de ese experimento, es solo una niña con la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado…— En el escritorio se observaba un archivo con el logo de la Orden, junto con una placa que decía "Experiment: First exorcist" y por encima de este había una nota con tinta roja que decía de forma inquietante "Experimento perdido, peligroso"

—Pero… "ese día" sucedió hace cerca de ocho años, ¡en ese tiempo el sujeto de prueba tenía una edad de siete años! La edad de Walker es de dieciséis, además, ella asegura no tener ningún recuerdo de sus padres, ¿acaso no son muchas coincidencias? ¿Cómo sabemos que ella no nos está engañando al igual que esa tirana?— Bak no sabía que decir, los argumentos de Fou estaban en lo correcto, pero, ¿Si Walker fuera "eso", porque querría volver a sincronizar con la Inocencia? En los archivos aseguraban que ella intentaba de deshacerse de ella, incluso estaba escrito con letra trémula y deforme sobre una ocasión donde el sujeto de prueba intento arrancarse el brazo con sus propias uñas

De solo recordar las fotografías que existían sobre aquel morboso hecho se le erizaba la piel

—Tomare en cuenta lo que me comentas Fou, por el momento… continua entrenando con Walker del mismo modo, y si notas alguna conducta extraña o desconocida repórtalo de inmediato— Y con ello la guardiana se retiro del lugar dejando a Bak pensativo que volvía a introducir el documento misterioso en una caja fuerte oculta entre las paredes de ese lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Así que siempre fue eso? ¿Qué demonios significa esto…?— Decía Allen con la vista en dirección al suelo, estaba dentro de su mente, el único lugar seguro donde podía hablar libremente con Nea

El lugar era una especie de habitación pintada completamente de blanco, con un par de sillas del mismo color y una puerta que la hacía volver a la conciencia

Nea estaba frente a ella, con una mirada seria no muy común en él y Allen, con suerte la pobre aun no caía a la locura por las conclusiones que sacaba su mente

—Allen, yo…—Nea alzo un brazo, intentando tocarla, pero al instante Allen la alejo de un manotazo y en su mirada se veía un gran dolor y enojo mal contenido

—¡¿Tu lo sabías, no es cierto?! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!—Nea no hizo ningún ademan de moverse o decir algo

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto?! ¡¿Acaso estoy destinada a ser su enemiga?!—Allen comenzó a llorar con desesperación, mientras se jaloneaba unos mechones de cabello y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

—¿Qué demonios me paso? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?—Termino derrumbándose en el suelo mientras que con su único brazo se limpiaba de forma inútil las lagrimas que salían. A Nea se le rompía el corazón de ver a su amiga y aliada tan frágil, como si con un simple roce pudiera romperla en miles de pedazos

—¿Soy una exorcista o una Noé? ¿Una aliada o enemiga? ¿Una humana o una Ares…?—Nea se arrodillo enfrente de ella, Allen estaba pasando por todo esto por su culpa, si nunca la hubiera conocido, si nunca hubiera implantado sus memorias en ella, jamás habría sido un blanco de la Orden, ella hubiera podido vivir su vida en paz

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Allen— Nea Walker, por primera vez en su vida derramo lagrimas, algo que él consideraba que no tenia o que se había secado ahora estaba presente, y de la forma que nunca hubiera imaginado

—¿A-Acaso Mana…tam-bien… es…es u-na ilu-lusión…?—Nea rodeo con sus brazo el cuerpo tembloroso y rígido de Allen, no podía hacer nada para que las heridas recién abiertas de Allen cerraran, esto era un golpe fuerte para la albina, y lo sabia

—Allen, tengo que pedirte un favor, es importante que me escuches—Como con sus manos las mejillas de la chica, obligándola a verlo

—No importa lo que veas de ahora en adelante, no me importa si eres humana o no, yo siempre, escúchame bien, **siempre** estaré a tu lado, no volveré a dejarte sola jamás, lo prometo— Nea abrazo de nuevo a Allen, la había condenado, desde el momento en el que la había conocido aquella vez cuando estaba tan herida y caminando sin rumbo por los matorrales de la mansión, huyendo de algo que ni ella misma recordaba

—Es hora de que despiertes, evita levantar sospechas, y nada de lo que te suceda se lo comentes a nadie, ni siquiera a ese espadachín mal humorado, lo digo por tu propio bien— Allen asintió con la cabeza sin ánimos, de pronto su mirada se opaco y cayó en los brazos de Nea

—¿Allen? ¡Allen!— Nea entro en pánico al ver que en el cuerpo de Allen aparecían unas marcas rojizas que rodeaban su cuerpo, casi como un tatuaje

De manera inesperada de los ojos de Allen broto un líquido carmesí, y de las marcas comenzaban a salir un líquido oscuro

—Imposible…—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Las gotas de lluvia caían con gentileza por todo el lugar, generando un tenue aroma a tierra mojada, estaba sentada en el mojado césped, pero realmente no le importaba, no es como si pudiera enfermarse de todos modos_

— _¡Allen! ¡¿Dónde estás?!—No le prestó atención a la voz del hombre que le hablaba, simplemente la ignoro y se recostó en el césped mirando hacia el cielo, siendo cubierta por las gotas de lluvia_

— _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—Observo la silueta de un hombre pero no podía presenciar su cara por los rayos del sol que molestaban su vista_

 _Sintió sus labios moverse, mas no tuvo idea de que fue lo que dijo, observo una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios de el_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos repentinamente y al instante su ojo izquierdo se activaba, causándole dolor

Sin poder evitarlo se reincorporo mientras era testigo de cómo su ojo estaba enloqueciendo, moviéndose de un lado a otro con insistencia

—Ya lo sé, Mana…"No te detengas, sigue caminando"—Salió de su habitación y camino sin rumbo por la Orden, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Observaba a las personas observarla y saludarla… ¿Por qué sentía nostalgia con ese simple gesto?

—Walker—Volteo su mirada cubriendo su ojo maldito, dándole su atención a Bak-san

—¿Sucede algo malo?—Pregunto él con preocupación, observo que contenía una carpeta en sus manos, el pareció notar la indirecta sobre lo que contenía esa carpeta

—Observa estas imágenes y dime lo que piensas—Dijo mientas se lo tendía, con su mano vendada lo sostuvo y Bak tuvo que ayudarla a abrirlo

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver las imágenes de esa carpeta, en ellas mostraban cuerpos descuartizados, sangre esparcida por todas partes, intestinos y demás cosas, parecía sacado de una película, y sin poder contenerse se llevo una mano a su boca y salió corriendo, tirando la carpeta al suelo

Con suerte consiguió llegar a un baño y regreso todo el desayuno que había ingerido ese día

" **¡Soy Allen D. Campbell, soy una Ares!"**

¿Exactamente qué significaba eso para ella?

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación y se tumbo sobre ella, teniendo un poco de cuidado con su vientre, observo lo que antes solía ser su brazo izquierdo

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to_

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

Se llevo una mano a su cabeza, ahí estaba otra vez esa melodía que solía taladrar su mente hasta quedarse dormida

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

"Detente" Se decía a sí misma, pero la letra no cesaba, era como si quisiera atormentarla de algún modo

La imagen de Alma volvió a su mente, juntándose con las palabras de Suman

"— _¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito_!— _" Laila sonreía con incomodidad por todas sus preguntas. Alma sonreía, de forma inocente y llena de alegría. La imagen de Nea tendiéndole la mano con una radiante sonrisa también se hizo presente. Mana le tendía la mano con su disfraz de payaso y ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba. Kanda la miraba con su forma fría de siempre, aunque en sus ojos había un brillo extraño que no podía descifrar "_ _—¡Que todo sea destruido!—" Ahora todos estaban tirados a su alrededor, muertos_

" _Detente" Sus pupilas se mantenían como dos pequeños puntos al ver como los cuerpos de todos se reincorporaban del suelo y con caminar inhumano se acercaban a ella_

" _¡Allen es la culpable! ¡Asesina! ¡Maldita Noé! ¡Traidora! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Malnacida! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Akuma! ¡Bastarda!"_

 _Se llevo las manos a sus oídos mientras eso y muchas más cosas resonaban en su mente con odio y repulsión_

 _Termino en cuclillas sujetando con fuerza su cabeza intentando no escuchar nada, frunciendo el ceño con miedo y con unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos_

"Alguien…sálveme"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Hasta aquí el capitulo, si se preguntan porque es tan corto, culpo a mi madre, no me dejaba agarrar mi computadora por no "ayudarla en casa", en fin, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos a la otra**_

— _ **Lizzy**_

 _ **Pd: Gracias a fermar99, Shiho-Akemi, , Vane y los que me han seguido en esta historia, enserio gracias por sus comentarios TuT**_


	22. Capitulo 21: Reencuentro

_**N/A: Aquí mis pequeños akumas, otro capítulo de esta historia, han llegado lejos, pero aun falta más :D, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, en este capítulo yo misma me sentí abofeteada por tanta información en muy poco tiempo, disculpa por ello, y ademas de los errores de ortografia**_

 _ **Tal vez haga un especial de Halloween hoy, o mañana**_

 _ **Capitulo 21: Reencuentro**_

 _Anteriormente…_

 _Se llevo las manos a sus oídos mientras eso y muchas más cosas resonaban en su mente con odio y repulsión_

 _Termino en cuclillas sujetando con fuerza su cabeza intentando no escuchar nada, frunciendo el ceño con miedo y con unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos_

" _Alguien…sálveme"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No entendía nada, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Todo en ese día parecía normal, un fracaso en los entrenamientos, la comida era la misma, las personas se comportaban igual, pero lo que tenía enfrente de ella no era algo "normal"

¡¿Porque había un akuma en ese lugar?!

No le importaba como ese akuma sabia su nombre, o el que Roufa estuviera gritando, en ese momento su mente solo se preguntaba "¿Por qué?"

Observo una mariposa negra en la mano de ese akuma, al instante la imagen del Noé que la mantuvo secuestrada por sabrá cuanto tiempo vino a su mente

Escucho a lo lejos las suplicas de Fou sobre que debía de huir, una especie de látigo de luz atravesó su cuerpo y al instante lanzo un gemido de dolor, ¿Por qué sentía que ya había vivido esto antes?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ ***Laila flash back***_

— _¡Cuidado!— Muy apenas consiguió esquivar la bala de akuma, ¿en que momento esto se salió de control?_

 _Con su espada consiguió retener el ataque del akuma nivel dos, pero inesperadamente otro salió del suelo y la mando a volar contra una pared_

— _¡Aquí hay otra exorcista!— "Maldición"_

— _¡Excalibur, Reberu 3: Hikari Yami (Nivel 3: Luz tiniebla)!— Y con ello de su espada salió un brillo que dirigió hacia ambos akumas, causando una gran destrucción a su paso, un hilo de sangre surgió de sus labios, al instante la limpio con la manga de su saco, preocupándose más por sus compañeros_

 _Y como si sus preocupaciones fueran escuchadas, el único chico en la misión se estrello contra el mismo muro contra el que ella se estrello_

— _¡Yuu! ¡¿Dónde está Alma?!— El espadachín no decía nada, al parecer fue un golpe muy fuerte_

— _Alma… esta al Noroeste…— Laila no perdió el tiempo y corrió en busca de la rubia_

— _¡Malditos…!— Giro su cabeza y casi se golpea a si misma al olvidar a la cría que tenía que proteger, lo cual realmente no consideraba necesario_

— _¡Campbell!— La niña la ignoro olímpicamente y se burlaba de los akumas, haciendo que se peleen entre ellos o se disparen entre sí, claramente, se divertía haciéndolo_

— _Me están aburriendo…. ¡Cross Grave!— Y con ello la mayor parte de los akumas desaparecieron, claramente, Campbell era la exorcista más fuerte y la más peligrosa de la Orden_

— _Allen-san…— Finalmente observo la cabellera rubia que estaba a unos metros atrás de la niña, combatiendo a distintos akumas nivel dos_

— _¡Allen, deja de jugar y ayuda a Alma!— La niña dejo de moverse por unos segundos mientras giraba su cabeza con lentitud, Laila se quedo sin palabras_

 _Ojos rojos, era mala señal, una muy mala señal_

— _¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Yo salvando a una humana…?—De pronto la niña comenzó a reírse como una lunática, cuando de pronto sus risas cesaron_

— _Cross Grave: Maleros…(Brutal, dejando claro, fue algo que yo invente como técnica, lo sé, soy muy creativa *sarcasmo*…)— Y con ello todos los akumas del lugar explotaron_

— _No me pides salvar a nadie… esto es una guerra, si no puedes sobrevivir, mejor no estorbes y muere de una vez…— Dijo la niña con indiferencia pasando por un lado de Laila, que solo apretó los puños con fuerza_

— _¿Eso también aplica en Nea Walker?— No supo el motivo por el que lo dijo, simplemente salió de su boca, y al instante se arrepintió_

 _No vio venir un puñetazo venir directo a su cara, la fuerza fue tal que termino en el suelo con el labio roto_

— _No vuelvas a mencionarlo en mi presencia…—Empezó a decir Campbell con la mirada baja, con su flequillo castaño cubriendo sus ojos, alzo la mirada lentamente solo dejando observar uno de sus ojos, para mostrar cómo este pasaba de gris azulado a un rojo carmesí brillante —…Si lo haces, te matare, ahora, larguémonos de aquí, no hay ninguna inocencia—_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen no pudo evitar sollozar al ver el alma del akuma, ahora entendía un poco el motivo por el que Tyki la abandono

Quería que se volviera fuerte para sobrevivir, para enfrentar akumas de este tipo, él quería ayudarla, pero ¿Por qué?

El akuma la estaba venciendo, si no hacia algo rápido, ella podía morir

" _**Soy Allen D. Campbell, una Ares"**_

¿Una Ares? ¿Era posible que pudiera usar eso a su favor para poder vencer a ese akuma?

En este momento no podía hacer mucho siendo ahogada en el agua, ¿debía darse por vencida?

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_ _  
_ _ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami_ _  
_ _itoshii yokogao_ _  
_ _daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume._

¿La melodía? ¿Por qué sonaba ahora en su cabeza? Cerró los ojos esperando dejar de sentir, dejar de sentir miedo, de no saber qué hacer o quien es realmente

—" _Allen…"—Un hombre de cabellera rubia la miraba con sus orbes marrón rojizos observándola con cariño, junto con una sonrisa_

 _[…]_

— _Todos en la Orden siguen preocupados, ya les informaron sobre "la milagrosa sanación de sus heridas", ¡tsk!...tienes que volver Moyashi…todo el jodido mundo deja de hacer lo que debería por ti, inclusive yo quiero que vuelvas…—Allen apretó su labio inferior con fuerza, sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban, todo el mundo la extrañaba, ¿Ese no era un motivo para volver? ¡¿CUAL ERA SU MALDITO MOTIVO PARA VOLVER?!_

— _Por eso… ¡abre los ojos de una maldita vez!, Moyashi—Algunas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Allen_

— _¡No sé cómo volver BaKanda! ¡Extraño a todo el mundo, Lenalee…Lavi…—Allen empezó a temblar, todas las lagrimas que había contenido ese tiempo empezaban a salir y no podía evitarlo_

— _Yo… ¡Quiero volver al lado de BaKanda…! —Decía Allen mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo, su cabello comenzó a emitir un brillo mientras este se volvía completamente blanco, su brazo izquierdo adquiera el color rojo vivo y en su mejilla izquierda aparecía su pentaculo, sentido su cuerpo caliente todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse blanco, como si una luz la guiara, y luego…abrió los ojos_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, de pronto recordó todo, lo que vivió estando en coma, él como Kanda había decidido quedarse con ella, cuidándola por todo un mes

Eso quería decir…¿Qué el motivo por el que vivía era Kanda…?

" _Todas las personas que aprecio mueren…"_

Extendió su brazo buscando fuerzas para levantarse y pelear, debía hacerlo, ahora entendía todo, ella se había encariñado de Kanda, y es por los sentimientos que tiene por el espadachín el fue la razón que le permitió seguir viviendo, porque quería estar a su lado

—"Inocencia…"— Pensó para sí misma, sentía que algo estaba siendo diferente, ¿finalmente había conseguido entender su inocencia?

No entendía lo que sucedía pero en cierto modo lo sabía, su Inocencia estaba salvando a Fou y Bak-san, ¿una inocencia podía hacer eso por si sola?

Como pudo consiguió sacar su brazo del agua y presencio como este parecía estar comenzando a regenerarse

No podía escuchar nada, aunque no era necesario, su Inocencia la estaba protegiendo, estaba peleando

—"Vamos"— Se dijo con firmeza y en cuestión de segundos sintió una especie de capa rodeando su brazo derecho, era su inocencia y de nuevo la estaba aceptando.

—"Vamos…juntos"— Consiguió salir del agua con ayuda de su restaurada inocencia, su ojo izquierdo estaba activado, aun no podía decir que había sido un éxito, tenía que purificar el alma de ese pobre akuma

—Bastarda…— Mascullo el akuma con odio disponiéndose a atacarla

Frunció el ceño, ella no era una simple humana, podía catalogarse a sí misma como una hibrida, mitad humana y mitad Ares, y ella, ahora tenía un motivo nuevo para seguir peleando, tenía un bebe que proteger, no se daría por vencida jamás, seguiría adelante

—Pobre akuma, yo salvare tu alma— esquivo con facilidad el improvisado ataque del akuma

—Mi mano derecha existe por el bien de los humanos, y mi mano izquierda existe por el bien de los akumas— Con un simple movimiento consiguió neutralizar y casi destruir al akuma, ahora tenía mayor sincronización con su inocencia

—Dime por fabos, akuma…¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona que te envió a capturarme y donde se encuentra?— Estaba segura de que debió enviarlo ese Noé, por la muy escasa información que antes pudo sacarle, era su deber deshacerse de ella

—¿Su nombre? ¿Dónde se encuentra?— El akuma comenzó a reírse, como si hubiera dico un buen chiste

—Si me salvas, te lo diré—

—Está bien, dímelo— Dijo con una sonrisa, era un avance el que el akuma accediera de algún modo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de horas pasaron y el personal que fue evacuado ahora estaba regresando y arreglando los daños que había generado el akuma

Allen estaba descansando sobre una camilla, mientras que Bak.-san checaba su estado y el del bebe, ¿enserio pensaba que no era capaz de protegerlo?, si bien, recibió unos buenos golpes por parte del akuma, pero no fue nada grave, estaba bien, y Nea no permitiría que algo malo le pasara a su "nieto/nieta"

—Walker, trata de mover tu mano izquierda— Escucho la voz de Shifu a través de una bocina que estaba dentro del cuarto

—Si— Movió con lentitud su brazo, se sentía raro volver a sentirlo, por un momento pensó que jamás lo recuperaría, pero ahí estaba, unido a ella como debería, aunque la apariencia de este cambio ligeramente, se atrevía a decir que era mejor que su antiguo brazo, con una mejor apariencia, y se sentía en cierto modo más conectada con el

Cuando finalmente pudo salir de esa habitación lanzo un suspiro

—Walker-san, has trabajado muy duro, por favor toma esto— Se giro para ver a Wong tendiéndole una taza con te

—Gracias…—Lo tomo con una de sus manos y dio un sorbo, la calidez del te le reconforto en cierto modo, de algún modo le recordaba a Kanda

¿El estaría bien? Sabía que a veces era imprudente al momento de pelear y no le importaba salir herido, lo había confirmado en varias ocasiones, esperaba que estuviera bien

—Parece que no hay anormalidades. Todo es gracias a que fuiste capaz de volver a la vida. Cuando te trajeron a la Rama realmente pensaba que no podrías sobrevivir—Se alegro de escuchar eso, pero en su mente aun estaba el pensamiento de reunirse con sus compañeros

—Esto es gracias a usted y a la gente de la Rama Asiatica—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por primera vez en su vida se atrevía a decir que estaba en su límite de paciencia, no toleraba o tener ninguna noticia de la Moyashi, su humor iba de mal a peor

¿Cómo puede llegar a extrañarla tanto? Ni el mismo tenía idea, pero necesitaba saber de ella, por lo menos saber si seguía viva

Algo le decía que algo había pasado, maldito fuera el momento en el que había pensado que fue buena idea no haberla seguido y enfocarse en su misión

Cada vez estaban más cerca de Edo, más cerca de encontrar al grupo del general Cross

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos con lentitud, estaba dentro del arca, por unos segundos todo fue oscuridad hasta que todo se fue aclarando

—"¿Estas dentro del arca?"— escucho la voz de Komui-san a través del comunicador que le habían entregado la Rama Asiatica, junto con su traje nuevo, era un poco diferente al anterior, pero no se quejaba

Observo a su alrededor, las paredes blancas, plantas por algunas partes del lugar, todo demasiado brillante

—¿Eh?— "¿Enserio esta es el Arca del que tanto me hablaba Nea?"

—"¿Qué sucede?"—La voz preocupada de Komui la hizo volver en si y escucho la voz ofendida de Nea preguntándole que le sucedía

—Eh, no…es muy diferente a como la imaginaba—Respondió a la pregunta de ambos

" _¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué todo fuera siniestro? ¿Qué hubiera cabezas colgando del cielo? No soy como Road, me ofendes"_ se hubiera disculpado con Nea de no ser porque aun tenían cosas que hacer

—"¿Qué es lo que ves?"—

—Parece una ciudad del Sur. Hay muchos edificios blancos—Respondió brevemente

—"¿Cómo te sientes?"— " _¡¿Acaso piensan que hay aire toxico aquí?!"_

—Estoy bien, voy a empezar a caminar— Ignoro los comentarios de Nea y se disponía a caminar cuando la voz de alguien más sonó por el comunicador

—"¡Ten cuidado! ¡No te vayas a perder!"— En eso no podía prometer nada, con su pésimo sentido de orientación podía llegar a perderse incluso en un camino recto

El Tease que envió Tyki se poso en su hombro, pero decidió no hacerle nada, la "mariposa" solo era como su guía en eso, además no quería hacerle daño al menos que ella intentara atacarla

—Komui-san…—Llamo de forma débil, ahora no tenía idea de lo que haría, jamás en su vida se había cuestionado entre lo que tenía que hacer pero ahora, el corazón de la Inocencia estaba en su vientre, era la portadora de un Noé, y no cualquiera, sino uno no aliado al Conde y que además es hermano de Mana, descubrió que no era humana, su mente le hacía recordar a un chico rubio que no recordaba pero de seguro vio alguna vez en su vida, su inocencia no era normal, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, era sorprendente que aun no se volviera loca

—¿Todos están bien?— Termino diciendo sin mucho ánimo, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en la Rama Asiática no obtuvo noticias de nadie, ni siquiera del mismo cuartel hasta ahora

—"Es mejor pensar en cosas alegres en tiempos de ansiedad"—

—¿Cosas alegres?— Se pregunto en voz alta, últimamente no había "cosas felices" en su situación, era una desgracia tras otra, como si eso fuera otra maldición

—"¿No puedes pensar en nada? Por ejemplo…Cuando todos regresen a casa, les diré *¡Han regresado!* y les daré unas palmadas en los hombros, entonces le daré a un gran abrazo a Lenalee, mientras que a ti te daré mucha, mucha comida. Lavi probablemente caerá dormido, así que le preparare una cama. Los adultos lo celebraremos tomando vino y entonces caeremos dormidos, será lo mejor… Y entonces, a última hora Kanda-kun vendrá con una agria mirada en su rostro— De solo imaginar todo eso una sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios, sería bueno que eso sucediera, volver al lugar que ahora era su hogar, junto a las personas que apreciaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Marie, ¿Qué pueden captar tus oídos en esa dirección?— Pregunto Tiedoll a su discípulo mientras Kanda observaba la situación, aunque escuchando lo que decían

— Pregunto Tiedoll a su discípulo mientras Kanda observaba la situación, aunque escuchando lo que decían

—Entre el ruido que esos grandes akumas están haciendo puedo oír a Lenalee…Lavi… y las débiles voces del resto del grupo de Cross—Kanda miro de reojo a Marie, el conocía a la Moyashi pero no la menciono

—¿Escuchas la voz de Allen Walker?— Pregunto Tiedoll como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Kanda

—No… Allen Walker no está con ellos—Respondió con simpleza

—Bien, entonces vamos a ayudarlos—Ambos se giraron a ver a su general para recibir la señal de poder partir, y en cuanto la recibieron salieron del lugar

Kanda se sentía molesto, ¿Qué le habría pasado a esa Moyashi? La conocía bien, y sabia que ella no huiría en un combate al menos que algo grave sucediera

Aquel sueño que tantas veces estuvo presente en su mente volvió, ¿era posible que ella hubiera muerto? A pesar de ser terca y obstinada, era una humana y podía morir en cualquier momento

"Moyashi" Observo desde un punto como Lee y los demás estaban en problemas, así que con sigilo se acerco a ellos, buscando el momento para atacar a ese ser que aprisionaba a Lenalee

—Una mujer exorcista, ¿eh? Es la segunda vez que veo una…— Al instante su mente pensó en la Moyashi, en la Orden no existían muchas mujeres exorcistas, así que debía de tratarse de ella

—La dama de ahí, ¿estará bien? Se sobrecargo—El tono de burla de ese tipo le estaba fastidiando

—Mujer, deja de forcejear y acepta tu muerte.—

—Suéltala, ¡Suelta a la Exorcista-sama! ¡Tú, monstruo!— "Idiota" pensó, ese sujeto no era un exorcista, no tenía ningún modo de defenderse, y se atrevía a retar a algo desconocido, realmente un idiota

Unas palabras mas y finalmente se decidió a actuar, había escuchado suficiente

Con Mugen se deshizo del techo y se puso frente a el tipo que trato de defender a Lee

—Estamos teniendo un montón de visitantes hoy— Miro con rencor a ese sujeto, el debía saber lo que sucedió con la Moyashi, Lenalee parecía rogarle que no interfiriera o algo así, pero realmente no le prestó atención

—Solo una pregunta, ¿Eres otro amigo de la joven Allen?—Pregunto con burla, efectivamente, el sabía algo

—No sé nada de esa Moyashi— Contesto con indiferencia

—¿Moyashi?— Pregunto extrañado, eso solo le hizo que le dieran ganas de rebanarlo y no se contuvo

Aun con aquel Noé sujetaba a Lenalee lo ataco sin vacilar, actuando incluso con más rapidez que otras veces

El retrocedía mientras Lenalee forcejeaba intentando librarse del agarre de él. Aunque fue solo cuestión de segundos cuando él la dejo inconsciente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _Oye_ _Nea, ¿Qué es este lugar?— pregunto una joven de edad cercana a los veinte años, mientras caminaba siguiendo al joven Noé que iba a un lado de ella_

— _Este es el Arca de Noé, la cual solo yo puedo controlar— La joven paso su mirada azulada por el lugar, buscando memorizar cada detalle_

— _Es bello…—Dijo con simpleza aunque en su mirada se veía que le gustaba el lugar_

— _Me alegra, lo modifique pensando en ti— La mujer de castaña cabellera le sonrió mientras continuaba caminando_

— _Dime, Allen, ¿Tu consideras que el Conde del Milenio busque destruirla?, eres muy lista, así que ilumíname— La mencionada se acomodo sus gafas mientras pensaba_

— _No creo que la destruya, pero buscaría utilizarla a su favor, esta Arca oculta muchas cosas, ¿no?— Nea asintió de acuerdo con la chica_

— _Por ello, tu eres a que creara la melodía que pueda controlar el Arca, siendo la ultima de tu especie, eres la única que podría evitar los planes del Conde, así que dime Allen, ¿aceptas?—Allen lo reflexiono unos minutos para después verlo con seriedad_

— _¿Por qué me confías esto?—_

— _Porque no importa cuántas veces resultes herida, ni los golpes, ni las balas de akuma, o la Inocencia, tú no puedes morir al menos que uno de tu misma especie lo haga, lo cual a estas alturas es imposible, eres la única Ares que queda en este mundo— la mencionada suspiro con pesadez, no tenia opción_

— _Está bien, lo hare—_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen sentía cierta familiaridad al recorrer el Arca, era curioso que aun no se perdiera teniendo en cuenta lo grande que era el lugar, Nea sentía que algo no iba bien, y lo confirmo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse

" _¡Allen escóndete!"_ La albina obedeció y se oculto en la parte oscura que estaba entre dos edificios mientras veía como Road caminaba con calma, en cuanto se perdió de vista salió de su escondite y comenzó a correr

—"¿Qué está pasando Nea?"— Pregunto Nea confundida y alerta de cualquier akuma o Noé

" _Buscan descargar el Arca, Allen tu eres la única persona que puede evitarlo"_ Dijo Nea con seriedad y Allen no tenía idea de qué hacer

" _Allen, por el momento concéntrate en salvar a tus amigos, necesitan tu ayuda, principalmente tu amiga"_

—"¿De qué hablas?"— Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta

" _Ellos piensan que es el Corazón, detén al Conde Allen, ¡antes de que sea tarde!"_ Su mente se quedo en blanco y con sus emociones a flor de piel comenzó a correr sin saber a donde

Todos estaban en peligro por su culpa, si ella hubiera hablado, si ellos supieran que ella tenía el Corazón, todo sería diferente

" _Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Allen"_ Susurro Nea con cierto pesar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡El Conde va tras Lenalee!— Exclamo Tiedoll, mientras que el Conde chasqueaba los dedos y al instante el akuma lanzo un ataque que cubrió todo de humo

Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, Lavi mantenía su martillo extendido mientras Kanda neutralizaba el ataque de Tyki

En cuestión de minutos de nuevo Lavi y Kanda se encontraban peleando con los Noé, aunque estaban en cierta desventaja

Lenalee no dejaba de golpear el cristal que su inocencia había creado, estaba desesperada, se sentía impotente ante la situación

—¡Déjenme salir! ¡También soy una exorcista! ¡También puedo pelear, déjenme salir!— Exclamo con la voz quebrada, sin dejar de golpear el cristal

—No hay problema— La voz siniestra del Conde la hizo detenerse, así como el usaba su paraguas para tocar el cristal

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver lo que sucedía, una especie de barrera impedía ingresar para ayudar a Lenalee, Kanda intento usar a Mugen para romperla pero era inútil

El Conde activo materia oscura, mientras Lenalee solo era espectadora de lo que sucedía, apretó los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero en lugar de eso se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, rodeada de cráneos que la sujetaban con fuerza hasta un punto que resultaba doloroso

Sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas se asomaron por su rostro, mientras se escuchaba la risa del Conde y unos afilados dientes aparecían enfrente de ella

—¡No!—Grito aterrada ante la imagen del Conde que tenia frente a ella.

De pronto todo fue interrumpido por un brazo blanco que salió de la nada y detenía al Conde, pronto toda la oscuridad de ese lugar se vio iluminada por una capa blanca y una máscara plateada que ahora la protegía

—El cielo esta agrietado…—Dijo Lavi mientras observaba unas extrañas figuras provenir del cielo y llegaban hasta la barrera del Conde, así como ahora se veía la sombra del Conde y al lado de esta la sombra de un payaso coronado

—Buenas noches. Así que nos encontramos de nuevo…, Allen Walker— Las pupilas de Lenalee se contrajeron al observar una sonrisa y después contemplar el rostro de su amiga, que era quien sostenía el brazo del Conde

—Buenas noches, Conde—Dijo Allen con formalidad innecesaria

—Así que tú eres otra tipa de fastidiosa. Siempre perturbándome cada vez que apareces—La lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Lenalee al ver a su amiga viva, y completamente sana, no podía creerlo, ella ya había considerado el que había muerto cuando no recibió ninguna noticia de ella

—¡No dejare que le pongas una mano encima a Lenalee!—Contesto Allen con firmeza mientras fruncía el ceño, el Conde se burlo divertido

—Di lo que quieras. En cualquier caso…aquí, ambas…—Se separo de golpe del agarre de Allen mientras invocaba una esfera de materia oscura —¡Conocerán a su Dios!— Antes de poder lanzarla hacia ellas, Crown Clown evito el ataque por orden de Allen

—¡No dejare que te acerques a Lenalee!—Se sentía culpable por hacerle pasar eso a su amiga, ya que ella sabía a la perfección que Lenalee no era el Corazón

Decidida, intento atacar al Conde pero el conseguía evitar sus ataques, en un momento Lenalee quedo inconsciente y el Conde intento aprovecharse de ello para atacarla, pero como pudo consiguió evitarlo

—"Allen, no es momento para esto"—Decía Nea pero Allen lo ignoro y intento atacarlo, pero este la esquivo

—Que persistente eres, ¡Toma esto!—De pronto el paraguas del conde se convirtió en una espada negra con una cruz blanca, Nea reacciono al instante y utilizo el brazo izquierdo de Allen para neutralizarlo, mirándolo con odio y resentimiento

—Esa mirada… pareces el Payaso Blanco que persigue a Augusto—Nea sintió cierto alivio de que no lo reconociera como un Noé, era una ventaja

—¡Entonces con el poder del Bufón Blanco, detendré tus absurdas acciones!—Con fuerza lanzo la espada del Conde a un lado

—¡Debido a ti, todos tienen que sufrir!—Dijeron Allen y Nea al unisonó mientras sujetaban la espada del Conde para evitar otro ataque

—¡Para detenerte, he vuelto al campo de batalla!— se separaron por unos segundos antes de volver a cruzar espada y brazo

Otros cuantos golpes más surgieron cuando cruzaron miradas retadoras y ambos se atacaban con la misma determinación y precisión, casi como si estuvieran sincronizados

Allen sintió algo palpitar dentro de ella, así como sus ojos cambiaron a un tono ligeramente azulado y consiguió fuerza para arrebatarle la espada al Conde y arrojarla lejos de el

—¡Por la salvación de los humanos y los akumas…No tendré piedad contigo!— Tan rápido como pudo utilizo su brazo para atacar al Conde

—¡Cross Grave!— El Conde retrocedió para después aterrizar sobre su espada, intacto

"Allen, el Conde es solo un disfraz" No se lo podía creer, todo este tiempo, había peleado con un traje, dentro de él se encontraba el verdadero Conde, intacto

—Sera un día en el que nos encontremos de nuevo junto con la chica que duerme ahí— Dijo él con burla, claramente provocando a Allen

Allen observo a Lenalee mientras el Conde invocaba una materia oscura mucho más fuerte que las anteriores y la lanzaba con dirección a Lenalee

Allen reacciono en proteger a Lenalee, utilizando su cuerpo para protegerla junto a Crown Clown

Una gran explosión hizo presencia mientras se creaba una inmensa capa de humo, nadie tenía idea de lo que sucedía, estaban demasiado lejos como para poder presenciar algo

—Lenalee… ¡Lenalee…!—Lavi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, era la voz de Allen, pero era imposible, ella fue reportada como desaparecida desde hacía más de tres semanas, y las grabaciones de Timcanpy dejaron en claro que ella no salió bien de aquel encuentro

Se adentro mas en el humo sin entender lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro la barrera del Conde había desaparecido, y nadie podía observar lo que sucedía

Una máscara plateada envuelta en una capa lo hizo reaccionar, pensando que era un akuma, pero esta esquivo su ataque y paso por encima de el para después aterrizar en el suelo, y ver la figura de Lenalee siendo cargada por Allen

—¡Lavi!—

—No puede ser…¿Allen?—Si bien, su amiga se veía diferente, distinto "corte" de cabello, ojos violetas, y con facciones ligeramente más maduras, o bueno, tal vez era imaginación suya lo ultimo

Ambos se centraron en el estado de Lenalee, pero cuando confirmaron que todo estaba bien, y cuando iba a mencionar lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, algo los interrumpió

—¡Oye! ¡Espera!— Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Kanda y de pronto este salió de entre las nieblas atacando a Allen

—¡Muere!—Lavi se quedo helado al ver que con suerte, Allen consiguió bloquear el ataque

—¿K-Kanda?—Pregunto Allen desconcertada mientras observaba que efectivamente, era Kanda

—Moyashi— Dijo Kanda sintiendo cierto alivio de verla, pero al instante eso paso en segundo plano

—Es Allen— contesto ella molesta al ver que Kanda no quitaba a Mugen de su brazo

—¿Qué significa esto?—

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo—

—¡Yo estaba detrás del Noé de cabello rizado! ¡Oye Lavi! ¿Sabes a donde se fue?— Decidió dejar a la Moyashi de lado por el momento, aunque todos al instante se dieron cuenta de que solo estaban ellos presentes, al instante volvió su atención a la Moyashi mientras fruncía el ceño

—¿Qué? Esa mala cara parece implicar el que yo estoy aquí para añadir más problemas—Contesto Allen ofendida por la acusación de Kanda

—A decir verdad, es porque eres muy lento, por eso el Noé se escapo—Dijo Allen mientras bajaba la mirada, con falsa lastima

—¿Qué acabas de decir? Llegas tarde ¿y tienes el descaro de decir eso? Maldita Moyashi—Contesto Kanda de vuelta

—Soy Allen, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que puedas recordarlo? ¡Ah, es cierto! El cerebro de Kanda es algo lento en reaccionar—

—Debes tener agallas, déjame enseñarte quien es el que reacciona lento. Prepárate, rebanare cada hebra de tu cabello y se lo venderé a los anciano— Kanda alzo a Mugen preparándose para atacar a Allen en cualquier momento

—El cabello negro es más valioso, si quieres venderlo, ¿no es así?—Contesto Allen mientras pasaba una de sus garras por su cabello, continuaron discutiendo mientras Lavi y Marie solo eran espectadores de todo

—Cálmense, ambos— Dijo Marie mientras se posaba a un lado de Lavi

—Si…además, esta debería de ser una conmovedora reunión…—Atribuyo Lavi con nerviosismo

—¡Cállense! ¡Los rebanare!— Dijeron ambos al unisonó y los demás decidieron no interferir mas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una hora después todos estaban alistándose para seguir adelante, Allen se mantenía sentada al margen de la laguna que había sobrevivido al poder del Conde, acariciaba con gentileza su vientre, el trabajo de una exorcista era realmente duro

Lanzo un suspiro, se había reencontrado con Kanda y lo primero que hizo fue discutir con él, se sentía mal consigo misma por eso

Sintió al bebe moverse, últimamente se movía bastante seguido pero consideraba que era normal, le sorprendía que le hicieran un traje a la medida, observo hacia la nada pensativa

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Giro su cabeza para ver a Kanda acercándose a ella, no dijo nada, mas bien, no sabía que decir

—¿Aun no has atado tu cabello?—Pregunto al ver que Kanda se sentaba junto a ella y observaba que tenía su cabello suelto

—¿Acaso te importa?—Contesto con su indiferencia de siempre, realmente no había cambiado

—No tienes con que amarrártelo, ¿cierto?— Pregunto con cierta burla, el no respondió nada y busco en su bolsillo el lazo que antes solía utilizar en su cuello, se reincorporo y se dispuso a hacer la coleta del espadachín, y por raro que resultara, el no se negó

—¿Cómo estuviste en este tiempo?— pregunto mientras terminaba de atar el cabello del Kanda y volvía a sentarse a su lado

—¿Realmente vas a seguir buscando a tu general?— Allen lo medito un minuto antes de sonreír con diversión

—¿Acaso el gran Kanda Yuu se está preocupando por mi?—No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara que había puesto Kanda, claramente ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho

—Has estado actuando raro— Su risa ceso al instante mientras desviaba la mirada

—No sé de que hablas, continuo siendo la misma de siempre— Kanda le dio un golpe en la frente, un poco molesto

—Habla de una vez si no quieres que te parta en rajas…— Allen se quedo en blanco, intentando formular una mentira o alguna excusa para evadir el cuestionamiento de Kanda

—Yo…bueno…— Empezó a decir sin saber que decir —Yo…— " _nada de lo que te suceda se lo comentes a nadie, ni siquiera a ese espadachín mal humorado, lo digo por tu propio bien"_

Tenía que formular una excusa

—Yo…me preguntaba si…" _Piensa Allen, piensa"_ — Kanda esperaba pacientemente a que hablara, aunque le estaba costando mantener su paciencia con ella tartamudeando y sin formar ninguna frase coherente

—¿Yo…puedo besarte?— " _Maldita sea, díganme que no acabo de decir eso, ¡díganme que no lo hice!"_ Se recriminaba mentalmente, con suerte los demás estaban alejados de ellos, sería una gran humillación para ella

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Tu…—Allen noto cierto nerviosismo en el tono de Kanda y eso fue motivo para verlo

Jamás pensó que el antipático y antisocial Kanda Yuu mostraría emociones distintas al enojo y desagrado, o incluso burla, aunque al parecer se equivoco

—¿Acaso no comprendes la situación?— Allen sonrió de medio lado ignorando por un momento que se trataba de Kanda con el que estaba tratando y coloco sus dos manos en las mejillas del espadachín mientras se acercaba con lentitud a el

—Yo también te extrañe, BaKanda— Y sin darle tiempo de responder algo, unió sus labios en un sutil beso, que lentamente el espadachín correspondió, mientras la atraía hacia él, un contacto que ambos ansiaban a pesar de no saberlo

—¡Lo sabia!— La voz de Lavi hizo que Allen se separara de Kanda con rapidez

—¡La-Lavi!—Exclamo Allen avergonzada, el mencionado parpadeo un par de veces mientras los señalaba acusadoramente

—¡Moyashi-chan ha…—Antes de darse cuenta, Lavi se dio de llano contra el suelo sujetando su estomago

—¡No lo digas!—Grito Allen con la cara roja extendiendo su puño izquierdo, amenazante

Después de varios minutos donde Allen amenazaba a Lavi, y Kanda no decía nada para no causar la furia de la Moyashi, finalmente volvieron al lado de sus compañeros

Lavi y Bookman salieron de su refugio improvisado, y ella se quedo al lado de Lenalee, mientras Kanda se ponía a un lado de Krory y comenzaban una especie de conversación, para que después el espadachín se cohibiera molesto

Observo de nuevo a todos, y de nuevo se sentía en cierto modo aliviada de volver, aunque se preguntaba si estaría bien volver siendo ahora una Noé y no era del todo humana

Escucho que Lenalee tenía dificultades para pararse y decidió tenderle la mano para ayudarla

—Está bien, quiero pararme por mi misma— Decidió dejarla ser, pero al instante ella volvió a caer

—Lenalee… Vamos juntos, con mi maestro— Le dijo casi de forma maternal mientras volvía a tenderle la mano, la cual ahora ella iba a aceptar

Un tenue brillo surgió en su hombro, así como un pentaculo aparecía debajo de ella

—Te encontré~relo— Exclamo el paraguas que siempre llevaba el Conde, y de pronto sintió que caía, sin darle tiempo de sostenerse a algo

—¡Allen-chan!— La mirada de Lenalee fue lo último que vio antes de ser absorbida por esa cosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Si se preguntan por qué no escribí nada de lo que le sucede a los demás durante su viaje, es porque lo consideraba innecesario, ya la mayoría debería de saberlo, y si no, los invito a leer el manga, ahí está muy explicito todo (lo prefiero en lugar del anime)**_

 _ **Aquí esta, un poco más largo para compensar lo corto que fue el capitulo anterior, nos leemos en la otra :P**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que suceda? Eh eh eh**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	23. Capitulo 22: El Arca de Noe

_**N/A: Hola! Aquí otro capítulo, no los aburro(abajo las "noticias" :v) Continúen...**_

 _ **Capítulo 22: El Arca de Noé**_

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Te encontré_ ~ _relo— Exclamo el paraguas que siempre llevaba el Conde, y de pronto sintió que caía, sin darle tiempo de sostenerse a algo_

— _¡Allen-chan!— La mirada de Lenalee fue lo último que vio antes de ser absorbida por esa cosa_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Laila observaba a la muñeca con seriedad, esta parecía desgarrarse con lentitud, ¿Allen estaba recordando todo? ¿Sabría la verdad?

Observo de reojo el espejo mientras se mordía el labio con ansiedad, tenía miedo de lo que Allen podría hacer si esos recuerdos volvían

Aun recordaba la primera vez que había conocido a Allen, y si la comparaba con la de ahora, tenía un abismo de diferencia

— _Laila, a partir de ahora te asignamos una misión que depende del futuro de la Orden— Fueron las palabras de Oz mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a la vista a una niña de cabello castaño y mirada fría e indiferente ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor_

— _Ella es Allen D. Campbell—Decía presentando a la niña y animándola a acercarse, lo cual ella ignoro y la observo con detenimiento_

— _Esta humana… Está preñada— Había mejores modos de decirlo, o de un modo más amable o sutil, pero al parecer esa niña era directa y cruel_

— _¡Allen, no seas mala con Laila!—Decía Oz mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a la niña, pero esta ni se inmuto_

— _No necesito de una mujer preñada como niñera, puedo cuidarme yo sola—_

 _Después de horas discutiendo ese asunto, ahora la niña la seguía por la Orden, aunque realmente era incomoda su presencia_

 _[…]_

—" _Un akuma nivel tres está invadiendo el cuartel, evacuen el cuartel"— La voz proveniente de los altavoces la pusieron alerta_

— _Allen, Vamos—Laila corrió por los pasillos siendo seguida por Campbell, al llegar frente al Akuma, sabían que iba a ser difícil_

 _[…]_

 _Respiraba con dificultad, sentía su cuerpo débil y frio, lo sabía, estaba muriendo, estaba asustada, y su terror aumento al ver un brillo rosado provenir de su vientre, Allen se acerco con lentitud a ella mientras las heridas del cuerpo de ella se curaban con extremada rapidez_

— _Si no eres tratada a tiempo, Morirás…—Dijo ella con frialdad, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella_

— _Cam-p…bell—Mascullo por lo bajo con rabia, esa niña tomaba todo como un juego, todo era un juego para ella_

— _Si no quieres morir, puedes tomar mi sangre, esto te sanara, pero no hago favores gratis…— Gimió de dolor al sentir las manos de esa niña colarse a través de su rasgado saco y abría con sus dedos una herida, empeorándola_

— _Si aceptas mi propuesta este dolor terminara, lo prometo, solo tienes que hacer un par de favores por mi—_

— _¿A…Q-que estas…ju-gan…do?—Allen sonrio de forma misteriosa_

— _Nada realmente, ¿no consideras un precio bajo un par de favores en cambio de la salvación de tu vida?—Quería negarse pero el dolor la estaba torturando, y ella aun quería vivir_

— _¿Q-que tengo…que ha-cer?— Campbell sonrió de forma sínica, lo cual no le gusto en absoluto_

 _Un profundo e insoportable dolor se implanto en su vientre, observo como esa niña hacia una incisión para después meter su mano en su vientre y arrancar el feto que no tenía más de cuatro meses_

 _De pronto aplasto lo que solía ser su bebe y después de este provenía una materia oscura_

— _Finalmente… El Corazón de la Inocencia, sabría que me seria de utilidad algún Nya Laila— Las lagrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos, ¿había sido engañada por esa niña?_

— _Si exterminara la inocencia ahora este juego seria aburrido…—Lanzo la materia oscura al aire, y tan pronto lo hizo esta se materializo en un fragmento de inocencia y se fue, huyendo del lugar_

— _Ahora… Nya Laila… has condenado a todo el mundo, has traicionado a la Orden…— Quiso negarlo, pero no salía palabra alguna de su boca_

— _El Corazón es un favor, y ahora el otro, te dejare vivir a cambio de tu lealtad, alguien que proteja lo más preciado que tengo de las sucias garras humanas…— Decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Laila, con burla_

— _Vete…al in-fierno— La niña sonrió de medio lado mientras con un vidrio roto rasgaba la piel de su brazo derecho, y dejando salir una inmensa cantidad de sangre, de seguro había cortado sus venas_

—" _De ahora en adelante, el Corazón de la Inocencia provendrá del vientre de una exorcista, y ofrezco a Nya Laila como guardiana de los recuerdos de Nea Walker y Allen D. Campbell, tu vida y muerte estarán atadas a mi golem Kontena, aceptad mi ofrenda Maternal Ares"— Y ahí se dio cuenta, había vendido su alma al diablo, o en este caso, a una Ares_

Desde ese día se ha recriminado a si misma por preferir vivir a favor de un monstruo en lugar de morir en paz, desde el primer momento en que vio a Allen Walker lo sabía, algo terrible le había hecho la Orden, tanto como para que ella olvidara todo

Dentro de Allen existía un ser horrible con una sed de sangre incontrolable, que ella deseaba que nadie tuviera la desgracia de ver, pero era imposible retener lo inevitable

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen intento sostenerse de algo para evitar caer a ese extraño portal, pero fue inevitable

—¡Allen-chan!— grito Lenalee intentando levantarse para alcanzar a su amiga, cuando vio a Kanda ingresar por esa cosa para sacar a Allen, posteriormente Krory se lanzo tratando de ayudar a Kanda, detrás de el, Lavi y Chaozii intentaron ayudar, pero todos terminaron ingresaron al portal. Lenalee consiguió gatear y caer por ese portal

—¡El objetivo es Allen!…no es bueno, ¡deténganlos!—Grito Tiedoll, pero fue inútil. El portal desapareció y con ello los cinco exorcistas y Chaozii también

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen cayó hasta una superficie dura, concreto para ser exacta, al instante Kanda salió de la nada y casi la aplasta de no ser porque consiguió activar a Crown Clown a tiempo para detener la caída de Kanda, pero en cuestión de segundos su inocencia se desactivo por sí sola, Kanda mantenía sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Allen, ambos se pusieron incómodos al instante

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos consiguiera levantarse, salió Krory, Lavi y Chaozii de la nada, cayendo sobre Kanda, que de algún modo conseguía mantener la fuerza para evitar que lastimaran a Allen, luego llegó Lenalee cayendo sobre Chaozii. Al parecer todos intentaban calmarse del infarto

—¡Tsk! ¡Quítense de encima, maldita sea!— Gruño Kanda molesto, aunque su preocupación era que lastimaran a Allen, pero no era algo que admitiría en voz alta

Una vez que todos se quitaron de encima pudo observar con mayor detenimiento a la Moyashi, había algo extraño en ella, pero no podía identificar que era, frunció el ceño pensativo

—¿Qué es esta ciudad?—Pregunto al aire, al notar lo que les rodeaba, ya no estaban en su "refugio", sino en una ciudad vacía, todo decorado de blanco y una que otra planta

—Estamos en el Arca…—Susurro ella por lo bajo, pero debido al silencio del lugar, todos pudieron escucharla

—¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?—Pregunto mal humorado, estaba cansado de las sorpresas que estaba viviendo ese día

—No lo sé…—Le contesto Allen en reproche por su actitud, ambos comenzaron un duelo de miradas donde Kanda finalmente noto el color de ojos de la Moyashi, pero no iba a comentar sobre ello, no era su asunto

—Pelear no es bueno— Dijo Krory sin querer involucrarse en la "pelea de pareja" de Allen y Kanda, el apreciaba su vida

De pronto todos cayeron en la presencia del paraguas con la calabaza que se encontraba mirando la escena, a todos les sorprendió la sincronización de Allen y Kanda para acorralar al pobre paraguas y mirarlo con una mirada asesina

—¿Fuiste tú?—Preguntaron ambos al unisonó, y el paraguas no paraba de temblar, definitivamente, no era bueno meterse con una embarazada y su…¿Pareja? ¿Amigo?

Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que el Arca se empezara a venir en pedazos

" _¡¿QUE LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A MI TESORO_?!" Grito Nea escandalizado al ver su más grande creación ser destruida por sus hermanos Noé

—" _Nea, lamento lo que voy a hacer_ "— Al instante todos comenzaron a destruir edificios, buscando la salida de ese lugar, y Allen ya estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza por el llanto infantil de Nea, como si fuera un niño berrinchudo al que no le quisieron comprar un juguete, ¡por dios! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser construir un Arca del tamaño de una ciudad, hacerlo compacto y ocultarlo de todo el mundo…? Oh…rayos…

Más la voz de ese paraguas parlante que no paraba de decir que no había salida, solo hacía que le dieran ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas

—Hay una sola salida— Una voz conocida sonó a su espalda mientras una mano blanca extendía una llave dorada

Se giro sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo

 _*Flash back*_

— _¿Donde estará mi cuerpo?—Se preguntaba sentándose en la fuente del lugar, ahora todo le dolía el doble que antes, tenía que encontrar su cuerpo lo antes posible, entre la multitud observo un cabello azabache, era un hombre, antes de darse cuenta el hombre estaba en frente de ella, no estaba segura si la veía, por las gruesas gafas que usaba, este sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón completamente despreocupado, por unos momentos Allen pensaba que esperaba a alguien, así que simplemente se quedaba quieta tomando energía para continuar su búsqueda_

— _¿Es difícil encontrar tu cuerpo? Chica—Allen se sobresalto por eso, pero pensó que el tipo hablaba solo así que fingió no escucharlo_

— _Es descortés ignorar a las personas, jovencita—_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—¡Eres el chico raro de ese día!— Grito mientras señalaba al hombre acusadoramente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el ahí?

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora me reconociste?—Pregunto el joven con aparente indiferencia, bastante fresco ante la situación

—¡¿Q-Que? ¿Po-porque estás aquí?!— _"¿Qué haría un humano en mi Arca, Allen?"_

—Ah, bueno…—

—Oye…—Llamo Kanda con indiferencia, consiguiendo la atención de todo el mundo, sobretodo de Lavi

—Ese sujeto irradia una sed de sangre— " _¿Desde cuándo él puede saber eso? Allen, tu novio me da miedo…"_ Allen quería reprocharle a Nea pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hacerlo, tendría que esperar

—Princesa, ¿Por qué tenias que volver hoy?—Decía el extraño sujeto mientras sujetaba su cabeza y de forma casi imperceptible acariciaba su cabello, al instante giro su cabeza para verlo con una gran confusión

De pronto sus dudas fueron sustituida por un golpe en la frente regalada por ese chico, se llevo su mano a la frente con dolencia

—El Conde me dio un gran sermón… por un momento pensé que iba a castigarme—Empezó a decir el, casi en tono de regaño, ¿pero ella que le hizo?

Se giro molesta para encararlo

—¿Q-Que?— de pronto todas sus quejas murieron en su mente, analizando al hombre, se daba cuenta de que se parecía a Tyki, no, corrección… ese sujeto era Tyki, el continuaba sonriendo, pero ahora con satisfacción, pareciendo notar que Allen finalmente había atado los cabos sueltos

Y todas las dudas de Allen se aclararon al ver como Tyki cambiaba a su forma Noé frente a ellos y la veía con complicidad

La mirada de Allen se afilo al recordar lo que él la hizo pasar, vivir la muerte ¡dos veces!, secuestrarla, mantenerla en cautiverio como un animal, y el sabia su segundo mayor secreto, que era una Noé

—No hay una salida en esta Arca, pero si usan la habilidad de Road todavía es posible salir— decía mientras mostraba la llave y detrás de el brotaba unas puertas que Allen bien conocía

—Una puerta salió del suelo— Exclamaba Lavi incrédulo al ver el par de puertas de corazón

—¡Lero! Esa puerta…!Es la puerta de Road-tama!—Argumento la calabaza parlante mientras Allen continuaba observando a Tyki, ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?

—Nuestra Road es la única en la familia Noé que es capaz de teletransportarse sin usar el Arca, ¿Qué tal? En continuación a lo que sucedió ese día…— Allen se tenso notoriamente, Tyki se refería al día en el que Nea había despertado en ella, y la había convertido en una Noé

—Esta es la puerta y usando sus vidas como apuesta, tengamos un partido…— De pronto Tyki se movió con rapidez para tomar a Allen de los hombros y alejarla de sus compañeros, bajo las incrédulas miradas de ellos

—Pero esta vez, sin trampas, Princesa— Allen se quedo en blanco por unos segundos, por suerte la calabaza hablo en su lugar

—¿Qué significa esto? Tyki, El Conde-tama nunca…—El Noé lo ignoro completamente, mientras jugaba con la llave con una de sus manos, y con la otra mantenía a Allen pegada a él, para evitar que huyera

—Esta es la llave que puede abrir la puerta de Road y otras tres más, les daré esta— La llave traspaso el dedo de Tyki, y todos solo podían ver como el Noé comenzaba a retroceder un par de pasos junto a Allen, que finalmente buscaba librarse de el

—Si continuas con esa actitud no me dejas de otra, Princesa— De un solo movimiento, Tyki dejo inconsciente a Allen, luego se giro para ver a los compañeros de la albina

—Solo piénselo, no hay tiempo que malgastar— en eso un edificio que estaba cerca de ellos se derrumbo y cayó encima del Noé y Allen

—¡Tyki!— Gruño Lero (N/A: Finalmente no le digo "calabaza parlante" :v) por la actitud infantil de Tyki, y por abandonarlo con el enemigo

—¡L-Les ha caído el edificio encima!— Dijo Krory preocupado por el estado de su primera amiga, todos observaron como Kanda fruncía el ceño y se disponía a ir contra el Noé, hasta que un brillo los hizo concentrarse en que ahora Kanda tenía la llave en la mano, era una muestra de que la Moyashi y ese Noé estaban bien

—¡Cazar Exorcistas es muy divertido! La puerta se encuentra en el lugar más alto, donde los estará esperando su querida amiga. Si llegan antes de que colapse habrán ganado— Decía Tyki desde el interior del edificio, con Allen en sus brazos, protegiéndola de los escombros

—He escuchado que los Noé son inmortales, ¿Cómo puede esto ser considerado justo?— Demando Lenalee con molestia, acababan de recuperar a Allen, para que el mismo Noé que la había atacado ahora la utilizara como rehén, escucho unas risas resonar dentro de la estructura, como si el Noé hubiera acabado de escuchar lo más gracioso del mundo

—Cuanto lo siento. No sé cómo se les ha ocurrido, pero nosotros también somos humanos, jovencita. Si parecemos inmortales es porque ustedes son muy débiles— Lenalee gruño notando como el Noé se alejaba con su amiga

Todo fue interrumpido por el temblar del suelo, y al parecer fue esto lo que consiguió volver a sus cabales a Kanda

—¡No es bueno, salgamos de aquí! ¡Necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro!— Lavi tomo a Lenalee y la cargo sobre sus hombros para poder escapar del caos que se estaba formando y no podían tener contratiempos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos con lentitud, se sentía mareada, más bien…se sentía drogada como todas aquellas veces que le metían medicamento para disminuir el dolor

—Finalmente despiertas Princesa, ¿puedes caminar por tu cuenta?— Pregunto Tyki con un tono de voz sutil, ¿Quién diría que en una semana se encariñaría con esa joven que debió haber matado?

—¿Qué es lo que me hiciste? ¿Dónde están todos?— Susurro Allen al darse cuenta que Tyki iba subiendo unas escaleras blancas, y todo el lugar era negro, y ella iba en la espalda del Noé

—Más importante, ¿Cómo te sientes? Hace poco que despertó tu Noé— Allen se llevo una mano a su frente buscando despertar completamente

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué les hiciste a todos?! ¡¿Dónde está Kanda?!—Grito tan cerca del oído de Tyki que este estuvo seguro que en cualquier segundo sangraría

—Tranquilízate, no queremos que nada le suceda al pequeño, ¿verdad?—Allen no muy conforme con la escasa información que le daba Mikk, simplemente lanzo un bufido ofendida mientras le tiraba el cabello

—¿Qué demonios les hiciste?—Tyki hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tolerar a chica, tenían que llegar a donde estaba Road, el único lugar donde ella estaría a salvo…por ahora

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos correr para siempre— Decía Lavi mientras recuperaba el aliento, con suerte pudieron librarse de una posible muerte en ese momento

Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que se tenía que hacer, pero Kanda permanecía distante a la conversación, de nuevo había perdido a la Moyashi, y ahora no hizo nada para evitarlo, y se sermoneaba por ello

—Yuu, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Moyashi-chan estará bien, ella es muy fuerte— Kanda se giro para ver a Lavi, ese sujeto… ¿intentaba darle palabras de aliento?

—No me preocupa esa idiota—Dijo cruzándose de brazos, aunque sabía que ese Bookman no iba a creerle esa mentira, y más aun cuando el había visto el momento en el que la Moyashi lo había besado

—Definitivamente saldremos de aquí, todos juntos…—Atribuyo Lenalee al entender cierta parte de la conversación de los chicos, si Allen estuviera ahí de seguro los hubiera golpeado a ambos y les recriminaría que debían seguir adelante

Al final decidieron ir a buscar la primera puerta para buscar a su querida amiga y compañera

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tyki sostenía la mano de Allen mientras la guiaba a través de las escaleras

—¿A dónde me llevas?— pregunto Allen después de un largo y algo incómodo silencio

—Tus amigos esperan encontrarte en la cima del Arca. Eso si Skinn no se encarga de ellos antes— respondió con simpleza

— ¿Y porque no podía quedarme con ellos? Yo también soy una exorcista— Tyki no dijo nada y continuaron subiendo escalones hasta que estuvieron frente a una puerta blanca, Tyki abrió la puerta mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar, lo cual hizo

— ¡Bienvenida, Allen!— Exclamó Road extendiendo los brazos, a punto de lanzarse sobre la chica, pero el brazo del Noé se lo impidió

—Road... No molestes a nuestra invitada— Le recriminó Tyki mientras Allen observaba el lugar, un cuarto sencillo, con un librero, una mesa de trabajo, un par de sillas y una ventana que permitía observar como el Arca estaba siendo destruida

Estaba preocupada por sus compañeros, aún no sabía que fue lo que Tyki les "propuso", pero sabía que era peligroso, y posiblemente no todos saldrían con vida

—Ahora Allen... Sólo Road y yo sabemos que eres una Noé, ¿puedes hablarnos sobre ello?— Allen frunció el ceño, ¿Así que por eso la separaron de sus compañeros?

—Creí que eso quedaría entre nosotros...—Mascullo por lo bajo mientras afilaba su mirada

— A Road no la puedes engañar fácilmente, a pesar de su apariencia, ella es incluso mayor que yo...— Lanzó un suspiro fastidiada y se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar

—Habla rápido — Dijo con frialdad, Tyki y Road intercambiaron miradas para después acercarse a la exorcista

—Necesitamos hablar con tu Noé — Antes de que Allen pudiera reclamar algo, bajo la cabeza repentinamente, y lentamente su piel cambio a un tono oscuro, como la de un Noé

—¿De qué se trata?— Una voz más masculina sonó mientras Allen levantaba la cabeza y dejaba a la vista un par de orbes dorados, así como su cabello se hacía ligeramente ondulado

El silencio reino por unos minutos, que parecieron siglos, que se veía interrumpido por las explosiones que ocurrían afuera en el Arca

—¿Quién eres?— Pregunto Tyki con seriedad, Nea simplemente lanzó un bufido divertido

—Veo que no reconoces al Noé que te asesino en el pasado — Road abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada

—¿De-decimocuarto...?— el mencionado sonrió complacido

—El mismo...— aseguro Nea cruzándose de brazos. No entendía como Allen podía seguir peleando teniendo su vientre grande y pesado, sin mencionar los golpes que sentía dentro de él... ¡Era horrible! (N/A: Yo pienso que para un hombre debería de ser horrible estar embarazado, así que no me ataquen)

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?— empezó a balbucear Road, y ambos Noé se sorprendían de verla en semejante estado de shock

—¿Y cómo ha estado el Conde? Hace más de treinta años que no sé nada de él...—Dijo Nea para disminuir la tensión del ambiente, lo cual... no consiguió

—¿Que es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Cumplir tu plan de hacer 35 años? ¿Por qué has vuelto?—Nea dejo de lado su sonrisa impecable, sustituyéndola por un leve fruncimiento

—Eso fue al principio, yo no tengo la intención de matar al Conde, haré lo que Allen Walker quiera hacer —Ambos Noé se sorprendieron por la respuesta de su hermano, y una pregunta se formuló en la mente de ambos

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Tyki, a lo que Nea los observó confundido

—¿"Por qué" qué?— Nea se mantenía sereno ante todo, el estar con dos Noé no le afectaba en lo absoluto

—¿Por qué quieres seguir la voluntad de Allen?— Indago esta vez Road, una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de los labios de Nea

—Porque...Yo amo a Allen, algo tan simple como eso— Y ninguno de los presentes supo que más decir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **¡Bum! Cuanta intensidad. A que nadie vio venir el que Nea está enamorado de Allen, okay me calmo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Allen habrá escuchado la declaración de Nea? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo xD**_

 _ **Pd: Ese incómodo momento en el que te pones a ver ropa de bebé, cunas, juguetes y demás para darte una idea de lo que Allen necesita para su pequeño/pequeña. Y más de una persona piensa que estás embarazada y te empiezan a dar discursos sobre la responsabilidad y eso, Dios! Casi me muero de la pena! u/ /u**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	24. Capitulo 23: El enemigo de Dios

_**N/A: Hola mis queridos akumas, hoy es lunes… y eso significa… ¡Nuevo capítulo!, no los aburro, no hay nada por comentar, continúen leyendo (Perdonen faltas ortográficas y de continuidad)**_

 _ **Capitulo 23: El enemigo de "Dios"**_ _(sin comentarios por el título)_

 _Anteriormente…_

— _¿Por qué quieres seguir la voluntad de Allen?— Indago esta vez Road, una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de los labios de Nea_

— _Porque...Yo amo a Allen, algo tan simple como eso— Y ninguno de los presentes supo que más decir_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **En este mundo es difícil respirar…**_

 _Los talismanes se activaron haciéndola retorcerse en dolor, intento utilizar sus manos para romperlos, pero los cuervos fueron más listos y activaron más hasta que ya no pudo resistirse y cedió al dolor_

 _ **En este mundo solo existe el dolor…**_

 _Extendía sus manos fuera del estanque del que era prisionera, cincuenta y nueve veces en ese mes, observo de nuevo el laboratorio donde ahora "vivía", sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbalo por su rostro que fácilmente fue confundida por alguna gota de agua_

 _ **En este mundo sobrevivir es lo más importante…**_

 _Grito de dolor sin poder librarse del agarre de ese ser que solo buscaba hacerla "compatible" con la Inocencia, pero podía ver en su mirada que el disfrutaba de su dolor, ver que su cuerpo se llenara de sangre y heridas, dejarla sin fuerzas, ronca e inservible_

 _ **En este mundo nadie merece ser salvado…**_

 _Observo a todo el laboratorio y luego sus manos, no sentía nada, el ver su cuerpo lleno de ese liquido carmesí, perteneciente a todas esas personas, no le daba ningún sentimiento, porque ellos le hicieron cosas peores_

 _ **La Inocencia destruirá este mundo…**_

 _Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, con voz ronca y quebrada creó una especie de puerta, apenas consiguió atravesarla y llegar al otro lado de ella cuando todo se volvió oscuro, no podía sentir nada, no podía respirar, por un momento estuvo en paz y armonía_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos llegaron a la que consideraron que era primera puerta del Arca, y al insertar la llave, la puerta cambio a colores infantiles y dibujos del mismo tipo

Todos se miraron entre sí, mas ninguno dijo nada y simplemente ingresaron al lugar, el ambiente era completamente diferente al de afuera, en sí, era un lugar rocoso y para nada similar al interior de una habitación

—¿Aun estamos dentro del Arca?—Pregunto Lavi, pero era claro que lo estaban, ese Noé no los hubiera dejado ir así porque si, además de que se había llevado a la albina con él, era claro que todo era parte de algún plan, y era al que estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse para salir de ese lugar y salvar a Allen

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡¿D-De que estás hablando?! ¡¿Te enamoraste de una exorcista?! ¡¿De una humana?!— Nea hizo mala cara debido a las palabras de sus hermanos Noé

—¡Allen no es una humana!— Casi al instante se arrepintió de decir eso, ya que tenia la mirada de ambos Noé sobre el

—L-Lo que quiero decir es…es que Allen no es una humana ordinaria, ¡Ella es fuerte! Es amable, dulce, vive a pesar de todo…y no se da por vencida fácilmente…— Termino susurrando por lo bajo mientras bajaba la mirada

—¿Realmente has cambiado?— Pregunto Road sin despegar su mirada de Nea, pero el simple hecho de cómo se cohibía lo demostraba

—Catorceavo, yo tengo una pregunta para ti, por lo que el Conde y Road han comentado de ti, aseguran que odias a los humanos, ¿Acaso Allen Walker es una excepción?—Nea se sentía acorralado, no quería revelar cosas innecesarias, y menos si Allen no lo recordaba, por más que a él le doliera, la mujer que el ama no puede enfrentarse a lo que no conoce…no por ella sola

Bajo la mirada centrando su mirada en el suelo del lugar mientras mordía su labio

—Dime Road… ¿recuerdas a la chica que me ayudaba a deshacerme de nuestros hermanos?— Road abrió los ojos sin creerse lo que Nea estaba diciendo, ahora lo recordaba

 _*flash back*_

 _Solo quedaban ella y el Conde, ambos corrían por los pasillos de la mansión huyendo de los dos traidores de la familia Noé_

— _¡¿Qué está pasando?!— Grito aterrada al ver como el lugar comenzaba a arder en llamas_

— _¡Teikhesiplêtês (Asaltante de murallas)!— El suelo bajo ellos se derrumbo dejándolos caer a la sala principal de la mansión_

— _Eh… veo que no es difícil encontrarlos— El Conde se posiciono frente a ella en modo de protección mientras invocaba su espada_

— _¡Nea! ¿Puedo matarlo…?—Pregunto la mujer frente a ellos mientras giraba su rostro hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el Noé con una sonrisa torcida_

— _Adelante, Allen…— La mujer sonrió de forma cínica y con un simple movimiento invoco una espada y con fuerza se lanzo contra el Conde_

 _Road solo se mantenía aislada de la pelea, observando cómo las espadas chocaban entre sí con fuerza, como ambos se movían con maestría y una implacable sincronización, casi como si se tratara de una danza de la muerte que solo ellos dos conocían_

— _Detente…—Susurro por lo bajo con las pupilas contraídas, no podía creer que los seres que ella consideraba su familia estaban enfrentándose de una forma tan sanguinaria_

— _¡Detente Allen!—Grito con el corazón en la boca al ver como esa mujer de porte fino y educado ahora mostraba una faceta salvaje y atroz_

— _Es inútil, Road, Allen es una Ares…ya deberías saberlo, una vez que entra en ese estado nada ni nadie puede detenerla, ella es un sangre pura y por ende la más fuerte y despiadada de todas— Road no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, esto era horrible, no podía con esto, era demasiado para ella_

— _¡Road! ¡Huye!—Exclamo el Conde mientras intentaba evitar los ataques de la castaña con mucha dificultad_

— _No…—Susurro por lo bajo, quería correr, intentar ayudar a su ultimo hermano, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba paralizada_

— _Escúchame Road, estaré bien, permaneceré siempre contigo, por eso…Huye, ¡Ahora!—Road se llevo sus manos a los oídos, escuchabas las risas maniáticas y perturbadoras de aquella mujer, no quería estar ahí, ella y el Conde debían huir ahora_

" _Alguien… ¡Ayúdenos!" Y como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, unas grandes puertas con forma de corazón surgieron del suelo, por unos segundos se quedo en blanco, hasta que su mente reacciono_

— _¡Conde!— La mirada dorada del Conde se centro en las puertas, y con una fuerte patada alejo a la loca esa lejos de él y corrió rápidamente hacia ella tomándola de la cintura_

— _¡El asunto no termina aquí Walker y Campbell!—Así ambos traspasaron las puertas y fueron teletransportados a un callejón abandonado de las concurridas calles de Londres_

— _¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder Conde?!— Exclamo Road sin creerse aun lo que había sucedido, todo fue tan rápido y en un solo día, lo único que sabía era que todos sus demás hermanos habían muerto a manos del Catorceavo y esa mujer_

— _Hemos sido traicionados Road…Campbell esta lastimada por el momento, pero sus heridas no duraran mucho tiempo, debemos ocultarnos si no quieres que nos maten— Y diciendo esto el Conde se reincorporo con lentitud y tomo la mano de Road, mientras que con la otra limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían saliendo por los ojos de ella sin cesar_

 _Esa fue la primera vez que un Noé traicionaba su clan, y fue la primera vez que Road pudo utilizar sus habilidades como una Noé_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—¡Allen no es un monstruo!—Exclamo Road temblando de furia mal contenida, sin darse cuenta, una cachetada ya había sido plantada en la mejilla de una perpleja albina

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Se pregunto Allen por lo bajo mientras acariciaba su adolorida mejilla, donde estaba grabada la mano de Road

—¡¿Realmente crees que Allen es esa bastarda?! ¡Respóndeme Nea!— Decía Road tomando del cuello a Allen dispuesta a herirla de ser necesario, y fue cuando Tyki se digno a interferir, separándolas

—Road, ya basta, ¿Acaso no vez que ella es Walker? Tranquilízate, mantén la mente fría— Road comenzó a destrozar las cosas que había en la habitación con las lagrimas saliendo sin control por sus ojos, todo eso… ¡Era culpa de esa mujer!

Todo esto sucedía siendo observada por la aterrada Allen que solo atinaba a refugiarse detrás de Tyki, y este en acto reflejo, la protegía con su propio cuerpo

Definitivamente, las cosas se iban a poner peor…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanda desvaino a Mugen mientras mantenía su mirada fija en su oponente, los demás seguían caminando hacia la segunda puerta, ¿Por qué decidió quedarse en lugar de buscar a _su_ Moyashi? Era mejor tratar con el Noé que les daría más complicaciones, además, el confiaba en que ella no se tiraría a llorar si sabía que moría (N/A: No tienes idea Kanda…)

—¿Sabes? Una vez que termine contigo iré detrás de los demás y me enfrentare a otro exorcista, una vez que termine con él, iré contra el otro, y así hasta llegar a la mujer extraña— Kanda frunció el ceño, sabía que los demás no podían encargarse de ese sujeto con la cantidad de heridas que tenían, tenía que matar a ese Noé si no quería que los matara a ellos

" _Da lo mejor de ti"_

Eso era lo que decía aquella nota, activo su inocencia sin expresión alguna, pero en su mirada se expresaba todo lo que pensaba y sentía, y ahora, lo que más quería era volver a reunirse con esa niña de falsa sonrisa con complejo de princesa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Road continuaba destruyendo las pocas cosas que quedaban intactas de la habitación, Tyki se mantenía de brazos cruzados a un lado de Allen que simplemente mantenía la vista en el suelo, cerrando los puños con fuerza

—¡Maldición!— Mascullo Road sacándose un vidrio de su mano que se había encajado al romper el espejo

Allen ya no quería ver a Road lastimarse a sí misma al destruir todo, con paso lento se acerco a ella, la cual ahora destrozaba las cortinas

—Road…detente— Pidió con voz gentil mientras se arrodillaba frente a la Noé y sostenía las manos ensangrentadas de ella

—Por favor, detente… No tienes que hacer esto—Algunas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaron por las mejillas de Allen, ella no odiaba a los Noé, pero tampoco eran de su completo agrado

—Allen…— Road observo con detenimiento el rostro de la albina y ella le regalo una sonrisa consoladora

—Vuelve a casa, regresa a el Clan donde perteneces— Allen no pudo dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿volverse una aliada del Conde?

—¿Qué estás diciendo Road? Por más que queramos, esta Princesa no puede venir con nosotros aun…— Allen se quedo de piedra por unos minutos, los cuales Nea aprovecho para tomar el control del cuerpo

—No la presionen, dejen que ella decida lo que quiere, recuerden que Allen sigue siendo una exorcista y además, está embarazada, tengan un poco de consideración en eso y terminen de una vez este juego, ¿no han considerado el daño que le hacen alejándola de sus amigos y su novio?— De nuevo hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, donde ambos Noé terminaron preguntando al mismo tiempo

—¿Novio…?— Tyki hizo memoria, y en ningún momento Allen había mencionado a algún novio, o tan siquiera que tuviera interés en alguien y vaya que había insistido en hablar con ella de forma civilizada

—Ah, cierto, es un "muy buen amigo" de Allen—Decía con cierto toque de sarcasmo, confundiendo a un mas a sus hermanos Noé

—Nea se claro, ¿Quién es?— Road amenazo con una de sus velas, Nea chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, recordando la rara y ambigua relación entre ambos exorcistas

—Allen tiene pésimo gusto para los hombres…—Expreso abiertamente cruzando las brazos sobre su pecho (o pechos(?…)

—De todas las personas amables y caballerosas que existen…tenía que elegir a un amargado antisocial con cabello de princesa, orgulloso, antipático, molesto, ¿ya mencione que tiene cabello de princesa…? Cada vez pierdo la esperanza en su futuro, ¿Qué será de mi pobre Allen?—Ambos Noé miraron a Nea como un bicho raro

—¿Cabello de princesa…?— Pregunto Tyki creyendo reconocer a lo que el Catorceavo parecía referirse

Los ojos de Allen volvieron a su tonalidad violeta de "siempre" y su piel volvía a ser del tono pálido de costumbre

—Ignoren lo que dijo Nea, es un exagerado, yo solo…—De pronto Allen sintió un golpe interno en su pecho, que la hizo callar cualquier pensamiento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" _Allen…" La sonrisa cálida de él era lo único que podía apreciar, no podía ver sus ojos_

 _ **En este mundo es difícil respirar…**_

" _Empezando prueba de sincronización" con su vista nublada, pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre, se maldecía internamente por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a ese sujeto, y a todos esas personas que observaban expectantes su sufrimiento_

 _ **En este mundo solo existe dolor…**_

 _Observo con una mirada triste la flor que estaba frente a ella, Tsubaki, Nea la había comparado con esa flor una vez, y decía que ella era como una, belleza pura, el nacimiento de algo nuevo, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a ese Noé que era el único que conseguía sacarle sonrisas en los momentos más oscuros_

 _ **En este mundo, lo único importante es sobrevivir…**_

 _Su brazo estaba hecho en una garra deforme, su mente, su cuerpo, sus sentidos… todo en ella solo deseaba algo: Matar, deshacerse de los malditos que la habían esclavizado, las personas que le sonreían de forma hipócrita para después torturarla hasta morir, todos… todos le pagarían el dolor y sufrimiento que había experimentado_

 _ **En este mundo… ¡Todos deben morir!**_

 _Una gota de un líquido carmesí cayó a un estanque de agua, mezclándose con esta y causando unas ligeras hondas, todos en su alrededor estaban muertos, descuartizados, irreconocibles, un sinfín de órganos internos y huesos quebrados adornaban el lugar junto con toda la sangre derramada en las paredes y el suelo, incluso en su propia ropa, pero aun así sonreía de forma torcida, aun así reía como la verdadera lunática despiadada que era, ¡¿A quién le importaba la Orden?! ¡En un simple parpadeo podía matarlos a todos, y ellos jamás se darían cuenta!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos a más no poder, las imágenes que le había mostrado Bak-san se hicieron presentes, y una horrible culpa la empezó a sofocar

¿Ella no pudo haberlos matado, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

 _*Flash back*_

— _Walker, hay algunas cosas que debo preguntarte…— empezó a hablar Bak-san mientras se acercaba a ella como de costumbre_

— _Sí, ¿sucede algo malo?— Bak negó con la cabeza con una mirada seria, eso empezó a preocuparla_

— _Allen Walker, ¿ese es tu nombre?— Asintió con confusión y el prosiguió_

— _¿Cómo obtuviste tu inocencia?— Pregunto mientras fruncía ligeramente el labio, como si temiera escuchar su respuesta_

— _Es de nacimiento— Respondió con firmeza, algo no le cuadraba de ese interrogatorio_

— _¿Familia?— si, definitivamente, no le gustaba_

— _No tengo, mis padres me abandonaron por mi brazo, mi padre adoptivo murió, y no tengo ningún otro lazo con nadie— Bak hizo unas anotaciones en la carpeta que cargaba consigo y luego le devolvió su atención con más seriedad, si era eso posible_

 _Las preguntas fueron haciéndose cada vez más confusas y extrañas, nombres de personas, técnicas extrañas, objetos, no entendía nada_

— _Una última pregunta… ¿Te suena el nombre Allen D. Campbell?— La mirada de Allen se afilo, y con voz firme, casi amenazante respondió_

— _No, nunca he escuchado ese nombre en mi vida— y sin darle tiempo de decir algo, se dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación con un extraño mal humor_

 _*fin de flash back*_

Ahora lo entendía, ese interrogatorio era…¿ellos pensaban que tenía alguna relación con esa mujer a la que Road parecía tenerle tanto rencor? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo tan terrible que ella hizo para ser la mira de la Orden y el Clan Noé?

" **¡Yo soy Allen D. Campbell, una Ares!"**

¿Acaso era por ser una "Ares"? ¿Esa especie era tan peligrosa acaso…?

" _Te estaré esperando, por siempre, lo prometo"_

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué "Allen Walker" experimentaba eso? ¿Por qué sentía tanta culpa de algo que no hizo? ¿Por qué sentía que toda su vida era una mentira?

—¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!— Sintió los brazos de Tyki sujetarla y moverla, claramente preocupado, de pronto todo el dolor ceso del mismo modo en que apareció

—Estoy…bien— Susurro por lo bajo mientras se alejaba del Noé, sentía sus piernas flaquearle y su cuerpo temblaba, y era algo que ambos Noé veían

—Allen…— Decía Road mientras se acercaba a la albina, y esta mantenía la mirada baja

—Road… puedo preguntarte… ¿Qué es un Ares?— pregunto con un tono de voz triste, temía la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberla

—…— Road intercambio mirada con Tyki, y este simplemente asintió

—Te contare una historia…"Hace mucho tiempo la Inocencia fue creada por Dios para que los humanos se apoyaran de ella, una guerra surgió y con ello se creó el Clan Noé, aliada al Conde del Milenio para destruirla y librar a la humanidad de la desgracia que traía la inocencia"— Allen escucho con atención lo que Road decía, hasta la fecha nadie le había contado de ello, y vaya que llevaba tiempo siendo exorcista

—"Dios, al enterarse de las intenciones del Clan, decidió dividir la inocencia en 104 fragmentos, junto con una inocencia que es capaz de controlar a todas las demás, esta fue denominada ´Corazón´, y esta al ser destruida, toda la inocencia esparcida por el mundo desaparecería. Para asegurar la prevalencia de la Inocencia, Dios creó dos fragmentos de Inocencia Independiente…"—Allen no sabía cómo reaccionar con la información que Road le había brindado

—¿Y qué tiene que ver un "Ares" en esto?— Road frunció el ceño con cierta molestia

—Esa es la historia que la Orden había creado para dejarnos a nosotros como los enemigos… pero los que realmente causaron la guerra, fueron los Ares— Allen abrió la boca sin saber que decir, pero no fue necesario, porque Road prosiguió hablando

—Los Noé no somos sus enemigos, ustedes nos convirtieron en sus enemigos, yo en el lugar de ustedes, debería preocuparme más por esa especie…—Dijo la Noé mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—¿De qué hablas Road?— Allen intento mantener la calma, pero le estaba costando, su mente la estaba traicionando

—Los Noé no somos inmortales, al igual que los humanos y los Ares, pero… ellos son los más fuertes y resistentes, tienen una increíble capacidad de regeneración, son crueles, despiadados, un verdadero error de la naturaleza— Las pupilas de Allen se contrajeron al enterarse de ese hecho

—Y eso no es lo peor… los Ares no tienen control sobre sí mismos, ellos mataran por matar, no con un fin determinado, y un Ares no puede morir o ser herido por la inocencia, al menos que el portador de la inocencia pase del rango de cien por ciento de sincronización, "un digno oponente de Dios"…, pero… existió una Ares que se negó a continuar luchando en equipo con los de su especie, y llevo a cabo el acto de mayor traición y crueldad de toda la historia— En este punto, Allen estaba dudando de querer saber más de ese ser que sospechaba, si tenía alguna relación con aquella mujer

—Ella sola y con sus propias manos… asesino a toda su especie, no quedo nadie con vida… solo ella, pero eso no fue el fin de todo…— De pronto unas imágenes golpearon la mente de Allen con fuerza junto con la voz de Suman al ser consumido por la Inocencia

"— _¡Maldito!—" Todos sus seres queridos: Mana, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, y las pocas personas que seguían con vida en la Orden la veían con desconfianza, como si le tuvieran miedo_

"— _¡Maldito!—" Unas personas que no conocía la miraban con una expresión unilateral, entre ellas se encontraba Laila con su uniforme de exorcista y una espada atada en su espalda, posiblemente era su Inocencia antes de que muriera, junto a ella podía ver a Alma y al chico que se parecía a Kanda (que con la mirada que tenía solo le recordaba mas al espadachín)_

"— _¡Maldito!—"Todo el clan Noé tenía una mirada decaída y lloraban al unisonó, enfrente de todos ellos veía al Conde en su forma humana, pero no podía ver su rostro, este era oculto con su sombrero de copa, además de estar inclinado de tal modo que esto sucediera_

"— _¡Maldito!—" Un montón de personas, hombres, mujeres, niños, e incluso bebes, la miraban con una sonrisa fría, los ojos carmesí que todos ellos poseían eran penetrantes, como si buscaran perforar su alma con una sola mirada_

"— _¡Maldito!—" Veía todos los fragmentos de Inocencia frente a ella, y junto a ellas dos personas que eran opuestas entre sí, uno mantenía una forma semi-humana con ojos rojos de una forma perturbadora y una cruz en su blanco pecho, el otro era una inmensa capa negra, una cabeza de tez blanca siendo lo único visible, este mantenía un antifaz que evitaba ver sus ojos, ambos desprendían un aura extraña, como si ninguno de los dos fuera humano_

"— _¡Que todo sea destruido!—" Ahora todos habían desaparecido y estaba en un lugar oscuro teñido de rojo, como si todo fuera una pesadilla, o un abismo_

— _¡Allen es la culpable!— Unas garras ensangrentadas salieron de la nada y la tomaron de los brazos y piernas, impidiendo que pudiera hacer algún movimiento_

— _¡Maldita Ares!— Unas cabezas con ojos negros y lagrimas de sangre la jalaban hacia el suelo, como si quisieran arrastrarla al infierno_

— _¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Muere!— Bajo la mirada para observar una especie de arena movediza negra que absorbía con lentitud su cuerpo, como si buscara torturarla_

— _¡No puedes huir de tus pecados!— Sentía que el aire se iba de sus pulmones con rapidez y su pulso no era mejor_

— _¡¿Recuerda todos tus crímenes?! ¡Vuelve a ser la Ares que eras!— Allen como pudo se deshizo del agarre de algunas garras y extendió su mano al cielo, intento encontrar algo o alguien que la salvara_

— _Nadie va a salvarte, todos los que te rodean están destinados a morir, ¡Eres peor que los akumas!— Y de pronto no pudo ver nada, había sido absorbida por esas arenas extrañas_

Y Fue en ese momento… en el que Allen perdió el control de sí misma… otra vez

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Bueno… aquí el capitulo, en el próximo capítulo Allen posiblemente cause muchos problemas, mi mente retorcida y sádica/masoquista me lo exige, otra cosa, tal vez de brincos en la historia original, no estoy segura de cuales, pero los habrá, disculpen eso, nos leemos a la otra**_

— _ **Lizzy**_

 _ **Pd: Otra vez, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo nun**_


	25. Capitulo 24:Piezas desencajadas

_**N/A: Hola otra vez en un nuevo capítulo de este fic, see, no les aburro, continúen…**_

 _ **Capitulo 24: Piezas desencajadas**_

 _Anteriormente…_

— _¡¿Recuerda todos tus crímenes?! ¡Vuelve a ser la Ares que eras!— Allen extendió su mano al cielo, intento encontrar algo o alguien que la salvara_

— _Nadie va a salvarte, todos los que te rodean están destinados a morir, ¡Eres peor que los akumas!— Y de pronto no pudo ver nada, había sido absorbida por esas arenas extrañas_

 _Y Fue en ese momento… en el que Allen perdió el control de sí misma… otra vez_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza, sentía todo su mundo inestable, su cuerpo se sentía descolocado, su mente hecha un caos, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se saldría de su cuerpo

—¿Princesa?— Allen se alejo lo más rápido posible de Tyki y Road, en cualquier momento, sentía que en cualquier momento algo explotaría, y le aterraba

Sintió unos pétalos caer a los pies de ella, pétalos de Tsubaki, y estos rápidamente estaban dispersados por todo el lugar, ¿una ilusión?

Sintió un deseo de sangre, sentía la necesidad de matar, sentía que se volvería loca si no lo hacia

—Allen…—Tyki detuvo a Road con una mano, el había convivido con Allen Walker por una semana, había aprendido algunas cosas de ella, y en este momento el podía sentir un aura oscura y pesada rodear a Allen, y que por demás, era peligrosa

Y algo inesperado sucedió, el cuerpo de Allen se lleno completamente de marcas, no, heridas que pasaban por todo su cuerpo, y de pronto un líquido oscuro broto por todas ellas en un nivel exagerado

—¿Eso es…?— Empezó Road sin creerse lo que presenciaba, ese liquido… era sangre, y no cualquier tipo de sangre, esa sangre era de una Ares pura

—¡Allen…! ¡¿Acaso tu…?!—

—¡NO LO DIGAS!— Grito Allen con todas sus fuerzas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, el suelo rápidamente se cubrió de esa sangre negra, se sentía de lo peor, el ser que habitaba dentro de su mente y recuerdos había cometido cosas horribles, y a pesar de que ella no hizo nada, sentía toda la culpa caer sobre ella

—¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡TU MISMA LO DIJISTE ROAD!— Sus pupilas se afilaron mientras sus ojos se teñían de un color carmesí brillante, su mirada se nublaba debido a las lagrimas mal contenidas, y sus dientes se afilaban hasta el punto de poder perforar cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en su camino

—¡Yo…! ¡Yo soy de lo peor! ¡Por mi culpa todos tienen que sufrir! ¡No merezco ser llamada una exorcista!— El cabello de Allen creció de forma descontrolada, creando unas cuchillas gigantes que se movían de un lado a otro amenazantes, Road y Tyki retrocedieron unos pasos sin tener idea de cómo ayudar a la albina

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Recuerda quien eres! ¡Tú eres Allen! ¡Siempre te preocupas por el bien de los demás, estas dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por la de otros, tú no eres una Ares! ¡En este momento estas reaccionando a tus emociones, tranquilízate!— Allen hipo audiblemente ante las palabras de Road, ¿por qué le decía todo eso si ella odiaba a los Ares? corrección, si ella la odiaba

El Arca tembló y con suerte la habitación no se vino abajo con el movimiento, Road paso sobre Tyki y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Allen

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Allen. Puedo sentirlo, dentro de ti existe un horrible recuerdo, ¡pero tú no eres ella! En este momento estas alterada y aterrada, lo sé, tú no eres una Ares, tu eres Allen Walker, una exorcista, ¡una humana! Solo reaccionas de este modo porque tienes miedo, tú no has hecho nada malo— Allen lentamente se tranquilizo, sus ojos y dientes volvieron a la normalidad, y lentamente aquellas cuchillas se volvían cortas y simples mechones de cabello, como debería ser

Road se preguntaba si realmente era cierto que Allen fuera una humana, su actitud y esa sangre que ahora estaba esparcida en el suelo, no cabía duda, era de un Ares, pero no era posible que Allen fuera algún Ares sobreviviente, aquella mujer los había matado a todos, pero aquella mujer había desaparecido y posiblemente muerto después de la muerte de Nea

Entonces…¿Qué significaba esto?

Antes de poderse cuestionar algo mas sintió una punzada en el pecho mientras lagrimas sigilosas comenzaron a nublar su vista, y sabia lo que significaba, habían matado a uno de los suyos, a Skinn

Observo a Tyki y el estaba en las mismas condiciones, y solo fue cuestión de minutos para que Jasdero y Devitto llegaran pateando la puerta quejándose sobre quien sabe que cosas, y al ver a la albina exorcista rápidamente se lanzaron sobre ella

—¡¿Qué hace la aprendiz de Cross aquí?!— pregunto Devitto mientras apuntaba a Allen con su arma, lo que causo una sobre saltación por parte de la chica, y Jasdero le siguió segundos después dejando a la pobre exorcista hecha un manojo de nervios

—Cálmense ustedes dos, ella no es nuestra enemiga, denle un respiro—Dijo Tyki con tranquilidad mientras tomaba de los hombros a Allen y la alejaba de los dos locos Noé

—¡¿Haa?! ¡Esa tipa es la aprendiz de Cross!— Allen comenzó a sentirse fastidiada por los gritos de esos dos, así que como toda persona en su estado haría en su sano juicio, se acerco a ambos chicos y les tiro de la oreja con todas sus fuerzas

—¡Dejen de gritar! ¡Maldita sea!—Ambos Noé le apuntaron con sus armas, que de un momento a otro ya estaban en las manos de Allen

—¡¿Tu?! ¡Devuélvelas!—Exclamaron ambos al tiempo que se lanzaban de nuevo contra la albina en un intento por recuperar sus armas

—¡No! ¡Hasta que dejen de actuar como unos malcriados, no se los devolveré!— Tyki rápidamente pudo captar lo que pasaba… "Etapa pre-maternal" un titulo vulgar y estúpido pero cierto, un mal momento para que esto estuviera sucediendo

Después de otros minutos de pelea entre Allen y los dos Noé, finalmente Jasdero y Devitto estaban sentados en una esquina, castigados

—No me lo creo…—Susurro por lo bajo Tyki, en todo el tiempo que llevaba al lado de aquellos dos, nadie podía controlarlos o por lo menos callarlos, la habilidad maternal de Allen daba miedo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Laila caminaba con paso pesado a través de los pasillos, cinco… cinco meses llevaba conociendo a Allen, sabiendo el secreto de la localización del Corazón, le sorprendía las ironías de la vida

Allen D. Campbell la maldijo a ella y a las exorcistas mujeres que pudieran quedar embarazadas, todas tenían el mismo destino…morir, e irónicamente (de ser cierta sus sospechas) la mismísima Allen D. Campbell estaba siendo víctima de su propia maldición, en cualquier otro caso hubiera saltado a reír hasta que le doliera el estomago, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, primero debía saber que fue lo que sucedió en toda su ausencia, ¿Dónde estuvo Allen? ¿Si ella era Campbell, porque demonios regreso a la Orden cuando ella ya era libre? ¿Qué pensaba hacer cuando se enterara de que Nea Walker no tiene la intención de matar al Conde? ¿Enserio continuaría asesinando a sangre fría como en el pasado?

Esta y más preguntas inundaban su mente sin poder encontrar alguna respuesta, era cuestión de que pasara el tiempo, y lamentablemente, era lo que más temía

Ella siempre sabía lo que la Orden pretendía hacer con Allen desde un principio, no era una idiota como los demás y por ello le había dado pena aquella niña, pero rápidamente la lástima que sintió por aquella chica fue sustituida por un profundo odio, y sabia que más de una persona sentía odio por Allen D. Campbell, aquella niña había causado infelicidad y desgracia en cada lugar en que estaba, una chica como esa solo merecía morir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si antes Tyki estaba descolocado con la actitud de esos molestos idiotas al ser regañados por la exorcista, ahora lo estaba más ante la escena que presenciaba

—¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado por buscar a tu estúpido maestro!—Gritaron Jasdero y Debitto al mismo tiempo, y Allen solo les sonreía de forma forzada con un tic en el ojo

—¡Paga las deudas de el idiota de Cross!— Y de la nada, una piedra gigante cayó sobre la cabeza de Allen, con letras talladas en grande y con claridad, diciendo "Deudas", todos los presentes se espantaron al ver a Allen casi tan blanca como una hoja y moverse de forma forzada y se mecía de un lado a otro como si balanceara esa inmensa roca

—¿Me están diciendo que no pueden con unas simples deudas?— Un aura oscura rodeo el cuerpo de Allen mientras de forma macabra e ida de sí misma

—¿A-Allen…?—Empezó a hablar Road poniéndose a un lado de la albina y como de la nada la roca se rompía, dándole un aspecto más macabro a Allen

—Como no pueden lidiar con eso… Piensan en pasárselas a otra idiota—Todos los Noé se sobresaltaron cuando de pronto Allen comenzó a contar lo que ella había tenido que hacer para pagar las deudas de Cross, ese desgraciado (N/A: Dejando en claro, yo amo a Cross, y los que seguimos el manga saben porque) la había abandonado con un montón de cobradores, corriendo el riesgo de que aquellos hombres intentaran sobrepasarse con ella en caso de que descubrieran que era una mujer, solo para que pagara sus deudas

Definitivamente… ¿Acaso Cross Marian era humano?

[…]

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Una hora? A pesar de este tiempo, todo se sentía como un infierno, su mente, su cuerpo, todo su ser sentía que todo era horrible, aquellos Noé finalmente se dignaban a darle información sobre el estado de sus amigos, y realmente no le agradaba nada lo que escuchaba

—Jasdevi, encárguense del resto de esos exorcistas, no los maten—Ordeno Road al ver el estado tan quebrado en que estaba Allen, alguna cosa mala mas y posiblemente ese sería el límite de la albina

Tyki puso una mano en el hombro de Allen en una forma de apoyo

—Vamos Princesa, tenemos que esperar a tus compañeros, ¿no? Quita esa cara larga y sonríe como lo haces siempre, no importa que tan mala sea la situación, o que tan rota estés internamente, continua con esa actitud, esa es la Princesa que conozco, sino, no dudare en volver a quitarte tu preciado brazo—Allen hizo caso a la petición del Noé y le dio una sonrisa tan característica, y Tyki revolvió su cabello conforme, ambos ignorando la "amenaza" en esa petición

Así, volvieron a salir de esa habitación destrozada y caminaron hasta llegar a la cima del Arca, el lugar donde debía esperar pacientemente a sus amigos, aprovecho la vista para ver el estado del Arca, todo estaba destruido en sí, lo cual le daba cierta ansiedad al considerar que no podría salir de ese lugar

—¿Tienes miedo?—Pregunto Road mientras se ponía a un lado de ella y veía hacia el frente, a la nada

—No realmente…—Respondió con simpleza mientras se sentaba en el suelo y continuaba observando el desastroso paisaje

" _¿Enserio estas bien? Sabes que lo más posible es que Kanda haya dejado a todos desde el principio, ¿no?"_ Allen cruzo sus brazos y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros, como si buscara abrazarse a sí misma

—" _Kanda se preocupa por todo el mundo, aunque no lo admita en voz alta, si él hubiera dejado que los demás lo abandonaran… era para protegerlos"—_

" _¿Y qué pasa si el muere?"_ Esa pregunta sobresalto a la albina, de pronto su mente empezó a considerar que Kanda no hubiera salido con vida contra aquel Noé, o que algo malo le pasara y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

" _Allen, tranquila, no fue mi intención insinuar eso, ese estúpido con cabello de comercial no puede morir tan fácilmente, ¿recuerdas la vez que te protegió en Mater? Aunque sea un humano, es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pensaría, ten confianza en el…"_ Allen sonrió de medio lado ante el intento de Nea por hacerla sentir mejor, apreciaba el detalle

Varios minutos después, Road la tomo de los hombros para llamar su atención

—Llego la hora, perdona lo que tenga que hacer, sin remordimientos, Hermana—Y con ello una especie de campo de fuerza la mantuvo prisionera en el suelo, mientras Tyki y Road se sentaban cómodamente en las sillas de un amplio comedor, ¿de dónde salió? Ni idea

—¡Oí! ¿Qué están…— empezó a formular, pero su pregunta murió en el aire al ver que de la única puerta que estaba ahí empezaban a entrar unas siluetas que bien conocía

—¡Lavi! ¡Lenalee!— Exclamo mientras golpea con una de sus manos el cristal que los separaba, miro hacia la puerta buscando que Kanda entrara con su cara de pocos amigos, pero en cambio entro aquel chico que solía ser parte de la tripulación de Anita-san

Al ver las caras que pusieron sus amigos solo le dio a entender la respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta: Kanda no estaba con ellos

El sonido de algunas cosas siendo destrozadas en el Arca le hacía simulación a como sentía su corazón en ese momento, sin poder evitarlo termino resbalando con lentitud hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, de reojo Road la miraba con una sonrisa triste, como si buscara disculparse por algo

—¡Allen-chan!— Lenalee llego hasta ella arrodillándose frente a ella, fuera de esa barrera, ella levanto la mirada acuosa, en un intento por parecer fuerte, sentía como el bebe la pateaba con insistencia, como si buscara hacerla reaccionar

—¿Dónde está Kanda…?—Pregunto con voz débil, a pesar de saber la respuesta quería pensar que estaba mal, que Lenalee le dijera que Kanda llegaría en cualquier segundo, aunque ella sabía que no sería así, de pronto su inocencia se activo por si sola y buscaba destruir las paredes

" _ **Todos los que te rodean están destinados a morir, ¡Eres peor que los akumas!"**_

 _No… eso no era cierto, ella no hizo absolutamente nada, ella no era culpable de que eso estuviera pasando_

— _¿Continuas creyendo que eres inocente…?— Una voz masculina sonó detrás de ella, y al darse la vuelta observo la silueta de un hombre, alto, complexión esbelta, cabello rubio desordenado, ojos de una tonalidad marrón rojiza oscura, una sonrisa impecable, al instante un nombre cruzo por su mente_

— _Oz Vehi…— Susurro incrédula al ver a ese ser que por muchas veces se preguntaba quién era, ahora lo tenía enfrente de ella, sin obstáculos ni nada que le impidiera detallar su rostro_

— _Allen…—El se acerco a ella para tomar su rostro con sus manos sin quitar su sonrisa_

— _He estado esperándote tanto tiempo, y finalmente… voy a volver a tu lado, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que volvamos a encontrarnos— su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, de pronto la mirada de él se volvió cruel y despiadada_

— _Y esta vez… no permitiré que huyas de mi lado— Y como si fuera una amenaza, la tomo del cuello como si buscara ahorcarla_

— _Esta vez… ¡El que muera serás tú!—_

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al recordar algo que le desagradaba de sobremanera, en su mente se comenzó a unir piezas sobre los acontecimientos actuales y lo que había aprendido en esta guerra:

El corazón de la Inocencia solo puede nacer en el vientre de una mujer exorcista, y esa mujer está destinada a morir

Laila está atada en este mundo por alguna razón, la cual nunca quiso decírsela ni explicarle nada

Los Ares existen, y son la especie más peligrosa y sanguinaria que existe

Los Noé no son los verdaderos enemigos de la Orden, los que empezaron esta guerra fueron los Ares

Nea es hermano de Mana, su padre adoptivo

Existen dos inocencias independientes, que están encargadas de defender el corazón

Ella era el recipiente del catorceavo Noé, y poseedora de los recuerdos de Allen D. Campbell

Oz Vahi y las imágenes que Bak-san le había mostrado estaban relacionadas de alguna manera

El Conde que ella conocía era solo una armadura que protegía al verdadero Conde

La respuesta era clara, algo importante faltaba en este "rompecabezas", y esa pieza era la que moldeaba toda esta historia

Estaba decidido, ella no sería una Noé, pero tampoco sería una Exorcista, ella seria la Ares a la que el mundo le tenía tanto odio, seria ella la que pagaría por lo que esa mujer hizo

Aun si eso significaba causar el odio de todo el mundo, pero primero tenía que conseguir la información que le fuera de utilidad de la Orden, aun si tenía que engañar a Lenalee, Lavi, a todos sus seres amados.

Se acabo la niña educada y respetuosa que todo el mundo quería…

Con un simple movimiento por parte de su brazo izquierdo destruyo la barrera que la mantenía prisionera

" _¿Ahora qué hacemos Allen?"_ Pregunto Nea a su amor platónico sin estar del todo de acuerdo con el plan improvisado de Allen, pero sabía que tarde o temprano reaccionaria, y esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible

—" _¿Cómo detengo la destrucción del Arca?"—_ Nea lo medito unos minutos para después contestar con voz grave

" _Deshazte de Tyki y Road, y luego encuentra el modo de encontrar el piano que controla el Arca"_

—" _¿Piano?"—_

" _Si, la melodía vive dentro de tu cuerpo, una vez estés frente al piano sabrás que hacer, pero ahora viene el peor sacrificio que harás hasta ahora en tu vida… Serás puesta bajo sospecha de ser un Noé"_ Allen sonrió con sorna, luego se acerco a Lenalee y tomo la mano de ella para guiarla a la silla más cercana, Lenalee no debería forzar tanto sus piernas, la necesitaba con energía para lo que sucediera después, era hora de empezar el entretenimiento que sus "hermanos" habían preparado

—Me entro hambre mientras esperábamos…¿Qué tal si comemos juntos? Quiero hablar antes de empezar— Hablo Tyki como si fingiera que nada de lo que sucedió mientras estaba con ellos

—Me rehusó, comeré cuando este libre, cuando tenga tiempo— Hablo en el lugar de todos, afilando su mirada, se negaba a verse frágil otra vez

Tyki y Road comenzaron a presionarlos, mas a sus compañeros que a ella, cerrando la única entrada de ese lugar y asegurarla

Y dar por oficial, que Krory y Kanda habían muerto, apretó los dientes evitando el impulso asesino que estaba aflorando dentro de ella

Nea mientras tanto estaba dándose de golpes contra una pared, la única persona que podía hacer reaccionar a Allen ahora había "muerto", las esperanzas de que Allen dejara aquella idea se estaban desmoronando igual que su Arca

Allen se acerco con paso firme a un lugar que estaba frente a Tyki y con su mano izquierda golpeo la mesa, en un modo de disminuir su furia

Al final todos terminaron cediendo a la petición de ambos Noé, y Allen no pudo evitar recordar las cosas que esos dos le hicieron pasar, las veces que la secuestraron, las veces que la hirieron, la vez que Road básicamente la dejo sin ojo

Con aquellos pensamientos, su mirada se afilo con un brillo de sed de sangre y crueldad…

Definitivamente… las cosas se iban a poner feas…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **N/A: No se ustedes, pero a mi si me da miedo cuando una embarazada se enoja, es peor que enfrentar la furia de Road D:!, en fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿se sintieron estafados (otra vez xD)? Denme sus opiniones y sugerencias en un review uwu, lo crean o no, si considero lo que me dicen :v**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	26. Capitulo 25:Mi caos interior

_**N/A: Hola akumas y exorcistas (Nueva presentación :v) aquí les presento otro capitulo de este fic, nada más que decir, comiencen :D!**_

 _ **Capitulo 25: Mi caos interior…**_

 _Anteriormente…_

 _Con aquellos pensamientos, su mirada se afilo con un brillo de sed de sangre y crueldad…_

 _Definitivamente… las cosas se iban a poner feas…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Suéltenme…por favor—Suplico Allen con voz débil, mientras observaba a todos las personas que estaban frente a ella, no podía contener las lagrimas que salían sin cesar de sus ojos

—Allen Walker, de ahora en adelante eres una traidora, por lo que se te retiran tus privilegios como exorcista, prosigan— Demando una voz gruesa y fría, ese sujeto, ¿siempre buscaba hacerle daño? ¿Acaso no entendía que la necesitaban de su lado?

—Ah, por cierto… No tienes que preocuparte por esa cosa que haces llamar "hijo", nos quedaremos con el Corazón, con permiso…— y con ello aquel hombre abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!— Grito con todas sus fuerzas buscando de forma inútil librarse de las cadenas que le impedían ir a golpear a ese mal nacido

—Y por cierto Walker… ¿o debería llamarte Campbell?—Pregunto con cierta burla, Allen se mordió el labio conteniendo las maldiciones que amenazaban con salir

—¡Quítenle la inocencia y mátenla mientras siga siendo esta mocosa inútil!—Estaba harta, se había contenido por todo este tiempo por el bien de Kanda y su pequeña familia, pero ya estaba cansada de reprimirse, de fingir

—Crown Belt ¡Androfontes(asesino de hombres)!— Y de un certero golpe todo a su alrededor se tiño de rojo escarlata y las cadenas que la restringían se rompieron dejándola caer al suelo

Observo todo a su alrededor, ¿en qué momento de su vida dejo de afectarle el ver sangre por todo el lugar? ¿Desde cuándo dejo de sentir culpa?

Tomo el brazo de uno de los cardenales separándolo de su cuerpo, y se acerco a la puerta del calabozo-laboratorio, posiciono la mano muerta sobre el escáner de reconocimiento y una vez que la puerta se abrió lanzo el brazo a un lado, una vez fuera comenzó a caminar sin rumbo

Kanda ya no estaba… la criatura que amaba más que a su propia vida estaba en manos de los Noé, no por nada se escucho aquella explosión en el edificio norte

—Los matare a todos…— " _Igual que a todos los de la antigua Rama Oceánica"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No tuvo idea de en qué momento la situación se salió de control, de en qué momento ella y Mikk comenzaron a pelear, de cuando su inocencia cambio a ser una espada, en ese momento sus pensamientos solo estaban centrados en algo: matar

Por primera vez, Tyki no podía disimular su preocupación por Allen, Road distraía al Bookman y a los otros dos compañeros de la albina, mientras él se enfocaba en pelear contra ella

Allen estaba fuera de sí, peleando por pelear, sus intentos por controlarla eran en vano, atacaba con fuerza y precisión a pesar de ser la primera vez que ella manejaba una espada, algo estaba mal, y si no hacia algo rápido, Walker caería ante la locura

Con dificultad esquivo algunos ataques de Allen, los ojos de ellos carecían de vida, de brillo, solo era un cuerpo que actuaba como un arma incesante

En un momento de descuido ya había sido apuñalado, sentía su Noé interno retorcerse sin parar dentro de el, consecuencia de la Inocencia, al parecer con eso Allen volvió en sí, ya que la mirada aterrada que poseía la delataba, pero su frio y cruel rostro parecía decir lo contrario

— _¡Mikk…!—_ Escucho el grito de Allen, aunque parecía ser su imaginación, ya que la chica que tenia de frente no era la "princesa" que él conocía. De pronto todo se volvió confuso…

Road abrió los ojos anonada, en ese preciso momento, esa escena, esa espada, esa sed de sangre que Allen emanaba, no cabía duda, Allen Walker era una descendiente de aquella maldita mujer

Sentía la furia crecer en su pecho, no por Allen, sino por aquella mujer que veía reflejada en Allen

La mirada seria y fría de Allen solo le hacía encontrar más similitudes

 _Las suplicas de sus hermanos, sus gritos horrorizados, la sangre por todas partes, deslizándose de forma lenta por las paredes y el piso, la mansión incendiándose, la cara de esa mujer_

¡La cara de esa mujer estaba tatuada en el rostro de Allen Walker!

Intento desafiar esa mirada violeta platinada, intimidarla y dejarle en claro que no le importaba lo que había hecho, pero lo único que consiguió ver fue su propio miedo que aun sentía latente por aquella mujer, los hechos de ese fatídico día, la danza de la muerte que aquella mujer y el Conde crearon, todo…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para después abrirlos, no debía descuidarse de esa chica, no mientras estuviera en ese estado

Allen alzo su brazo derecho ignorando al Noé que estaba en el suelo bajo ella, su espada emitió un brillo verdoso en muestra de que la espada estaba hecha de inocencia y la capa blanca se movía de un lado a otro como si tuviera vida propia

La mirada fría de Allen era lo que más aterraba a todos, ¿Cómo podía tener una mirada como esa con solo minutos antes de que la torre colapsara? Lenalee no estaba segura de que esa fuera su amiga, parecía que una persona completamente diferente habitaba su cuerpo, pero no era ella

—No lo he matado… solo purifico su Noé, el no corre ningún peligro— La voz era aun más fría que su mirada, que causo un escalofrió recorrer la espina dorsal de Road, Allen estaba siendo controlada, pero ¿por qué?

Allen se acerco de nuevo a Tyki y de nuevo volvió a insertar su espada, con dirección al corazón, y esto fue el límite de Road, estaba sucediendo de nuevo

Una Ares intentaba eliminar a su familia, no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada al respecto

Los victoreos de Chaozii solo molestaron mas a Road, y sin ninguna muestra de compasión ordeno a tres velas insertarse en el joven, causando el llamado de Lenalee

Allen se movió, pero era claro que sus intenciones no eran ayudar

—No te muevas— Demando con voz firme, eso consiguió la atención de "Walker" sobre ella

—Un movimiento en falso… y mueren— La albina sonrió con sorna, casi como burlándose de ella

—Ha… ¿Acaso crees que me importa lo que a ese par le suceda? Pobrecita Road…— Ese asentó británico delicado, no era posible…

—Ciertamente, ha pasado tiempo, pero mira que tu luces igual que siempre, ¿Cómo se encuentra el Conde…?— Frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y al instante la mayoría de las velas rodeaban a Allen, pero ella parecía no inmutarse ante ello

—Me muero de ganas por verlo, principalmente mi espada— Decía mientras mostraba su espada de exorcismo. Quería matarla, hacerla sufrir casi del mismo modo que ella la hizo sufrir a ella

Allen comenzó a caminar y en respuesta una de las velas se inserto en su hombro derecho

—No te muevas…— Con paso firme se acerco al cuerpo de Tyki y lo abrazo contra sí misma, esperaba que no le causara heridas peores de las que veía

—¿Acaso olvidas mis habilidades? Debo admitir que este cuerpo me defrauda, es débil, inútil, como todo cualquier humano ordinario… ¡Qué asco!—Las pupilas de Lenalee se contrajeron al ver a su amiga, y todas las cosas que decía, Chaozii estaba inconsciente, pero se encontraba vivo

—¡All-

—N intervengas Lenalee, el corazón y mente de Allen están apagados, lo que tienes frente a ti es una Ares, si yo fuera tu, mantendría la boca cerrada y rezaría por mi vida— La oji-violeta no dijo nada mas, obedeciendo a Road

—¿Qué planeas hacer con el cuerpo de Allen Walker? Ella es solo una humana ordinaria, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto— La chica sonrió con misterio mientras llevaba una mano al vientre de Allen

—Ella contiene algo que he estado buscando hace tiempo…— No entendía de que hablaba, ¿Qué querría hacer con el bebe de Allen? ¿Algo que buscaba?

—Por el momento no tengo mucho dominio sobre este cuerpo, me sorprendió que pudiera volver, tal vez esta chica es muy sentimental, que inútil, pero… tengo un mensaje para el Conde…—Road frunció el ceño, de reojo observo a los compañeros de la albina, ¿Cómo desviar su atención?

—¿De qué se trata?— pidió cortante, inserto una cuarta vela en el cuerpo de aquel chico, insertándola con más fuerza que las anteriores, consiguiendo que Lenalee desviara por completo su atención, y la centrara en el estado del chico

—No canten victoria todavía, volveré, y cuando lo haga…ni tú, ni el Conde, ni nadie de esta miserable guerra podrá detenerme, ¡Dile adiós a todo lo que conoces Road Kamelot! A partir de ahora conocerás el verdadero infierno— Eso fue suficiente, una vela atravesó el pecho de Allen, y con ello la albina escupió un poco de sangre mientras una sonrisa surcaba en sus labios, antes de sujetarse con fuerza la cabeza y luego mirar a todas partes confundida

En eso, el cristal que mantenía atrapado a Lavi se rompió, y con ello el Bookman aterrizo en el suelo con una mirada vacía, en ese momento, a Road no le importaba si Allen era ella misma, o aquella mujer, solo quería verla sufrir, verla retorcerse en un profundo dolor mientras suplicaba por su vida de forma miserable

—L-Lavi—Murmuro la exorcista mientras observaba a su amigo observarla sin expresión alguna

—Ahora… veamos si aun mantienes tus habilidades de observaciones bajo presión, Campbell—La chica la vio confundida, pero no le dio ninguna importancia, ella había herido a Tyki, merecía sufrir por sus actos

Rápidamente Lavi corrió tratando de golpear a Allen, pero ella reacciono poniendo como escudo su espada

—Lavi…—Susurro con dolor, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, Nea no dejaba en paz su cabeza, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cinco golpes pasaron para que perdiera su fuerza y saliera volando unos cuantos pasos estrellándose contra el suelo

—No puede ser verdad… ¿el está peleando enserio?— Antes de poder reaccionar, Lavi había salido de la nada plantándole una patada en el pecho con tal fuerza que hizo que parte del suelo se rompiera

Sin darle tiempo de quejarse o reponerse del golpe otro vino pero esta vez con dirección a su estomago, no pudo concentrarse en el efecto que el golpe podía causarle, debido a que tenía que esquivar otro que veía directo a su rostro

" _No importa lo que hagas Allen, el es una marioneta controlada por Road, no puedes pelear contra el"_

Con esfuerzo levanto su espada de exorcismo y la inserto en el pecho de Lavi, si era controlado por Road, la espada debería exorcizar el mal que estuviera en el

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, donde ni el Bookman o ella se movían, pero rápidamente fue golpeada con fuerza contra el suelo

—Es inútil, tu espada de exorcismo es inútil contra él, ¡porque él no es un Akuma o un Noé!—Lavi se separo de ella, y con ello su brazo se dejo caer a un lado, estaba agotada y todo el dolor en su cuerpo incrementaba

—¡El está siendo controlado por si mismo!— Grito Road con burla, Allen centro su atención en Lavi, ¿cómo podía salvarlo sin necesidad de matarlo?

Lavi la tomo de sus ropas y la lanzo hacia el aire, busco recuperarse del golpe, pero le estaba resultando difícil con el dolor que ahora sentía en su estomago, justo donde Lavi la había golpeado con anterioridad

Nea no decía nada, el no pudo protegerla, no pudo proteger el cuerpo de Allen de ese golpe, en este momento Allen estaba en estado de shock y alerta, pero en cuanto su cuerpo se relajara… solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar al bebe

Otros golpes más, fue acorralada en una pared y recibió un golpe en su cara, como pudo, abrazo a Lavi mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de él, no sabía que mas hacer para hacerlo reaccionar

—Lavi…¿puedes escucharme? Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos proteger a Lenalee y Chaozii, ¿no dijo eso Krory? Incluso Kanda…—Otro golpe en el estomago, con más fuerza que el anterior, podía escuchar a lo lejos las suplicas de Lenalee

Sintió como se elevaba y sentía una presión en su cuello, también el sabor a hierro se hizo presente en su paladar, como pudo tomo una bocanada de aire

—A Lenalee…y nuestros amigos… ¡La Lenalee que nos estima más que el mundo…está llorando ahora!— Grito conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con hacerse presentes

—Yo no soy tu amigo— Esas palabras la hirieron, pero no más que el golpe que esta vez fue dirigido directamente a su vientre, sintió ese dolor incluso peor que cualquier otro que experimento en toda su vida

Termino en el suelo sujetando con fuerza su espada, Nea estaba furioso, en cierto modo se sentía responsable de todo esto pero no podía hacer nada, ni contra Road o aquel chico que hería tanto a su amiga y confidente

Allen como pudo se levanto del suelo con ayuda de Crown Clown, solo para ver las llamas ir directo contra ella

—¡Hiban!— y con ello levanto su espada dejando temporalmente de lado el dolor

—¡Crown Clown!— Admitía que interponer la espada fue la peor idea que se pudo haber ocurrido, ahora tenía a dos serpientes de fuego contra ella

Grito de dolor cuando Lavi utilizo el sello del cielo, se sentía demasiado débil, sabía que los ataques de Lavi le afectaban en cierto modo porque era una Noé

—La-vi…— Reunió las muy nulas fuerzas que le quedaba para reincorporarse y "atacar" a Lavi

—Si todo es causado por el poder de Road…entonces si la detengo… ¡Road!—Con un fuerte impulso, la espada atravesó el cuerpo de Lavi y se dirigió directo a Road

Una sonora carcajada la hizo darse cuenta de su error

—Que lastima… Usar a Lavi como escudo para atacarme, nada mal. En el Pueblo Rebobinado, tus ataques fueron completamente inútiles, si crees que iba a suceder lo mismo que aquella vez estas equivocada. Incluso si esta es una espada de exorcismo, estas apuntando al blanco equivocado. Esto que vez no es mi verdadera forma, no puedes herirme sin saber mi verdadera forma, la cual solo un par de Noés conocen— La mente de Allen comenzó a nublarse, de pronto todo a su alrededor se vio envuelto en llamas

[…]

—¡Lavi! ¡Allen-chan!— grito Lenalee mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos entre las rocas generadas por las flamas, no hubo respuesta por ninguno de los dos, y cuando estuvo a punto de pensar que ambos habían muerto, una roca se hizo pedazos y de ellas salieron Allen y Lavi mientras tosían en busca de aire, lego ambos se cayeron al suelo inhalando el aire que tanto les hacía falta

—¡Duele respirar!—Se quejo el Bookman mientras sujetaba su garganta, después de varios minutos intentando recuperar el aire, y una pequeña "discusión" entre ambos finalmente estuvieron tranquilos, mas el ligero "castigo" de Lenalee

Luego las carcajadas de Road hicieron captar la atención de todos

—Road…—Dijo con cierta frialdad Allen, en cierto modo le guardaba rencor por lo que le hizo en ese momento, ¿No se suponía que son "familia"?

—A-A…llen…— y con eso el cuerpo temporal de Road desapareció, escuchaba los lloriqueos del paraguas parlante, pero no le dio mucha importancia, luego Lavi se acerco con discreción hacia ella

—¿Has oído como decía débilmente "Allen"? En verdad le agradas, ¿no pensaras serle infiel a Yuu?—Eso gano un golpe en el estomago del Bookman, no creía que Road tuviere ese tipo de sentimientos por ella, era difícil de creer, pero quien sabe…

—No lo hare. Por favor no digas cosas raras como esas—dijo recordando que el Bookman sabia de la "relación" que ella mantenía con el espadachín

—¡Tu! ¡Mi cuerpo me duele por las quemaduras!—Eso la hizo enojar, él le dio golpes en casi todo el cuerpo y no se quejaba

—¡Tu mismo te las hiciste!—El la tomo de las mejillas y ella lo imito, comenzando una especie de guerra entre quien podía durar mas así

—¡¿Qué demonios dices?!—

La discusión se vio interrumpida cuando se dieron cuenta de algo importante: Road desapareció y con ello posiblemente la puerta que podía sacarlos de ahí

Pasaron los minutos hasta que Lavi informo desde la sima que podían subir, la puertas de Road estaban, Lenalee y Chaozii se sujetaron de ella, cuando los lloriqueos del paraguas la hicieron fijarse en Tyki, el seguía ahí, y estaba mal herido por su culpa

 _*flash back*_

— _Ella murió… no pudo salvarse, no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, ¡fue mi culpa que ella muriera! Si tan solo yo…—No pudo tolerar ver al Noe de ese modo, no quería ser egoísta, con su único brazo rodeo a Tyki en una forma de darle apoyo_

— _No tienes la culpa de lo que haya sucedido…yo también he perdido a un ser querido… y mi tristeza fue tal que lo devolví a la vida como un akuma… sigo sin entender cómo es que sigo viva, pero siempre recordare lo que me enseño y los recuerdos que obtuve estando con él, tuve que aprender eso por las malas…— Allen se separo de él para darle una sonrisa, no podía entender del todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaba Tyki, y a pesar de ser enemigos, él le demostró que no era tan mala persona, tal vez era incluso hasta agradable_

— _¿Qué demonios significa eso?—Pregunto el mirándola sin comprender sus palabras_

— _No te detengas, sigue caminando…—_

 _*fin de flash back*_

Era cierto, casi lo olvidaba, Tyki desafío las ordenes del Conde al haberla cuidado hasta aquel día que la dejo cerca de la rama Asiática, si no hubiera sido él, posiblemente estaría muerta, o al borde de la locura, el se sacrificaba a sí mismo por su bien, a pesar de seguir siendo desconocidos, ¡No podía abandonarlo después de lo que él hizo por ella!

Antes de darse cuenta, Lavi los había elevado y ahora se encontraban enfrente de la puerta, miro hacia atrás recordando la imagen devastada del Noé

Se mordió el labio al saber que podía levantar sospechas a lo que iba a hacer, activo a Crown Clown y se acerco con lentitud al agujero que conducía hasta donde estaba Tyki

—¡También traeré a Tyki Mikk y a Lero!—No quería verlos, sabía que estarían desconcertados por lo que él le había hecho, pero solo ella sabia la clase de persona que era Tyki

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Hablas enserio?— Decía Lavi mientras sujetaba su hombro, intentando persuadirla de no hacerlo

—Tyki Mikk ha perdido a su Noé, ahora es un humano— esperaba que le creyeran su excusa, Lavi la soltó, ellos conocían su lado amable, y de seguro pensarían que solo trataba de ayudar a alguien, aunque este no fuera mucho el caso

—No me importa, pero… si la Orden se entera de que ayudaste a un Noé, entonces…—

—¿Ayudar?—La voz de Chaozii interrumpió la conversación, y ambos se giraron a verlo

—¿No mataste a ese hombre?—¿Cómo podría hacer algo como eso?, se pregunto mentalmente mientras afilaba de forma cautelosa su mirada

—El sigue vivo— Dijo con firmeza

—¿Por qué? ¡El fue cómplice de los akumas, y mato a Anita-sama y Mahoja-sama y a muchos de mis amigos!— Eso no era verdad, Tyki no mataba personas porque si, solo lo hacía cuando era necesario o se sentía amenazado, además, ¡El estuvo con ella por toda una semana, era imposible que él tuviera algo que ver!

—Aun así, ¿Por qué le ayudas?— " _Lo considero parte de mi familia"_ se contesto mentalmente, pero siguió escuchando a Chaozii, negándose a responder

—¡Cuando dices "ayudar" estas traicionando su recuerdo! ¡Si vas a ayudarlo…también eres el enemigo!— Nea y ella permanecieron en silencio, ellos ya eran el "enemigo", fue la decisión que tomo para ser una "ficha" en este "tablero" donde todos eran simples piezas que podían ser remplazadas en cualquier momento, al negarse a ese destino ya era una enemiga..

—¡Enemigo! ¡Eres un Akuma, al igual que ellos!—

"— _Nadie va a salvarte, todos los que te rodean están destinados a morir, ¡Eres peor que los akumas!—"_ La similitud entre esas palabras la hizo estremecerse, el mismo odio, el mismo significado, igual de ofensivas

De pronto sintió algo, un presentimiento, tan rápido como pudo corrió con dirección al chico que la hería

—¡Chaozii!— A penas consiguió mover al chico cuando una explosión broto del suelo y la hizo perderse entre el humo

Sintió unas especies de tentáculos espinudos envolver su cuerpo, todos buscaron acercarse a ayudarla, no necesitaba su ayuda, no cuando ella planeaba traicionarlos tarde o temprano…

—¡N-No se acerquen!—Se estaba ahogando, esas cosas apretaban con fuerza su cuerpo, como si buscaran hacer que se le rompiera cada hueso de su cuerpo, y como pudo, con su mano libre abrazo su vientre ayudándose de Crown Clown para protegerlo, si se salvo de Lavi, no quería perderlo por culpa de esas cosas

Cuando reacciono observo su única salida destruida, fue arrastrada hasta donde habían dejado a Tyki

Con lentitud se reincorporo, cuando un pulsante dolor en su espalda baja la hizo detenerse, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Observo frente a ella la figura del Noé que creyó haber exorcizado, espera… ¿ella no lo exorcizo?… en esos momentos solo buscaba eliminarlo, por lo que si él seguía vivo era porque… ¡no lo exorcizo!

El se acerco con paso lento mientras se quitaba su corbata, mostrando un estigma en su cuello, frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso Tyki no era un Noé? ¿Solía ser como ella, humana y Noé al mismo tiempo?

No podía creerlo, Tyki Mikk no quería ser del todo un Noé, ¿Por qué?

Con un movimiento invoco su espada de exorcismo y se puso en guardia, frente a ella no estaba su "hermano", ese era el Noé que residía dentro de el.

Tyki sufría, esas cosas buscaban hacerle daño, no, el Noé que residía dentro de Tyki buscaba despertar para ocupar su cuerpo

" _Este mundo ya está perdido… desde el momento en el que la Inocencia fue creada…"_ Esas palabras resonaron en su mente mientras se disponía a ayudar a Tyki, aun si tuviera que pelear contra él, estando en sus cinco sentidos…debía controlar su instinto asesino que ahora salía a luz…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Y…. Hasta aquí el capitulo, no hay nada por decir excepto una cosa, ¡más de tres reviews o la Moyashi sufre**_ _ **:o! Hablo enserio…**_

— _ **Lizzy**_

 _ **Pd: —preparando a Allen para sufrir porque sabe que eso no pasara—(?**_


	27. Capitulo26:Es mi mente pero no mi cuerpo

_**N/A: Hola…(insertar cartel de que se está muriendo) aquí otro capítulo…continúen… (Sep, me sentía mal cuando escribí esta parte…hace como dos días, ahora estoy mejor :D) Perdonen errores de cualquier tipo u.u**_

 _ **Capitulo 26: Es mi mente, pero no mi cuerpo…**_ _(sin comentarios)_

 _Anteriormente…_

" _Este mundo ya está perdido… desde el momento en el que la Inocencia fue creada…" Esas palabras resonaron en su mente mientras se disponía a ayudar a Tyki, aun si tuviera que pelear contra él, estando en sus cinco sentidos…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Miranda desactivo su inocencia, todo el mundo sabía que sus heridas volverían, pero nadie sabía que la albina era la más afectada, debido a la pelea que tuvo con Lavi y Tyki Mikk estaba en peligro de un aborto, en este momento las enfermeras intentaban calmar a Allen y evitar que lo perdiera, aunque era un gran peligro debido al tiempo que tenia de embarazo, era incluso posible que tanto el bebe como Allen murieran…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una hora antes…

—¡Tyki! ¡Soy yo! ¡Allen! ¿Puedes oírme?— Allen mantenía al margen a Tyki, pero entre más tiempo peleaba con él, mas heridas surgían, más pesado sentía su cuerpo, y Crown Clown comenzaba a utilizarla como una marioneta

Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios cuando Tyki la estrello con fuerza innecesaria contra el suelo, y buscaba asfixiarla

—Ty-…ki— No quería hacerle daño, no si podía evitarlo, Nea le gritaba que se defendiera, que si lo hacía, el la comprendería y no se molestaría

Con una mueca de dolor, utilizo Crown Belt para lanzar a Tyki lejos de ella, enfrentarse a Tyki era incluso más doloroso que enfrentar a Lavi, casi podía compararlo con la vez que tuvo que matar a Mana con su brazo izquierdo, sentía la misma culpa al hacerle daño

—¡Vamos Tyki, tu eres mejor que esto, vuelve en ti!— Mas sus palabras eran inútiles, Tyki no mostraba ninguna reacción, si esto continuaba, lo más posible es que muriera

 _*flash back*_

— _¿A cuántas exorcistas les ha pasado?—Preguntaba Allen con cierto temor, Kanda la observaba con detenimiento, sin decir nada_

— _Allen…—La chica intentaba darle a entender que no debía de saberlo, de pronto el temor de Allen comenzó a convertirse en impotencia, ira_

— _¡Quiero saberlo!—Allen apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos reflejaban su desesperación, la chica suspiro y le hacía señas a Allen para que se calmara_

— _cerca de 20…no estoy segura, esto es como una maldición, Allen— Allen se tenso al instante ¿una maldición? ¿Le estaban intentando tirar el pelo?_

 _*fin de flash back*_

No, ella no iba a morir, esa "maldición" iba a romperla, ella sobreviviría y liberaría el alma de Laila

Ella le ocultaba algo, algo a lo que le temía, lo cual descubriría aunque le costara la vida

[…]

No podía combatirlo con su espada de exorcismo, era demasiado rápido, el que salía mas herido era ella

De no ser por Lavi, de seguro ya hubiera sido su fin.

Ambos intentaron atacar a Tyki, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ¿de dónde salió todo ese poder y velocidad? ¿Cómo podría derrotar a un Noé en ese estado?

Unos pétalos de flores de camelia cayeron al suelo, uniéndose a los escombros del arca

"— _¡Me alegra que despertaras!—"_ Sus pupilas se contrajeron, esa voz… _"—Estoy seguro de que no eres un monstruo, como ellos dicen…—"_

Una especie de interrupción sucedió en la escena, cambiando repentinamente a otra

" _¡No se acerquen a ella!" Un aroma a menta y flores fue lo que pudo percibir, sentía su cuerpo dolerle como nunca antes lo había sentido_

" _Esa bruja te ha corrompido, entrégala por favor, Joven Oz" ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Meterse en problemas solo por ella, ¿Por qué?_

" _¡No! ¡Allen no es una mala persona! ¡Solo está asustada, desactiven los talismanes, es una orden!" ¿Talismanes? ¿De qué estaba hablando?_

Oz Vehi… ese hombre se había sacrificado por ella y no lo recordaba, ese hombre la apreciaba como nadie antes lo hizo

"— _He estado esperándote tanto tiempo, y finalmente… voy a volver a tu lado, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que volvamos a encontrarnos— su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, de pronto la mirada de él se volvió cruel y despiadada_

— _Y esta vez… no permitiré que huyas de mi lado— Y como si fuera una amenaza, la tomo del cuello como si buscara ahorcarla_

— _Esta vez… ¡El que muera serás tú!—"_

Y ella… ella arruino todo, el quería matarla, ¿Dónde estaría él? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

—¡Allen!— Reacciono tarde, Tyki la tomo del cuello y la asfixiaba con el objetivo de matarla

Abrió la boca intentando tomar aire, pero no podía, movía sus piernas buscando golpear a Tyki, pero era inútil, en cuestión de segundos se quedaría sin aire y moriría

 _Mas pétalos cayeron a un lago, creando leves y sutiles hondas que se extinguían en cuestión de segundos_

"Perdóname Tyki" Se dijo mentalmente, cerrando los ojos con lentitud, su cuerpo dejo de forcejear, su respiración se detuvo, y todos ya habían pensado lo peor

El cuerpo inmóvil de Allen cayó al suelo, sin vida…

" — _¡Allen!— los gritos desesperados de Nea, la hicieron abrir los ojos, pero estaba sola, en un cuarto negro, y no podía ver más allá de sus manos_

— _¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo…!—Un fuerte golpe en el estomago la mando a volar unos pasos o metros, no estaba segura, pero solo sabía que dolía, y mucho_

— _¿Quién…eres?—Pregunto alzando el rostro, pero solo recibió una cachetada como respuesta_

— _¡Muérete de una maldita vez impostora!— Otro golpe, una patada, la hizo rodar unos cuantos pasos, y pudo sentir el sabor metálico en su lengua_

— _No se…de que hablas…—Respondió tratando de reincorporarse, pero otra patada la mando al suelo_

— _¡No mientas! Pusiste a Nea en mi contra, utilizas la Inocencia para sobrevivir, tienes sentimientos ajenos al odio, ¡tú no eres una Ares!—Eso ultimo la hizo alzar la mirada rápidamente, frente a ella estaba una mujer, esbelta, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, con ropa masculina, apretando los puños con fuerza_

 _Sus ojos destellaban de rojo escarlata, ¿ella era Allen D. Campbell? ¿La mujer que Road odiaba?_

— _¡No me mires como idiota!— Un puñetazo se azoto contra su mejilla derecha, sin poder evitarlo, unas gotas de sangre brotaron de sus labios_

— _O es que acaso…¿pensabas que eras importante para Mana?— De nuevo levanto la cabeza, ¿ella conocía a Mana?_

 _Fue tomada del cuello y golpeada con fuerza en el estomago, no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor, ¿Por qué no se defendía?_

— _¿Acaso crees que Mana te amaba? ¿Qué eras importante para él? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír— La azoto contra el suelo, posicionándose sobre ella_

— _Pobrecita chica… piensas que eres real y tienes el control sobre tu vida, solo eres un objeto, algo que cualquier persona puede desechar, al igual que al inútil del Caído— esa afirmación le hizo hervir la sangre, ¡¿Quién se creía que era para hablar así de sus compañeros?!_

— _¡No era un inútil!— La mujer frente a ella comenzó a reírse con gracia, como si fuera un muy buen chiste_

— _Veo que la Orden te ha vuelto más atrevida, me agrada, pero veamos si eso te salva del dolor…— Antes de poder preguntar algo, sintió algo frio pasar por su brazo izquierdo, al dirigir su atención a ese lugar, hubiera preferido no hacerlo_

 _Un grito de dolor salió de lo más profundo de su ser, aquella mujer se divirtió abriendo su reciente herida, metiendo sus dedos y haciendo movimientos de tijera causando que la sangre escurriera hasta terminar en el suelo_

 _Era horrible, intento moverse, pero solo causo que la mujer hiciera un nuevo corte, esta vez en su mejilla derecha, ¡esa mujer era una sádica!_

 _Podía ver la diversión al herirla, al abrir con sus dedos sus cortes, rasguñar su piel hasta hacerla sangrar_

 _Movía sus extremidades hasta el punto de casi romperlas, pero no lo hacía, cuando estaba segura de que lo rompería, dejaba esa parte en paz y hacia lo mismo con otra_

 _De pronto las uñas de esa mujer se alargaron como filosas cuchillas y destellaban un tenue brillo verdoso, introdujo su uña en una de sus heridas, y el dolor se volvió insoportable_

 _Era como si le estuvieran introduciendo acido en el cuerpo, y no dudaba que lo fuera, su visión se volvía borrosa, ahora solo veía una mancha sobre ella_

— _¡No te duermas!—Un golpe la hizo ladear su rostro hacia la izquierda_

 _¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?, una lagrima salada se deslizo por sus maltratadas mejillas y cayó al suelo, otro quejido de dolor salió de si al sentir como aquella mujer rompió su primer hueso de otros cuantos por delante_

— _Dime "Allen", ¿Quieres saber cómo morirás? Yo sé lo que te pasara, y si crees que esto es sufrimiento, no tienes idea de lo que te espera, solo tienes una forma de seguir viva…—Sintió como ella se acercaba a ella para susurrar a su oído_

— _Para sobrevivir debes matar…— No pudo responder nada, su mente estaba bloqueada, esa sección de tortura era demasiado para ella, ya no quería seguir con ello, quería que alguien la ayudara, prefería convertirse en una caída antes de volver a experimentar eso_

— _Y tu mi pequeña e inútil "Allen", ¡tú eres la muerte en persona!— Y con esto observo como la mancha frente a ella se hacía más grande y la apuñalo, directo en el corazón"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo rígida, lo de hace un momento ¿fue un sueño?, no lo creía, fue demasiado vivido como para ser un simple sueño, intento reincorporarse, pero una herida en su pierna derecha la hizo detenerse, al parecer debía tener el tobillo fracturado

Como pudo se puso de pie, y con ayuda de Crown Belt detuvo a Tyki de atacar a Lenalee y Chaozii

—No te equivoques… Tu oponente esta por acá…—Las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros no se hizo de esperar, había revivido de entre los muertos… por quinta vez si no se equivocaba

—Tú mismo lo dijiste…¿No quieres matarme?—Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona, provocando al Noé, debía dirigir su atención hacia ella

Este en respuesta, sonrió ampliamente, y se lanzo contra ella, No busco esquivar su ataque, aunque fue conveniente que Lavi la salvara, tenía que pensar en un plan, y rápido, más porque su compañero fue lanzado lejos

—Ven. Incluso aunque no pueda salir de aquí viva, peleare hasta que mi vida se extinga— Tyki se lanzo de nuevo contra ella

—¡Eso fue lo que le prometí a Mana!— Un brillo carmesí cruzo por sus ojos violetas mientras neutralizaba el ataque del Noé, el Noé que poseía a Tyki pedía guerra, ella se la daría

[…]

Admitía que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, bueno, no solo ella, Lavi también estaba en su límite, observo desde su posición a Tyki, un punzante dolor se instalo en su vientre

"Resiste, solo un poco mas…" Lavi intentaba darle ánimos para seguir peleando

"— _Nea… sé que no puedes proteger mas al Corazón en este momento, soy consciente de ello, pero… dame tiempo para detener a Tyki—"_ Suplico mentalmente a su amigo, Nea frunció ligeramente el labio, y un simple "está bien" salió de ellos de forma pausada y ronca

Intento atacar a Tyki cuando una explosión sucedió debajo de ella, el Arca…

Cayó al vacio sin remedio, escucho a lo lejos el grito desesperado de Lenalee, pero no podía hacer nada para volver, estaba muy débil como para usar a Crown Belt

De pronto sintió como algo la tomaba de su tobillo lastimado, hubiera lanzado un quejido o una maldición, de no ser porque estaba más agradecida de no estar cayendo

—¿Qué es esta mocosa apestosa? Creí que todo estaba bien por aquí, pero… ¡No, solo eres una apestosa! No has cambiado nada desde el día en que te encontré, estúpida aprendiz—Allen reconoció esa voz automáticamente, no podía ser verdad…

Al ver la Inocencia Grave of Maria solo lo confirmo, y lamentablemente, su encuentro fue en las peores condiciones

—C-Cuanto…tiempo…—Dijo con nerviosismo, ¡no quería verlo! ¡¿Por qué tenía que volver?!

—¿Qué pasa con esa estúpida cara de felicidad?—contesto él con sarcasmo

—¿Quieres que te suelte?— esa pregunta aterro a Allen, pero antes de poder responder algo, el la soltó y cayó sobre la dura superficie

—Duele…—Se quejo por lo bajo, otro dolor sumado al que pasaba por ese día, definitivamente, no debió levantarse de la cama…

Cuando consiguió sentarse, observo fijamente al hombre que tenia frente a ella dándole la espalda, recordando su actual problema, y el hecho de que posiblemente seguía embarazada (porque con todos esos golpes, lo dudaba seriamente)

De pronto el volteo a verla, y solo reacciono sobresaltándose en su lugar, le sorprendía que hablara tan casualmente, como si todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no era más que una ilusión

Él le tendió la mano, buscando ayudarla a levantarse, ¿Quién era el y que le hizo a su maestro?

Reacciono cuando la tomo del roto cuello de su traje, estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando la lanzo al aire, con suerte cayó sobre el pobre de Chaozii que sirvió para amortiguar su caída, pero aun así dolía

—¡Eso es por desobedecerme, estúpida aprendiz!— Si, le esperaba un muy largo día…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El arca estaba casi completamente destruida, no entendía como su maestro sabia como tener el control de ella y realmente no le interesaba, ahora estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, su tobillo ya no dolía, tal vez la Inocencia de Miranda tenía que ver en ello, después de todo, Lenalee y Lavi seguían de pie aun después de todo lo que ha pasado, se acerco lentamente al piano y lo contemplo unos minutos hasta que Timcanpy se poso en él y le mostro una partitura, ¿esa era la melodía?

Observo los símbolos de esta, y sus pupilas se contrajeron

"— _¿Acaso crees que Mana te amaba? ¿Qué eras importante para él?—"_ Las palabras de esa mujer resonaron en su mente y su vista se nublo por las lagrimas

—No…es posible ¡No! ¡¿Qué hacen estos símbolos aquí?!—Se pregunto a sí misma, desesperada

—Esos símbolos son palabras, la melodía…vive dentro de tu cuerpo, Allen—Allen se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Nea a su lado, y la verlo en persona fue casi un infarto para ella

—¡¿N-Nea?! ¡¿Q-ue?! ¡¿Cómo?!—El chico la rodeo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo

—Te explicare todo luego, por el momento tenemos que salvar a esas personas, ¿verdad?— Allen asintió, y con lentitud se coloco frente al piano, y lo miraba con miedo, como si de repente este fuera a atacarla

—Descuida, solo deja que la música fluya, y lo demás sucederá—Decía el Noé mientras se posaba detrás de ella y la guiaba con sus manos por las primeras notas del piano, Allen se sintió familiarizada con el piano, no era una melodía… era…

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

Se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza, sentía una serie de emociones encontradas, y no estaba segura si estaría bien

—¡¿Por qué esa melodía suena en mi cabeza?!— Se decía a sí misma, se sentía desesperada, su mente estaba hecha un caos por todos los eventos acontecidos en menos de 24 horas

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to_

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

Al final su cuerpo terminaba moviéndose por sí mismo, como si su mente se hubiera bloqueado y lo único que podía hacer era entonar esa melodía

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

Escuchaba la voz de su maestro a lo lejos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

— Watashi wa Inoritsudzukeru dou ka Kono ko ni ai...— Canto como si ella supiera esa canción de memoria, a pesar de ser la primera vez que la escuchaba en toda su vida

—¡Controla el Arca Allen! ¡Toca pidiendo tu deseo!—La voz de su maestro la hizo detenerse

—¿D-Deseo?—Pregunto confundida

—Sí, ¡Rápido!— Nea la miro con interés, esperando la decisión de su amiga, salvar a sus compañeros y continuar siendo una exorcista, o dejar que el odio la consuma igual que en el pasado y caiga en la desesperación y la locura

—Mi deseo… es detener la descarga del Arca…mi deseo…—Comenzó a decir Allen sin saber que pensar realmente, sus emociones no reaccionaban como su mente quería y eso la inquietada de sobremanera

" _ **¿**_ _ **No puedes pensar en nada?"**_ Las palabras de Komui sonaron en su mente, sorprendiéndola

" _ **Cuando todos regresen a casa, les diré *¡Han regresado!* y les daré unas palmadas en los hombros, entonces le daré a un gran abrazo a Lenalee"**_ Nea miro con una sonrisa a Allen, al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad, no veía signos de maldad en ella, y eso le agradaba

" _ **Mientras que a ti te daré mucha, mucha comida"**_ Allen se mordió el labio con fuerza, había gente que esperaba el regreso de Lenalee, y el de ella misma, ¿sería capaz de traicionarlos de forma tan vil y despreciable como lo pensó en un principio?

Con decisión, volvió a tocar la melodía, pero esta vez, con su deseo claramente

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

" _ **Lavi probablemente caerá dormido, así que le preparare una cama"**_ Recordó mientras tocaba de manera seria el piano, no quería volver a distraerse

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to_

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

" _ **Los adultos lo celebraremos tomando vino y entonces caeremos dormidos, será lo mejor…"**_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

" _ **Y entonces, a última hora Kanda-kun vendrá con una agria mirada en su rostro"**_ Al recordar al espadachín, se sintió culpable por lo que sucedia, por dejarse dominar tanto por sus sentimientos, por ser débil

 _Watashi wa Inoritsudzukeru dou ka Kono ko ni ai_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

Continuo tocando con la mirada baja, todos sus recuerdos en la Orden la golpeaban con fuerza para evitar que los traicionara, aunque solo la hacían sentir culpable

"—Yo… ¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi familia!—" La imagen de Kanda, Krory, Lavi y Lenalee fue lo que termino de convencerla

Dejo caer sus manos sobre las teclas, causando la desafinación del piano

—¡No desaparezcas! ¡Arca!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas, y en respuesta, toda el Arca se restauro como si nada hubiera sucedido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando se disponía a hablar de forma "adecuada" con su maestro, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Ah, cierto… ¡Lavi la llama como si fuera un perro muerto de hambre!, definitivamente, de esa no salía con vida, con clara molestia se dirigió a la salida de esa sala, ignorando los llamados de Lenalee, y las voces que reproducía la imagen donde se veía a Lavi y aquel chico que la llamo demonio

Cuando localizo a Lavi, sorprendiéndose de no haberse perdido, al encontrarlo el joven Bookman sostenía a Krory con ayuda de Chaozii, su mirada recayó al ver la cabellera azulada larga, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazar al espadachín, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello

—Kanda…— No le importaba si su maestro la veía, o si ambos chicos presentes les prestaban atención, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Kanda

Sintió un brazo de él rodearla, mientras otro acariciaba su cabello

—Tsk, como siempre tan emocional, Moyashi— No le importo que la llamara por ese molesto apodo, por primera vez, se alegraba de escucharlo

Nea se mantenía callado, sin querer observar nada de la escena, simplemente dejo la mente de Allen, si no lo hacía, podía terminar haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría

El resto de lo que sucedió ya todo el mundo lo sabe…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Regresando a la actualidad…

Una vez que Kanda consiguió librarse del molesto equipo médico fue a ver el estado de la Moyashi, solo para ser mandado a una estúpida silla a esperar

Y solo para joder más su suerte, a su lado estaba el Maestro de la Moyashi

" _Mierda…"_

Cross y Kanda se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral, donde solo era interrumpido por algunas enfermeras que entraban y salían de la habitación

—¿Tu eres el imbécil que embarazo a mi estúpida aprendiz?— Kanda le dirigió la mirada por primera vez a ese hombre

—¿Algún problema con eso?— Pregunto de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos, en más de una ocasión intentaron curar sus heridas, pero simplemente se negaba, no tenia modo de amenazarlos, y su pesada mirada no era suficiente

—Por tu culpa ella está en ese estado ahora—Dijo Cross con indiferencia, Kanda frunció el ceño, no quería tolerar a ese sujeto, pero el general se negaba a dejar sola a su aprendiz

—Yo no fui el gran genio que se le ocurrió la idea de mandarla travestida a la Orden— Kanda sujeto con una de sus manos el collar que la Moyashi le había regalado, le sorprendía el hecho de que esa cosa no se hubiera roto al pelear contra aquel Noé, si hasta su espada había salido dañada en esa pelea, fuera de lo que fuera que estaba hecho esa cosa, era demasiado resistente

Antes de que el ambiente se tornara más tenso, Tiedoll llego con un ramo de flores, de seguro para la albina

—¿Cómo se encuentra Allen-san?— Pregunto con amabilidad

—Todavía no nos dicen nada sobre ella, maldita mocosa…— Dijo Cross con fastidio, Kanda lanzo un chasquido molesto, era más que claro que esos dos no se llevarían bien

De pronto la jefa de enfermeras salió de la habitación dando un suspiro de alivio

—Walker-san esta estable por el momento, fue difícil tranquilizarla, con suerte ella está bien, evitamos que llevara a cabo el proceso de aborto, pero lamentablemente, no tenemos idea del estado actual del bebe, la señorita Walker se niega a los exámenes para revisar el estado de este, por el momento solo puedo decir que sean sutiles con ella y no la presionen…— Y diciendo esto, la enfermera les permitió entrar finalmente, Cross ingreso primero debido a que Tiedoll distrajo a Kanda con "platicas familiares" (Que por cierto, el espadachín no quería escuchar)

Allen estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana, sabía lo que venía por parte de su maestro, y realmente no quería ser regañada

—Estúpida aprendiz, no tienes idea de cómo pusiste a todo el mundo allá afuera— Allen no dijo nada, Cross se acerco hasta la cama y de un solo movimiento le arranco la sabana a Allen

—Por lo menos dame la cara, finalmente vuelvo a verte después de una temporada y me entero de que estas embarazada del cara afeminada que está afuera, ¿Qué demonios tienes que decir a tu defensa?— Allen apretaba los dientes con fuerza y Marian pudo ver claramente como las gotas de agua salada se deslizaban por las mejillas de su aprendiz, tal vez no era el momento para hablar de eso

Dando un suspiro con fastidio, se sentó en la silla que estaba cercana a la cama, siendo observada por una espantada Allen

—No estoy enojado, así que quita esa cara, es molesta, me recuerda aquellos tiempos…—Decía Cross con molestia, Allen se sentó en la cama con la mirada decaída

—No te sobre fuerces, aun tienes indicaciones de descansar, además, este asunto no queda aquí, pero por tu bien me retiro…— Cross se reincorporo de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, y Allen solo lo vio salir

En unos segundos, Tiedoll entraba junto a Kanda, el general dejo el ramo de flores que llevaba sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama

—¿Cómo te sientes, querida?— Pregunto con amabilidad Tiedoll, y la albina simplemente asintió con la cabeza, Kanda se acerco a ella, conocía esa cara suplicante, y simplemente prefería hacerle caso, a tener que lidiar con sus berrinches después, y claramente Allen se le aferro en un fuerte y algo asfixiante abrazo, de nuevo

Kanda en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera quejado, pero al ver a la Moyashi temblar, y sentir como su respiración era irregular le hacía darse cuenta de que… la Moyashi tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de lo que sucedería a partir de ahora…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿de lo peor? Lo sé, estuve corta de inspiración estos días, pero posiblemente para el próximo capítulo haya más trama, solo imagínenlo: un "amigo" celoso como Kanda con un padre sobreprotector como Cross, ¡¿Se imaginan las posibilidades?!**

— **Lizzy**


	28. Capitulo 27:Un encuentro con el Clan Noe

_**N/A: Hola mis queridos akumas y exorcistas, aquí otro capítulo, solo algo que decir: Nota importante al final del capítulo, disfrútenlo**_

 _ **(Perdonen errores de ortografía, de continuidad y sabrá que otros errores tenga :v)**_

 _ **Capitulo 27: Un encuentro con el Clan Noé**_

 _Anteriormente…_

 _Kanda en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera quejado, pero al ver a la Moyashi temblar, y sentir como su respiración era irregular le hacía darse cuenta de que… la Moyashi tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de lo que sucedería a partir de ahora…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana paso rápidamente, la sección científica intentando comprender como funcionaba el Arca, las visitas constantes de Cross a la enfermería para ver el estado de su aprendiz, y de paso no dejarla sola con aquel chico antisocial, no era buena influencia para su "hija"

A pesar de ello, Allen se mantenía triste, ni siquiera su querido golem podría subir el ánimo de su dueña

—Sabes que tienes que comer algo…—Reprocho Kanda mientras le tendía el tazón de avena que Jerry había preparado para la albina

—No tengo hambre…—Susurro Allen con voz ronca, era lo mismo todos los días "No tengo hambre" "tal vez mas tarde" "No, gracias", se estaba hartando de escuchar lo mismo

" _Intenta de alimentar a Moyashi-chan tu mismo, Yuu"_ Estúpido Conejo, malditos "consejos para mejorar la relación" que le daba, hacia que empezara a considerarlos

Con fastidio tomo la cuchara y tomo un poco de avena, se sentó al lado de la Moyashi y le tendió la cuchara para que comiera

—No quiero comer…—Dijo Allen por lo bajo ladeando la cabeza al sentido contrario, negándose a ingerir cualquier alimento

—Bien, te lo pondré de este modo, si nuestro hijo sigue vivo, ¿acaso quieres que tenga un problema por culpa de que su madre hizo un berrinche?—Allen se volteo para replicarle, pero rápidamente la cuchara entro en su boca, impidiéndole decir algo

—Ahora come— Allen lanzo un suspiro, recibiendo la comida que Kanda le daba, hasta que dejo el tazón vacio

—Bien, ahora descansa un rato, Lee vendrá en un rato, mas te vale no preocuparla— Antes de que Allen pudiera decir algo, Kanda había salido por la puerta

Lanzo un suspiro, y con movimientos torpes se levanto de la cama, una enfermera llego en ese momento y la mando a la cama

—Señorita Walker, por favor regrese a la cama, aun no está en condiciones para salir—Decía la enfermera mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama

—Y-Yo…quiero que hagan los exámenes—La enfermera la vio confundida unos segundos sin comprender, hasta que cayó en cuenta de los únicos exámenes a los que Allen se había negado

—Como guste—Y diciendo esto, la mujer se retiro, dejando a Allen sola

—Si quieres hablar, es mejor que aproveches ahora, Laila— Laila se proyecto en el único espejo de la habitación, el cual era un espejo de mano, con tamaño suficiente para que este pueda ser sostenido por dos manos

—¿Como sabias que era yo?—pregunto Laila al tiempo que Allen tomaba el espejo y miraba con una triste sonrisa a la castaña

—Dime Laila…¿a que le tienes miedo?—Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos hasta que la mencionada se sobresalto

—N-No le tengo miedo a nada, solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, es decir, ayudar a la chica que posea el corazón, no, no, a lo que me refiero es... ¡agh!—Allen soltó un suspiro, para después dejar el espejo en la mesa, boca abajo, ¿acaso todo el mundo le ocultaba cosas? ¿Acaso era de tan poca confianza?

Luego reflexiono un poco más su pregunta, ella no era nada para quejarse, era una Noé, descendiente de una raza peligrosa, y asociada a una mujer que causo mares de sangre, y sabia cosas que no debería de saber…

—Mi vida es un asco—Escupió al aire, ocultando su cara en una almohada, unos golpes a la puerta la hicieron poner su sonrisa más creíble, por la puerta entraron varias enfermeras, junto a la jefa de enfermeras, trago con nerviosismo, tenía que enfrentarse a su peor miedo en este momento, saber el estado de su bebe…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un lugar desconocido, Road se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, siendo observado por el tercer discípulo Noé

—Road, si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo— Road miro a Tyki y luego volvió a su caminata insistente

—Estoy pensando en el mensaje de esa arpía, ¡Esta utilizando a Allen! ¡Debemos ayudarla! Además, me desquite con ella cuando no debí hacerlo— Tyki lanzo un quejido al recordar partes de la pelea que tuvo contra la princesa

Realmente se sentía frustrado al no poder saber si ella se encontraba bien, en resumen, ambos Noes estaban preocupados por Allen

—¿Crees que deberíamos decirle al Conde sobre el catorceavo?—Se pregunto Road mientras caminaba con mayor rapidez

—El único problema es la arpía esa, ¿Qué es lo que quiere con el bebe de Allen?—Tyki se llevo una mano al mentón, pensativo

—Espera…—Road dirigió su atención al Noé

—¿Un bebe sobreviviría a todo lo que paso?—Ambos Noé se quedaron en blanco unos segundos

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, a la Princesa no parecía preocuparle lo que le sucediera a su cuerpo, aunque el bebe sea de los exorcistas más fuertes, continua siendo un bebe común y corriente—Road reflexiono unos segundos hasta que recordó

"— _¿Qué planeas hacer con el cuerpo de Allen Walker? Ella es solo una humana ordinaria, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto— La chica sonrió con misterio mientras llevaba una mano al vientre de Allen_

— _ **Ella contiene algo que he estado buscando hace tiempo**_ _…—" ¿_ Algo que Campbell estuviera buscando desde hace tiempo?

De lo único que sabía que buscaba era el Corazón de la Inocencia para destruirlo, era absurdo pensar en que el bebe Allen era el Corazón, ¿o no?

—Tyki, ¿Qué probabilidad existe de que el crío de Allen sea el Corazón?—Tyki lo medito un momento, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando hacía "matado" a Allen, ella duro muerta dos días, pero ¿Cómo un bebe sobreviviría en un cuerpo muerto?

—No estoy seguro, la única forma de saberlo es consultando directamente con su majestad—Road hizo un puchero, ¿Cómo iban a hablar con su "hermana" si estaba en un lugar lleno de personas y siendo vigilada por la Central, si ellos se enteraban de que ella era la catorceava Noé, no tenían idea si ella saldría viva de esta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Enserio estas bien?—Pregunto por quinta vez Lenalee a Allen, esta ultima asintió con la cabeza, un poco cansada por el interrogatorio de su amiga

—Oye Allen…¿Sabes que fue lo que te paso en Edo?—la expresión de Allen cambio repentinamente, de pronto se veía apagada, careciente de emoción

—No fue nada, esto…si me disculpas, quiero descansar un rato, aun me duelen mis heridas—Decía recostándose en su cama y dándole la espalda a Lenalee, todo iba tan bien… ¿porque tenía que mencionar ese "insignificante" detalle?

—Ah, ya veo… lo siento, si necesitas cualquier cosa no du-

—Está bien, solo vete…—Interrumpió Allen haciendo lo posible por contener las lagrimas, Lenalee se levanto de la silla que estaba junto a Allen y se retiro

Una vez que la puerta se cerró Allen dejo salir las lágrimas que había contenido todos esos días, no había lado bueno en esta situación, solo era una cosa mala tras otra, los sollozos incrementaron hasta el punto de que cualquier persona se daría cuenta de que la albina estaba llorando

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Allen se sobresalto, con la palma de su mano intento quitar cualquier rastro de lagrimas

—Se que estas llorando, te escuche desde el pasillo—Allen se reincorporo mientras abrazaba su almohada

—¿Dónde estuviste?—Pregunto Allen intentando desviar el tema

—No puedo estar todo el día contigo, además, no es como si te dejara sola—Respondió Kanda mientras se sentaba a un lado de Allen y le tendía un pañuelo

—¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?— Pregunto dirigiéndose al espadachín, este simplemente lanzo un chasquido y se cruzo de brazos

—¡Tsk! Cállate— Allen abrió la boca para replicar algo, cuando Kanda hablo

—Me dijeron que finalmente accediste a los exámenes aquellos—Allen no dijo nada, y volvió su vista hacia la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama

—Sí, aun no me dicen nada, tengo miedo…—Admitió en voz baja mientras apretaba los puños y bajaba la mirada

Al instante, una mano se poso en su cabeza y revolvió su cabello

—No deberías de tenerlo, pase lo que pase, todos estarán a tu lado— Allen realmente se sorprendía por las palabras de Kanda, era como si estuviera hablando con otra persona

—Entonces…¿Tu estarás a mi lado?—La pregunta salió de sus labios, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las mejillas sonrojadas

—Eso depende…— Allen observo con confusión como Kanda sacaba una caja aterciopelada negra y se la daba

—¿De dónde…—

—Solo ábrelo y ya—Allen obedeció, y al instante su nerviosismo aumento

—Es por el presente que me diste por medio de Marie— Allen observo el anillo que ahora sostenía entre su mano, Kanda al ver el nerviosismo de la Moyashi, le quito el anillo y se lo coloco en el dedo anular

—Mientras lo tengas puesto, siempre estaré a tu lado— El sonrojo de Allen aumento visiblemente y al instante aparto su mano de la del espadachín, era una muy extraña situación

—E-Esta bien, ¡pero no vuelvas a morir!—Kanda accedió, Allen sonrió de medio lado y abrazo a Kanda, no le correspondió, pero tampoco la alejo, era un avance

—¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi estúpida aprendiz!—Grito Cross pateando la puerta y apuntando con su pistola a Kanda

Ambos exorcistas empezaron una rara y difusa discusión, la cual Allen no estaba ni cerca de comprender

—Oigan, ustedes dos…—Decía Allen con voz suave y una sonrisa materna, en un intento de calmarlos

—Cállate Moyashi/Aprendiz idiota—Respondieron ambos al unisonó, al instante la expresión de Allen cambio y por primera vez, ambos exorcistas temieron por su vida

—Ustedes dos…—Ambos exorcistas comenzaron a retroceder con dirección a la puerta

—¡Crown Belt!— El grito sonó por toda la Orden, y todos sabían que Allen finalmente había visto una de las muchas discusiones que Kanda tenía con el General cada vez que se encontraban

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y Allen no conseguía conciliar el sueño, rindiéndose a la idea de dormir, se levanto de la cama y con paso lento salió de su habitación

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a la sala de descanso que Lenalee le había mostrado cuando ingreso en la Orden, no había nadie, era lógico debido a la hora

Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y se tomo el tiempo de aclarar las ideas confusas en su mente

Aun había muchas cosas de esta guerra que no entendía, pero quería saber para poder salvar a Laila, continuar siendo una exorcista, controlar las puertas del Arca, evitar levantar sospechas de ser la catorceava, ocultar el Corazón, y muchas otras cosas mas

Lanzo un suspiro buscando serenarse, se recostó por completo en el sillón y mantenía su mirada fija en ningún punto en específico, pensativa

Observo como una mariposa oscura se coloco frente a ella

—Ha pasado tiempo, Princesa— Antes de poder hacer o decir algo, todo se volvió oscuro y bizarro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡No era necesario dejarla inconsciente!—Escucho una voz familiar a lo lejos

—Ya, ya, nuestra invitada está despertando— Miro con confusión a todas partes, mas su nublosa vista le impedía ubicarse con más exactitud

Unos minutos después pudo recobrar la visión, hubiera dado un salto del susto, pero si lo hubiera hecho de seguro estuviera teniendo una hemorragia interna

—Allen Walker, decimocuarta…—Comenzó a hablar el Conde con su voz graciosa y terrorífica

Allen observo con mirada acusadora a Tyki y Road, pero ellos simplemente señalaron a Jadero y Debitto, si, esos dos no podían mantener la boca cerrada

—Lo digo de una vez, no me uniré al clan Noé por el momento—Contesto con desgano dirigiéndose al Conde, este simplemente soltó una risa ante la inocencia de la chica

—Eso se hablara con el tiempo—Decía el Conde mientras movía su mano, restándole importancia al asunto

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi?—El Conde soltó una carcajada, a lo cual Allen no le encontraba la gracia a todo, fue secuestrada por el enemigo, y básicamente, estaba en una clara desventaja contra ellos

—Solo me interesa saber más de ti, decimocuarta—Allen frunció el ceño, en clara desconfianza

—Primeramente, mi nombre es Allen Walker, A-L-L-E-N, no "decimocuarta", segundo ¿Dónde estoy?, y lo más importante ¿Por qué esos dos tienen una gallina?—Decía lo ultimo refiriéndose a la gallina que Jasdero sostenía, extraño

—Bien, Allen Walker, Tyki-pon y Road me han contado algo muy interesante, y es algo que solo tú, mi querida hermana, puedes desmentir— Decía el Conde con paciencia, agregándole terrones de azúcar a un té que salió de la nada

—¿De qué se trata?— Pregunto con malhumor, ahora más que nunca, deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y que despertara acostada en aquel sillón

—Allen Walker, ¿Tú tienes el Corazón a tu disposición?—Hubo un gran silencio, donde ninguno de los presentes hablaba, mas la reacción de Allen fue suficiente para confirmarlo, ella lo tenia

—N-No… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo?—Comenzó a balbucear Allen abrazándose a si misma, el Conde ladeo el rostro con confusión

—¡No puede quitármelo!—Grito Allen parándose de golpe y tirando la silla en la que se encontraba sentarse, todo el Clan Noé la miro con cierta lastima, incluso Jasdero y Debitto no hacían ningún comentario sobre ello

El Conde se acerco a Allen hasta tomarla de los hombros y hacerla sentarse en otra silla, intentando tranquilizarla

—Oh, Querida, no te estoy pidiendo el Corazón…—Comenzó a hablar el Conde con un tono de voz terrorífico mezclado con dulzura

—¿Qué…?—Fue lo único que consiguió decir Allen, no entendía nada, nada tenía sentido

—Nosotros no haríamos nada contra un hermano, y tu Allen Walker, eres parte de la familia Noé, solo te advertiré que no puedes permitir que alguien de la Orden lo sepa—Allen siguió sin comprender nada, a lo que el Conde comenzó a narrar

—Los exorcistas quieren convencer a las generaciones de que el Clan Noé busca la destrucción de la raza humana, pero solo buscamos salvarla—Allen frunció el ceño, sin creerle

—Ustedes **matan** personas para crear akumas—Dijo con reproche, recordando que ella también fue una víctima de ello

—Y los exorcistas que sincronizan con la inocencia también están condenados a morir, Allen, a comparación de la Orden, ellos han hecho cosas horribles, han matado a tantas, tantas personas, por tal de conseguir un objetivo inalcanzable, mientras el Clan Noé busca a las personas que ya no le ven sentido a su vida, nosotros les damos a elegir, continuar con su vida, o quedarse atrapados en el pasado, unos aceptan, otros lo rechazan, pero ninguno es obligado—Allen lo reflexiono unos minutos, si bien, es cierto, cuando ella fue tentada por el Conde para revivir a Mana, pudo haber rechazado su oferta, pero la acepto, aceptaba quedarse atrapada en el pasado con la persona que más quería

—Allen, como parte del Clan Noé, nosotros te protegeremos de la Orden, siempre serás bienvenida a nuestro hogar— _"Hogar"_ sonrió de medio lado, sin pensarlo mucho, abrazo al Conde, si, díganle loca o todo lo que quieran, pero estaba abrazando al enemigo, y se sentía cómoda haciéndolo, era una sensación familiar, extrañamente familiar

Escucho unos hipeos y rápidamente se dio cuenta que todo el Clan estaba llorando, Road, Tyki, Jasdero, Debitto, Lulubell, y estaba segura de que el Conde también, aunque no podía confirmarlo debido a su "disfraz"

Cuando la situación se calmo, llamo a una puerta del Arca y se despidió de ellos, donde todos se despedían con un suave movimiento de mano

Cuando estuvo dentro del Arca, se dio el tiempo de recorrerla hasta llegar a esa sala donde estaba el piano que la controlaba, se sentó en el banco blanco y miro hacia el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar

"No te detengas, sigue caminando"

¿Hacia dónde debía caminar? Todo a su alrededor era tan confuso y extraño, de la nada Timcanpy apareció en su visión, sacándola de su ensoñación

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Dirigió su atención a la persona que estaba apoyada en la puerta

—Nada en especial, simplemente necesitaba estar sola— No era del todo mentira, Kanda chasqueo la lengua y se acerco a ella

—No me ocultas nada ¿verdad?—Allen hizo un puchero, ofendida

—¿Y tú?—Contraataco, observo como Kanda fruncía el ceño, claramente molesto por su "respuesta", sin pensarlo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y paso por su lado con dirección a la puerta

—Como sea, vamos a cafetería, ¡me muero de hambre!— Kanda la alcanzo en cuestión de segundos y caminaron juntos por el Arca

—Moyashi, no has considerado disminuir tus raciones de comida, vas a terminar engordando— Comento Kanda sin interés

—¡No es cierto! ¡BaKanda!— Y como de costumbre, con ello, comenzó otra discusión absurda, pero como siempre, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a ellas, eran parte de su rutina diaria…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **¿Les gusto? ¿No verdad?, Nel, el mensaje importante es el siguiente:**_

 _ **okay, durante los últimos días he estado pensando, y mucho, y he decidido que esta historia concluirá hasta que vea lo que sucede con el embarazo de nuestra Moyashi, ya si después quieren saber lo que sucede con Laila, aquella Allen, y todo el rollo detrás de esta guerra, lo hare en una segunda parte, espero y que les parezca, me dejan sus opiniones sobre esto y nos leemos a la otra**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	29. Capitulo 28: Ares, la peor raza

_**N/A: Hola mis queridos y amados(? akumas, eme aquí otro capitulo, lo subi el domingo porque mañana tengo una fiesta y me voy a ocupar todo el día (problemas de disfraces xD) y les dejo esto, como siempre, perdonen errores de ortografía (sabían que unos los causan fanfiction OoO?) de continuidad y no se que otros, continúen…**_

 _ **Capitulo 28: Ares, la peor raza…**_

 _Anteriormente…_

— _¡No es cierto! ¡BaKanda!— Y como de costumbre, con ello, comenzó otra discusión absurda, pero como siempre, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a ellas, eran parte de su rutina diaria…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _¿Por qué hice esto?— Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras veía sus manos manchadas completamente de un líquido carmesí_

" _Porque disfrutas hacerlo, solo causas dolor y sufrimiento por donde pasas, tu eres una destructora, no una salvadora" Una serie de imágenes de personas decapitadas, intestinos, la sangre esparcida por doquier_

— _Detente…— Escucho una sonora carcajada, después una especie de materia carmesí salió del suelo y la atrapo, intentando arrastrarla al infierno_

— _Ayuda…— Intento librarse de esa cosa, observo una silueta masculina de cabellera azulada_

" _El no va a ayudarte, solo eres un estorbo" Intento llamar al hombre que le daba la espalda, pero no recordaba su nombre_

— _Ayuda…— Suplico mientras observaba como su única esperanza se alejaba_

 _Un leve brillo le hizo observar un anillo que tenía en su mano, ¿Cuándo llego eso ahí?_

"— _ **Mientras lo tengas puesto, siempre estaré a tu lado—"**_

 _¿Siempre estaría a su lado? ¿Entonces porque no la ayudaba? ¿Por qué la abandonaba cuando ella más lo necesitaba? ¡¿Por qué?!_

— _¡Kanda!— Grito con todas sus fuerzas, el hombre frente a ella se detuvo, pero no volteo a verla_

— _Yo no te conozco— pronuncio él con un tono frio y sombrío, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Allen dejara de latir por un momento_

— _¡No te vayas! ¡Kanda!—Mas sus gritos eran en vano, el espadachín había desaparecido de su rango de visión_

— _No me dejes sola…— Dejo de forcejear contra esa cosa y de pronto, dejo de sentir…_

Allen abrió los ojos con lentitud, sus ojos carmesí escaneaban el lugar, aunque no a profundidad, simplemente para ubicar donde debía pisar, se reincorporo con lentitud buscando acercarse a la puerta de su habitación mas fue detenida por una voz

—Veo que te encariñaste con mi estúpida aprendiz, Nea— Los ojos de Allen cambiaron hasta volverse dorados, mirando a Cross con cierta diversión

—Y yo que creí que era un buen actor, dime ¿Qué me delato?— Cross apago su cigarrillo y se sentó en la cama de su aprendiz

—Conozco a Allen a la perfección, tú mismo te delataste en Edo, Allen no hubiera conseguido controlar el Arca jamás, era obvio que tú la ayudaste— Nea se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto

—Solo lo hice porque Allen me lo pidió, la chica me agrada, por eso deje que su existencia no se extinguiera por completo, claro que fácilmente podría deshacerme de ella, pero no lo hare…—Cross soltó una carcajada, a lo que Nea lo vio con confusión

—Te encariñaste con ella, pero ahora te pregunto ¿Cómo piensas salvarla de la Central? Ellos están bajo sospecha de que es una Noé, y vaya poner a un idiota que la vigile, ¿Qué harás?— Nea lo medito unos minutos, aunque su respuesta era clara

—Si Allen quiere hacer algo contra la Central o la Orden que lo haga, no es mi problema, solo lo será cuando ponga nuestra vida en peligro— Cross no se convenció de lo que dijo, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar

—Mas importante ahora, ¿Quién es el encargado de vigilar a Allen…?—Cross se encogió de hombros

—Un tal Pink…no se qué demonios—Nea se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano

—¿Siquiera préstate atención a esa reunión?—Cross no respondió nada y se reincorporo

—Mas te vale que Allen no tenga problemas con la Central, sino yo mismo te purificare—Nea posiciono su mano sobre su pecho, ofendido

—Traicionado por mi aliado, ¿No será que tu también te encariñaste mucho con ella?—Cross le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos

—Cállate— Y con ello salió de la habitación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En cuanto Allen llegó a cafetería noto un ambiente diferente, todo estaba muy apagado, si bien, eran muy pocos los exorcistas que quedaban en la Orden, pero no veía ni a Lenalee, ¿sucedió algo malo?

Como de costumbre pidió una inmensa cantidad de comida, cuando se sentó y se dispuso a comerla un pastel de calabaza apareció frente a ella

—Soy Howard Link, a partir de ahora yo estaré supervisándola, tome este pastel como una muestra para llevar una buena relación mientras trabajamos juntos— A Allen se le hizo agua en la boca al ver el pastel, se veía delicioso

—Sera un placer comerlo— Exclamó con alegría mientras el hombre se sentaba a un lado de ella, por un leve lapso de segundos volteo a verlo y no pudo evitar un brinco del susto

Ojos cafés rojizos, cabello rubio, dos puntos en la frente con un uniforme muy formal, al verlo mejor lanzó un suspiro de alivio

Por un momento pensó que era Oz Vehi, pero al verlo ahora se daba cuenta que no era él, pero claro, eso no evito la mirada confundida del hombre

—Lo siento, Allen Walker, es un gusto— dijo mientras le tendía la mano en forma de saludo, la cual el chico aceptó

—Oye, Link, ¿Sabes lo que sucede? No veo a muchas personas por aquí—Dio un bocado del pastel, y tal y como pensaba, era celestial

— La mayoría continua en enfermería, tu eres la única que pareció recuperarse sin problemas— Allen noto como la mirada de él la estudiaba, era cierto, se sentía bastante bien después de haberse enterado de que el bebé estaba bien, nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera ella misma lo terminaba de comprender, supuso que era porque el Corazón de la Inocencia lo protegía

¿Pero era normal estar tan bien en sólo una semana? La respuesta era clara: No

—Solo estoy de buen humor hoy— Mintió mientras volvía su atención al pastel que tenía frente a ella y tomaba otro bocado, definitivamente necesitaba saber dónde lo había conseguido

—Yo lo hice— Comento Link como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos

—¡¿Enserio?! Eres un buen cocinero— Decía Allen con sinceridad, por su lado Nea se golpeó la frente con su mano

¿Enserio Allen era tan inocente? ¿O sólo fingía serlo? El mismo tipo le dijo que iba a vigilarla, y a Allen le importó un rábano, se maldecía una y mil veces

—Como sea, me hicieron mención de tu estado actual, por lo que tienes estrictamente prohibido ir a cualquier misión por más simple que sea, y nada de peleas o algo que te someta a estrés, ¿verdad?—Allen asintió de mala gana, aunque odiara admitirlo, necesitaba ese "descanso", el mismo Cross Marian se lo dijo, o más bien, la amenazó con hacerlo, y Kanda... Era mejor no hacer comentarios al respecto

—Bueno, debido a esto, se te dará papeleo diario por hacer, sumando exámenes médicos, más los interrogatorios que la Central realizará por si acaso—Allen escucho con atención a Link, pero en su mente se reproducían los sueños, mejor dicho: pesadillas, que pasaba todas las noches, si, casi no podía dormir nada debido a esos sueños, y si no eran ellos, el bebé se movía bastante, ¿Enserio sólo tenía cinco meses y medio(*) de embarazo? Porque ella lo sentía como si tuviera más tiempo, pero no le molestaba, al menos claro que el bebé la molestara en la noche

—Bueno, comencemos—Decía Link mientras se levantaba, Allen se levantó apresurada intentando seguirle el paso con dificultad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen camino con cansancio hasta su habitación, Link dormiría en la habitación que estaba a un lado de la suya, realmente no le molestaba, es más, le daba igual

Tan solo estar en su habitación se sintió sola, sus pensamientos volvieron a atormentarla con una inmensa culpa, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse

 _Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, se sostenía con ayuda de su espada de exorcismo, había una tormenta de nieve sucediendo a su alrededor, akumas de distintos niveles la atacaban sin parar, no podía avanzar mucho, su cuerpo se llenaba cada vez mas de heridas, su piel quemaba, sus ojos veían borroso, sus oídos no percibían el fuerte ruido de las explosiones que sucedían a solo unos pasos de ella, su mente no formulaba ninguna idea clara, tenía que seguir caminando, no podía dejar que ese sujeto la alcanzara, no podía…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada, se sintió mareada por un lapso de segundos, confundida, asustada

¿Era un recuerdo? ¿Una alucinación? ¿Uno de esos sueños raros que predecían su futuro?

" _¿Quieres saber cómo morirás?"_

" _Yo sé lo que te pasara, y si crees que esto es sufrimiento, no tienes idea de lo que te espera"_

Recordó la sección de tortura que tuvo con esa mujer, su piel se erizo de solo recordar la sonrisa retorcida de ella, por un momento sintió que vomitaría, pero no podía darse ese lujo, no quería sentirse débil, tener miedo

Ella no tenía idea de lo que sucedería, ¿verdad?

Agito la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de pensamientos innecesarios, intento de pensar en momentos felices, en los tiempos que viajo con Mana, cuando finalmente consiguió llevarse bien con Kanda, sus platicas con Lenalee, las bromas desesperantes de Lavi

Observo su reflejo en un espejo que tenía cerca, detallo su cicatriz, su cabello platinado, sus ojos violetas, ¿Por qué empezaba a desconocerse a sí misma?

Sintió un punzante dolor en su mano izquierda, al dirigir su atención a ella, noto como esta temblaba y lanzaba pequeñas chispas verdosas, de pronto su inocencia se activo de un modo que nunca antes había visto, en su brazo aparecieron unas especies de plumas blancas, y sus dedos se volvieron blancos y alargados, tomo su muñeca en un modo de detener que su brazo se moviera por voluntad propia como aquella vez

 _*flash back*_

 _Allen tosió por unos segundos junto con unas gotitas de sangre, noto como el Noé se alarmaba, mala señal, todo el esfuerzo que había colocado al intentar salvar a Suman ahora la azotaba con fuerza, de pronto su inocencia comenzó a sobre mutar creando una garra deforme y aterradora, no entendía lo que sucedía, ella no ordeno que eso pasara…_

 _La garra se movió con dirección a su cuerpo, intentaba atacarla, Allen abrió los ojos pasmada y horrorizada al ver como de pronto su brazo salía volando lejos de ella, junto con ello afloraba un penetrante dolor en su hombro izquierdo, donde ya no estaba su brazo, ¿ese Noé se lo quito?_

 _*fin de flash back*_

¿Por qué estaba sucediendo otra vez? Ahora su inocencia estaba restaurada, tenia incluso una mejor sincronización con ella, ¿Acaso intentaba atacarla porque pensaba que era una Noé? Pero no lo entendía del todo, ¿Por qué cambiaba a un modo tan monstruoso?

—Allen…—Sus pupilas se contrajeron al escuchar esa voz, y por alguna razón se sintió aterrada de que el dueño de esa voz estuviera cerca de ella _"Apocrifo"_ fue lo unico que paso por su mente, unos segundos después, su brazo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad y Allen salió corriendo de su habitación, no tenía una dirección fija, solo quería escapar de sus problemas, era demasiado para ella

"No te detengas, sigue caminando"

Continuo corriendo hasta que choco contra algo, y si, contra algo

Debido a la velocidad en la que iba, termino cayendo en el suelo, cosa que no le importo realmente, al alzar la mirada observo un mueble, una estantería de libros, se reincorporo con calma y observo lo que había, le resultaba muy extraño que hubiera ese tipo de muebles en la Orden, y más porque no recordaba haber visto alguno

Leyó con detenimiento los títulos de los libros, siendo muy extraños para ella

" _ **La Inocencia y sus propiedades" "El Clan Noé, todo sobre los Noé" "La máxima creación de Dios" "Hechizos 4: Control de objetos y/o personas" "Control del cuerpo de un Ares" "Rituales Aresbicos III"**_

Si, títulos raros, continuo observando sin interés hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención

" _ **Cultura universal: Ares"**_

Saco el libro del estante y comenzó a leer el primer capitulo

* * *

 _ **Historia:**_

 _Todo comenzó hace miles de años, cuando Dios creó a la raza humana, del fondo de la tierra nacieron los primeros Ares, un hombre y una mujer, la especie se reprodujo con rapidez, y para un año, cerca de la mitad de la población de la tierra estaba constituida por Ares, pero debido a esto mismo comenzaron a existir diversos tipos de enfermedades mortales para los humanos comunes y corrientes, por ello mismo se les acuso a los Ares como los culpables de dichas enfermedades y con ello empezó una guerra._

 _Tiempo después de iniciada esta guerra, aparecieron armas capaces de hacer daño a un Ares, y esta fue llamada "Inocencia", debido a que fue enviada por Dios para que los humanos pudieran defenderse_

 _Inevitablemente muchos humanos y Ares murieron, pero la guerra parecía no tener fin, hasta que un día, por arte de alguien desconocido, todos los Ares se extinguieron, dejando como victoriosos a los humanos, ante ello llego el Clan Noé, una nueva raza de humanos con habilidades fuera de lo común, algo que ambos bandos pensaban usar a su favor_

 _[…]_

* * *

Allen comenzó a hojear el libro, dejando de lado esa "introducción", parecía mas un diario que un libro

* * *

 _ **Formas de aniquilar un Ares:**_

 _Existen distintas maneras de matar a un Ares, algunas como las siguientes:_

 _Por la Inocencia:_ _Para deshacerte de un Ares con Inocencia, es bueno tener un buen rango de sincronización con esta, entre mayor sincronización, más posibilidades de ganar_

 _Nota importante: Para mayor eficacia en ataques, apunta a la cabeza o al corazón, y cuidado con las garras cubiertas de acido y cabello de cuchillas, mantente alerta en todo momento_

 _Por un Noé:_ _A pesar de que los Noé son más poderosos que un ser humano promedio, son más propensos a morir en manos de un Ares, para evitar esto, solo te queda dejarte dominar por completo por tus memorias de Noé, y matar a sangre fría_

 _Recordatorio: Al momento de descuartizar a un Ares, asegúrate de enterrar sus restos en distintas partes con una profundidad mayor a 60 cm. Ayuda a evitar la regeneración del Ares_

 _Por un Ares:_ _Para que un Ares mate a uno de su especie se puede llegar a hacer con mucha simpleza, simplemente utiliza sus garras cubiertas de acido, sus armas de combate, succionar su sangre o apuñalar directo al corazón, el método más conocido y usado es utilizar las garras de acido para dejarlos ciegos, y después apuñalar directo al corazón o quebrar su cráneo, cualquiera es buena opción_

 _Observación: Limpia los restos de sangre de tu ropa, a menos que quieras ser descubierto y tengas la necesidad de matar a más de tu especie, pero descuida, es muy divertido_

* * *

Allen trago grueso, y volteo la hoja, le dio nauseas de solo imaginar eso, y las imágenes que explicaban cómo hacerlo adecuadamente no ayudaban en nada, y confirmo que no era un libro, era un diario escrito por alguien que había investigado sobre ellos, o sobre todo de la guerra, ya que parecía saber suficiente como para incluso dar "consejos"

 _ **Información esencial sobre los Ares:**_

 _Reino: Animalia_

 _Nombre científico: Ἄρης_

 _Biología: El cuerpo de un Ares suele ser confundido normalmente por el de un humano promedio, pero algo que los diferencia es el control en sus rasgos como Ares, poseen ojos escarlata que pueden fácilmente cambiar de color al gusto del Ares, al igual que los humanos, existe una gran diferencia tanto en altura como en peso, depende de cada Ares el estado de su salud_

 _Mente: Los Ares por naturaleza poseen todos los rasgos de percepción, emoción, voluntad, mucho más desarrollados que los seres humanos, su salud mental depende del entorno en que se desarrollen cuando son cachorros, lo mismo con los rasgos anteriormente mencionados, ejemplo: si a un Ares nunca se le enseño la percepción desde cachorro, lo más posible es que no la desarrolle jamás, el cuerpo de un Ares es muy estricto en lo que piensa que le sirve o no, no aceptan nueva información por más que la criatura quiera_

 _Nutrición: Los Ares son omnívoros, no se requiere un modelo de dieta a seguir, básicamente, lo que les caiga en la mano es lo que comen, incluso si es su propia especie, aunque la carne de Ares es alta en proteínas, yo la probé una vez, no esta tan mal, es como comer pavo, pero más seco_

 _Etología (Comportamiento): Los Ares suelen ser agresivos con gente ajena a su entorno, no piensan antes de actuar, solo lo hacen, suelen estar siempre en grupos, algo que los humanos llaman "familia", pero si un miembro de esta es atacado, no dudaran en dejarlo atrás, en palabras simples, naciste para vivir solo, matas o te matan, así de simple_

 _Ciclo vital: Un Ares promedio puede vivir una edad aproximada de 600-800 años, aunque han habido casos en donde pueden llegar a los 1000-1200, estos suelen ser fuertes en combate y sobrevivencia_

 _Sexualidad: No existe mucho que decir en esta sección, se reproducen igual que los animales, se reproducen para mantener la especie y ya, la gestación de un cachorro es d meses_

 _Nota: no existe el tal "amor" o "afecto" por los cachorros, en varios casos los cachorros son abandonados al nacer, realmente, nada importante_

Allen cerro el libro y lo dejo donde estaba, de solo leer todo eso ya sentía dolores de cabeza, enserio ella era de esa raza tan…inhumana, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en los pasillos de la Orden como ella pensaba, estaba en una de las habitaciones del Arca, ahora entendía porque encontró eso en primer lugar, salió de la habitación y dio la orden al arca de restringir esa habitación, solo ella podía entrar, había mucha información que la Orden no debería saber, lo presentía

Salió por una puerta del Arca y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo antes de llegar al pasillo que conducía a su habitación, no quería regresar, sentía que si volvía todo lo de hace un rato volvería a suceder, y realmente no deseaba volver a experimentar eso

Camino pasando de largo su habitación y continuo hasta llegar a donde sus pies la guiaron, observo la puerta frente a ella y tomando una bocanada de aire, toco la puerta

Pasaron los minutos, y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kanda con cara de pocos amigos

—¿Qué quieres?— Pregunto con calma el espadachín recargándose en la puerta, Allen miro el suelo algo pensativa, pero aun así respondió

—¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo?, juro no serte una molestia, puedo dormir en el piso si quieres—A Kanda le confundió la actitud de la Moyashi, originalmente ella le inventaba excusas y le pedía que la acompañara en la habitación de la albina, nunca en su habitación, algo ocultaba

—Tsk—Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar, Allen observo por solo unos segundos la habitación de Kanda, pero no la estudio a fondo como en cualquier otro momento hubiera hecho, se encontraba muy cansada y frustrada, no ha tenido buenos días, lamentablemente

Kanda simplemente volvió a su cama y le dio la espalda

—Duerme donde quieras— Allen suspiro con cansancio y se recostó a un lado del espadachín

—Lamento la molestia…—Kanda lanzo un gruñido que Allen no supo como tomar, cerró los ojos y lentamente su cuerpo cedió a finalmente dormir unas horas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(*): Bueno, digamos que ya ni recuerdo cuantos meses tenia exactamente, y me dio flojera leer varios capítulos para hacer los cálculos, así que digamos que son cinco meses y medio, ¿bien? ¡Perfecto!

 _ **¿Aburrido? Si, lo se, bueno, quise brindar un poco de información sobre los Ares (la cual obviamente invente, que dicen? Sirvo para hace libros o no :v?) será de gran ayuda en la segunda temporada…créanme**_

 _ **Enserio mil gracias por sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, jamás pensé que esta idea fuera a llegar hasta aquí con su apoyo, el cual enserio aprecio, y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, es todo de mi parte hoy, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	30. Capitulo 29: El comienzo

_**N/A: Hola mis queridos exorcistas/akumas, aquí un capítulo de esta idea retorcida y rara :v, como siempre, perdonen errores de ortografía o continuidad, continúen...**_

 _ **Capitulo 29: El comienzo...**_

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Duerme donde quieras— Allen suspiro con cansancio y se recostó a un lado del espadachín_

— _Lamento la molestia…—Kanda lanzo un gruñido que Allen no supo como tomar, cerró los ojos y lentamente su cuerpo cedió a finalmente dormir unas horas_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una semana las cosas parecían ir mejor, Link procuraba siempre tenerle trabajo, Lenalee y Lavi siempre estaban a su lado, su maestro nunca hablo del tema del embarazo, cosa que le extrañaba y al mismo tiempo le aliviaba, y durante la noche dormía en la habitación de Kanda junto al espadachín

Las pesadillas cesaron misteriosamente, no sabía si debía alegrarse o preocuparse por ello, en su anterior sueño un akuma extraño invadía la Orden, muchas personas…no pudo salvarlos, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, eso no iba a suceder, era solo un sueño, nada real, solo era su mente utilizando sus miedos en su contra, ¡Solo era eso!

—¡Walker!— Se crispo al escuchar como Link le gritaba

—¿S-Si?— Pregunto con temor, Link lanzo un suspiro, muestra de que buscaba mantener la compostura

—¿Hiciste las correcciones que te dije…?— Allen le tendió una de las hojas que horas antes había llenado, Link la reviso con rapidez y le dio su visto bueno, sentía que no era muy diferente a trabajar en una oficina, a excepción que no le pagaban

—Que aburrido…—Susurro para sí misma mientras Link le daba aun mas papeleo del que tenia, ¿acaso ese hombre pensaba matarla con papeleo?

Miro a su alrededor, ambos estaban en la biblioteca, el único lugar donde no había tanto alboroto, y no tenia que sentirse incomoda por las miradas de desprecio o desconfianza que algunas personas le dirigían

"— _Allen, checa el tercer párrafo, no tiene muy buena dicción que digamos, deberías revisarlo—"_ Por lo menos Nea era de ayuda en momentos, la corregía en donde debía, la ayudaba a hacer más breve algunas cosas, le aconsejaba, era como un maestro…

—Te autocorriges demasiado, Walker—Comento Link sin apartar la vista de su trabajo

—¿Tú crees?—Decía Allen mientras hacia las correcciones que Nea le había mencionado, bajo la atenta mirada de su supervisor

Ahí murió la conversación, cada uno continuo con su trabajo sin ningún inconveniente, hasta el "descanso" de Allen

Allen camino junto con Link a la cafetería, le sorprendía lo rápido que se adapto a su presencia, y más porque él no era de muchas palabras, algo extraño en su parecer

En cuanto abrió la puerta observo el ambiente oscuro y corto de vida que había, solo diez exorcistas y todos las demás personas que estaban en la Orden debían estar en sus deberes

De pronto sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago, el olor a comida le asqueaba de repente, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse

—Lo siento, Link. Tengo algo de sueño, voy a mi habitación— Y sin esperar respuesta, simplemente comenzó a caminar con lentitud, sin ningún tipo de prisa

Al entrar en su habitación golpeo con su puño el espejo que tenía cerca de ella, ¿Por qué? Odiaba su reflejo, ahora cada vez que se veía sentía asco por sí misma, era una Ares, un ser insensible que no debería tener sentimientos aparte del odio, quiso llorar de coraje, pero se contuvo, difícilmente se contuvo

" _¿Por qué haces esto mas difícil? Solo acepta tu destino y mátalos a todos"_ Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se deslizo por la pared hasta terminar en el suelo, observo su mano derecha, con la cual había golpeado el espejo, y sus pequeñas heridas cerraron en solo segundos

—Habilidades especiales: dependiendo del rango de un Ares estos pueden llegar a regenerarse a una gran velocidad, salvarse de la muerte en solo una hora— Susurro recordando ese párrafo de aquel libro/diario, con un pañuelo limpio la sangre que quedo en sus nudillos y lo arrojo a alguna parte de su habitación

Cerró los ojos cayendo de pronto al suelo, quería moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía

 _Vas a morir, vas a morir_

Sonaba de forma incesante en su cabeza, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con mucho cuidado, causando un horrible rechinido para los oídos de Allen, esperaba que por lo menos fuera Link, pero no era posible, el siempre tocaba la puerta, y no entraba al menos que ella se lo permitiera

Con el mismo cuidado la puerta se cerro, Allen sentía algo malo, quería gritar pero de pronto se quedo sin voz, ¿que le estaba pasando?

A unos cuantos pasos de ella pudo divisar la pequeña figura de la muñeca con su forma caminar hasta donde ella estaba y acercarse a sus ojos con una aguja en sus "manos"

Sintio un horrible escalofrío recorrer toda su columna al imaginarse lo que esa "insignificante" muñeca podría hacerle

La aguja se movió con tanta rapidez que en cuestión de milésimas de segundo todo se volvió oscuro

— _Allen, Oí ¡Campbell!—Miro con fastidio al chico que la llamaba, pelirrojo, unos ojos esmeralda y de sonrisa juguetona_

— _¿Ahora qué quieres…?— Pregunto de mala gana mientras se dejaba caer del árbol en el que estaba, el chico que ahora se encontraba a su lado simplemente amplio su sonrisa_

— _Los Omegas detectaron una tribu humana no muy lejos de aquí, ¿quieres eliminar algunas plagas?— La castaña lo medito unos momentos antes de sonreír con cinismo y dejarse guiar por el pelirrojo_

— _Por cierto, felicidades por subir de rango—Comento despreocupado el pelirrojo_

— _No toleraba ser una Omega, sabes perfectamente que no puedo quedarme quieta en una cacería, odio obedecer órdenes— Mascullo con clara molestia_

— _Aww, pero a mí me encantaba mandarte, era tan divertido ver tus caras cuando te obligaban a obedecerme, era realmente entretenido—Y con ello, un fuerte golpe se dio en la cara del pelirrojo_

— _¡Cállate Sacha! ¡Recuerda que solo eres un crio!— El pelirrojo se quejo audiblemente, para después verla con cierta diversión_

— _Sí, y un crio que llego a ser Alfa antes que tu, ¡JA!— El pelirrojo empezó a correr al ver las facciones tan serias y escalofriantes que hacia su "amiga"_

— _¡Vuelva aquí maldito Alfa!—Y de pronto sintió que corría hacia una luz, observando como la figura de Sacha desaparecía lentamente, sin dejar rastros_

— **¡Sacha!—**

Se reincorporo de golpe, jadeando mirando a su alrededor y ubicándose, estaba en su habitación

Rápidamente se dirigió a su closet, donde llamo una puerta del Arca y apareció en aquella habitación con libros, rápidamente saco el libro aquel y busco con desesperación la pagina que necesitaba

 _ **Rangos de Ares:**_

 _Alfa: Es el rango más peleado y difícil de conseguir, un Alfa posee todo tipo de privilegios, dirigen las cacerías, también tienen la obligación de proteger y educar, y con ello, nadie desconfía de un Alfa, algo muy interesante…_

 _Omega: No tienen mucha importancia, simplemente obedecen a los Alfas y si no, son ejecutados, pase por eso unas cinco veces al mes, y como siempre, sobrevivía…_

 _Beta: Es básicamente el rango con el que todo Ares nace, si en tu primer cacería cometes una estupidez, vete viendo como Beta de por vida, los Betas no valen nada ante los Ares, son como carne de cañón, no existen_

Allen medito un poco cada descripción de rangos, no era muy diferente a la sociedad actual

Las personas "ricas" son las que mandan en la sociedad, como los Alfas

Las personas obreras o de clase media eran las que recibían órdenes de gente superior, como los Omegas

Las personas pobres y con mala vida son como los Betas, despreciados por la sociedad, e ignorados por la gente

Dejo el libro donde estaba y comenzó a ver la demás "galería"

¿Porque Nea no le explicaba nada sobre esa habitación? Siempre que intentaba hablar sobre ello, él evadía las preguntas o contestaba algo como "Todo a su tiempo"

Al no encontrar ninguno que le convenciera o más bien, que no quería leer por el momento, abrió una puerta del Arca de nuevo en su habitación sin imaginarse que su maestro estaría sentado en su cama, esperándola

—¿Porque tienes eso en..?— fue lo primero que pregunto Cross mientras que con uno de sus dedos hacia un camino desde su ojo hasta su mejilla

Allen con confusión hizo lo mismo que su maestro para después observar sus dedos

 _Sangre..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despues del incidente aquel con la muñeca, los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas, en donde Cross no dejaba a Allen a solas con nadie, a excepción del inspector Link, donde no tenia opción, y a la larga, Allen se estaba cansando, ¡Por dios! No podía ni hablar cinco minutos con Lavi porque su maestro ya lo estaba amenazando con su arma, además de que ahuyentan a los chicos que intentaban entablar una conversación con ella, y Link solo la arrastraba con sobrecargas de trabajo, y cuando quería negarse, este la amenazaba con decir a su maestro y a los superiores sobre sus "encuentros nocturnos" con Kanda, era un tormento diario

Un día finalmente consiguió librarse de los dos por unas horas (Una junta que ambos tenían), y fue directo a la habitación del Arca en donde estaba la sala del piano, junto con una inmensa cantidad de comida, por si acaso

Tim le mostro la partitura de la melodía, y con el tiempo que tenia la comenzó a traducir, esos símbolos fueron los que crearon Mana y ella, aun recordaba como él se la había enseñado, ¿acaso el ya lo tenía planeado? ¿El sabia que ella era la catorceava Noé?

Oculto su rostro entre sus manos, de pronto se sentía triste, era una de esas ocasiones en donde su mente la traicionaba y la hacía recordar todos y cada uno de los problemas que tenia

—Tim…—¿Cómo debía sentirse? ¿Qué debería pensar?

—Esos… eran los símbolos que nosotros dos, Mana y yo, hicimos hace mucho tiempo—Su voz sonaba mas quebrada de lo que esperaba, al parecer aun no se sentía lista mentalmente como para hablar de él

Con un ligero escalofrio, comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano, aunque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

" _Sacha…"_ Ese chico se parecía a Lavi, pero no solo en apariencia, sino también en personalidad ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?¿Seria algún antepasado del joven Bookman? ¿Lavi también seria un Ares?

Esas y mucho más preguntas rondaron por su mente, jugando con sus nervios

Detuvo sus manos dejándolas reposar en la fría superficie de las teclas

—¿Realmente…estoy recorriendo el camino que elegí?— No lo decía por sí misma, lo decía también por los dos seres que vivían dentro de ella, Nea seguiría su voluntad, Allen D. Campbell buscaría la oportunidad indicada para poseer su cuerpo y asesinar a todo el mundo, ante la Orden, ambos seres eran enemigos, y ella al tenerlos dentro de ella también se convertía en un enemigo

—¿Qué piensas, Timcanpy?— El pequeño golem dorado asintió

Bajo la mirada alejando sus manos del piano, su cabeza le dolía, se sentía cansada, y a pesar de comer casi el doble de lo que normalmente lo hacía, no se sentía bien, se sentía demacrada, como si aquella batalla en el Arca la hubiera dejado acabada tanto física como psicológicamente

Aquel hombre, Lvellie no le daba buena espina, todo en ese hombre decía "peligro", y a pesar de que Link rara vez hablaba sobre él, y no se habían encontrado desde que se recupero, no le tenía confianza

Tal vez era porque la última vez que vio a Lenalee, ella se mostro aterrada de solo escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto, incluso Nea le advertía de no quedarse sola con ella, ni con los Cuervos, no tenía idea del porque, pero sabía que Nea hablaba enserio

[…]

—¿Por qué me supervisan?— se atrevió a preguntar por primera vez a Link, este le dirigió una mirada seria, ambos llevaban papeleos que ella tenía que llenar, y aunque el joven llevaba casi el doble que ella, aun así eran pesados, Timcanpy estaba posado en su cabeza, descansando

—El inspector lo decidió, pero dependiendo de cómo respondas todos los demás cuestionarios, existe una posibilidad de que tu supervisión sea cancelada, de todos modos, aun faltan una torre de preguntas que nos gustaría hacerte— Simplemente lanzo un suspiro, no servía de nada quejarse, era mejor seguirles la corriente por el momento

—¿Y no podía responderlas en cafetería? Tengo hambre…— Busco una forma de librarse de el, acercandose a la primera puerta que veía, pero fue descubierta al instante

—Esa no es la biblioteca— Le regaño Link mientras la observaba en su intento fallido de huir, ahora comprendía a Lavi

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio?— tener pésimo sentido de orientación a veces servía en ocasiones como esa

—¿Qué porquería de vino es esta?—Escucho del otro lado de la puerta, Link intento de alejarla, pero fue inútil, al abrir la puerta, se topo con su maestro acompañado de la general Klaud, y siendo servido por sus custodiados

Allen no pudo evitar tomar tanto el papeleo de Link como el de ella, y dejarlo caer en la cabeza de su maestro, estaba molesta, y su aura asesina la delataba

—Oh, estúpida aprendiz, ¿Qué sucede?— ¡¿Enserio le estaba diciendo eso?!, lo tomo del cuello y lo miro de forma amenazante

—Esa es mi línea. Cuando finalmente creí que te había encontrado, estas bebiendo— Eso lo decía Nea, ambos estaban molestos, ambos lo buscaban con la mirada durante horas, esperando la ocasión para hablar con el, lo cual nunca sucedió

Ambos sentían que querían matar a ese ebrio, Allen por ser custodiada y casi obligada a obedecer a su supervisor mientras el estúpido de su maestro estaba como si nada, y Nea, Cross debería estar trabajando en modos de convencer a la Orden de la "inocencia" de Allen, ¡no estar bebiendo feliz de la vida, y con una mujer!

—¿Quieres un poco?— Eso fue el colmo de la albina, apretó mas el agarre sobre el cuello de la camisa de su maestro, iba a golpearlo, definitivamente iba a golpearlo…

—¡¿Preguntas que si quiero?!—

—Era broma, era broma—Decía Marian intentando disminuir la tensión en ese ambiente

—Es sobre Nea, ¿verdad?— Susurro cuando la chica se habia acercado lo suficiente a él. A Allen le descoloco completamente eso, si bien, su maestro sabia como se controlaba el Arca, y más cosas de las que no se imaginaba, ¿pero sabia directamente sobre Nea?

—Lo siento, Allen— Dos guardias la tomaron de los hombros y se la llevaron a rastras de la habitación, y la soltaban sin ninguna delicadeza para después azotarle la puerta en la cara

—Tu contacto con el General Marian está prohibida a partir de ahora— Tanto ella como Nea se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso

—¿Qué? Imposible ¿Por qué de esto?— Decía mientras se acomodaba el suéter que Kanda le había prestado, y después tomar la pila de papeles que Link le daba

—Es una orden de la Orden— Respondió el con calma, algo que molesto a Allen

—¿Ordenes? ¿Porque la Orden me impuso esto?— Las facciones de Link cambiaron, observándola de reojo

—Estas bajo una grave sospecha de colaborar con el catorceavo— Perfecto, mas problemas, ahora era una "colaboradora", su mirada se afilo por un lapso de segundos, deseando destrozar a todo ese lugar, agito su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no podía ni debía hacer eso

—¿Recuerdas algo?—Pregunto Link con desconfianza, ella lo miro de mala gana y ladeo la cabeza a un lado

—No…—

—Ya veo, en ese caso, te daré los detalles para que puedas recordar—Sentencio Link sin voltear a verla, Allen se sintió familiarizada al verlo de espaldas, aunque tal vez solo era su imaginación

Intento de alcanzarlo, pero un mareo la hizo detenerse

 _"Catorce..."_

Link se detuvo al no escuchar los pasos de Allen detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y sin pensarlo soltó el papeleo que llevaba

—¡Walker!— Se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de la exorcista y la sacudió intentando despertarla

—¡Walker!— A unos pasos de ellos la silueta de Laila observaba todo con una mueca de desagrado

—Ha comenzado... —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**_

 _Esa melodía, la conocía..._

 _ **ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami**_

 _Se sentía tranquila, una calidez confortable acariciaba su cuerpo_

 _ **itoshii yokogao**_

 _Abrió los ojos observando un campo de flores de camelia_

 _ **daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.**_

 _Sintio la cálida brisa otoñal revolver su cabello y enredarle los pequeños pétalos en sus hebras castañas_

 _ **Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**_

 _Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, buscando acostumbrarse a la luz tan brillante que la rodeaba_

 _ **umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**_

 _Sus orbes azulados observaban la hermosa vista frente a ella, con sus manos acaricio el tronco del árbol en donde se encontraba sentada antes de aspirar el aroma que inundaba el lugar_

 _ **ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo**_

 _Sentía su garganta seca, como si no hubiera bebido agua en días_

 _"Tengo sed" pensó para si misma, escuchó unas pisadas acercarse a ella, al instante se puso en guardia_

 _ **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**_

 _En cuanto vio la silueta de una persona no dudo en lanzarse sobre ella y azotarla contra el suelo_

 _ **douka konoko ni ai wo**_

 _Unos ojos dorados la miraron con confusión y asombro, ella mantenía su mano cerca de él dispuesto a atacarlo en cualquier movimiento en falso_

 _ **tsunaida te ni kisu wo**_

— _¿Quien eres?—Pregunto de forma fría y directa, el chico de edad no mayor a quince años la miraba sin decir nada_

 _ **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**_

 _ **douka konoko ni ai wo**_

— _¿Quien eres?— presiono afilando sus uñas hasta convertirlas en garras, el chico debajo de ella le sonrió con diversión_

 _ **tsunaida te ni kisu wo**_

— _El catorceavo Noé que lo destruira todo, Nea...— El silencio se prolongo y ella lo escaneaba con la mirada sin liberar a su presa_

 _Y aquí...fue el comienzo de todo_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Dios mio, termine esto a las 11: 34 (Domingo) de la noche, voy a tener ojeras de mapache, woooohhh, gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews**_

— _ **Lizzy**_

 _ **Pd: ¡Felices fiestas!**_


	31. Capítulo 30: Agridulce

_**N/A: Hola a todos! Aquí otro capitulo de esta historia, a la cual no le falta mucho para su fin :( pero descuiden, existira secuela :D, ahora les tengo un regalo de navidad y año nuevo que la verdad ni yo misma esperaba :v, disfruten el capitulo! (Perdonen cualquier tipo de error en toda la narración y eso) Enserio me es difícil editar capítulos por el teléfono, es muy frustrante**_

 _ **Tal vez exista un poco de personalidades fuera de lugar, pero eso sucede en todos los fanfics :v**_

 _ **Capitulo 30: Agridulce**_ _(Porque así siento que es)_

 _Anteriormente..._

— _¿Quien eres?— presiono afilando sus uñas hasta convertirlas en garras, el chico debajo de ella le sonrió con diversión_

 _ **tsunaida te ni kisu wo**_

— _El catorceavo Noé que lo destruira todo, Nea...— El silencio se prolongo y ella lo escaneaba con la mirada sin liberar a su presa_

 _Y aquí...fue el comienzo de todo_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos ojos violetas se abrieron con lentitud, observando lo que la rodeaba

Unas cortinas azules le impedían ver donde estaba, escuchaba el tic tac de un reloj de pared que parecía no estar muy lejos de ella, unas voces tanto femeninas como masculinas sonaban a través de las cortinas, sentía algo cubriendo su boca y nariz, una mascarilla de oxigeno, con su mano derecha la retiró y respiro con calma

¿Estaba en un hospital? Movió su cabeza ligeramente y observo unos mechones albinos obstruir su visión, jalo de ellos solo causándose dolor ¿era su cabello?

Alzo ambas manos y observo como una era de un color rojo, al instante su mirada relajada paso a ser una molesta

—Apocrifo...—Susurro con odio mal contenido, gruño por lo bajo mientras hacia su mano en un puño, al recordar a ese hombre que tanto odiaba

—Walker— El llamado de una voz masculina la hizo voltear a verlo con lentitud, un chico rubio con dos puntos en la frente iba entrando por la cortina

—Has despertado..., debiste decirme que no te sentías bien— La albina parpadeó un par de veces con confusión

—Ah, ¿Link?— La cortina se abrió repentinamente dejando ver la imponente figura de Malcolm C. Lvellie, mientras que Link se hacia a un lado, expectante

—Veo que se encuentra bien, joven Walker— Allen se estremeció al escuchar su apellido siendo pronunciado de esa manera por aquel hombre, y empezó a temblar cuando el empezó a acercarse a ella, imponiendo su autoridad

—Diganos joven Walker, ¿A esperimentado algo inusual en su mente estando inconsciente? ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Algo relacionado con el catorceavo?— Con cada pregunta cada vez se acercaba mas a Allen, invadiendo su espacio personal, su mirada apuñalándola como si fueran cuchillas

—N-No...—Sentia sus labios temblar, ese hombre le aterraba de sobremanera en ese momento, y mas al ver a todos esos cuervos que estaban detrás de él, esperando un moviento en falso de su parte para atacarla, no era tonta, ese hombre la mataría si fuera necesario

—Ya veo...— Lvellie se alejo de ella y salio de la habitación acompañado de los cuervos, una vez que se fue, Allen corrió al baño y vómito lo muy poco que había comido hace unas horas, sentía una mano sobarle la espalda, trazando círculos invisibles, mientras que otra alejaba unos mechones de su cabello que eran bastante largos, debido al descuido de su cabello desde en inicio de su embarazo

Una vez que se quedó sin nada que regresar, se levantó y se acerco al lavabo para quitarse ese mal sabor de boca y Link soltó su cabello

Al salir de enfermería Allen se veía ma pálida que nunca, necesitaba descanso y era algo que Link sabía

—¿Quieres ir a tu habitación o a la de Kanda Yuu?— Allen sin pensarlo opto por la del espadachín, después de todo, ya casi vivía con el, la mayoría de sus pertenencias las había pasado a la habitación de Kanda y ambos compartían closet, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto

—Ire a conseguirte algo para comer, volveré en unos minutos, no hagas nada extraño—Diciendo esto, Link se retiro y Allen cerro la puerta

Se recostó con lentitud en la cama, sintiéndose extraña, no sabia como se sentía, tenía un montón de emociones encontradas, y eso no lo gustaba

Un golpe en su vientre la hizo olvidarse de sus dilemas y acaricio con cuidado su pancita

—Descuida, mamá esta bien, mi pequeño— Era la primera vez que le "hablaba" a su bebe, y de algún modo la hacia sentir feliz, ya que en su vida llena de oscuridad y de cosas malas, su bebe era la luz de su esperanza por continuar adelante

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta abriéndose la hizo sobresaltarse, junto con una patada que su pequeño le había dado (N/A: No crean que con esto ya asegure el genero del bebe. Allen lo piensa en forma general, puede referirse a él o ella)

—Kanda, ¿Que haces aquí?— El mencionado también parecía confundido por la presencia de Allen

—Yo duermo aquí...— Kanda se acerco a ella y observó su semblante pálido

—¿Sucedio algo malo?— La pregunta fue gentil, mostrando preocupacion, Allen bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, sin decir nada

—Moyashi...— Kanda acaricio el cabello albino de Allen y ella se alejo en un reflejo, bajo la confusa mirada del nipón

—Kanda...— Antes de poder decir algo un dolor en su pecho la hizo callarse, el espadachín se percato de ello y rápidamente la tomo en brazos antes de que ella cayera

 _"Trece"_

—No dejes que se duerma, si lo hace esto se pondrá muy feo— Laila llego con una fría mirada y escaneo de pies a cabeza a Allen

—First exorcist. La Orden ha hecho cosas mas crueles que solo los segundos exorcistas—Una carpeta apareció frente a él, y Laila se concentro en ver el estado de Allen

—Ah, ah, Pobrecita chica, solo te queda un poco de tiempo antes de que "eso" despierte— Kanda observo a la castaña sin entender nada

—Yo no tengo nada que explicarte, si ni siquiera Allen tiene idea de lo que le esta pasando, pero puedo asegurarte de que te enteraras mas rápido de lo que crees— La voz de Laila era fría, carecía de sentimiento y emocion

—Es sobre aquella muñeca, ¿verdad?— Laila asintió y Kanda fruncio el ceño

—¿Muñeca...?— Un recuerdo vino de golpe a la mente de Allen

 _*flash back*_

 _Era un día lluvioso, tormentosos realmente, sus vigilantes le impedían realizar alguna actividad que recurriera a socializar con los exorcistas, algo que realmente no le importaba_

— _Oí— Un tironeo en su cuello la hizo girarse a ver a un chico bajo de cabello oscuro y ojos negros_

— _¿Que quieres?—Decia buscando acomodarse el maldito collar de perro que le habían puesto, lo odiaba, y más porque siempre la trataban como uno: le daban las sobras de comida, la sacaban a caminar con una correa puesta, dormía en una cama mullida y vieja, si desobedecía la golpeaban, e incluso buscaron castrarla un par de veces sin tener éxito_

— _Ten— El chico le aventó una cesta con pedaceria de telas, hilos, botones viejos y desgastados, una aguja oxidada y unas tijeras que ni tenían filo. Observo al chico buscando explicación para ello_

— _Haz lo que quieras con ello— Volvió su vista a la cesta, ella sabia que él fue obligado a llevarle eso, lo sabia solo por las muecas de desagrado que hacia, con su mirada azulada lo analizo antes de reír_

— _Te bajaron de rango, ¿verdad?—Un puñetazo en la cara recibió como respuesta, tan predecible_

 _Por primera vez desde que llego a ese lugar, decidió dejar de discutir y se enfoco en entretenerse con esas cosas_

 _Luego de mucho tiempo reflexionando, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba resguardar algo muy importante en algún lado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y que pasara desapercibido_

 _Toda una noche le llevo unir pedazo tras pedazo de tela hasta hacer la figura de una muñeca, se visualizó a si misma en unos años a futuro, y dio como resultado una muñeca con "cabello" blanco, botones grises en el lugar de los ojos, un brazo de color rojo y un bordado rojo simulando una cicatriz en su cara. Era muy diferente a "verse a si misma" pero decidió no quejarse, observo a todas partes sin ver a nadie cerca_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Sueltame...—Tanto Kanda como Laila se extrañaron por la agresividad de Allen, y ambos se sorprendieron cuando empezó a decir un sin fin de cosas inentendibles

—Moyashi...—Allen observo aterrada a Kanda con un nudo en la garganta, ahora lo entendía todo, ahora entendía su mayor misterio, y se sentía de lo peor al saberlo

Observo la carpeta que Laila le había dado a Kanda, y sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, agarro la carpeta y comenzó a leerla

 _First exorcist_

 _Nombre: Allen D. Campbell_

 _Edad: Desconocida_

 _Tipo de sangre: Desconocido_

 _Este es un proyecto clasificado de la Orden, empecemos desde el inició_

 _Allen D. Campbell, el sujeto de pruebas, se ha utilizado para realizar el experimento que marcaría la historia: El primer Apóstol que no sea elegido por la inocencia - - - métodos anticuados - - - sincronización menos veinte - - -_

 _El sujeto de pruebas posee una increíble capacidad de regeneración pero - - -_

 _[...]_

Allen dejo caer la carpeta, lo recordaba... Recordaba todo lo que decía, las cadenas, las torturas, su propia sangre, ¡Todo!

Su mente comenzó a trabajar con desesperación, ella era una Ares, Allen D. Campbell también lo es, y ella estaba segura de que toda esa raza fue asesinada por uno de ellos, eso quería decir... Fue ella la que mato a todas esas personas, a toda esa raza, lo que queria decir, es que era su culpa, ya que Allen Walker era la unica Ares que aun estaba viva, no podía ser verdad...¡No debía ser verdad!

—Allen... Escuchame, dejame explicarte...— Fue inútil, Allen ya se había dado cuenta, debía pensar en algo, y rápido

—Allen, tu no eres como esta chica, esta bien, ambas son Ares, pero tu no eres ella, porque...— Algo que siempre odio desde que tenía memoria era mentir, y ahora tenia que hacerlo

—Porque... Esa chica esta muerta, no tengo idea de como obtuviste sus recuerdos pero ella murió— Sentía asco de si misma, tener que mentirle a Allen sobre lo que le pasaba era como si tu mejor amigo te empujará de un acantilado, que te traicionara

Allen se relajo al escuchar eso, pero su mente la traicionaba, ella no recordaba a sus verdaderos padres, es más, no recordaba nada antes de llegar al circo donde conoció a Mana, ¿Que sucedió en los otros siete años? ¿Realmente tuvo una familia alguna vez? ¿Laila le decía la verdad? ¿Porque le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Nea lo sabía? ¡¿Mana lo sabia?!

Allen temblaba, Kanda intento de acercarse un par de veces, en donde Allen lo evadía, hasta que se topo con una pared y fue cuando Kanda la acorralo

—Allen— La albina se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del espadachín, casi nunca lo decía, y ahora, en lugar de mirarlo con diversión y malicia, solo quería soltarse a llorar y desahogarse de cada problema que llevaba consigo, no podía con ello, no podía

¿Que demonios estaba mal con ella?

Lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, aferrándose a Kanda como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual en ese momento, dependía

Él no dijo nada, no la alejo, no la soltó, simplemente dejo que se desahogara hasta que sus lágrimas se secaran, hasta que su garganta se cansara, hasta que su corazón dejara de doler

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol le comenzó a molestar en su apacible sueño

Por un momento recordó lo que sucedió el día anterior e intento reincorporarse de golpe, pero algo sujetó a su cintura se lo evitó, y volvió a su posición original

Le llevó solo un minuto darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Kanda, uno de sus brazos la sujetaba con firmeza de la cintura, evitando cualquier posible escape, y el otro era su "almohada", ¿en que momento paso eso?

No... Más importante... ¡Link iba a matarla!, conociendo a Kanda, de seguro le cerro la puerta en la cara de solo verlo. Lo olvido por completo

Maldiciendo por lo bajo por olvidarlo, observó al nipón que la sujetaba, ella siempre fue consciente de que Kanda era alguien atractivo pero con un mal temperamento, pero a pesar de eso, Kanda mostraba preocupación por todos aunque él odiara admitirlo, tenía un buen corazón a pesar de todo, y era lo que más admiraba del japones

Con su mano derecha delineo el rostro tranquilo del espadachín con lentitud, buscando grabar cada detalle, todo

—¿Que estas haciendo?— Allen se sobresalto un poco y al instante alejo su mano del rostro de Kanda, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse

—N-Nada— En ese momento sintió una patada de su pequeño, haciendo que un quejido saliera de sus labios

—¿Que sucede?— Allen negó con la cabeza, acurrucandose en el pecho del nipón un poco mas calmada

—Solo es el bebe, a veces se mueve mucho— Comento sin mucho interés, Kanda lanzó un simple monosílabo como respuesta, se quedo meditando unos segundos

—¿Quieres sentirlo?— Kanda alzo una ceja, confundido, Allen deshizo el agarre sobre su cintura y guió la mano del espadachín sobre su pancita (N/A: No se que piensen ustedes, pero yo así siempre les digo "pancita", espero no les moleste)

Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta, pero después un golpecito dejó en claro que el bebe sentía a su padre, no podía explicar como lo sabía, era instinto tal vez

No pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver a Kanda tan extraño al sentir como su bebe se movía, tal vez nunca había experimentado eso, y de algún modo la conmovió, Kanda era todo un baúl de misterios

Media hora después, finalmente ambos se decidieron a ir a comer algo, debido a que el estómago de cierta persona la delato de no haber ingerido ningún alimento el día anterior

Aunque claro, Allen se llevó una buena sermoneada de parte de su supervisor, aunque con su " encanto", Link la perdonó solo por esa ocasión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Una semana después..._

Otro día normal en la cafetería, Allen comiendo de buen humor junto a Kanda, siendo acompañados por Lenalee, Lavi, Marie y Miranda, Chaozii y Tiedoll estaban en otra mesa, Link fue en busca de algunos pasteles, y todo el mundo estaba en lo suyo

—Allen-sa ¿El inspector dos puntos no te presiona demasiado? Si sientes que te presiona demasiado no dudes en decirno...

—Estoy bien, y su nombre es Link— Menciono Allen mientras comía uno de sus preciados dangos, Lavi sonrió con malicia

—¡Ah! ¿Oíste eso Yuu?, a Allen le gusta pasar tiempo con el inspector, no te la vaya a quitar— Allen casi se atraganta con su dango apenas consiguiendo tragar a tiempo, y los presentes suspiraron, Lavi quería provocar a Kanda, otra vez

—¡Tsk! Ya quisieras— a muchos les descolocó la respuesta de Kanda

—Pasan la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos, ¿verdad Allen?— La albina continuo hablando con Lenalee sobre los dangos, ignorando a Lavi

—¿Algun problema con eso?— Pregunto Kanda de mala gana dejando su soba a un lado, el estúpido conejo le quitó el apetito

—No, ninguno— Comento Lavi con fingida inocencia, Allen y Lenalee suspiraron audiblemente, esos dos iban a comenzar una discusión, y podía llegar a golpes si Lavi se pasaba, cuarta discusión ese día, y todavía no era medio dia

[...]

La "platica" se extendió mas de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, debido que a todo lo que Lavi decía era respondido por Kanda

Las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono, mientras Allen se ocultaba detrás de su pila de platos intentando no incomodarse más con lo que ambos chicos decian, y que había atraído la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Jerry

—¿Si han pasado por todas esas cosas porque demonios siguen como "amigos"?— Pregunto Lavi con el ceño fruncido y bastante serio, aunque en el fondo, se divertía con la conversación

—¿Que tiene de malo?— Le regreso Kanda de mala gana, Allen sólo quería que ambos se callaran de una maldita vez antes de que le diera algo por toda la vergüenza que sentía

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo al compromiso, Yuu?— Si, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que ambos decian

—¡Tsk! Deja de llamarme por mi primer nombre— Gruño Kanda cruzándose de brazos

—No evadas la pregunta—

—No estoy evadiendo nada—

—¡Yuu le tiene miedo al matrimonio!— Grito Lavi burlándose de Kanda

—No es cierto— contesto el nipón con una venita sobresaliendo de su sien

—¿En serio? Pruebalo— Le reto Lavi, y el silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar

—Moyashi— Todos alzaron una ceja con curiosidad mientras la albina quería que la tierra se la tragara

—¿Q-Que?— Lenalee sintió un poco de pena por su amiga, siendo arrastrada a la discusión de esos dos, por su parte Allen estaba que se moría de la pena, ¿porque a ella?

—Casate conmigo— No era una pregunta, y Allen estaba casi tan roja como un tomate, Lenalee y Lavi se quedaron con la boca abierta, siendo este último quien no creia que Kanda realmente le pediría (por así decirlo) matrimonio a Allen, Tiedoll casi estaba que lloraba de felicidad, Miranda y Marie no sabían que decir, Chaozii quedo horrorizado (cosa que todo el mundo ignoro), a Link se le cayo uno de sus pasteles, Jerry casi quema un platillo por el shock, y cuando todo el mundo parecía reaccionar, todos (a excepciom de Tiedoll) exclamaron al unisonó

—¡¿QUE?!—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Y... ¡Se viene la boda! ¿Alguien pensó que esto algún día sucedería? La verdad yo no :v, pero me alegro por Katou y la Moyashi**_

 _ **¡¿Ya se enteraron del regreso del manga en enero?! Espero que no sea fake, mi kokoro no lo toleraría :"v**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Merezco reviews?**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	32. Capitulo 31:Boda y recuerdos

_**N/A: Hola a todos, aquí un capitulo mas, no voy a aburrirlos, continúen…**_

 _ **Capitulo 31: Boda y recuerdos**_

 _Anteriormente..._

 _Cuando todo el mundo parecía reaccionar, todos exclamaron al unisonó_

— _¡¿QUE?!—_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lenalee acomodo mejor el corset del vestido de Allen para evitar hacerle algún daño al bebe, dejando ver la pancita de siete meses de embarazo de la albina

—Bien, creo que esta mejor así — La albina se miro en el espejo, el vestido era liso y llegaba hasta el suelo, no poseía mangas y sus hombros quedaban expuestos, en en centro de su pecho poseía un bordado plateado simulando la forma de un corazón, luego un listón del mismo tono pasaba por debajo del bordado y terminaba haciendo un moño en su espalda, un vestido sencillo y no muy llamativo

Lenalee le tendió un chaleco bordado transparente para cubrir un poco sus brazos y hombros

Ladeó la cabeza mirando su reflejo, iba a casarse con Kanda Yuu, la persona que hasta hace siete meses la odiaba, cualquier persona que se lo hubiera dicho en cualquier otro tiempo ella hubiera terminado riendo o dando al tipo por loco, pero aquí estaba, con un vestido de novia, a menos de cuatro horas de casarse...

 _*flash back*_

— _¡¿QUE?!— ¿Era broma verdad? ¿Era una maldita broma?_

— _¿Estás hablando enserio Yuu?— Pregunto Lavi con cierto temor a ver la furia de la avergonzada albina_

— _¡Tsk! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?— ¡Claro que lo escuchó! ¡Todo el mundo lo escuchó!_

— _E-Espera Kanda, ¿estás seguro? No tienes que hacerle caso a Lavi, el solo estaba jugando— Allen apoyaba a Lenalee, no podía simplemente decir que se casarían y ya, seguían en medio de una guerra, además, ella nunca acepto eso, y a pesar de que ella realmente no le molestaba, le ofendía que no la considerara en una cosa importante como esa_

— _Lenalee tiene razón Kanda, si es por un simple impulso, es mejor que te calmes y lo pienses— Mencionó mientras el calor de sus mejillas bajaba lentamente, hubo un silencio que se extendió por varios minutos, todos observando lo que el nipón diría, y Allen solo se removía incomoda ya que la mirada de él estaba sobre ella, repentinamente el japonés se levanto y tomo sus manos, empezó a ponerse nerviosa otra vez_

— _Allen Walker...— Sentía su piel de gallina, la había llamado por su nombre, quería que alguien la pellizcara para confirmar si no era un sueño, un raro y bizarro sueño_

— _Te casaras conmigo— Diablos, sentía su cara hirviendo, intento decir algo, discutir, negarse o cualquier otra cosa, pero solo salían palabras incoherentes, que el mismo Kanda la vio con cierta diversión_

— _Y-Yo... Bueno... Tim... Emm...— Sentía la mirada de todo el mundo sobre ella, en impulso se abrazo de Kanda mientras asentía con timidez, un corto silencio se hizo presente otra vez_

— _¡Viva los novios!— Exclamó Lavi con energía mientras aplaudía con el mismo entusiasmo_

 _Y con un ambiente menos tenso, los demás les aplaudieron (mas por seguirle la corriente a Lavi que nada) y comenzaron a felicitarlos, cosa que solo avergonzaba más a Allen_

 _Definitivamente, no entendía nada_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—¿No te gusta?— la voz de Lenalee la sacó de sus pensamientos, y con una sonrisa negó

—No es eso, aun no me lo termino de creer, es todo— Lenalee le sonrió y empezó a trabajar en su cabello

¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Y si a la mitad de la ceremonia experimentaba otra alucinación? ¿Y si cometía una idiotez? ¿Y si olvidaba sus votos? ¿Y si Kanda se arrepentía? ¿Y si...

—Allen-chan, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes— Comentó Lenalee como si leyera la mente de su amiga, la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dejar ver a Link, el vestía como siempre

El rubio la escaneo de pies a cabeza antes de acercarse a Lenalee y darle los adornos de cabello que ella le había pedido

—Link, ¿puedo hablar con mi maestro? Si quieres puedes estar ahí mismo, solo serán unos minutos— Suplico Allen al tener al inspector frente a ella

—Solo cinco minutos, recuerda que tenemos que estar en la iglesia en dos horas, y aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer— Allen asintió feliz, y espero hasta que Lenalee terminara de arreglar su cabello y le colocará el velo para salir junto a Link al lugar en el que mantenían a su maestro

Al estar frente a las puertas, toco y un guardia la recibió y Link se quedo en el marco de la puerta, dándole cierta "privacidad", miro a su maestro sentado en el sofá de la habitación, tomando una copa de vino, con lentitud se acerco a él hasta tenerlo de frente

—Maestro— Marian la miro de pies a cabeza frunciendo el ceño

—¿Porque estas vestida así?— Allen tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor a si misma

—Voy a casarme— Escucho el sonido de el vidrio rompiéndose al estrellarse contra el suelo, con suerte no ensucio el vestido

—¿Que vas a qué...?— Cross maldijo por lo bajo al ver su copa rota y el contenido de esta derramada por el suelo, pero su mente no terminaba de procesar lo que su estúpida aprendiz había dicho

—Voy a casarme, Link me dio permiso de invitar a las personas que quisiera, y yo quiero que asistas...— Allen se sentó a un lado de su maestro pasando sobre la copa rota

— No pienso dejar de ser una exorcista, yo...— Sus palabras fueron calladas por el repentino abrazo de su maestro, era cálido, podía oler el aroma del alcohol, mezclado con la esencia que desprendía su cabello

—Allen, Nea... Digan la verdad— Allen se quedo en shock por las palabras susurradas a su oído

—¿Qué?— Intento separarse de él, pero mantuvo firme su agarre

—Cuando ya no esté aquí, la situación se pondrá muy fea y te torturaran hasta conseguir lo que ellos quieren, ¿lo comprendes?— Allen asintió con la cabeza, mirando de reojo a Link, pero este parecía más centrado en ver un papeleo

—Tal vez por el momento pienses que Nea y yo estamos obligándote a recorrer un camino que no quieres, pero te aseguro que te equivocas, tu experiencia en la Orden no ha sido tan mala después de todo...— Cross hizo una pausa para separarse de Allen y mirarla a los ojos

—Continua caminando, pero deja de usar la máscara de Mana— Allen no sabía que decir, simplemente le tomo por sorpresa

—Walker—Allen miro a Link dejando de lado su anterior expresión

—El tiempo ha terminado— Allen asintió, y le dedico una mirada a su maestro antes de salir

— _¿Decir la verdad? ¿De qué nos serviría hacerlo? Podrían hacerte cosas peores, experimentar contigo, vigilarte aún más de lo que ya lo hacen, quedarse con tu bebé, no lo sé—_ Allen sentía que Nea estaba nervioso por algo, mas bien, como si temiera algo

—"Nea, ¿me estas ocultando algo?"— hubo un largo silencio, donde lo único que se escuchaba era sus pisadas acompañadas de Link

— _Allen...simplemente te haré esta pregunta... ¿Cómo es posible que una chica de dieciséis años tenga las memorias de un Noé que murió hace treinta y cinco años?—_ Allen ya lo había pensado en varias ocasiones, pero por temor, no quiso profundizar en el asunto, no estaba preparada para su cruda realidad y posiblemente nunca lo estaría

—Walker, por el momento llena esto en tu habitación, tengo asuntos que atender— Link le tendió un montón pequeño de hojas y se fue por el pasillo, Allen suspiro, por un momento olvido que estaba con Link, suerte que no termino diciendo nada como otras veces, observo como el rubio se iba por el pasillo hasta perderlo de vista y después dirigirse s su habitación

— _Sabes Allen... Cuando me revele al Clan Noé, fue porque no quería que Mana estuviera involucrado, temía por mi hermano, y solo no podría hacer mucho por él...—_ Allen cerro su puerta con cuidado, atenta a lo que su "tío" y amigo dijera

— _Por mucho tiempo, vivía pensando en cómo protegerlo, cada día que pasaba, sentía que era más incapaz de protegerlo, y en uno de esos días, conocí a una chica, parecía perdida y asustada aunque su mirada no lo demostraba...—_ Allen dejó las hojas en su mesa de noche, luego las contestaría y de paso se decidía si debía hacerlo con la verdad o con mentiras como lo llevaba haciendo un tiempo

— _No tengo idea de porque la ayude, entable una amistad con ella y le compartí mi problema en aquel entonces, cuando traicione al Clan, ella estaba conmigo, apoyándome sin buscar nada a cambio, supongo que por eso sentí interés en ella— Nea sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esos tiempos, a pesar de lo oscuros que eran, eran recuerdos a final de cuentas_

— _El día en que morí, lo hice protegiéndola, al borde de mi muerte, ella me suplicó que implantara mis memorias en ella, y así lo hice, pero ella murió y mis memorias fueron transferidas a ti, Allen, y aunque no fue lo que planeé... No me arrepiento de nada, porque de este modo pude conocerte—_ Allen agradecía el no haberse colocado maquillaje, porque se hubiera arruinado con las lágrimas que brotaban sin control de sus ojos

—¿Por qué me dices esto?— Con su almohada oculto su rostro al tiempo que limpiaba las gotas de agua que descendían por sus mejillas

— _¿"Por qué"? Eso es porque eres lo más importante que tengo ahora, y eres mi amiga, mi aliada y familia, no dejare que los de la Orden te haga algún daño—_ Hubo un silencio, Allen se quito la almohada de la cara y observo la pila de hojas con preguntas que la determinarían como una exorcista o una traidora, tomo un bolígrafo y observo la primera pregunta sin saber que escribir

¿Debía mentir o decir la verdad? ¿Ser una exorcista o una Noé? ¿Ser humana o una Ares? Apoyo la pluma en la hoja debatiéndose entre lo que sería mejor, trago con dificultad y frunciendo el ceño con dolor, escribió...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Recuerdas tus votos?— pregunto por quinta vez Lenalee empezando a poner nerviosa a Allen, la joven china tenía un vestido de color crema, debido a lo corto de su cabello solo utilizaba unos pequeños prendedores como adorno, ella era la dama de honor

—Estoy bien, sino puedo improvisar algo, no te preocupes— A pesar de decirlo, solo la hacía sentirse aun más nerviosa, casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa

—¿Convenciste al general de llevarte al altar?— Allen se golpeo la frente con su mano, lo olvido, Lenalee suspiro por el descuido de su amiga

—Ni siquiera sé si va a venir, no creo que le agradara mucho la idea de casarme con Kanda— Lenalee comprendió a su amiga, su hermano era una muestra clara de ello

—Pues... Si quieres, Nee-san puede llevarte al altar, no creo que le moleste, además, yo llevare a Kanda, todo irá bien— Allen lo medito unos segundos antes de mirar con confusión a su amiga

—¿Una dama de honor puede hacer eso?—

—Ni idea, y no es como si no hubiéramos violando la lógica o los estereotipos antes —Dijo la china restándole importancia al detalle

—¿Enserio?— Preguntó Allen para distraer un poco su mente

—Amiga, estas embarazada siendo virgen, violas la lógica humana— Allen se desconcertó un poco por la forma tan desvergonzada en que Lenalee pronuncio esas palabras, un leve sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar removerse incómoda

—Ah... Tienes razón— rió de forma extraña, pero Lenalee no dijo nada al respecto, o más bien, no lo noto

—Allen-sa, ya es hora— Comento Lavi abriendo la puerta, Allen asintió con nerviosismo y con pasos firmes se acerco a la puerta de la habitación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lenalee caminaba de un lado para otro buscando que todo quedara perfecto, Lavi solo miraba con cierto nerviosismo, parecía que Lenalee estaba incluso más nerviosa que la novia, y era algo chistoso de ver

—Okey… recapitulemos… Jerry ya tiene listo el pastel, Nee-san prometió no hacer ningún invento innecesario hoy, Reever se iba a encargar de que Nee-san cumpliera su palabra, Jhonny está ayudando a Allen con el maquillaje…—Lavi estuvo tentado a preguntar si realmente el chico sabia de ello, pero prefirió callárselo al ver lo histérica que estaba su amiga

—…la orquesta ya esta lista, ¿Dónde está Kanda?—Lavi se encogió de hombros, hacia casi media hora que había perdido al espadachín, pero realmente no le preocupaba, pero por su lado…Lenalee

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nos quedamos sin novio! Allen va quedarse plantada en el altar…— No debió decir nada…

[…]

La hora llego con rapidez, todos los de la Orden llegaban y se acomodaban en algún lugar disponible, Kanda se acomodaba la corbata de su traje sin mucho interés, Lee le prohibió el ir a buscar a la Moyashi con excusas de quien sabe que, Tiedoll no paraba de hablar sobre lo orgulloso que estaba, y a la larga ya se estaba fastidiando, con suerte el viejo se tuvo que irse para buscar un lugar donde sentarse, lanzo un suspiro con cansancio

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frente el altar, esperando a que la Moyashi apareciera, a lo cual no tuvo que esperar demasiado, Allen apareció siendo guiada por el general Cross Marian, los presentes se pusieron de pie mirando a la joven albina, las cámaras y los golems filmando el momento no se hicieron de esperar

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, Cross lo miro con cierto recelo, y su mirada marcaba un claro "cuida a mi hija o te mato", no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, tomo la mano de la joven albina y se acercaron al altar

—Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio— Empezó a hablar el juez, Allen observo de reojo a todos, Lenalee movió ligeramente su mano en manera de saludo, Lavi le guiño su único ojo, Link se mantuvo firme, Tiedoll estaba llorando abiertamente, su maestro fingía no prestar atención a la ceremonia, al final su vista se fijo en la de Kanda, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, y por primera vez en ese día, se sentía segura, se sentía querida

El momento de decir los votos llego, Kanda fue el primero en decirlos, dejando a Allen hecha un manojo de nervios, sin saber si sus palabras podían llegar al corazón del nipón casi tanto como a ella, y lanzando un suspiro, se tranquilizo antes de hablar

—E-Este día…—Suspiro otra vez, calmando sus nervios — _Este día es demasiado especial, no solo para mí, sino también para ti, es en momentos como estos que me gusta pasar a tu lado, guardarlos en mi mente y corazón, hoy no busco atarte a mí, quiero que seas la persona con la que pase el resto de mi vida, que hagas más feliz mi existencia_ — Bajo un poco la mirada, avergonzada, nadie había escuchado sus votos, ni siquiera Lenalee, y era vergonzoso hablarlos abiertamente en ese momento frente a todos, pero tenía que ser fuerte

— _Desde el día que te conocí, sabía que mi vida no iba a ser la misma de siempre, pero jamás imagine que tú traerías color a mi vida, que serias alguien tan importante para mí, por eso ahora, prometo estar a tu lado en este mundo, en las buenas y en las malas, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, aunque tengas al mundo en tu contra, yo te seguiré. Si tengo que confesarte algo, es que no soy perfecta, y posiblemente nunca lo sea, pero a pesar de eso tú estabas a mi lado, cada vez que estaba triste, tú me reanimaste, cuando estaba molesta tu conseguías sacarme una sonrisa, por lo que fue inevitable que me enamorara de ti. Y ahora, frente a todos nuestros seres queridos, amigos y compañeros, te pido que seas mi esposo—_ Tomo la mano de Kanda y coloco el anillo que ahora lo volvía su compañero, que los unía de ahora en adelante

—Procedemos a las firmas— Menciono el juez dándoles el bolígrafo a ambos, y sin ninguna vacilación por parte de ninguno, todo el mundo comenzó a lanzarles pétalos y arroz(*)

Sin mencionar que Tiedoll se la pasó dibujando como si no hubiera un mañana…

[…]

Después de la ceremonia vino lo que todo el mundo esperaba, el banquete

—Mitarashi dango…—Exclamo con alegría Allen al ver su comida favorita servida frente a ella, tomo un par de dangos, devoro uno con entusiasmo, y cuando estaba por probar el segundo, una mano se lo arrebato

—¡Devuélvemelo!— Kanda ni se inmuto por la mirada que le dirigía su ahora esposa, y solo para molestarla, dio un mordisco a uno, demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero valía la pena con tal de ver la mirada que le dirigía la albina

—¡Tu…!—

—¿Qué?— Allen le dio un golpe en el hombro sin fuerza, Kanda simplemente la atrajo de la cintura y la beso, provocando el sonrojo de la chica, y gritos de felicidad de algunas personas, Lavi ya conseguía material de calidad para molestarlos en un no muy lejano futuro

—K-Kanda— El nipón observo como _**su**_ Moyashi se encogía aun mas nerviosa, y no tuvo que adivinar el porque

—El que ahora tengas a mi estúpida y pura aprendiz no te da derecho a tocarla con tus sucias manos—Amenazo Marian con una cara de pocos amigos, y algunos se alejaban de la escena de posible homicidio

—Maestro…—

—¿Pura…? Ni tanto…—Murmuro Kanda, siendo escuchado a la perfección por el general

—¡¿Qué has dicho mal-…— Allen abrazo a su maestro por la espalda, dejando a todos confundidos, de pronto la albina alzo el rostro mostrando unos ojos de cachorrito mojado y una mueca de tristeza adorable

—Por favor no le hagas nada— Y todo el mundo se quedo en shock por el aura tan intensa que desbordaba Allen, que ni siquiera el mismo Cross Marian pudo resistirse

El resto de la noche pasó en calma, Allen comía con alegría, Marian veía a Kanda a muerte, pero sin decir nada por el momento, Lavi consiguió molestar a la pareja casi perdiendo su ojo sano, Lenalee soltó un par de lagrimas de alegría por sus amigos, y Tiedoll tenía una amplia galería de la boda de su "hijo", todos fueron felices

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(*)pétalos y arroz: esto es una tradición mexicana, es para desearles una buena vida a la pareja, para la felicidad y no sé que más cosas

 _ **Bien, por poco y no llego, aquí está el capitulo, ¡la Moyashi y Katou se casaron! *arrojando pétalos y dangos*, espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **La boda fue algo confusa de hacer para mí porque nunca me he casado, y suelo llegar tarde a las bodas (culpo al tránsito) y hice mi mejor esfuerzo, una disculpa si fue muy pobre para ustedes**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	33. Capitulo 32: Momentos caóticos

_**N/A: Hola a todos los que siguen al pendiente de esta historia, enserio espero les guste este capítulo, me pasaron un montón de cosas antes de escribirlo, abajo explicación, continúen**_

 _ **Capitulo 32: Momentos caóticos**_

 _Anteriormente…_

 _El resto de la noche pasó en calma, Allen comía con alegría, Marian veía a Kanda a muerte, pero sin decir nada por el momento, Lavi consiguió molestar a la pareja casi perdiendo su ojo sano, Lenalee soltó un par de lagrimas de alegría por sus amigos, y Tiedoll tenía una amplia galería de la boda de su "hijo", todos fueron felices_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mes después…

Allen tenía un mal presentimiento, no tenía nada que ver con lo que la Orden planeara hacer con el Arca o esas cosas, no, le preocupaba lo que el Conde fuera a hacer, el la veía como parte de su familia, pero nunca garantizo que iba a dejar en paz a la Orden, y era lo que le preocupaba

—Walker…— Dirigió su mirada a Link, este mantenía una mirada seria, atrás de el venían varios cuervos con talismanes activados, mala señal

Cinco segundos, eso fue el tiempo que le llevo darse cuenta que los talismanes aprisionaban su brazo izquierdo y gran parte de su cuerpo, aunque no puso ninguna resistencia, sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano

" _¡Allen!" Gruño Nea al sentirse incapaz de hacer algo, y Allen simplemente ordeno que no interviniera, ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Ya fue suficiente mala idea el haber contestado todos esos cuestionarios con la verdad, ¿Qué más quería hacer?_

La guiaron a través de los pasillos sin quitarle la vista de encima, camino con una mirada serena, por algún motivo, no sentía miedo, sentía que ya había pasado por eso antes, aunque su mal presentimiento aumentaba con cada paso que daba

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a una sala oscura, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de haber vivido esto antes?

La recibieron todos los exorcistas existentes en la Orden, incluso a Bookman, intento de localizar a su maestro, pero no estaba presente. Lvellie salió de la nada caminando hacia su dirección, mostrando su autoridad ante todos

—Allen Walker, ¿tienes idea de por qué se te ha citado?— Frunció ligeramente el ceño, le desagradaba ese sujeto

—Porque soy sospechosa de ser el catorceavo Noé, por mis respuestas en los últimos cuestionarios, posibles testimonios de mis compañeros…, y si quiere que le dé una respuesta, sí, estoy enterada de lo que puede pasarme por ello— Hablo con firmeza, dirigió la mirada a todos sus compañeros, los cuales se mantenían callados, Malcom camino a su alrededor, examinándola

—¿Y…? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?— Sonrió de forma torcida, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era como si algo estuviera controlando su cuerpo, y no era Nea

" _Doce"_

—Quieres que admita que soy una Noé, bien, lo admito, ¿Desde cuándo lo es?, no lo sé, tal vez desde hace cinco o seis meses, pero lo diré una sola vez, Nea no busca hacer nada contra la Orden al menos que yo quiera, y no es lo que deseo, yo gastaría mejor mi tiempo en buscar una forma de terminar con esta absurda guerra, es frustrante— Allen se quedo en shock ante sus propias palabras, ¿Por qué dijo eso?

—¡Tu…!—

—Si también me lo permite, quisiera saber…¿Por qué considera al Clan Noé una amenaza? Ellos ni siquiera empezaron esta guerra, aunque claro, no creo que sea algo que alguien de mente tan cerrada como usted sepa— Todos miraron a Allen estupefactos, a excepción de Kanda, el veía algo diferente en su Moyashi, era como si fuera alguien mas

—Tenle respeto a tus superiores, joven Walker, puedes ser acusada gravemente de traición…—Hablaba Lvellie con calma, aunque todos sabían que estaba furioso

—¡Entonces hazlo!—Todos se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio en Allen, y su mirada daba miedo

—Si quieres meterme en un calabozo, si quieres matarme de hambre o incluso golpearme, ¡hazlo! ¡Después de todo ya pase por todo eso y más por su maldita culpa!— Esto consiguió la atención de Komui y los generales, ese tipo de cosas la habían escuchado antes

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? No estás en posición de hablarme así—

—¡Hare lo que se me la maldita gana! Por lo menos yo no necesito tener a todos los exorcistas y cuervos a mi lado para hacer algo útil, tú necesitas de todos ellos a tu lado para sentirte fuerte, pero solo tienes miedo, tienes miedo a lo desconocido, tienes miedo a que alguien se lance en tu contra y pierdas, ¿Verdad?— La mirada de Allen destellaba odio, un profundo y escalofriante odio, y era algo que cualquier persona podía ver con estar presenciándolo solo unos segundos, era la mirada de un Ares, aunque solo pocos (por no decir que nadie) la conocía

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Esta mujer esta delirando— Allen soltó una sonora carcajada, y los generales se pusieron en guardia, la mirada de "Allen" recayó en Lenalee, analizándola con detenimiento

—Tu rostro me es familiar…—Susurro por lo bajo la albina, analizando a Lenalee dispuesta a acercarse, pero al instante la general Klaud se puso frente a la china, en modo de protección

—¿Ya se dieron cuenta?—Pregunto con fingida inocencia, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado causando que su flequillo cubriera una parte de su cara y ojos

—Claro que…no es algo que me suele importar pero… no le hagan daño a la chica, ella es inocente en lo que está pasando, su mente es débil y ni hablar de sus sentimientos, solo es la desafortunada niña que se encontró con este desastre—Hizo una pausa, se estaba desviando del tema original, y bastante

—El punto es que, confíen en Walker, aunque odies admitirlo Führer(*), Allen Walker es una de las exorcistas más fuertes que tienes, ni hablar de su Inocencia, y no te conviene tenerla de enemiga, así que seré clara, El Catorceavo no planea nada contra la Orden, Allen Walker tampoco, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi…—Ya nadie entendía lo que sucedía, ¿era una enemiga o no? Estaba haciendo todo tan confuso, y era mucha información en muy poco tiempo

—¿A alguno de todos ustedes... Les suena el nombre Allen D. Campbell?— Todos los generales, Komui y Lvellie se quedaron sin palabras, el silencio se prolongo por más tiempo del que cualquiera pensaba, volviéndolo incomodo y tenso

Allen se cruzo de brazos y camino alrededor de todos, analizándolos con detenimiento y después soltar una risita algo extraña

—¿Esto es todo lo que quedo de la "Gran Orden Negra"? —Pregunto con burla

—Veamos... Dos guerreros...—Decía mirando a la General Klaud y a Zócalo

—Un par de ancianos... Un ciego, una mujer asustadiza, dos niñatos que por cierto ni siquiera tienen armas... — Kanda analizo la situación, aquella " Allen" no los conocía, pero decía lo obvio de cada persona, era lo opuesto a la Moyashi que conocía, ¿Por qué Allen nunca se lo había mencionado? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

—Una inútil niña que no puede ni estar de pie...—Lenalee temblaba, no sabía si de impotencia o por temor de lo que la chica que tenía frente pudiera hacer

—Un vampiro extraño y a un completo inútil, Diablos, me dan pena ajena— Se mofó la albina, manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante

Los cuervos activaron los talismanes, pero de un corte certero, todos terminaron rotos en el suelo, una especie de látigo rojizo brotaba de la mano derecha de la albina, con un rápido movimiento, todos estaban siendo rodeados por dicho látigo

—Ya te lo advertí Malcom... Aléjate de esta niña o la pagaras con tu propia vida— La punta del látigo rozo con rapidez la mejilla del hombre, y este retrocedió sujetando la zona afectada

—Aunque claro, si cualquiera de ustedes me provoca, no respondo por mis acciones, manténganse al margen y no me estorben— Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero la voz de Lvellie la detuvo

—¿Enserio eres Allen D. Campbell?—La chica se detuvo, y volteo a ver al hombre de reojo, aparto el flequillo de sus ojos, la mirada sangre afilada fue suficiente para que todos se preocuparan

—Como lo he dicho en el pasado: No importa cuántos años pasen, ni a quien conozca, mí odio continuara, además… ¡Fue por SU CULPA que tuve que asesinar a mi mejor amigo!, ¡por su culpa Sacha esta muerto! ¡Preñaron a una mujer humana para sus malditos experimentos y luego lo mataron!— Nadie pronuncio palabra, Allen miro con odio a el menor de los Bookman, como si buscara asesinarlo con la mirada

De pronto sintió un golpe horrible en su cabeza, no, más bien, como si algo hubiera estrujado su cerebro con fuerza hasta romperlo

Perdió el equilibrio, y cuando espero el duro suelo, se encontró envuelta en unos brazos desconocidos

Alzo la mirada para toparse con los ojos inexpresivos de su inspector, por reflejo retrocedió disculpándose, ¿Que hacia? ¿Porque todos la veían como si fuera un akuma o un invento de Komui? ¿Qué demonios paso?

—Walker...—La voz de Link la hizo sobresaltarse, observo unos restos de papeles en el suelo, y Lvellie estaba con una herida, retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared

Su mente lo proceso por unos segundos, y cuando reacciono, casi se arrodillaba pidiendo una disculpa

—Es lo mismo que sucedió en el Arca...—Murmuro Lenalee, Allen se mantenía con la mirada en dirección al suelo, otra vez... Esa mujer otra vez complico la situación, no tenía idea de que fue lo que dijo, pero por la mirada aterrada que todo el mundo le dirigía sabia que fue algo que la enredaba de sobremanera

—Maldita sea—Escupió con enojo apretando los puños, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y después unos brazos rodeándola, sabia de sobra de quien se trataba

—¿Kanda...?— Sintió sus piernas flanquearle, pero conseguía mantenerse de pie con ayuda del nipón

Antes de que Lvellie pudiera decir algo, su ojo izquierdo se activo, sin pensarlo, activo su Inocencia a pesar de los talismanes que buscaban restringirla de nuevo y salió corriendo de la habitación, ¿akumas en la Orden?

—¡Walker!— Miro hacia atrás a Link que la perseguía, no tenía tiempo para tratar con la estupidez que acababa de hacer, o más bien que Campbell había hecho, después atentaría con las consecuencias injustas

—¡Hay akumas en el laboratorio donde están Reever-san y los demás! ¡Son demasiados!— Ambos llegaron hasta donde se suponía que estaba la entrada, donde ahora había una inmensa pared negra

Allen coloco su mano en la pared y sintió que era similar al Arca, ¿alguna puerta de Road?

—¡Edge end!—Una capa de humo se hizo presente, pero no hubo ningún daño en la puerta

—¿Su objetivo es el huevo de la Planta?— ¿De qué estaba hablando?, no, mas importante, todo el departamento estaba dentro, debía ayudarlos

Disponiéndose a volver a correr para encontrar otra entrada, fue detenida por la mano de Kanda

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?—Su voz sonaba más fría de lo que usualmente era, trato de zafarse, pero solo consiguió que aumentara su agarre

—¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te sucedió en Edo? No sabemos si tu cuerpo resistiría otra pelea—Apretó los puños con fuerza, Link no decía nada, solo estaba expectante de lo que hacían

—Tengo que ayudarlos…— Algunos llegaron corriendo a la zona y rápidamente continuaron corriendo en busca de una entrada

—¿Qué estas…

—¡Soy la única que puede hacerlo!—Grito sin mirarlo, se sentía inútil, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, quería ayudarlos

—Lenalee no tiene su inocencia, la inocencia de Lavi y tuya están en reparación, Miranda no puede pelear, Bookman y los demás no podrán contra ellos, son demasiados, si no hago algo, todos…— Apretó sus labios con fuerza, el agarre de Kanda se deshizo lentamente hasta soltarla

—Prometo explicarte todo después…lo siento— sin decir nada mas, activo a Crown Clown continuo corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la única entrada disponible

Todo era un caos, muchos científicos tendidos en el suelo, siendo vigilados por unos esqueletos, algunos posiblemente ya estaban muertos, akumas de nivel dos y tres por todas partes, Lulubell estaba vigilando lo que al parecer era el "huevo" ¿Qué podía hacer?

No veía a Road o Tyki en ningún lado, estuvo a punto de atacar a un akuma que la observaba, cuando una mano desconocida cubrió su boca y la arrastro a la oscuridad de un pasillo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(*)Führer: Se lo que muchos piensan…¡Referencia a Hitler!, pero para dejar en claro, en este tiempo Hitler aun no nacía, pero la referencia es clara, quien sabe… tal vez cierta parsonita puede saber lo que pasa a futuro…(no me hagan mucho caso, estoy loca :v)

 _ **Se prend**_ _ **io esta cosa /:v/**_

 _ **Okey, okey, Shiho-Akemi y Nella D. Campbell tenían razón, me descubrieron**_

 _ **Okey, si, fue un capitulo corto para mi gusto, pero por media semana no tuve inspiración suficiente para escribir, después cuando finalmente tome la computadora y empecé a escribir, no tenía el cargador de la laptop y cuando iba como a la mitad, se apago y no se guardo nada, luego por eso del viernes y sábado, fuimos de un lado a otro por toda la ciudad y me dejaron sin muchas posibilidades de escribir, así que enserio perdonen, originalmente iban a suceder más cosas, pero bueno, será para el próximo**_

 _ **PD: ¿Merezco reviews?**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	34. Capitulo 33: El bebe viene

_**N/A: Hola mis queridos akumas y exorcistas, bueno… en el capitulo anterior no tuve la oportunidad de decir esto, es el pre-final, muchas gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora y seguir esta idea, y espero leerlos en la secuela, bueno, aquí el capitulo :)**_

 _ **Capítulo 33: El bebé viene**_

 _Anteriormente..._

 _No veía a Road o Tyki en ningún lado, estuvo a punto de atacar a un akuma que la observaba, cuando una mano desconocida cubrió su boca y la arrastro a la oscuridad de un pasillo…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Miraba hacia el claro cielo, su mano derecha le ayudaba a que los sofocantes rayos de luz no le dieran directo a los ojos_

— _Quisiera volver a este lugar alguna vez— Bajo la vista para ver una cabellera rojiza a unos metros de ella, admirando las flores de camelia que se mezclaban entre varias marchitas, retoños, y otras que estaban en su mejor momento_

 _Sintió que decía algo, pero no tenía idea de que_

— _¿Enserio? ¿Aunque solo seamos un par de ancianos?— De nuevo sus labios se movieron, el chico frente a ella se dio la vuelta lentamente dejando ver un par de ojos esmeralda_

— _Lo esperare, enserio—_

Una especie de interferencia sucedió frente a ella, cambiando repentinamente de escenario

 _Corría lo más rápido que podía, mantenía firme su agarre en la muñeca de su mejor amigo, las balas y ataques siendo esquivados en el proceso_

— _¡Rápido Sacha!— Ambos se ocultaron en unos arbustos del bosque, y observaron cómo sus "cazadores" continuaron corriendo, pasando enfrente de ellos_

— _Lo siento, yo te metí en estos problemas— Susurro por lo bajo mientras ocultaba su mirada entre sus manos, sus heridas dolían horriblemente, y no ayudaba en nada el haber sido dañada por la Inocencia_

— _Descuida, te debo la vida por no asesinarme en el pasado, pero...¿Qué pasó? —Se escuchaba preocupado, y no dudaba de que lo estuviera, miro aquellas esmeraldas que mostraban preocupación antes de responder_

— _Mataron a Nea...— Su voz se quebró en un silencioso llanto, los brazos del pelirrojo la rodearon para consolarla_

— _Lo siento, te metí en esto ahora, soy la peor amiga de los Ares que puedes tener— El chico la reconfortó con la calidez de su cuerpo_

— _No puedes ser la peor siendo la única, idiota— Mencionó Sacha buscando destensar un poco el ambiente, consiguiendo una sonrisa de su compañera_

 _Unos minutos después, ambos salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a correr nuevamente a la dirección opuesta a donde se fueron aquellos humanos_

— _¡Haya están!— Sacha tomo la mano de su amiga y ambos corrieron lo más rápido que sus heridas les permitían, hasta llegar a una construcción, era una Iglesia_

 _A penas consiguieron pasar por las puertas, estas fueron cerradas con fuerza, y ambos se apoyaron en ellas, sabían que ya no tenían escapatoria, estaban rodeados de exorcistas, y podía apostar su vida a que todos ellos rodeaban el lugar para emboscarlos_

— _Bueno... Por lo menos no moriremos de forma tan patética, Campbell—Menciono con cierta tristeza el pelirrojo, Allen giro su rostro para ver la sonrisa decaída de su amigo_

— _Si... Sacha— Bajo considerablemente su tono de voz, mientras ambos buscaban regular sus respiraciones_

— _¿Si?—_

— _Yo... Cumpliré nuestra promesa— La confusión de su amigo la sorprendió, pero rápidamente sintió como tomaba sus manos_

— _My lady es demasiado ilusa, sabes que no saldremos de esta...¿verdad?— Apretó la mano de Sacha para después levantarla y morderla con fuerza_

 _Un quejido salió de los labios del chico, Allen rápidamente lamió la herida hasta que esta se cerrara_

— _Supongo que no tengo opción, ¿verdad?— Sacha tomo el mentón de Allen y acercarse lentamente a ella_

— _"Lo siento"—Susurro con cariño y con uno de sus colmillos perforo el labio superior de la castaña para después pasar uno de sus dedos por la herida, limpiando los pequeños rastros de sangre y posteriormente lamerla_

— _¿Amigos para siempre?—Pregunto la castaña mientras le extendía su dedo meñique, Sacha soltó una risa amena y tomo el meñique de la chica con el suyo_

— _Siempre...—Ambos escucharon como una de las paredes del lugar eran derribadas, y los gritos de aquellos exorcistas fue lo último que escucharon_

Otra interferencia sucedió, de nuevo todo a su alrededor cambio

— _El sujeto de pruebas 1: "Campbell" ha despertado— Escuchaba la voz desconocida, todo a su alrededor era borroso, su cabeza dolía horrores, y ni hablar de su cuerpo_

 _Unas manos la sujetaron, forzándola a levantarse, sintió una inmensa cantidad de calambres en todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

 _Paso con gran dificultad sus pequeñas manos por su frente... ¿pequeñas manos?_

 _Analizo de nuevo sus manos, y no se equivocaba, ¡eran pequeñas! A pesar de solo ver dos manchas borrosas, sabía que eran sus manos_

 _Palmeo su cuerpo para darse cuenta de que todo en ella era pequeño, quiso lanzar un grito de la impresión, pero de nuevo unas manos la (literalmente) arrastraron, no entendía nada, ¿qué le paso a su cuerpo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡¿Donde estaba Sacha?!_

 _En un punto aquellas manos la soltaron, o más bien, aventaron al suelo, dejándola incapaz de moverse, ¿Porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba?_

— _Bienvenida Allen, espero que disfrutes de tu estadía en la Orden...— Con dificultad, movió su rostro hasta presenciar los zapatos cafés de alguien, su vista se empezó a aclarar poco a poco, pero seguía sin tener idea de donde estaba, ni en frente de quien estaba, pero solo una palabra se formaba en su mente:_

 _Exorcistas_

 _Sintió un doloroso agarre en sus mejillas, sea quien sea la persona que la sujetaba, lo hacía con intención de herirla_

— _Porque... De ahora en adelante este será tu hogar— Una sonrisa torcida fue lo último que pudo presenciar antes de que todo se volviera oscuro de nuevo_

Allen abrió los ojos repentinamente, y busco reincorporarse, pero el cuerpo de Tyki se lo evitaba

Su respiración era entrecortada, su mente estaba hecha un manojo de cosas sin sentido, su corazón latía con rapidez, tanto que dolía

Llevo una mano a su pecho, buscando regular su respiración y palpitaciones, pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente se sintió lo suficiente tranquila para levantarse, pero cuando lo intento, el agarre de Tyki aumento considerablemente, al parecer no quería soltarla…

Espera un minuto... ¿Qué hacia Tyki junto a ella, abrazándola? ¿Porque su cama era mucho mas cómoda de lo normal? ¿Que era ese exquisito aroma a comida recién hecha? ¿Dónde estaba?

—Princesa... Finalmente despertaste, ya nos tenías preocupados— la voz de Tyki sonaba cansada y floja, muestra de que estaba dormido

—¿Que me paso?— Pregunto con voz débil, le dolía la cabeza, y sus extraños sueños eran solo una pequeña parte del motivo

—Te pusimos a salvo, eso fue lo que paso— El Noé se reincorporo de la cama acercándose a la mesa donde estaba una botella de agua, y se la tendía a la Exorcista

— No tienes que preocuparte, el Conde no les piensa hacer daños mayores a tus compañeros, solo busca recuperar lo que es suyo, y no me veas así...— Allen tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba con los brazos cruzados, molesta

—No queremos hacerles daño, pero nos obligan a hacerlo, ¿cómo crees que una pequeña organización como la Orden Negra ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo?— Allen hizo una mueca avergonzada, sin querer creer mucho las palabras del Noé, aunque sabía que eran ciertas, lo que sucedió meses atrás era prueba de ello

Se removió incomoda al sentir un malestar en su espalda baja, pero no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez la fuerza del agarre de Tyki la había molestado más de lo que pensaba

Tyki revolvió el cabello de la albina para después ir hasta la puerta de la habitación

—Volveré en unos minutos, no hagas nada innecesario o lo sabré— Allen le dio una sonrisa, y conforme con ello, cerró la puerta, después lanzo un gran suspiro de alivio, por lo menos la Princesa no hizo preguntas sobre lo que sucedía en la Orden, no era capaz de mentirle sobre la situación actual, ¿Por qué demonios todas las personas de la Orden buscaban pelear cuando claramente ellos les robaron algo que querían de vuelta?

—Te has ablandado mucho, Tyki— La voz de Road lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ninguno de los dos entendía de porque el Conde tenía esa gran necesidad de tener a Allen Walker de su lado

Todos los días preguntaba por ella, siempre enviaba a cualquiera de ellos a asegurarse de que no le hicieran daño, lloro cuando se entero de que iba a casarse con un exorcista, tuvieron que retenerlo para evitar que fuera a la celebración de la boda y al siguiente estaba molesto con ella, si, nadie entendía al Conde

Y ahora, los había dejado a ambos al cuidado de Allen, mientras Lulubell se encargaba de aquel asunto en la Orden, y Jasdero y Debitto huyeron al saber que la albina estaba ahí, al parecer no estaban "preparados" para verla

Ambos Noé fueron hasta el comedor, donde estaba la comida que tendrían que llevarle a la albina, eran por lo menos tres vueltas, pero no tenían de otra

—¿Tu llevas la ensalada y yo el sushi?— Pregunto Tyki mirando a Road, que simplemente se encogió de hombros

— _¡TYKI!—_

Ambos Noé corrieron a donde escucharon el grito de la albina, incluso algunos sirvientes humanos de la mansión se asomaron a ver lo que sucedía

En cuanto Tyki y Road llegaron a la habitación de la exorcista, abrieron la puerta alertas, aunque todo en la habitación se veía normal, a excepción de Allen, parecía como si la albina hubiera visto un fantasma, se veía pálida

—¿Que pasa?— Road se acerco con pasos rápidos hacia la alterada albina para tomarla de la mano en busca de tranquilizarla

—Yo...eh..c-creo...que ya viene — Hablo con nerviosismo, bajando la mirada a las finas mantas, que ahora estaban húmedas, como si hubiera tirado la botella de agua sobre ellas

—¿Es... enserio?— Ambos Noé se pusieron nerviosos, ninguno de ellos tenían experiencia con embarazadas, ¡menos con partos!

—Esta bien, esta bien, Allen, ¿te duele algo?— Road se acerco mas a la mencionada, quien negó quedita

—Solo me sentí rara...—

—¿Rara?— cuestionó Road con seriedad, asustando un poco a Allen

—Bueno...es que no sentía que el bebé se moviera mucho y lo siento más abajo— Murmuró lo ultimo con cierta preocupación

—¡Claro que lo sientes más abajo! ¡Estas por dar a luz mujer!— Allen bajo la mirada, sintiéndose como una niña regañada, Tyki tomo a Road de los hombros y la alejó con sutileza de la chica, y la guió hasta la puerta

—En lugar de "discutir"con una parturienta, mejor busca al Conde, o cualquiera que sea de ayuda para la Princesa— Dándole una palmada en la espalda, la empujo fuera de la habitación

—Espera... ¡¿Porque tengo que hacerlo yo?!—

—Cuento contigo— Le cerro la puerta en la cara antes de recibir más protestas, y se enfoco en la futura madre

—Creo que Road es la más alterada— Trato de sonreír, aunque sabia que no estaba consiguiéndolo, Allen asintió con incomodidad

—Bueno... Por el momento solo quiero tomar una ducha rápida — Murmuro Allen incorporándose con lentitud

Tyki simplemente suspiro y se acerco a ayudarla, era mejor darle por el lado de ella, a tratar con una parturienta con inocencia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Dos horas después..._

—¡¿Donde está Allen Walker?!— Exigió Lvellie mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, a duras penas consiguieron sobrevivir aquel ataque de akumas nivel dos y tres, de no haber sido por los generales, de seguro habría sido el fin de la Orden, aunque todos estaban seguros de que eso solo era una advertencia o la introducción previa al desastre

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas entre si, en realidad, nadie había vuelto a ver a Allen desde que salió corriendo del interrogatorio, simplemente todos la perdieron de vista debido a la situación

—Los Noé vinieron por ella— Murmuró Chaozii con la mirada hacia el suelo, apretando los puños con fuerza

—Los Noé armaron esta distracción para llevársela, o mas bien, para que Allen Walker se fuera con ellos —

—Chaozii…—Susurro Lenalee, no podía creer lo que el chico decía, Allen no era una Noé, y en caso de que lo fuera, debía haber una explicación lógica para todo lo que había sucedido hace un rato

—Tú la viste Lenalee-san, admitió abiertamente que era una Noé, ella fue cómplice de la muerte de Anita-sama y todos mis compañeros— Lenalee estaba por replicar por ello, cuando la imponente voz de Lvellie se lo evito

—Es curioso que saliera antes que todos, y después desapareciera, ¿no creen? — Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, nadie podía contradecir ese hecho, porque todos lo presenciaron con sus propios ojos

—Mi estúpida aprendiz no es capaz de matar a alguien.., y en caso de hacerlo, estaría lloriqueando como la niña que aún es...— Todos dirigieron su atención hacia Cross, que estaba fumando un cigarrillo tranquilamente

—¿Algún comentario interesante, general Cross Marian?—Murmuro Lvellie con cierta burla, pues ese sujeto era el menos indicado para defender a Allen Walker, siendo un aliado del catorceavo cuando este seguia con vida

—En realidad si, son un montón de malagradecidos hipócritas, primero les salva la vida y después la pisotean cuando más necesita su apoyo, me dan asco de persona— La mayoría de los presentes bajaron la mirada, sintiendo el veneno con el Marian decía sus palabras, sumando su mirada cargada de desagrado por todos los presentes

Ya que en cierto modo, lo que decía el general era cierto, Allen había salvado a algunos de su antigua forma de vida, a otros los alegró con su forma de ser y a otros que, literalmente, les había salvado la vida en alguna ocasion (N/A: Coff coff CHAOZII coff)

Kanda frunció el ceño, no por el comentario del maestro de la Moyashi, era más bien porque tenía un extraño presentimiento, y no dudaba que algo estaba sucediendo, aunque no podía definir si era algo bueno o malo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tyki caminaba de un lado a otro afuera de la habitación de la albina, podía escuchar sus gritos y lloriqueos desde donde estaba, y eso solo le alteraba los nervios

—¿Acaso no puede hacer menos ruido? Me pone los nervios de puntas— Se quejo Road mientras leía, o mas bien, fingía lee, teniendo de fondo los quejidos que Allen lanzaba

Ambos habían pedido quedarse para apoyar a la albina, pero cruelmente fueron obligados a permanecer en el pasillo

—¿Enserio quieres que discuta contigo sobre eso?— Mascullo de mala gana mientras continuaba en su tarea de caminar por el mismo sitio, como un animal enjaulado

—Llevan horas ahí adentro—

—Y pueden tardar más, así que calla antes de que el Conde te castigue otra vez...— Dicho esto, ambos Noés volvieron al silencio

Otros minutos pasaron, donde los gritos de Allen aumentaban y disminuían junto con el dolor que sentía, era horrible

—Ya es hora querida— Susurro dulcemente la partera, Allen respiro con desesperación, el dolor le causaba que por momentos olvidara como respirar, muy a penas conseguía obedecer las indicaciones de la mujer que la ayudaba

Definitivamente, iba a golpear a Komui-san después de esto, aunque significaría dar por pérdida sus "privilegios" como exorcista

Ahora entendía eso del "milagro de la vida", era un bendito milagro el seguir viva a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, no se podía comparar con ningún otro

Afuera de la habitación, se hizo la presencia de Jasdero y Debitto, quienes eran los únicos que no dejaban de parlotear por la "sala de espera", amenazándose como de costumbre

—¿Como esta nuestra querida catorceava?— Llego el Conde sin su disfraz que todos los exorcistas conocían, mostrándose como un hombre alto, con la piel café/grisácea que caracterizaba a los Noé, con su cabello castaño oscuro peinado elegantemente hacia atrás, dejando ver los estigmas fe Noé en su frente, junto a sus ojos dorados

—Ella...—Comenzo a hablar Tyki sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para definir la situación

— _¡Mierda!_ — El grito/gemido de Allen fue suficiente para que todo quedara en un incomodo silencio, Jasdero y Debitto dejaron sus idioteces por una vez (N/A: No se ofendan pero yo creo que lo son, lo cual los hace geniales) y el Conde tomó asiento a un lado de Road

—¿Y la situación en la Orden?— El hombre se quedo callado unos segundos, meditando

—La primera emboscada fue un éxito, no bajaron por completo la guardia, pero están exhaustos, cuando la Catorceava, Allen... Salga de esto, enviaremos la segunda— Los presentes asistieron

Tyki volvió a su caminata, llamando por completo la atención de los presentes, pues era la primera vez que veía a Tyki fuera de su zona de confort, era algo entretenido de ver

El ambiente tenso se rompió después de una larga hora, acompañada con el, después la puerta fue abierta por la partera, la mujer comento de forma breve el estado de Allen, y con una reverencia se retiro

Al instante Tyki y Road entraron a la habitación, esta última corriendo, después les siguió Jasdero y Debitto, quienes tuvieron que resistir el impulso de sacar sus armas, ordenes del Conde, quien se quedo en el marco de la puerta, apoyado, solo expectante

Frente a ellos, estaba una muy cansada Allen, con parte de su flequillo pegado a la cara debido al sudor, sus ojos medio abiertos, observando una manta celeste que mantenía en sus manos

—Felicidades, Princesa— Comento Tyki al tiempo que revolvía con gentileza los cabellos níveos de la exorcista

Road analizo con detenimiento a la pequeña masa sonrosada que Allen tenia entre sus brazos, con una escasa cantidad de cabello castaño, con unas mejillas redondas y adorables, sus parpados estaban cerrados, lo que les impedía ver el color de sus ojos, pero estaban seguros de que emanarían la inocencia y dulzura de un bebé, Road no se contuvo en extender su mano y acariar la mejilla de esa criatura que para ella era tan desconocida, sorprendiéndose ante la suavidad de la piel del recién nacido contra sus dedos

Jasdero lloraba abiertamente sobre el hombro de Debitto, rompiendo el encanto de la escena, y por misma razón, Road se los llevo a rastras de la habitación, pasando por un lado del Conde, sabiendo que no volvería hasta que la albina estuviera en mejores condiciones

Tyki acaricio la cabeza de el pequeño bebé para después depositar un beso en la frente del pequeño, y posteriormente en la frente de la madre, quien no podía distinguir con claridad quienes la rodeaban, su vista era borrosa, y su mente estaba cansada

El Noé se retiro, dejando solos al Conde y a Allen, siendo el primero el que se acercó hasta la cama de la albina hasta sentarse a un lado de ella

—Lo hiciste bien, querida— La voz desconocida causo que Allen tratara de enfocar a la silueta que tenía enfrente de ella

Sintió la cálida mano de esa persona sobre su cabeza, acariciando con gran cuidado y cariño su cabello, un toque que solo una persona había tenido para ella

—¿Mana?— Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Conde sin responder a la pregunta de la chica simplemente se acerco a ella para tomar a el pequeño bebe y dejarlo a un lado de la chica, dejándolo con cuidado y utilizando unas almohadas para evitas que se moviera demasiado

—Descansa, mi Allen — La exorcista cerro los ojos, rindiéndose al agotamiento de su cuerpo

El Conde salio de la habitación, cuidando no hacer ruido, todos los demás lo esperaban afuera, buscando saber lo que él planeaba

—Por el momento nuestra hermana necesita descansar, mañana continuaremos con el plan, y cuando vean a Lulubell avisenle que se dirija a mi despacho— Todos asintieron, siguiendo al Conde por el pasillo...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Muy bien, gracias por leer, en el próximo se acaba esta parte de ka historia, y eme aquí mi encuesta(?**_

 _ **¿Que nombre le quisieran poner al bebe de Allen, en caso de ser mujer o hombre?**_

 _ **Enserio, espero su ayuda en esta pregunta, no siquiera yo lo se unu**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	35. Capítulo 34: Final

_**N/A: Muy bien... Este es el final de este "Arco", espero que lo disfruten, abajo mi mensaje :u**_

 _ **Capítulo 34: Final**_

 _Anteriormente..._

— _Por el momento nuestra hermana necesita descansar, mañana continuaremos con el plan, y cuando vean a Lulubell avisenle que se dirija a mi despacho— Todos asintieron, siguiendo al Conde por el pasillo..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió los ojos con lentitud, despertándose por el repentino llanto de un niño, no... Era de un bebé

Se reincorporó con mas lentitud al sentir la incesante incomodidad y punzadas de dolor en su espalda baja, miro a su alrededor buscando localizar el origen de aquel llanto.

Su mirada recayó en el pequeño bulto que estaba a un lado de ella, y todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente, tomo con un poco de inseguridad a la pequeña masa sonrosada, envolviéndola con torpeza en la manta azul celeste que tenia

Acuno a su pequeña en brazos y la arrullo buscando calmarla, la bebe, al reconocer los brazos y latidos de su madre, dejo de llorar y con sus pequeñas manitas buscaba el calor de su cuerpo

—Pero que enternecedora escena, Princesa— Tyki entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de comida y posteriormente ponerla sobre las piernas de la exorcista

—Tyki...— Murmuro Allen buscando llamar la atención del Noé, este tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña, permitiendo que Allen comiera

Extrañamente, la niña no lloro al estar en brazos de un desconocido, en lugar de eso, sus párpados se abrieron, dejando ver un par de orbes zafiros, estos detallando al Noé

—Tiene la mirada del espadachín, que desgracia —comento de forma juguetona el Noé, sacándole una sonrisa a Allen

—Tyki— Allen sentía que el Noé le ocultaba algo, no todo podía ser de color rosa, no por nada estaba en esa habitación, en ese lugar

—¿Enserio quieres saber lo que sucede en la Orden, verdad?— Allen asintió con la cabeza, Tyki acomodo a la recién nacida en sus brazos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar

—En realidad, la peor parte del ataque sucederá hoy, ayer no quisimos causar muchos problemas ¿porque? No tengo idea, sabemos que la Orden ahora tiene en cuenta que eres una Noé, tarde que temprano te harán daño, y el Conde no quiere que te hagan daño, por eso te trajimos aquí, fue una decisión apresurada, además de desesperada, pero tu debes de estar en la Orden, no con nosotros, no aún, esta pequeña depende completamente de ti y el espadachín malhumorado, y no nos perdonaríamos el que algo malo le pasara, ¿lo comprendes?—Allen se quito las sabanas de encima y busco levantarse, pero solo consiguió que el dolor aumentara

—¿Cuando enviaran la siguiente emboscada?—

—Hace media hora atrás—

Allen sintió como algo en su pecho ardía, se llevo una mano a dicho lugar, sintiendo los extraños latidos de su corazón

 _"Los Ares tiene una capacidad asombrosa para sentir el dolor de su pareja, es una reacción natural que obliga al Ares a proteger a su compañero"_ Eso era lo que decía aquel libro, y lo mas probable es que sea cierto

—¿Que esta sucediendo en la Orden?— _"Kanda..."_

—No estas en condiciones de pelear, básicamente, acabas de dar a luz Princesa, no puedes...— Allen activo a Crown Clown y con ayuda de ello se impulso a levantarse, sentía sus piernas flanquearle, pero ya lo había decidido, iria a la Orden, aunque fuera a morir

—Tyki, si te encuentras con el Conde, dile que lo siento, voy a tener que actuar como Exorcista — Allen tomo a la bebe, e invoco una puerta del Arca

—¿Puedes hacer eso?— Pregunto incrédulo Tyki al ver la puerta blanca, tan similar a la del Conde, Allen se acercó a él y lo abrazo con uno de sus brazos

—Gracias— Dicho esto, Allen entro por la puerta, para que después esta se fuera desapareciendo

—Cuidado...Princesa—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Hevlaska!— Grito Lenalee al sentir la explosión que genero el Akuma nivel 4, así como después su cuerpo cayo sin piedad al suelo

La inocencia estaba lejos de su alcance, estiro su mano en un intento por alcanzarla, quería moverse y correr hasta ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía, era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba desesperadamente sincronizar con la Inocencia

Que deseaba el poder del Dios que odiaba tanto (N/A: Dicho en el mismo anime/manga)

[...]

La puerta del Arca desapareció, Allen corrió con rapidez en busca de ayuda, alguien que se encargara de la bebé, una parte de ella se arrepentía de haber salido de aquella cómoda cama y ayudar a estas personas que no la querían, pero su lado humano, ese al que nadie puede resistirse, le decía que peleara a pesar de sentir su cuerpo adolorido, que siguiera adelante contra todo

—¡Walker!— Su rostro giro tan rápido que por un momento pensó que se le rompería el cuello, a unos metros de ella estaba su inspector, sin mucho tiempo, corrió hacia el con desesperación, era su única ayuda en ese lugar que olía a muerte y desesperación

—¡Link, necesito que me hagas un favor!— El rubio la miro con desconfianza, veía una aura oscura y pesada rodeando a Allen, ¿el catorceavo? No, parecía algo mucho mas peligroso que un Noé, ¿que era?

—Cuidala por favor, juro que después resol...—Las palabras de Allen murieron al sentir algo apuñalando su pecho, mas precisamente, su corazón

—¿Pero que...?— Crown Clowm comenzó a deformarce creando algunas crestas, con rapidez le tendió la niña a Link y se alejó

—¿Crown Clown?— Otra apuñalada, esta vez mas profunda que la anterior, la hizo caer al suelo

 _¡No ahora...!_

—¡¿Walker...?!— Allen le hizo un movimiento con la mano de que estaba bien, se reincorporo con ayuda de una pared, era raro, su cuerpo no sentía dolor (sin contar el hecho de que estaba sangrando), pero sentía que algo dentro de ella se retorcía

—Solo... Cuidala...—

Otra puñalada, ¿Crown Clown estaba reaccionando a Nea o a Campbell?

Sintiendo cada puñalada mas fuerte y profunda, camino alejándose de Link, su ojo izquierdo se activo alertándola de un akuma en la zona donde estaba Hevlaska

Llego al centro de la Orden sentía su sangre manchar sus ropas, pero no le importaba, y sin pensarlo activo su espada de exorcismo y se lanzo, utilizando como cuerda a Crown Belt

Con suerte salvo a Lenalee del akuma extraño que tenia frente a ella

Su ojo detecto el alma encerrada en el cuerpo del akuma, y unas nauseas la invadieron, era horrible y triste, algo que ninguna persona debía ver

Recomponiendo de su primera impresión, observo con frialdad al akuma que flotaba (o volaba, no estaba segura) frente a ella

—¿Noé-sama? No debería de interferir en mi misión, descuide, no la defraudaré — Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras del akuma, coloco su espada de exorcismo frente a ella, protegiendo a Lenalee

—No puedo permitir que le hagas daño a mi hogar— El Akuma la vio con aburrimiento, para después sonreír, ya lo había notado

En cuestión de segundos, el Akuma se había lanzado sobre ella, y no pudo evitar su ataque, sentía que Crown Belt actuaba por su cuenta, porque la asegurarla de no caer sin esperar ordenes, pero al mismo tiempo que las partes que la ayudaban a permanecer de pie se ajustaban de sobremanera o hacían crecer crestas que la apuñalaban

¿Porque su Inocencia actuaba de ese modo? Ella era una Noé, lo sabia, pero actuaba en favor de la Inocencia, además, de ser el caso que traicionara a la Orden, ¿no debería de convertirse en un Caído?

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes tardo en reaccionar para después interponer su espada, recibiendo el impacto de los futuros golpes

Sentía sus movimientos torpes e inseguros, su mente tardaba en reaccionar, y su cuerpo igual

Un ataque de materia oscura causo que se estrellara con una pared, sentía el ardor del virus de Akuma recorrer su piel, pero con lentitud desaparecia

 _"¿Los Ares son inmunes al virus de Akuma?"_ No pudo evitar preguntarse mientras esquivaba la patada del nivel 4

Trato de moverse con mas precisión,, un golpe en su estomago la hizo retroceder hasta la barandilla de concreto, luego un golpe en su cara la hizo caer

 _"¡Detente!"_ Otra puñalada, más ajuste en sus "soportes"

 _"¡No hagas lo que se te de la gana!"_ El fuerte agarre en sus estregmidades disminuyo, las puñaladas cesaron, volvió a tener el control...

—¡Crown Belt!— Un lazo de su capa se enredo con fuerza en un muro, y con el se impulso para volver contra el Akuma

Ataco con su espada de exorcismo, pero el nivel 4 lo bloqueo con su brazo

—Veamos que tan buena resistencia tienes, Exorcista — Menciono sin emoción su oponente, para golpearla con fuerza en el estómago

No alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, y se estrello contra el suelo, respiro entrecortadamente, buscando recobrarse

—¡Allen Walker! — La voz de Lvellie la hizo reaccionar de forma inconsciente

— ¡Alejate!— Su mirada mostró indignación, pero no pudo concentrarse en ello, debido a la gran esfera de materia que crecía con cada segundo en la mano del Nivel 4

— ¡Mas! ¡Mas! ¡Exorcista!— Con rapidez interpuso su espada, sentía que estaba retrocediendo, su mano se estaba debilitando

Un par de manos sujetaron el mango de la espada, ayudándola a retener el ataque, su mirada se contrajo levemente, sorprendida

—¡Resiste!—

—¡En este momento eres lo único que tenemos!— Observó a ambos chicos, Kanda y Lavi estaban heridos, pero al parecer ambos podían pelear todavía

Su mirada se contrajo, se centro en resistir lo mas posible el ataque

— _Allen, ¡Ahora!— Exclamó Nea tomando el control del cuerpo de su compañera albina_

Lavi y Kanda soltaron el mango y con fuerza lanzo aquella esfera a una de las paredes que estaban lejos de cualquier persona

—¡Allen-chan!— Escucho la voz de Komui, se apoyo de aquella espada intentando de acostumbrarse a el cuerpo de Allen, contaba con mayor facilidad de posesión, lo cuál era peligroso si se excedía de tiempo

—¡Tsk! ¿Aún no has caído?— Comento el Akuma con burla, Nea observó como el pelirrojo y la pareja de Allen inmovilizaban al Nivel 4

—¡Moyashi!— Se impulso de Crown Belt, y con fuerza lanzo un ataque con la espada

Lo bloqueo

—No, no, este tipo de ataques no me hacen daño— se mofo el Akuma

—¡Que aburrido!— Los lanzo con fuerza, su espalda golpeo con fuerza un muro

—Vamos, ven a jugar...— Alzo la mirada para ver una esfera de materia dirigiéndose hacia él

—¡Conmigo!— Un fuerte destelló lo aturdió, para cuando abrió los ojos, el Akuma lo pateó hacia el interior de la habitación de Hevlaska

 _Allen abrió los ojos, sintiéndose cansada, estaba atada a una extraña silla negra, todo a su alrededor era un confuso bosque_

 _"¿Donde estoy?" se pregunto mentalmente observando con detenimiento su alrededor_

— _Pobrecita chica, esta metida en una guerra...— Bajo su mirada hasta toparse con una cabellera castaña, apoyada en un lado de la silla, sentada en el suelo, podía ver sus manos moverse, pero no tenia idea de que era lo que hacia_

— _¿Sabes cuantos cuerpos humanos no han podido tolerar la sangre de Ares? Rencor... Odio... Enojo... Desconfianza... Ira...— La mirada azulada de ella se centro en Allen, sonriedole con una envenenosa dulzura_

— _Ese tipo de cosas no las supera un humano fácilmente, necesitas una gran voluntad para sobrevivirlo, así que tienes mi respeto, Mocosa—_

 _Allen observó como su contraparte (por así decirlo) se levantaba para verla con porte pensativo, luego tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo miraba con nostalgia_

— _Solia ser hermoso, y ahora es igual que el de un anciano, que tristeza— Allen intento alejarse del toque de Campbell, pero solo consiguió que ella la sujetara de la barbilla con fuerza_

— _Al igual que tu cabello, esta linda y amable Allen desaparecerá, tal vez no recuerdes nada... Aún, pero tu no eres real, solo eres una parte de mi que fue utilizada por la Orden, pero descuida... Yo matare al hombre que_ _ **nos**_ _hizo esto "Allen" — Sus pupilas se contrajeron por las palabras de esa chica, ¿Que era una parte de ella? ¡Que se vaya al diablo! ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! Había un abismo de diferencia entre ellas_

— _Allen, tu única forma de sobrevivir es utilizando tu sangre de Ares, deja de restringirte, sera menos doloroso si solo lo aceptas y ya— la albina bajo su mirada al suelo, apretó los puños con fuerza, Campbell no dijo nada más, todo se volvió un silencio supucral_

Nea abrió los ojos cuando dejo de sentirse asfixiado con aquella aura oscura, sobre el brazo del Akuma estaba la compañera de Allen

—¡Como te atreves a hacerle esto a mi hogar!— Todo sucedió muy rápido, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba a varios metros sobre el suelo, Lenalee esquivaba los ataques del Akuma y consiguiendo retener un ataque con su Inocencia antes de volver a elevarse

—Lenalee, sueltame, utilizaré Crown Belt así que no caeré... — Noto la mirada asombrada de ella, lo descubrió

—No pude proteger a Allen, lo siento — Ella no respondió a esa afirmación y lo soltó, Timcanpy le dio la espada de exorcismo y la tomo con fuerza

—Detengamoslo— Ella asintió con decisión, y ambos se volvieron a atacar al su oponente

[...]

En todo el tiempo que Nea tenia con vida, jamas pensó que pelearía a la par contra un Akuma junto con un Exorcista, y ahora estaba aquí, clavando esa espada de exorcismo en el pecho y estomago del Akuma, haciendo lo posible por retenerlo

—Que mala suerte— Se burlo el Akuma al no tener un gran efecto a Crown Clown

—¿Tu crees?—Comento con una sonrisa fresca al tiempo que Lenalee caía sobre el mango de la espada, profundizando el ataque, para después saltar varios metros, consiguiendo una mayor velocidad

—¡Sueltame!— Gruño el Akuma buscando librarse de su espada

—¡Ya quisieras!— En ese momento Lenalee golpeo con mucha mas fuerza el mango, consiguiendo que la espada atravezara por completo al Nivel 4, y dejara de moverse. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire, el poder del ultimo golpe le había afectado en una pequeña parte, pero no le molestaba

[...]

"Lo que no nos mata, nos vuelve mas fuertes"

Eso era completamente cierto, Nea consiguió alejarse una distancia prudente del Nivel 4, no podía durar mas tiempo, si lo hacia, eso significaba matar la conciencia de Allen, y era lo que menos quería

—Que ingenuos, creían que esos seria suficiente para destruirme— Siendo honesto, estaba bastante "destruido" en realidad, así que le sorprendía que pudiera moverse, en fin,solo se complicaba el problema

El sonido de alguien aterrizando sobre la espada que estaba insertada en la pared lo hizo voltearse, topándose con Marian

—No, es hora de que seas destruido— Aseguro Cross al tiempo que presionaba el gatillo y una bala retenía el ataque del Nivel 4

—Hey Nea, tu y Lenalee impidan que el Nivel 4 se mueva demasiado— No tenía idea de como supo que no era Allen, siendo que acababa de llegar, pero luego se interrogaría

Ambos asintieron y volvieron a atacar al Nivel 4, pero era difícil, considerando que era mucho mas rápido que antes

—Esto es un juego de niños— Si se le diera la gana, fácilmente podría autodestruilo, pero no quería que Allen se enojara con él, que molesto

Se burlaba de ellos reteniendo el ataque de Lenalee y suyo al mismo tiempo, pero el mas tonto era ese Akuma, conocía bien a Cross Marian, este iba a ser el final

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Allen abrió los ojos, estaba apoyada en una pared con su inocencia desactivada, lejos del desastre que fue unos minutos atrás, su cuerpo dolía demasiado, ¿donde estaba Lenalee? ¿Donde estaban todos?

Escucho pasos a lo lejos, sumados a un debil llanto, trato de reincorporarse pero fue inútil, no podía, posiblemente se rompió algo

" _tu única forma de sobrevivir es utilizando tu sangre de Ares"_

¿Estaba bien hacerle caso a Allen D. Campbell? ¿Enserio podría regenerarme con la sangre de un Ares? Cerro los ojos dejando que su cuerpo actuara por si solo

Sentía como unos raspones y cortadas de menor gravedad se curaban con lentitud, dejando un extraño hormigueo de paso, miro su brazo izquierdo de reojo, por ese día Crown Clown actuó por voluntad propia, haciéndole mas daño que ayudarle, ¿podria controlar eso con el tiempo? O que por lo menos no fuera tan visible a los ojos de los demás, Link fue testigo de ello, y no quería preocupar a nadie (Más de lo que ya hizo)

Los pasos y el llanto aumentaron hasta el punto que estaba segura de que estaban a un lado de ella

—¿Quien es...?— Pregunto débilmente intentando mantenerse consciente

—Soy Howard Link —Sintio que ponía algo en sus brazos, tardo un poco en enfocar a su pequeña que lloraba constantemente

—¿Chink?— No podía hablar con claridad, arrastraba un poco las palabras

Sintió como los brazos de Link la tomaban al estilo nupcial para que pudiera sostener a la pequeña criatura que lloraba con menos insistencia en sus brazos

—El equipo médico tiene las manos llenas. Asi que yo me encargare de ti— Empezaron a moverse con lentitud, como si Link no buscara empeorar su estado

—Gracias...—Susurro débilmente luchando con no cerrar los ojos

—Es mi trabajo— Contestó sin ninguna emoción

—¿Como se encuentran todos los demás?— Era una pregunta que tenia en su cabeza desde que empezó todo ese caos, no había guerra ninguna guerra buena, en todas existía la muerte, y ese día sabia que solo se reafirmaba eso

—Todos están bien, por lo menos los humanos. Los esqueletos no pudieron ser salvados. Varios ya han muerto y convertido en arena. —Eso le callo como un balde de agua helada, ni siquiera tenia idea de los esqueletos, mientras ella estaba siendo protegida por el "enemigo", todas esas personas fueron asesinadas de esa manera, no sabia que pensar de ello, o de si misma

Con su mano izquierda cubrió su cara, sin poder evitar las lágrimas y sus hipidos, Link no dijo nada al respecto, y continuó caminando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Un mes después..._

—Kanda, ayudame— Suplico la albina al ver a su pareja sonreír con diversión en sus intentos fallidos por intentar de dormir a su pequeña, aún tenia cosas por empacar, y el que Kano no quisiera dormir le dificultaba las cosas

—¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda?— Allen fulminó con la mirada a Kanda, luego sonrió con burla y malicia, sin dejar de arrullar a Kano

—Si no me ayudas... No hay sexo por un mes— Resistió el reírse al ver la cara de desconcierto del espadachín, Kano los miraba a ambos sin entender nada

—¿Estas bromeando, verdad?—

—Dos meses... — Comentó con diversión sin dejar de sonreír

—Eso ya es demasiado, ¡Moyashi!— Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia

—Tu que dices Kano, ¿quieres ser cuidada por unos minutos por papá? — Le pregunto a su retoño, consiguiendo una mirada confundida de su hija

—¡Tsk! Bien— Allen sonrió feliz y dandole a Kano, volvió su atención a sus cosas escuchando los reclamos de Kanda cuando Kano le jalaba el cabello, podía ser pequeña pero tenía fuerza

Saco un par de cajas cuando miro a Lavi apoyado en la pared, bastante divertido

—¿Sin sexo por dos meses? No creí que Yuu cedería con eso, has mejorado— Asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se acunclillaba para acomodarlas

—¿Y el general Cross?— Allen sonrió de medio lado sin despegar su mirada de las cajas

—Link me comento que asistiría a una reunión donde se decidiría que se hará a partir de ahora—

—Ya veo...—

—Allen...— Levanto la mirada para ver a Jhonny acercándose con ayuda de una silla de ruedas, desvio la mirada a un lado, aun se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido en la Orden, y Lenalee le había dicho sobre la muerte de Tapp, no dejaba de recriminarse por haber tardado tanto en volver

Sintió una mano sobre su cabello, y al alzar la mirada se topo con la sonrisa de Jhonny

—Aunque cambiemos de casa, sigamos trabajando juntos— Allen asintió, por lo menos no la odiaban por su "secuestro"

—¡Allen-san!— Miranda llego corriendo, tanto ella como Lavi voltearon a verla

—Krory-san ha despertado— Al escuchar eso se reincorporo con rapidez y olvidándose de Kanda, corrió junto a Lavi hasta la enfermería, y efectivamente, Krory estaba despierto

—¡Kuro-chan, que alivio!— Exclamo Lavi sin disimular su alegría por ver a su compañero despierto

—Oye— La voz de Kanda le hizo recordar que lo había dejado solo con Kano, pero no creía que estuviera molesto, esperaba que no lo estuviera

—¿Que sucede, Yuu?— Pregunto Lavi, y por primera vez, Kanda no lo amenazó como de costumbre

—Tienen que ir a la sala del Supervisor— Allen se adelanto a los demás, para tomar a Kano y disculparse con Kanda, pero para su sorpresa, él no le dio importancia al asunto

[...]

—Una Inocencia de tipo Equipamiento evolucionada. A cambio de la sangre del usuario, la Inocencia crea un arma a partir de ella, le daremos el nombre de tipo Cristalizado— Todos los presentes meditaron un poco la información, cuando la voz de Tiedoll atrajo la atención

—¿Este tipo "Cristalizado" es exclusivo para Lenalee?—

—No, posiblemente haya una alta probabilidad de que les suceda a otros usuarios de tipo Equipamiento — De nuevo otro silencio, todos intercambiaban miradas entre si

—¿Significa que Dios quiere que nos hagamos más fuertes?— Cuestiono Tiedoll al aire, como si se preguntara a si mismo

—Puede que sea cierto, en esta ocasión pudimos evitar la catástrofe, pero personalmente, pienso que el Conde quiso darnos a entender que puede eliminar a los Exorcistas en cualquier momento—Todos dirigieron su atención a Allen, algunos atentos, otros cuestionandose sobre su lealtad a la Orden

—Por eso debemos volvernos más fuertes, si no lo hacemos, hasta el día en que los akumas sean aniquilados, hasta que derrotemos al Conde del Milenio...— Bookman analizo a Allen, buscando cualquier indicio de mentira, había algo detrás de esas palabras, lo sentía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Tyki es bueno en situaciones como esta, ¿no, padre?— Comento Road mientras observaba a Tyki bailar con una mujer, era lo único interesante en ese baile

—Asi es...— comento el Conde sin su disfraz, ocultando su apariencia en una sala oscura, con un sombrero de copa que no permitía destinguir sus rasgos

—Escuche que recuperamos el huevo, pero estaba destruido —Comento Road dejando de mirar a Tyki y centrando su atención en el hombre dentro de esa sala

—No importa, estoy construyendo otro— Road bajo de la barandilla, sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación de Lulubell y el Conde, se acerco a la mesa y tomó el archivo en el que estaban los datos de Allen Walker, junto con una foto de ella

—Quien diría que alguien como el catorceavo o Allen D. Campbell se aliarían con algo como la Inocencia. Ademas, alguien como Allen— Susurro con cierta tristeza al recordar que la vida de Allen pendía de un hilo, el cual estaba por ser cortado por uno de esos dos seres

—Allen Walker... —Dijo el Conde, como si analizara el nombre, o buscara un mensaje detrás de esas dos palabras

—Desde que la encontre ha tenido el poder el catorceavo y Allen D. Campbell— Road observó al Conde que mantenia una mano en su cara ocultando sus ojos, como si buscara comprender el significado detrás de ese simple nombre, o buscaba que no notaran su desesperación

—He tenido sueños, sobre el motivo por el cual no la asesine aquella noche— Decía recordando la débil y frágil figura de una niña castaña destrozada por la muerte de un ser querido, abandonada en la fría nieve

—¿Sera por coincidencia? ¿O por el destino?—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen abrió la puerta de aquella habitación abandonada por el tiempo, ahora parecía estar acorde al resto de la Orden: destruida

Camino con cuidado hasta llegar al espejo donde siempre veía a Laila, toco con gentileza la superficie fría y cubierta de sangre

—Que tu alma sea salvada, Laila...—Susurro apoyando su frente en el vidrio, sabía que no volvería a ver a Laila cuando cambiaran de Orden, y era su modo de despedirse

Se aparto unos pasos del espejo, mirando su reflejo, antes de lanzar una patada que termino rompiendo el espejo y la base donde se sostenía el vidrio, con sus manos destruyo casi toda la habitación, antes de encontrar lo que buscaba: la muñeca

Tomo su pequeña versión de trapo en manos y la apretujo hasta que solo le llevo unas semanas de reflexión para darse cuenta de que siempre fue su culpa, o culpa de Campbell, cualquiera de las dos, escuchó como algunos hilos se reventaban, para dar paso a que la tela y felpa cayera sin cuidado al piso, al abrir su puño, solo encontró un colmillo, parecía de un animal, como de un lobo o algo asi, el motivo por el que Laila no podía descansar en paz

Tomo el colmillo con más confianza y lo guardo en su saco para aproximarse a la puerta, la cerro y regreso por aquel oscuro pasillo hasta volver a ver la luz, topándose con Kanda cargando a Kano, esperandola

Al girar su cabeza, descubrió que el pasillo había desaparecido, y esta vez, para siempre

— _Lo siento Nya Laila, por fin descubrí que te mantenía atada a este lugar, y yo... Ya no te necesito, Gracias... "Supervisora" —_ penso para si misma para después tomar a Kano en brazos, empezando a caminar de regreso acompañada de su pareja

Un par de metros despues se encontraron con Link, bueno, su libertad estaba mas restringida que antes, pero no le molestaba, si tenia a Kanda y Kano a su lado no le molestaba nada

Dio una última mirada al pasillo, sabiendo que jamas volvería, sonrió de medio lado y se adelanto un poco en su caminar

 _"Para poner fin a esta guerra comenzada por los Ares, es su deber como Exorcista"_

Allen D. Campbell mintió, un Ares no solo tenia sentimientos negativos, ella sentía amor, compañerismo, cariño, alegría, y muchos más, y si no era correcto sentirlo, entonces estos eran nuevos sentimientos, que estaba dispuesta a conocer...

Fin

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _ **¿Ya descubrieron el origen del titulo del fic? Ja, a que nadie imagino que lo diría *insertar meme de tiburón bailarín*, pero sep, fue basado en las emociones de un Ares, y Allen no es una Ares ordinaria, como ya todos lo sabemos, esta historia estuvo planeada de inició a fin :v**_

 _ **Okey, lo admito, me base en el final de la primera temporada del anime, no lo tenia contemplado así, pero las ideas solo surgieron y era para el bien de la segunda temporada, además de que uno que otro que anda en este fanfic, es posible que no haya leído el manga, y pues -3-**_

 _ **Muy bien, este es el final de esta "temporada", Dios, jamás espere llegar a mas de sesenta reviews, fue un gran logro, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su fin, la continuación se llamara " De lotos y camelias" digo... Para quienes querían saberlo ;-;**_

 _ **Me sentí especial por saber que les gustaba mi historia, mil gracias a quienes dejaban sus reviews, fue hermoso y espero leerlos en la segunda parte, Lizzy fuera...**_

 _ **Pd: No puedo con mi mente, acabo una parte de la historia, y ya crea tres historias nuevas (mas cortas por suerte) ¿pueden creerlo? A este paso voy a necesitar mejorar mi rapidez para escribir :"v, tengan paciencia u.u**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


End file.
